Chimaera
by blackcirce
Summary: Harry es un niño que se da cuenta de sus poderes mucho antes de lo previsto. Al crecer con los Dursley, maltratado y abusado, pronto deja de ser un niño y empieza a pensar como un adulto para sobrevivir. Poco a poco, irá desentramando los misterios de su familia y las manipulaciones a las que ha sido sometido, ganado un poder sin precedentes. El poder de la profecía.
1. El descubrimiento de Harry

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes, a menos que no existan en las sagas, así como parte de la trama, no me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Harry es un niño que se da cuenta de sus poderes mucho antes de lo previsto. Al crecer con los Dursley, maltratado, deja de ser un niño y empieza a pensar como un adulto para sobrevivir. Poco a poco, irá desentramando los misterios de su familia y las manipulaciones a las que ha sido sometido, ganado un poder sin precedentes. El poder de la profecía.

* * *

**Chimaera**

**Capítulo 1 – El descubrimiento de Harry.**

Harry Potter era un niño de 6 años, de apariencia normal salvo por una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Tenía el cabello negro ondeando en todas direcciones y ojos esmeraldas enmarcados por unas gafas redondas antiguas nada favorecedoras. Su estatura era pequeña para sus 6 años y su peso era más bajo de lo corriente. Su piel era pálida como la de un vampiro pero Harry estaba seguro que la única razón de ser era por su confinamiento casi permanente en la alacena bajo las escaleras.

No obstante, cuando tía Petunia le dejaba ir al colegio esporádicamente para no tener que verle a diario, Harry aprovechaba para huir de Dudley. Dudley era su primo, igual de alto que de ancho, quien estaba encantado de perseguir a Harry y de espantar todo tipo de amistades. No era extraño pues, que Harry estuviera solo la mayoría del tiempo. Eso le dejaba rato para pensar en las cosas anormales que sí que pasaban a su alrededor a pesar de su apariencia tan ordinaria.

Una vez, Harry había sido regañado por su profesora en la escuela cuando de repente el color del cabello de ésta se volvió azul. Estaba tan sorprendido como ella pero aun así recibió un castigo y sus tíos fueron informados; cosa que le llevó a una paliza a manos de tío Vernon. Otra vez había escapado de la banda de amigos de Dudley apareciendo de golpe en el tejado de la escuela. Más tarde, su tía le cortó el pelo de la forma más ridícula posible e intentó vestir a Harry con un jersey naranja horrible. Por fortuna, su cabello creció durante la noche, evitando una burla segura, y el jersey se encogió de forma que Harry no pudo ponérselo.

Lo cierto era que siempre que pasaba algo extraño, sus tíos hacían todo lo posible para negar dichos sucesos tan extraordinarios. No fue sino hasta que escuchó una voz en el jardín silbante que Harry no se dio cuenta de lo poco normal que él era. Era una serpiente quien hablaba. Y Harry la entendía. Empezó a preguntarse cómo sucedían todas esas cosas cuando el réptil le dijo:

"Tú hacess que passse".

Otra clave para resolver el misterio fue las palabras de un hombre vestido de forma insólita que le paró en plena calle de Surrey al salir del colegio. Se mostró sorprendido al verle la cicatriz, tanto que a Harry le dieron ganas de taparla con el flequillo, y luego le cogió de la mano, tartamudeando unas palabras nerviosas.

"Por el amor de Merlín, nunca pensé que…", pero Harry no pudo entender nada más.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó de prisa. Harry dudó si todo el numerito fuera una broma pero, al no ver a ningún familiar reírse en las cercanías, lo descartó. Luego, claro, se preguntó quién era Merlín. Después de un breve viaje a escondidas a la biblioteca local de Little Whinging, Harry leyó que Merlín era un personaje ficticio, al igual que el rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda. No obstante, el dibujo de Merlín era francamente parecido al de aquel hombre, menos la barba blanca. Merlín era un mago.

Harry pasó los siguientes tres días intentando decidir si lo que había descubierto era verdad o mentira. Suspiró de hambre dentro de la alacena, observando la débil luz que entraba por la trampilla en mitad de la noche y deseó poder irrumpir en la cocina en ese mismo momento, aprovechando que los Dursley estaban dormidos.

Lo que pasó a continuación le hizo creer que él, Harry Potter, quizá sí que fuera un mago. La cerradura de la alacena se abrió como por arte de magia. Lo que tenía claro era que segundos antes había deseado que se abriera y así había pasado, tal y como dijo la serpiente, Harry había hecho que pasara. Se quedó alucinado un par de segundos antes de ir aprisa a la cocina.

"_Esto", _pensó volviendo a su pequeño cuarto, "_debo explorarlo mañana"_.

Y así fue como Harry practicó su magia en todos sus momentos libres. Pronto, después que su tía le diera en la cabeza con un sartén por quemar la comida sin querer, decidió practicar con un único propósito: hacer que los Dursley le dejaran en paz viviendo como una persona normal. Eso, para Harry, significaba tener la habitación de invitados, comer como Dios manda y no ser tratado como un esclavo.

Sin embargo, antes que Harry pudiera poner en marcha sus planes, tío Vernon le propinó una paliza que le dejó inconsciente durante 5 minutos al darse cuenta, sin duda Petunia le había comentado algo, que faltaba comida de la nevera más a menudo de lo habitual. Y, aunque esta vez era cierto que el culpable era Harry, tío Vernon no dudó en acusarle al instante y darle una paliza.

En su alacena, Harry apareció en un espacio oscuro iluminado únicamente por el brillo de una gran masa sin forma de color esmeralda. Todo el conjunto era enorme y Harry se preguntó dónde estaría, mientras observaba como un trozo negro alieno que se sentía claramente maligno chupaba de la masa esmeralda. Alargó un brazo y tocó lo verde, que pronto empezó a cubrir todo su cuerpo.

Sintió varios cosquilleos en los brazos y en las costillas pero Harry se sentía totalmente confortado por la masa verde. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio de nuevo el techo de la alacena. Notó que su brazo, que estaba cubierto de sangre, se curaba delante de sus ojos y de repente se sintió furioso. A pesar de tener 6 años, Harry había crecido forzosamente con los Dursleys y pudo pensar con lógica una vez más.

Obviamente aquello verde era su magia y ésta le estaba curando. Se levantó con firmeza y miró el cerrojo, con la intención de abrirlo, y éste saltó como Harry quiso. Abrió la alacena de un portazo y se dirigió a la cocina, donde la pequeña, pero irónicamente grande, familia Dursley estaba comiendo. Tío Vernon le miró, su boca abierta y el cubierto suspendido en lo que parecía un gran bocado de huevos fritos. Su rostro se estaba poniendo rápidamente de color morado.

"Tú", susurró Harry mirándole con malicia, "¿Crees que no sé lo que pasa?"

"¡Pequeña aberración, ya verás como…!", gritó levantándose de la mesa su tío.

"¡Calla! ¿¡Crees que no sé que puedo hacer magia!", gritó Harry, un brillo verdoso cubriéndolo de nuevo, esta vez fuera de su mente, "¡Las cosas aquí van a cambiar, pero mucho!"

La familia miraba en silencio la nueva situación, Vernon ahora estaba sentado, y tía Petunia tenía la boca abierta en forma de horror. Ni siquiera miró a Dudley.

"Ahora mismo voy a coger la habitación de invitados", le lanzó una mirada silenciadora a su tío al ver que abría la boca, "y me da igual si la usa Marge un par de veces al año, ahora no está y cuando venga tendrá la segunda habitación de Dudley. Dudley, cierra la boca".

Dudley frunció el ceño, ahora pendiente de la conversación al ver que estaba perdiendo territorio en su casa. Miró a su madre pero esta parecía seguir traumatizada. Harry evitó rodar los ojos, sabiendo que eso le quitaría importancia a sus palabras.

"Voy a comer como una persona normal y no se me tratará como un esclavo, es decir, que si queréis que las tareas de casa se hagan hacedlas vosotros, yo me encargaré de todo lo mío y nada más", miró a su tía con los labios rizados del asco. "Y si me volvéis a pegar, os juro que os las devolveré y Dudley recibirá cada palo y paliza que he recibido yo; como castigo para que no lo volváis a intentar".

Sonrió de forma maliciosa y dejó que su magia, ahora totalmente mansa, atrapara a los tres Dursleys y los estrangulara unos segundos. Cogió el plato de Dudley a medio comer y se lo llevó a la habitación de invitados. Cerró de un portazo, solamente porque podía, y comió, pensando en su próximo movimiento.

Fueron pasando los días y los Dursleys seguían pegando brincos de miedo cada vez que Harry aparecía en las inmediaciones. Para que no se olvidaran de sus palabras, Harry aprovechaba mandándoles unas miradas amenazadoras. Aun así, sabía que debía aprender a controlar y usar su magia para que, en caso que decidieran rebelarse, pudiera defenderse. Cuanto más tiempo practicaba, más se daba cuenta de todo aquello tocado por la magia.

Un ejemplo, era una especie de cordón que rodeaba la propiedad Dursley. No sabía quién lo había puesto, claramente su familia no ya que no tenían ni un mínimo de magia, y él no había podido ser ya que únicamente hacia poco se había dado cuenta que era un mago. También se dio cuenta que la vecina de enfrente, Arabella Figg, parecía observarle muy a menudo; no fue sino hasta que pasó cerca de ella de camino al colegio que notó una leve presencia mágica. Se preguntó si ella habría puesto el cordón rodeando la residencia familiar Dursley, no obstante, Harry había visitado la casa de la señora Figg varias veces cuando los Dursley salían de casa y no había visto nada extraño.

O nada que le hiciera creer que la señora Figg era una bruja. Lo único que no encajaba era la veintena de gatos que parecían convivir en aquella casa pero Harry suponía que existían cosas más extrañas. Entonces recordó una vez que se quedó con la señora Figg mientras los Dursley iban al centro a celebrar el cumpleaños de su primo. Al pasar la chimenea, que ocupaba gran parte del salón y era la chimenea más grande que Harry en su corta vida había visto, se había encontrado con un tarro lleno de polvos grisáceos. Al verlo la señora Figg, le había pedido que no lo tocara ya que eran las cenizas de su difunto esposo.

Harry frunció la boca. ¿Quién cejaba cenizas de un muerto al aire libre donde todos pueden tocarlas? De repente, Harry tuvo una iluminación. Únicamente le había dicho que eran cenizas de su esposo porque Harry no las tocaría nunca. Pero, ¿y si no lo fueran? ¿Por qué no quería que las tocara? ¿Para qué servirían? ¿Estaría Harry en lo cierto? Y las preguntas seguían y seguían apareciendo pero Harry no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Se decidió, por lo tanto, en espiar a la señora Figg hasta encontrar respuestas. Miraba cada tarde como la señora Figg llegaba con su carrito, pasaba un par de horas dentro de casa y luego regaba las plantas. Por más que Harry mirara, la señora Figg no hacia magia. ¿Quizá la hacia dentro de casa?

Con un nuevo plan, Harry esperó una tarde a que la señora Figg llegara con su carrito. Tal y como hacia cada día, exceptuando fines de semana. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados, ahora la habitación de Harry, y bajó las escaleras con cuidado. Tío Vernon no llegaría en un par de horas más y tía Petunia, que estaba viendo en la televisión un programa de cocina, haría la cena antes que su tío y Dudley, que estaba en casa de Piers Polkiss, llegaran.

Miró la puerta con firmeza y esta se abrió, a pesar que estaba cerrada con llave. Cerró suavemente y luego dudó si debería haberla dejado entornada. Se encogió de hombros y caminó rápidamente hacia el jardín de la señora Figg. Miró las ventanas oscurecidas y encontró la ventana de cara al salón. Durante dos horas, la dueña de la casa miró la televisión rodeada de gatos. Cuando Harry supo que era hora de regar el jardín, se volvió a agachar aprisa y corrió a casa de nuevo, decepcionado.

Luego se animó a sí mismo, pensando que hubiera sido bastante extraño encontrar algo al primer intento. Así fue como siguió intentándolo casi dos semanas, cada día menos animado hasta que una tarde, justamente cuando iba a irse antes de la hora de regar, pasó lo inexplicable.

La señora Figg estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando la televisión cuando de repente la chimenea ardió y, en lugar de asustarse, la señora Figg se levantó con curiosidad y empezó a hablar, agachada delante de la chimenea. Harry cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta que la tenía abierta y se acercó a la ventana, para escuchar.

Vio una cabeza de color de las llamas en la chimenea, de un hombre con gafas de medialuna. La señora Figg le llamó Albus.

"No creo que deba vivir con esos muggles, Albus, no sabes lo ruines y crueles que pueden llegar a ser", empezó Figg.

"Va,va, Arabella, estoy segura que exageras. Le dejé una nota explícita a Petunia sobre Harry", dijo la cabeza llamada Albus. "Estoy segura que Petunia no ha superado la muerte de Lily, considerando que ve los ojos de su hermana en los de su sobrino cada día".

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le demos tiempo?", exclamó la mujer. "¡Si vieras sus ropas, Albus!"

Pero Harry ya había escuchado suficiente. Corrió a casa y luego subió de prisa las escaleras. Tenía media hora para pensar antes que llegara su primo y su tío. La primera conclusión a la que llegó era que, obviamente, Figg y el tal Albus, eran personas mágicas. Después, notó que Figg parecía informar de Harry al tal Albus y que éste, no estaba al tanto del trato de sus tíos (y si no fuera así, entonces lo ignoraba).

Empezó a ponerse furioso. No solamente alguien le vigilaba sino que tenían la cara de pensar que Harry había sido feliz siendo un esclavo. Escuchó como el cerrojo de la puerta principal se abría. Tío Vernon había llegado a casa y, a juzgar por la estampida de camino a la cocina, había recogido a Dudley de casa de los Polkiss.

Recogió su plato de comida que tía Petunia le había dejado en la encimera de la cocina y volvió a su cuarto. Por un momento, se preguntó si se beneficiaría contándole a su tía que la señora Figg les espiaba. Miró el calendario y sonrió maliciosamente. Dentro de un par de semanas era el cumpleaños de Dudley y los Dursley siempre salían a la ciudad a celebrarlo. Ese día, aprovecharía su solitud en casa para buscar información de sus padres que sabía que sus tíos nunca le proporcionarían voluntariamente.

Una vez encontrara algo, le comentaría a tía Petunia sus descubrimientos sobre la señora Figg. Si lo hacía antes, estaba seguro que lo llevarían con ellos a la ciudad para aparentar ser una familia unida. Sacudió la cabeza y miró gran habitación con paredes de color lavanda y cama de matrimonio. Tenía que ser grande ya que sino tía Marge no cabría por la puerta.

Mientras esperaba el día de la celebración, Harry pasaba las mañanas en la escuela, las tardes leyendo libros sobre magia, hablando con la serpiente del jardín, informándose de la reproducción de sapos en la biblioteca de Little Whinging y los fines de semana buscando sapos. Según la serpiente de jardín, Harry hablaba Parsel y sería capaz de controlar el rey de las serpientes, el basilisco, una vez lo criara, claro. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que los sapos no empollan los huevos y entonces se encontró con una nueva incógnita. ¿Cómo empollarían entonces un huevo de gallina?

Decidió, por lo tanto, encontrar un sapo y llevárselo a casa. Lo primero que debía hacer era preparar, según los libros de la biblioteca, un terrario. Con agua, ramas y alimento (insectos). Luego se preocupó por si su tía entraba en su habitación. ¿Dónde pondría el terrario? Observó su habitación de forma rectangular: frente la puerta había una cama de matrimonio centrada en mitad de la pared, al otro lado una mesita de noche con tres cajones aguantaba una lámpara; a los pies de la cama había una alfombra sobre el parqué de forma circular de terciopelo blanco. En la pared contraria a la entrada al cuarto, había una gran ventana doble con cortinas blancas y en la esquina derecha, al lado de la ventana, Harry tenía un armario esquinero de tres puertas y un par de cajones para la ropa interior. Por último, pegado a la pared, a la derecha de la puerta, había un escritorio con tres cajones y su silla.

Harry miró el hueco bajo el escritorio y decidió que ese sería el lugar perfecto. Ventilado, protegido de las miradas curiosas de su tía y con luz. Acto seguido se movió rápidamente al escritorio y sacó una libreta y lápiz. Necesitaría dinero para comprar el terrario, también agua, tierra y ramas para imitar su hábitat natural, así como insectos para alimentar al sapo. El dinero debería sacarlo del bolsillo de su tía pero todo lo demás Harry estaba seguro que podía conseguirlo del bosque.

Miró el calendario colgado al lado del escritorio y marcó el día 23 de Abril, cumpleaños de Dudley. Ahora tenía una tarea más. Antes de ese día Harry debería haber cogido dinero para comprar el terrario ese día. Pensó si había una tienda de animales en Little Whinging y, no sabiendo la respuesta, se propuso preguntárselo a la bibliotecaria al día siguiente. Satisfecho, volvió a coger el libro sobre las aventuras de Merlín. Cuando se acercara el momento ya se preocuparía de lo demás.

* * *

Miró con fingido aburrimiento desde las escaleras. Su tía se movía desesperadamente arriba y abajo, arreglando a la perfección una gran cesta de picnic que iban a compartir con las familias de los amigos de Dudley, entre las cuales Harry solo conocía a los Polkiss. Los regalos de su primo ya estaban empaquetados en el maletero y lo único que faltaba era que su tía metiera la indispensable, puesto que Harry estaba seguro les daría un infarto sino comían, en el coche.

Podía ver que tío Vernon quería decirle unas palabras, seguramente odiaba dejarlo solo en casa, pero Harry entrecerró los ojos y le enseñó los dientes, como un animal. Estaba seguro que era la única forma que la ballena de su tío le comprendiera. Dudley bajó corriendo, pero con cuidado para no tocar a su primo, y gritó a su madre que se diera prisa a lo que está cerró la cesta y se dirigió al coche, no sin antes mirarse en un espejo en la entrada. Miró a Harry sin decir nada y luego cerró la puerta con llave.

Harry sonrió. Miró por la ranura del buzón y observó como se colocaban todos los cinturones y arrancaba tío Vernon el coche. Después se perdieron de vista. Solo entonces fue cuando Harry pegó un bote de alegría. Subió las escaleras corriendo e intentó abrir la puerta del cuarto de sus tíos. Al notar que estaba cerrada se concentró y escuchó un clic. Entró de prisa y miró los lugares donde podía tener su tía cosas guardadas.

Empezó por el lugar más cercano. Y así pasó una hora pero Harry no encontró nada importante, aunque se aseguró de leer todo con detalle. Llegó al armario, miró los cajones pero solo había ropa, luego abrió las puertas dobles. Ropa y más ropa colgada. Entonces vio algo negro entre las bata de su tía. Era una caja con una pequeña rueda plateada con números. Intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Sintió algo dentro de sí excitarse. Tocó la caja con una mano y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

Escuchó como la rueda se movía sola, haciendo clic de vez en cuando. Entonces se escuchó un 'pop' y la pequeña puerta se abrió. Dentro había dos estantes, arriba había dinero en efectivo en pequeños paquetes. Abajo había una serie de cartas de color blanco y textura rugosa, la tinta era negra y en todas ellas había escrito "Gringotts" encima de un escudo intrincado en el cual Harry reconoció un par de dragones y balanzas.

Harry cogió una y le dio la vuelta. Se quedó quieto al ver su nombre. Abrió una corriendo y la leyó. Luego cogió otra y luego otra hasta que solo quedó una carta y no era una carta de Gringotts. Se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar, de lo furioso que estaba. Al parecer alguien le estaba pagando a la familia Dursley con su dinero para mantenerle. Y Harry no había recibido nada. Cogió la última carta con ira y vio que solamente ponía su nombre. La abrió y lo primero que vio fue la firma fina. "Albus Dumbledore".

Entonces recordó la tarde que estuvo espiando a la señora Figg. Albus, había dicho. ¿Sería esa persona quién pagaba a sus parientes por cuidarlo? ¿Sabría que Harry no había sido tratado con normalidad? ¿Y si lo sabía, entonces por qué? Notó un escozor en los ojos pero quiso leer la carta antes de ponerse a llorar.

"Querida familia Dursley", leyó Harry, "les informo que la familia Potter, exceptuando Harry Potter, ha sido asesinada esta misma noche dejando atrás a su hijo. Vuestra familia es lo único que le queda a Harry. Ahora que todos conocen al joven Potter como el niño que sobrevivió, Harry necesitará crecer en un hogar lejos de la fama que podría volverle arrogante y orgulloso. Lejos de la magia, hasta que yo pueda encaminarle a su destino a los 11 años. Para asegurar que no habrá problemas, les mandaré mensualmente una paga de 2000 libras para que mantengan a Harry y no le den en adopción. Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore".

Harry se quedó en silencio. Metió las cartas en sus sobres y las guardó con el mismo orden en que las había sacado. Miró el dinero preguntándose si sería una parte que los Dursley todavía no se habían gastado de su paga. Lágrimas de impotencia resbalaron por sus mejillas. Albus Dumbledore le había puesto con los Durlsey para que no se le subiera la fama a la cabeza y, sin embargo, Harry no tenía ni idea de porqué era famoso. Cada vez estaba más seguro que Dumbledore quería que así fuera, sabía que su familia no iba a mencionarle la verdad a Harry nunca hasta los 11 años, por lo visto.

Le estaba dejando ignorante. Claramente la carta decía que seria Dumbledore quien manejaría a Harry. Fue como si un velo le hubiera tapado los ojos durante años y pudiera ver por fin. Que no hubiera dado porque alguien lo sacara de los Dursley, le hubiera estado tremendamente agradecido, habría confiando en esa persona. Y eso justamente era lo que planeaba Dumbledore.

¿Pero cómo era posible que sus padres hubieran permitido que Harry viviera con los Dursley? ¿No tenía abuelos o un padrino o madrina? ¿No tenían sus padres alguien más con quien dejarlo? Se secó las lágrimas y marchó a su habitación, intentando no malograr sus planes. Conseguiría las respuestas, solo era cuestión de tiempo, se dijo furioso y dolido.

Abrió la puerta y caminó siguiendo el mapa fotocopiado y con direcciones que la bibliotecaria le había dado. De repente se sintió muy solo, caminando por las calles de Little Whinging con el cielo nublado, dinero en el bolsillo y bajo el brazo un monopatín atado a una cuerda que había cogido prestado de su primo. Se alegró notablemente al ver la tienda de animales. Entró, sobresaltándose al escuchar la campana sobre su cabeza y miró a ambos lados. Rápidamente vio unas filas de acuarios llenos de peces, al otro lado jaulas de pájaros y al frente gatos y perros. Vio unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?", preguntó una voz jovial a su lado.

Era un chico joven de cabello rubio y ojos marrones. Sonreía y no parecía burlarse de Harry. Éste asintió.

"Necesito un terrario", dijo.

"¡Oh! Pues de esos tenemos para diferentes animales y de distintos tamaños", empezó, saliendo de detrás del mostrador en el cual estaba parado. "¿Lo necesitas grande o pequeño? ¿Con tapa o sin tapa? ¿Sabes qué animal quieres?"

"Es un sapo", dijo de nuevo, en voz callada.

"Entonces debe ser de tamaño medio con tapa, no queremos que se nos escape, ¿eh?", bromeó el chico, indicando unas cajas que había en las estanterías.

Le mostró una serie de terrarios medianos pero Harry miró los precios. Solo tenía 50 libras, lo único que había podido ir consiguiendo en un par de semanas. Solo había uno que valiera menos que eso, 37 libras. Harry señaló con el dedo el terrario mediano. Era rectangular pero de forma vertical y tenía una potente luz en el techo negro. El fondo era un poster que imitaba el tronco de un árbol y venía sin ningún tipo de complemento. Había un cristal corredero en forma vertical con una lengüeta negra para no tener que meter la mano desde arriba. Era perfecto.

El dependiente rápidamente le procuró una caja y una gran bolsa. Harry, con la ayuda del encargado, sacó la caja a la acera y la posó encima del monopatín que era lo suficientemente grande como para caber su primo. Una vez la caja estuvo atada con un par de cuerdas alrededor del monopatín, Harry cogió la cuerda de la punta y tiró de el camino a casa. Miró su reloj digital, un regalo que Dudley había tirado sin tan siquiera mirarlo en su segundo cuarto, y vio que había pasado cerca de una hora.

Decidió que tuvo suerte que el dependiente no le preguntara porque iba solo un niño se 6 años, quizá pensara que vivía cerca. Luego pensó que hacer con las libras restantes pero antes de tener una respuesta ya había llegado. Volvió a abrir el cerrojo y subió las escaleras tirado del monopatín. Una vez lo consiguió, sudando, volvió a dejar el juguete en el cuarto de su primo y guardó las cuerdas para otra ocasión.

Abrió la caja frente su escritorio y leyó comprendiendo medianamente las instrucciones. Instaló las dos piezas juntas, atornillando las roscas a cada lado, y posó el terrario bajo su escritorio, al lado del enchufe libre. Lo conectó y clicó el botón "on", observando la potente luz alumbrar la caja de cristal. Movió la lengüeta y probó que podía meter la mano sin problemas. Sonrió.

Corrió a la cocina y se hizo un bocadillo, como había hecho antes para Dudley en las meriendas. Cogió una botella de agua, chocolatinas, y varias bolsas de plástico, metiéndolo todo en la pequeña mochila negra que llevaba a la escuela, una vez ésta estuvo vacía. Volvió a salir de casa, comiéndose el bocadillo mientras caminaba los diez minutos de jornada hasta el bosque de Little Whinging. Sonrió pensando que nada iba a impedirle hacer lo que quisiera nunca más.

* * *

Harry siguió al grupo de compañeros en plena ciudad de Londres. Habían visitado distintos museos ese mismo día y el autocar solo los llevaría de vuelta a casa más tarde. Cuando pasaron por una calle menos transcurrida, según la profesora una calle secundaria, Harry vio algo extraño. Algo que ya había visto una vez.

No se trataba de las tiendas de música, el cine o el teatro que contenía Charing Cross sino la gente vestida de forma fantástica. Como Merlín. Magos. Los siguió con la mirada y vio como se dirigían a un pub de aspecto andrajoso. Lo curioso era que ninguna persona vestida de forma normal parecía darse cuenta de su existencia. Pasaron junto al pub, su profesora obviando a los tipos extraños como si no los viera, y de repente Harry escuchó:

"Sí, sí, ahora mismo vamos a Gringotts", dijo un hombre a su hijo, claramente mayor que Harry.

"También quiero comprar una nueva escoba, papá, que no se te olvide", contestó el niño, de manera petulante.

"Ya sabes que en el Callejón Diagón lo encontraremos todo, cálmate".

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó Harry antes que la pareja de extraños entrara en el pub. Gringotts, por lo que Harry sabía, era un banco. Según lo que había escuchado, Gringotts estaría en el Callejón Diagón. ¿Sería un mercado? Observó de nuevo la calle del pub, Charing Cross, y se decidió volver ese mismo fin de semana, al día siguiente. Esa misma tarde iba a ir a la biblioteca a buscar en el mapa qué autobús iba a necesitar coger.

Las dos siguientes horas antes de volver a casa las pasó ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera siguió el argumento de la obra de teatro en la que estaba sentado. Solo sabía que era de un fantasma en una ópera en versión infantil. Por otra parte, todavía le quedaba encontrar el sapo, lo único que faltaba en su terrario. Se tocó de nuevo el bolsillo y recordó que había olvidado qué hacer el dinero sobrante. Se encogió de hombros, y aplaudió como todos los demás niños.

"Por favor, id subiendo a medida que os llame", dijo la profesora por encima de las voces chillonas de los niños.

Dudley estaba bromeando con Piers, mirando de soslayo a Harry cada vez que Piers le decía de ir a molestar a su primo. Harry sonrió de manera amenazando, disfrutando el visible escalofrío que recorrió el gran cuerpo de su primo.

"Harry Potter", llamó su profesora.

Subió al autocar y se sentó tras el asiento regular de la profesora. Sabía que los demás niños intentarían burlarse de él a pesar que su primo estaba aterrorizado. Sin embargo, no podía amenazarlos a todos. Rio calladamente mientras veía pasar las calles de Londres. Calculó con su reloj el tiempo transcurrido y se alegró al ver que solo era media hora de trayecto.

* * *

Harry, al llegar a la escuela, en lugar de seguir a su tía Petunia, marchó directamente a la biblioteca de Little Whinging. Rápidamente localizó el mapa más moderno de Londres sobre el transporte público y, después de preguntarle a la bibliotecaria si todos los servicios del mapa estaban disponibles, fotocopió la página y pagó diez peniques.

El camino de vuelta a casa lo pasó estudiando el mapa y vio que, aunque en autocar había sido media hora de viaje, ir en transporte público iba a ser más complicado. Para empezar, Harry debería coger un autobús, un tren y luego cambiar a una línea de metro, sin contar el camino a pie desde la salida del metro hasta Charing Cross. Eso, era obvio, no significaba treinta minutos de trayecto.

Además, tenía 13 libras únicamente de dinero y no quería gastarlo en el viaje. Eso significaba pedirle dinero a tía Petunia. Miró la hora y vio que faltaba poco más de una hora para que tío Vernon llegara del trabajo. Si quería evitar problemas, o un mínimo de ellos, debía pedirlo antes que llegara su tío. Con ese pensamiento en mente, aligeró el paso.

Cuando llegó, tía Petunia había mandado a Dudley que se fuera a duchar y estaba haciendo la cena de mientras. Harry supo que ese era el mejor momento.

"Tía Petunia, mañana me gustaría ir a Londres pero no tengo dinero para el tren y el autobús", dijo con voz callada.

Su tía se quedó quieta, mirándolo fijamente pero al final alargó el brazo, cogió su monedero y le dio un billete de veinte libras.

"¿Vendrás a comer?", preguntó ella, intentando que su voz estuviera libre de sentimientos.

"No".

Esa misma noche, mientras todos durmieran, Harry se prepararía una comida y la guardaría en su mochila. Quería que sus tíos supieran de él lo menos posible, así no podían atacarle con nada. Subió a su habitación y guardó todo su dinero en un calcetín. Se molestó al ver que tenía que pedirles dinero a sus familiares para hacer lo que él quisiera. Igualmente, tenía 6 años, no podía trabajar. Intentó relajarse, mañana tendría respuestas. Sacó del armario un recambio de ropa y se preparó para ir a duchar. Su primo ya había vuelto a encerrarse en su habitación, sin duda jugando con el ordenador.

Mientras el agua le mojaba el cabello y el cuerpo, se preguntó si mañana cambiarían mucho las cosas. Pensó en vengarse de los Dursley, que le robaban dinero dejado por sus padres y no lo utilizaban en él. Pensó en Dumbledore, que intentaba manipularle por alguna razón. Pensó si realmente estaba solo, si los Dursley eran su única familia. Una vez se secó y se vistió, cogió las gafas y se las puso, mirándose en el espejo. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

Harry meneó las piernas para combatir el aburrimiento, llevaba casi una hora viajando y todavía le quedaba el trayecto del metro y luego caminar a Charing Cross. Miró de nuevo el letrero con una cuenta atrás y vio que todavía faltaban un par de minutos para que llegara el metro. Observó a la gente pasar rápidamente, mirando relojes, móviles y leyendo libros. Quizá debería haberse traído uno. Escuchó un silbido y se levantó de golpe. El metro paró frente a él y caminó en busca de una puerta, esperando que todos los adultos entraran delante de él.

Se ajustó la gorra negra, antes un desperdicio de Dudley, tras un empujón y se sentó en uno de los asientos libres. Miró la oscuridad del túnel pasar con premura y perdió la noción del tiempo por un segundo. Sacudió la cabeza y sacó su mapa de Londres. Había marcado el recorrido con un rotulador rojo, para no perder tiempo. Escuchó la voz indicar su parada y se levantó hacia la puerta, tambaleándose.

Unas cuantas personas le miraron con curiosidad pero Harry tenía una misión y no se paró ni un segundo. Picó su tarjeta y salió fuera del túnel. Volvió a mirar el mapa y esperó a que se pusiera en verde el semáforo. Después de varios cruces, un par de giros erróneos, Harry reconoció las mismas calles que vio el día anterior. Se guardó el mapa y, al ver el pub, ahora llamado Caldero Chorreante, sintió una gran satisfacción y triunfo.

Se dirigió excitado al pub y abrió la puerta de madera. Dentro todo era de piedra y las mesas de madera. Un hombre con un extraño corte de cabello secaba una jarra de cristal. Harry, observando aquella gente vestida con túnicas y gorros similares a la época medieval, se le acercó.

"Disculpe", llamó desde detrás de la barra, "me llamo James Polkiss y Gringotts me ha enviado una carta para que los visite".

"¡Ah, joven Polkiss! Es por aquí", asintió el camarero, "Me llamo Tom, soy el amo de este pub. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes al Callejón Diagón?"

Harry, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, se dio cuenta que su plan había dado sus frutos. Realmente estaba en lo cierto con lo de ser mago. Tragó y asintió.

"Bueno, en el Callejón podrás encontrar de todo, pero no te adentres en el Callejón Knockturn, es bastante peligroso y no lo frecuenta gente muy… normal", le guiñó un ojo y sacó un trozo de madera de un bolsillo. "Esto es una varita, todos compramos una al cumplir los 11 años, es cuando se va a Hogwarts".

Harry asintió, su mente trabajando mil por hora. Observó como Tom tocaba una serie de tochos en la pared de la trastienda y luego sintió como se le abría la boca de repente al ver que entre ellos se formaba un arco.

"Bienvenido al Callejón Diagón", dijo Tom, "Gringotts es el eficio a la derecha, el blanco con puertas doradas".

"Gracias", murmuró Harry.

Se adentró lentamente al Callejón y miró con los ojos abiertos el colorido mercado. Había tiendas en todos lados, brujas y magos caminando sin cesar, hablando de cosas las cuales Harry no tenía ni idea. Miró a la derecha y vio un gran edificio de estructura poco simétrica de color blanco. Tenía varios escalones y puertas doradas abiertas. Unas columnas poco rectas aguantaban la fachada principal. Esculpida en la roca blanca, se leía "Banco Gringotts".

* * *

**R&R.**


	2. La ayuda de un duende

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes, a menos que no existan en las sagas, así como parte de la trama, no me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Harry es un niño que se da cuenta de sus poderes mucho antes de lo previsto. Al crecer con los Dursley, maltratado, deja de ser un niño y empieza a pensar como un adulto para sobrevivir. Poco a poco, irá desentramando los misterios de su familia y las manipulaciones a las que ha sido sometido, ganado un poder sin precedentes. El poder de la profecía.

* * *

**Chimaera**

**Capítulo 2 – La ayuda de un duende.**

Harry se quedó parado en el marco de la gran puerta de entrada al banco. Una hilera de duendes montados en unos escritorios marrones contaban dinero y pesaban joyas. El suelo, blanco y negro a cuadros, estaba iluminado por las varias lámparas en forma de araña que colgaban del techo. Vio como varios magos y brujas se paraban frente diferentes seres de aspecto amenazante. Harry hizo exactamente lo mismo.

"Disculpe", dijo cuando pasaron un par de segundos y el ser no parecía haberle visto, "mi nombre es Harry Potter y me gustaría hablar de mi cuenta, por favor".

El duende, que tenía unas gafas en su larga nariz, se agarró del extremo del escritorio y se abalanzó lentamente para mirarle.

"¿El señor Harry Potter?", preguntó con voz áspera.

Harry asintió y esperó callado, sin saber que hacer. La criatura volvió a su asiento y llamó a otro de sus compañeros, esta vez el ser tenía el cabello negro en lugar de blanco.

"Griphook te acompañará a la oficina del contable de tu familia, señor Potter".

"Gracias".

Asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose bastante torpe y siguió al recién llamado Griphook entre los pasillos desiertos del banco. Había distintas puertas con diferentes escudos y el nombre de lo que Harry suponía era la familia encima. Pasó por Abbott, Black, Bones, Lestrange, Malfoy, entre otras que no le dio tiempo a leer antes de llegar a Potter. El escudo era dorado con un fondo de color carmín, dos figuras que parecían un cruce entre un león y un águila estaban a cada lado del escudo de pie. Una espada en el escudo de forma vertical, con un casco en la empuñadura, rodeada por unas rosas con espinas finalizaba el dibujo. Abajo el lema rezaba dentro de una cinta desplegada "Virtute acquiritur honos".

La puerta se abrió y allí había una oficina decorada de forma exquisita. Las paredes eran de color beige y había colgado varios cuadros con documentos y el mismo escudo colgaba en lo alto de la pared frontal. En el escritorio, otro ser, de aspecto más extravagante e importante, escribía en unos papeles.

"Contable Razorblade", empezó Griphook, "traigo al señor Potter para informarse sobre su cuenta".

Hizo una reverencia y los dejó solo. Razorblade, alzó la vista y Harry dio un par de pasos al frente, hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza esperando que eso fuera lo correcto.

"Buenos días, joven señor Potter", dijo en una voz áspera y profunda, indicó a una silla frente al escritorio y luego se cruzó de manos bajo la barbilla, "yo me llamo Razorblade, como habrá escuchado, y he sido contable de la Más Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter desde que nació su abuelo, Charlus Potter".

Entonces chasqueó los dedos y apareció un pergamino frente a ellos. Buscó entre los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una afilada daga plateada con extraños símbolos en la hoja y en el mango.

"Antes que nada, señor Potter, los duendes debemos siempre comprobar la identidad del cliente para así evitar posibles problemas", alargó la daga por el mango y Harry la tomó cauteloso. "Solamente debe poner tres gotas de sangre en este pergamino especial y en él aparecerá su árbol genealógico".

Harry se rasgó el dedo sin inmutarse, pensando que las palizas de su tío eran muy peores, y vio como el corte, después de sangrar lo necesario, se curaba.

"En el caso que sea el heredero de más de una Casa, que puede pasar, también aparecerán los distintos pedigrís respectivamente", explicó.

Razorblade cogió el pergamino, viendo con interés los nombres escritos en sangre rápidamente y comprobó, como pensaba, que el joven Potter era el heredero de más de una casa. Miró por encima del papel al niño, que no debía tener más de 5 años, y pensó que no parecía ser el heredero de una gran fortuna. No obstante, hoy tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a su cliente.

"Es interesante, señor Potter", empezó Razorblade.

"Por favor, llámeme Harry", interrumpió cuidadosamente Harry al notar una pausa en la criatura que ahora sabía era un duende.

"Muy bien Harry, como pensé es usted heredero de más de una Casa, curiosamente de cinco Casas", respondió el duende. "Si me lo permite, le explicaré de dónde vienen cada una y porqué es usted el heredero".

Harry cogió el pergamino que le tendía el duende y se buscó para situarse. Rápidamente encontró su nombre y se sorprendió.

"¿Me llamó Hadrian?", preguntó sorprendido Harry, ahora Hadrian.

El duende se sobresaltó y le miró fijamente.

"Claro, Harry no es más que un diminutivo cariñoso por parte de su familia, pero su nombre real es Hadrian James Potter, un nombre digno de la Casa Potter", el duende pestañeó y volvió a cruzar sus manos. "También es heredero de la Casa Black, de la cual su abuela paterna formaba parte, Dorea Potter antes Black, y cuya casa es Lord Sirius Black, su padrino".

"¿Sirius Black es mi padrino?", preguntó Harry, sus mejillas poniéndose rojas de ira, "¿Y dónde está?"

"Sirius Black fue encarcelado la noche de la muerte de sus padres, señor Potter, y debo mencionar que sin un jucio", dijo Razorblade. "Los duendes no tenemos pruebas, todavía, pero sospechamos que él es inocente. De cualquier manera, antes de ser encarcelado, los padres de Lord Black murieron y, aunque la relación entre la familia era bastante desastrosa, Sirius Black recibió su título y le hizo heredero aparente de la Casa Black".

"¿Qué es heredero aparente?"

"Si Sirius Black no tiene un hijo para que le suceda antes de su muerte, el heredero tendrá que tener sangre Black y ser seleccionado por el antiguo Lord, en este caso usted", explicó. "Por otro lado, la Casa Potter fue derivada de la Casa Gryffindor y, ésta a su vez, de la Casa Peverell. Ninguna de las casas tiene heredo directo desde hace muchísimo tiempo y, por lo tanto, los parientes de la línea de sangre directa son los Potter".

Harry asintió. Podía comprender el proceso, los hermanos de los Lords y sus hijos, los Potter, eran los únicos vivos.

"Otra cosa interesante, es su herencia de la Casa Slytherin, de la cual no es pariente ni cercano ni lejano".

"¿Entonces cómo es posible?", preguntó confuso Harry.

"Dos posibilidades, o bien no hay herederos y el antiguo Lord indicó que usted fuera el siguiente Lord, o bien por conquista mágica", Razorblade le miró la cicatriz, que ya no estaba tapada por la gorra. "En este caso, es bastante obvio que la segunda explicación es la más probable".

"¿Se refiere como a ganar un duelo de magia?", cuestionó con los ojos bien abiertos Harry, "¡Eso es imposible, solo tengo 6 años!"

Razorblade se quedó en silencio, mirando a su cliente. ¿6 años? El niño parecía más joven de lo que realmente era. Frunció levemente las cejas preguntándose si era maltratado. Miró sus ropas grandes y claramente de segunda mano.

"¿No sabe como murieron sus padres, Harry?", preguntó Razorblade y sin esperar respuesta dijo, "Aquella noche en Godric's Hollow, la noche del 31 de Octubre, sus padres fueron atacados y asesinados por un mago oscuro, malvado, que acabó apuntándole con su varita a usted también. Sin embargo, pasó algo que jamás había pasado, usted sobrevivió la maldición mortal".

Harry estaba temblando. Sus padres no eran alcohólicos ni desempleados. Tía Petunia también había mentido sobre eso. Entonces recordó una carta en la cual el tal Dumbledore intentaba apartarlo de su fama.

"Y ahora soy famoso por eso, ¿no?", preguntó retóricamente, furioso otra vez, "Leí una carta de un tal Dumbledore que decía que para que no me volviera arrogante me pondría con mis tíos, para que a los 11 años pudiera mostrarme mi destino o algo así".

Razorblade se inclinó, escuchando atentamente las palabras del joven Potter. Ninguna carta había llegado al señor Potter, o si lo había hecho, estás habían sido interceptadas o ignoradas. Ahora vio que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver. ¿Mostrarle su destino? Dumbledore había ignorado el testamento de los Potter para mantener al niño en total ignorancia y luego poder manipularlo. Eso era claro.

"Harry, tranquilo, hoy intentaremos arreglar bastantes cosas que deberían haber sido distintas", habló el contable. "Siguiendo con la historia, aquel mago al que derrotó fue Lord Voldemort y, aunque ese no es su nombre real, la única forma que usted sea el heredero por conquista de la Casa Slytherin es si Voldemort hubiera sido el heredero de la misma Casa, o al menos descendiente directo".

"Lo más curioso, es la última Casa a la que es heredero, la Casa Dalaras, que viene directamente de su madre. Es curioso ya que este árbol genealógico no me muestra a nadie más, por lo tanto, es usted el último y único miembro de la familia".

"¿Cómo es posible? Si vivo con mi tía Petunia, la hermana de mi madre", exclamó nervioso y confundido Harry.

"Parece ser, Harry, que su tía no lo es tanto", dijo Razorblade mirando con detalle el pergamino. "Sus abuelos maternos eran Andrew y Melisa Evans, esa información es pública, si le pregunta a un viejo amigo de Lily Potter, su madre, le dirá que esos eran sus padres. No obstante, en este pedigrí, los padres de Lily Potter siguen siendo Andrew y Melisa, pero de apellido Dalaras. Por lo tanto, puedo deducir que la familia entera cambió de nombre a Evans y adoptaron a Petunia, haciéndola Evans pero no Dalaras".

"La Casa Dalaras es de origen griego, muy antigua, más que Gryffindor que tiene mil años, y más que Peverell, que es aún más antigua que su descendiente, Gryffindor. Quizá unos dos milenios. Hace siglos que no se oye hablar de dicha Casa, quizá fuese la razón por la cual sus abuelos y su madre cambiaron su apellido a uno muggle. Eso significa que Lily Potter era de sangre pura y no nacida de muggles, como se cree actualmente, lo que le convierte a usted sangre pura en lugar de mestizo".

Harry miró fijamente el escudo de la familia Potter. Todo lo que había creído hasta ahora era mentira. No tenía familia y sus tíos no eran sus tíos. ¿Sabría Petunia la verdad y por eso le trataba como a un insecto?

"¿Lo sabía mi madre, todo esto? Cuál es el testamento de mis padres", pidió con expresión firme. Razorblade extendió la mano y sacó otro papel del escritorio.

"El testamento de James y Lily Potter fue cerrado sin leerse por Albus Dumbledore", Razorblade tendió el papel y Harry rápidamente lo leyó. "¡Pero si mis padres dieron instrucciones para no dejarme con los Dursley! ¿Cómo es posible que de una lista de 10 personas diferentes ninguno pueda hacerse cargo de mí?"

"Bien, Sirius Black está encarcelado, Alice y Frank Longbottom están incapacitados en el hospital desde la misma noche de la muerte de sus padres, Remus Lupin tiene una condición especial que le impide pedir su custodia, Filius Flitwick es parte criatura y las leyes impiden que gane su custodia, Miranda McKingnon falleció", dijo Razorblade, eliminando de un plumazo a seis personas de la lista. "Sin embargo, Amelia Bones, Andrómeda Tonks, Poppy Pomphrey y Minerva McGonagall no hubieran tenido problema alguno ganando su custodia".

"No obstante, solamente Sirius Black y Alice Longbottom estarían enterados de la posibilidad de tenerle bajo su tutela, gracias a los deberes de padrino y madrina respectivamente, pero el primero está en Azkaban y la segunda está en estado casi vegetal en St. Mungo. Si tuviera que darle una razón por la cual está con los Dursley y no con alguna de las otras cuatro mujeres, sería porque no saben del testamento de los Potter".

"¡Por culpa de Dumbledore!", exclamó de nuevo Harry, cada vez más furioso. Una sola persona le había arruinado la vida antes de vivirla.

"Sí", afirmó mostrando los dientes con enfado Razorblade, obviamente nada contento con el trato a su cliente. "Siguiendo los deseos de sus padres antes de morir, al encontrarnos le he hecho un test de herencia familiar y también debo darle un par de cartas así como toda la información de las respectivas familias a las que es usted heredero".

"Además, también se me encargó hacerle una lista de libros que debería leer, un chequeo médico y un baúl dirigido a usted que podrá abrir con una gota de sangre. Ahora, haré llamar a un mago médico y, bajo un juramento en su magia de privacidad que no podrá romper, le examinará y, en caso necesario, le recetará un remedio. Después de eso, hablaremos de la intromisión del señor Dumbledore en su vida".

Tocó una piedra negra brillante que estaba sobre una bandeja dorada y habló en un idioma distinto. Harry, miró a sus pies, intentando organizar el lío que tenía armado en su cabeza. Herencias, tíos que no lo eran, testamentos cerrados ilegalmente. Todo por culpa de un hombre. La puerta se abrió y apareció de nuevo Griphook pero acompañado de un hombre de estatura alta y cabello moreno y ojos azules.

"Médico Goldstein, antes que nada me gustaría asegurarme el juramento de privacidad", dijo Razorblade.

"Por supuesto", dijo el hombre, miró brevemente a Harry y sacó la varita de la bata blanca, "Yo, Steven Anthony Goldstein, juro solemnemente en mi magia que no divulgaré ni una palabra, conscientemente o inconscientemente, de mi paciente, Harry Potter, sin su explícito permiso. Que así sea".

Una luz brillante apareció y se desvaneció muy rápido. Harry lo miró asombrado y pestañeó varias veces.

"Señor Potter, soy el mago médigo Goldstein y le haré un chequeo profundo de su condición física, si me permite", dijo el hombre, acercándose a Harry.

Éste asintió y entonces el médico agitó la varita pronunciando unas largas frases en otra lengua. Durante varios minutos, el médico cambiaba de, lo que suponía Harry, encantamientos. Hasta que finalmente cesó. Goldstein se giró y miró con severidad a Razorblade.

"Deberá llamar a un rompedor de maldiciones, su cicatriz tiene una presencia extraña, al parecer maligna".

Razorblade alzó las cejas y volvió a tocar el cristal negro. A los pocos segundos, un segundo duende apareció. Razorblade habló de nuevo en otro idioma y luego se giró a mirar a Harry.

"Harry, deberá tumbarse dentro del círculo que ahora dibujará mi compañero Sharptooth. En un ritual purificador le quitaremos la anomalía de su cicatriz", explicó su contable mientras el otro duende sacaba un pincel y dibujaba símbolos extraños en forma de círculo. "Lamento informarle que dolerá".

Harry, no obstante, no era ajeno al dolor y solo asintió. Se dejó conducir al centro del círculo y se sentó como le indicaba el nuevo duende. Entonces éste empezó un cántico en otra lengua. Harry no notó nada hasta que de repente un gran dolor se centró en su frente, como si se la abriera en carne viva. Un humo negro salió de la cicatriz, chillando de forma espectral.

Goldstein miraba horrorizado el humo y Razorblade tenía los ojos entrecerrados, calculador. Harry jadeó de rodillas y se dejó sentar en la silla de nuevo. El médico volvió a mover su varita sobre Harry y comprobó que el ritual había funcionado.

"Fuera lo que fuera, ya no está, ahora me es posible curarle la vista que todavía no se le ha deteriorado como al resto de los Potter", le informó el médico. "Si quiere que lo haga, notará un pinchado en cada ojo. Después le administraré un colirio especial".

Harry, que recordaba las veces que Dudley y Vernon le habían partido las gafas, asintió con entusiasmo. El médico colocó su varita delante del ojo y le pidió que lo mantuviera abierto, al menos hasta que notara dolor. Inmediatamente notó un pinchazo y molestia. Escuchó como se abría un maletín y abrió el ojo cuando el médico se lo dijo. Una gota cayó en su iris y sintió un alivio instantáneo. De repente vio perfectamente con su ojo derecho. Sonrió y repitió el proceso con su ojo izquierdo.

"Bien. También he concluido que sufre malnutrición, para eso le daré unas pociones que deberá tomar antes de ir a dormir cada tres días durante un mes", sacó un paquete de pociones de color naranja y se lo entregó a Harry, que las puso en su mochila. "¿Tiene cicatrices, señor Potter?"

Harry le miró un segundo sin moverse y luego asintió; si se podía hacer algo con ellas quería hacerlo. El médico sacó un tarro lleno de crema verde.

"Póngasela después de cada ducha, cada día. Las cicatrices se irán más rápido cuan más recientes sean, si persisten, vuélvasela a aplicar hasta que desaparezcan".

Harry cogió de nuevo el bote y lo puso con cuidado en la mochila.

"Me gustaría volver a revisarle dentro de un mes, para ver su mejoría y por si existen otros problemas", dijo Goldstein a Harry y luego miró a Razorblade.

"Sí, joven Harry y yo tenemos que volver a vernos así que un mes sería perfecto. ¿Le va bien?", preguntó a Harry, éste pensó si era día de colegio. "Le facilitaré un traslador para ahorrarle el viaje a Londres, será instantáneo, solamente tendrá que activar un objeto que le daré con una palabra y aparecerá en mi oficina".

Harry sonrió aliviado y asintió. ¿Viajar sin gastar dinero ni perder tiempo? ¡Genial!

"Pues entonces yo me despido, hasta pronto", el médico inclinó la cabeza a Harry y a Razorblade y se marchó.

"Bien Harry, he pedido que me traigan el baúl dejado por tus padres mientras pasaba su revisión médica y he escrito una lista de libros que deberá comprar en el Callejón, en la librería Flourish y Blotts", le tendió un papel de apariencia refinada. "El problema es que alguien ha estado siguiendo su correo y lo ha desviado para recibirlo. Lo que significa que dicha persona sabría que ha estado aquí y que ha sacado dinero para comprar los libros".

"Sin embargo, no soy un duende para nada, ¿sabe? Sus guardianes en el mundo muggle son Petunia y Vernon Dursley pero, debido a la ilegalidad de su custodia y las infracciones respecto al testamento Potter, dicha persona, seguramente Albus Dumbledore, no es su guardián mágico. Téngalo muy presente ya que un guardián mágico puede tomar decisiones por usted".

"Así pues, es totalmente legal que los duendes mandemos cartas falsas a Dumbledore con tal de apaciguarle y las reales a usted. Responda a unas preguntas, por favor, ¿dice que leyó una carta? ¿Vio más cartas o cartas de Gringotts?"

"Sí, leí las cartas de Gringotts, tenían mi nombre pero mi tía Petunia las había leído y escondido".

"Hmm, ¿es feliz con su familia? ¿Le tratan bien?", preguntó Razorblade, mirándole fijamente.

"Hasta hace un mes dormía en la alacena bajo las escaleras, mi primo y mi tío me pegaban, de vez en cuando mi tía también, y todo lo que tengo era antes de Dudley", gruñó Harry, sus pequeñas manos apretándose en puños.

"Eso significa que las 2000 libras no eran usadas en usted, bien, reduciremos esa cifra a 200 libras, el gasto de agua, luz y comida que usted haga a partir de ahora en casa de los Dursley y el resto irá directamente a usted. Unas 1800 libras al mes", la boca de Harry se abrió de golpe. Eso solucionaría sus problemas de dinero. "También recuperaremos las… 132000 libras que han recibido los Dursleys desde el momento en que empezó a vivir con ellos, no obstante, ese dinero volverá a su cuenta".

"¿No sospecharán que he venido aquí, a Gringotts?", preguntó Harry, preocupado.

"Les informaremos que alguien confundió hace 6 años el tanto por ciento, si los Dursleys tuvieron contacto con Dumbledore sospecharán que fue él, al ser ilegal lo que hizo y cómo lo trataron a usted, no podrán quejarse", dijo sonriendo, de forma terrorífica, Razorblade.

"¿Alguien más ha usado el dinero de alguna de mis cuentas?", preguntó Harry, pensando en Dumbledore.

"Lo han intentado sí, Dumbledore uno de ellos, pero no han podido", dijo el duende, claramente enfadado. "Esa documentación la podrá leer en los papeles que ahora le entrego justo con las cartas de sus padres y el baúl preparado con ellos; recuerde, una gota de sangre para abrirlo".

Harry cogió un portafolio enorme y un par de cartas con su nombre escrito. Tuvo que sacar las medicinas y poner primero el baúl, una vez se lo pasó Razorblade, luego el portafolios algo doblado en el fondo y las medicinas encima del baúl. Metió las cartas en un bolsillo externo y cerró la cremallera con esfuerzo. Su mochila pesaba mucho.

"Permítame", el duende chasqueó los dedos y de repente su mochila pesaba como una pluma. Harry miró atónito al duende y sonrió. "Ahora, sería conveniente que recogiera de su cuenta unos 300 galeones, con eso sería más que suficiente para comprar los libros recomendados".

Razorblade sacó un saco de terciopelo negro de un cajón y se lo tendió.

"Es un monedero sin fondo, cuando vaya a comprar, pida en voz alta la cantidad y aparecerá. En este caso, como solo pondrá 300 galeones, no podrá pedir 301 galeones, solo 300", tocó el cristal negro y habló un momento. "Antes de que venga Griphook a recogerle, le explicaré las monedas mágicas y su equivalencia a libras".

Harry prestó atención a la explicación de Razorblade durante 5 minutos, entonces escuchó un golpe en la puerta y pasó Griphook. Razorblade, antes de que Harry se fuera, se puso en pie.

"Si no le parece mal, quedaremos de nuevo el 24 de Mayo, que es sábado también", dijo moviéndose tras el escritorio. "Las cartas que tenía que recibir ahora se dirigirán directamente a su habitación. En una de ellas le informaré de como usar el traslador el día acordado".

"Gracias Razorblade", Harry le tendió la mano y los dos duendes dieron un bote. Después de unos segundos, su contable se la cogió.

"Hasta pronto Harry".

Harry caminó de nuevo entre los pasillos, había descubierto bastantes cosas malas pero se sentía extrañamente alegre. Cuando Griphook se lo indicó, se subió a un vagón y se cogió fuertemente al asiento. A toda velocidad, Harry riendo, se movieron entre lo que parecía una enorme cueva. A ambos lados había puertas de hierro, con números de color dorado. Finalmente, frenaron de golpe frente la puerta 687. El duende se bajó y le hizo sujetar un farolillo. Sacó una llave dorada y la metió en una cerradura. Poco a poco, la pesada puerta se abrió.

"¿Esto es la fortuna Potter?", preguntó Harry viendo montañas de oro, reluciendo casi con luz propia.

"No, es la cuenta que le dejaron sus padres para que pagara la escuela y otros pequeños gastos. Todo lo demás podrá saberlo en los documentos que el duende Razorblade le dio", informó el pequeño duende.

Harry contó rápidamente de 20 en 20 monedas doradas, galeones, y las puso en el monedero sin fondo. Notó que su tamaño no crecía y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para no sorprenderse demasiado. Después de todo, era magia.

El camino de vuelta al Callejón, lo pasó revisando las recomendaciones de Razorblade. Había una larga lista de libros, también una lechuza le sería útil, así como un baúl. De cualquier manera, Harry pensaba recorrer el Callejón entero, así la próxima vez no actuaría como un idiota.

Salió del banco, bajando las escaleras y miró a ambos lados. A la derecha había una tienda de animales y a la izquierda lo que parecía una tienda de ropa. En diagonal, a la izquierda, vio el Emporio de las Lechuzas. Se preguntó qué comprar primero. Obviamente no podría llevarlo cargando él solo, volvió a mirar la lista de su contable y leyó "Gambol & Japes" entre paréntesis para comprar el baúl.

Miró a la derecha y vio un gran edificio con el mismo nombre. Caminó con paso decidido, poniéndose la gorra en la cabeza, y entró por las dobles puertas de cristal y madera. Se acercó a un hombre mayor con cabello caneado y ojos marrones que estaba detrás de un mostrador.

"Perdone, necesito un baúl que pueda meter libros, ropa, y otras cosas", se dirigió Harry.

El hombre dio la vuelta y le sonrió afablemente.

"Bien, puedo mostrarte los distintos tipos de baúles", indicó a una estantería con diferentes modelos. "La mayoría de ellos, exceptuando el baúl usado en Hogwarts, el más básico, pueden empequeñecerse".

"¿Cómo?", preguntó escéptico Harry.

"¿De familia muggle, eres tú?", preguntó el hombre, al ver que asentía, le dijo. "Un toque con la varita hace que se empequeñezcan automáticamente y otro toque los vuelve a la normalidad. También existen baúles que hacen exactamente lo mismo con una gota de sangre; lo utilizan sobre todo los squibs, que tienen magia pero no lo suficiente como para usar varita".

Harry asintió. Entonces pensó en la señora Figg, ¿seria ella squib? Acto seguido se le ocurrió otra cosa.

"¿La varita es para conducir la magia, solamente? Es decir, la varita en si no tiene magia, ¿o si?", preguntó Harry.

"Ah, bueno, hay personas que tienen suficiente poder como para no necesitar un foco, en realidad la varita en sí tiene algo de magia, después de todo está hecha de materiales mágicos, pero no para hacer magia por si sola, solo conducirla", dijo el hombre. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Podría bajarme cualquier baúl que pueda empequeñecerse? Me gustaría probar algo", respondió Harry.

El hombre, confuso, hizo lo que le pidió y le bajó un baúl de tamaño mediano. Harry se concentró y colocó un dedo en el baúl. De repente este desapareció, o eso creía Harry, hasta que vio una caja diminuta en el suelo. Sonrió triunfante. El hombre abrió la boca y se lo quedó mirando asombrado.

"No necesito varita", dijo Harry. "¿Podría decirme qué tipo de baúles hay y cuánto duran?"

"Ah, sí, claro", el hombre se aclaró la garganta, "Los baúles, los básicos, duran casi 7 años, son muy resistentes, sobretodo si son los niños de Hogwarts sus dueños. Luego existen los más complicados, baúles que tienen distintos cajones dentro. Esos suelen durar generaciones, hay familias que guardar baúles en Gringotts y después de siglos todavía funcionan".

"¿Para qué son los distintos cajones?", preguntó Harry, interesado.

"No son cajones per se, por ejemplo, ese baúl de ahí tiene 3 niveles, al abrir el baúl, aparecen unas escaleras y se puede acceder a una librería de tamaño real, un apartamento y una zona de estudio. Cada uno es un nivel", explicó el hombre, pero Harry tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca colgando.

Al final, después de varios minutos explicando las diferentes características de los baúles, Harry pagó por un baúl de 5 niveles: una librería, un apartamento, un jardín con invernadero, un estudio y una sala de duelo o entrenamiento. Harry no dudó mucho en pagar 150 galeones, después de todo, lo usaría toda su vida y era perfecto para sus futuras necesidades; sin contar que no tendría que comprar un baúl mediocre para Hogwarts. Feliz como nunca, Harry salió con su primera compra dispuesto a arrasar con el Callejón Diagón.

* * *

**AN: **

**Gracias a aquellos que habéis enviado un review, que os habéis tomado el tiempo. **

**Uno me hizo gracia, alguien dijo que los ingleses serían bastante descuidados con un niño de 6 años. En respuesta, yo he tomado de inspiración a mi primo que, cuando tenía 4 años, era capaz de regatear conmigo jugando a las rebajas (es más listo que el hambre) y mantener una conversación medianamente adulta; por lo tanto, Harry con 6 años y sin una infancia, considero que eso a cualquiera le hace ser más astuto. Por otra parte, un niño pequeño que va de casa al colegio solo es algo habitual donde yo vivo, ni me giro dos veces a mirarlo ya que estoy acostumbrada a verlo pero tampoco sé desde dónde vienen caminando los niños hasta el colegio. Cualquiera que viera a Harry, con una mochila, por Londres, podría pensar lo mismo. Los que leéis la historia sabéis perfectamente el trayecto real desde Surrey a Londres, claro y supongo que eso lo hace más irreal. :)**

**R&R. **


	3. El mundo de la magia

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes, a menos que no existan en las sagas, así como parte de la trama, no me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Harry es un niño que se da cuenta de sus poderes mucho antes de lo previsto. Al crecer con los Dursley, maltratado, deja de ser un niño y empieza a pensar como un adulto para sobrevivir. Poco a poco, irá desentramando los misterios de su familia y las manipulaciones a las que ha sido sometido, ganado un poder sin precedentes. El poder de la profecía.

* * *

**Chimaera**

**Capítulo 3 – El mundo de la magia.**

Hedwig, la nueva lechuza nival, obviamente blanca, sin rastro de manchas negras y de ojos amarillos, miraba a Harry observar a su vez el terrario. Hacia casi 10 días que Harry había viajado solo a Gringotts y había resultado ser la mejor decisión de su corta vida. Nada más salir del banco, Harry había recorrido el Callejón sin prisa, se había comprado lo que necesitaba y lo que quería, quedando totalmente satisfecho.

El baúl de 5 niveles era una maravilla, Harry pasaba horas leyendo en la librería los libros que Razorblade le había recomendado: _Etiqueta, para no hacer el idiota _de M. Davis., _Historia de la magia _de B. Bagshot, _Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas _por P. N. Black, _Hogwarts, una historia _de G. Tomkink y _Wizenmagot y sus leyes _de M. Bagnold; además de otros que Harry había comprado como _1000 hierbas mágicas y hongos _por P. Spore,_Runas, volumen I _por B. Babling y _Criaturas mágicas, al completo _de P. Flamel.

Había cavilado unos minutos en Flourish y Blotts si comprar más libros para su biblioteca pero suponía que tenía suficiente material para unos cuantos meses. Lo primero que Harry había leído, obviamente, era el libro de las Casas en el cual sabía que los Potter harían una aparición segura. Como pensaba, narraba las diferentes historias de las distintas Casas y sus habilidades, así como los lemas y los escudos también estaban presentes. Seguidamente, leyó el libro de historia y encontró que estaba tan fascinado que, cuando se dio cuenta, ya lo había acabado.

El libro de etiqueta fue el siguiente pero Harry tuvo que hacer varias pausas cuando notó que se le cerraban los ojos del aburrimiento, a decir verdad, todavía no lo había acabado. El libro de Hogwarts supuso que podía leerlo antes de ir a la escuela, años más tarde, así que pasó corriendo a las runas. Rápidamente quedó encantado con el nuevo idioma, cada símbolo tenía un poder distinto y Harry estaba ansioso por descifrar las combinaciones que le ayudarían, por ejemplo, a abrir la puerta de forma mágica.

No obstante, Harry tenía más cosas pendientes de hacer. Volvió a mirar al terrario y vio el sapo empollando un huevo recién puesto de gallina. Harry se había estado volviendo loco buscando sapos así pues, cuando vio la tienda de animales en el Callejón y su mirada fue a parar en los sapos del escaparate, sabía que sus problemas estarían resueltos. El huevo lo pidió de unos vecinos ecologistas que cada fin de semana iban a la misma granja a por la comida.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que trajo el huevo al terrario y desde que había buscado el periodo de empollación. Nada más que 21 días, 18 días más y tendría su propio basilisco que criar. Repasó mentalmente la lista de requerimientos y notó que, en principio, había seguido los pasos al pie de la letra. Volvió a dar las gracias mentalmente a la serpiente de jardín.

El basilisco crecería despacio hasta llegar a la madurez, a los 10 años. Hasta la década, la serpiente no desarrollaría los ojos letales tan característicos ya que los párpados, los dos pares de párpados, eran necesarios antes de desarrollar la vista. A partir del momento en que el basilisco desarrolla la mirada mortal, empieza a crecer poco a poco año tras año sin parar de crecer hasta el momento de su muerte, alrededor de los 1500 años, según causas naturales.

Así pues, si conseguía tener su basilisco dentro de 18 días, Harry tendría que haber conseguido acceso a una de sus propiedades más grandes a los 16 años con tal que el basilisco pudiera crecer libremente. ¿Cómo iba a llevar una serpiente de más de 4 metros a la escuela? Eso le llevaba a pensar si realmente quería seguir viviendo con los Dursley por mucho tiempo más. Sabía que Dumbledore le buscaría una vez se enterara que Harry había dejado Privet número 4 y, aunque consiguiera vivir tranquilo hasta los 11 años, cuando tuviera que ir a Hogwarts, tendría que dar explicaciones a Dumbledore, quien había descubierto al hojear _Hogwarts, una historia, _era el actual director.

Eso, a su vez, le conducía a pensar que necesitaba un adulto a quien confiarle su custodia, con tal que Dumbledore no pudiera entrometerse. Bufó. Quizá sería mejor pensar que Dumbledore no se entrometería más de lo normal. Quizá debería dejar que su basilisco le envenenara, según su libro de criaturas mágicas, el veneno de basilisco no tiene cura. Claro está, hasta que Harry descubriera lo contrario.

Intentó calmarse. Todavía tenía bastante tiempo para planear su venganza contra Dumbledore. De momento, se dijo que era mejor que siguiera creyendo tenerle controlado. Cogió su carta de Gringotts, que se activaría dentro de poco más de 2 semanas, y pensó en el dinero que Dumbledore había cedido ilegalmente a los Dursley. Habían pasado 2 días desde que Vernon se diera cuenta que no llegaba el siguiente cheque pero Harry había preparado su contrataque.

Volvió a coger el libro de runas y hojeó la parte II, que explicaba los procesos prácticos a partir de la teoría de la parte I. Harry sabía de memoria la rutina de Vernon y, gracias a las runas, había sido capaz de influenciar el carácter tan explosivo de su tío, cambiándolo a uno de más afable, usando runas en los botes de gel de los Dursley. Lo mejor de todo había sido que ninguno de los tres había notado el cambio de humor de los demás miembros de la familia y Harry había salido oliendo a rosas, con 1800 libras en su baúl nuevo y una sonrisa radiante. Desde ese mismo momento, Harry decidió repetir el proceso cada vez que se agotara el bote de gel.

Harry, por otro lado, sabía que tendría que hacer un plan de contingencia para cuando se acercara el momento de la verdad. Para empezar, Harry utilizó la calculadora de Dudley y decidió ir guardando cada mes 1500 libras en su baúl, quedándose solamente con 300 libras para gastar mensualmente. No creía que sus problemas se solucionaran en, quizá, un par de años, así que Harry sabía que cuando lo necesitara tendría bastante dinero en efectivo listo para usarse.

Otro misterio era el encarcelamiento de su padrino, Sirius Black. ¿Qué hombre traiciona a sus padres y le hace heredero de su fortuna? Harry pensaba que muy pocos y, según las palabras del duende, creía que no era el único que lo pensaba así. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba en la cárcel? Razorblade había dicho que no le habían hecho un juicio, ¿quería decir eso que alguien intentaba deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible? Harry sabía que algo se le escapaba.

Cogió ahora el gran portafolio de documentos del banco y lo abrió por primera vez en 10 días. Lo primero que vio fue un gran pergamino con el escudo de Gringotts, al pasar la página, vio el escudo de la familia Potter con su lema incluido; todavía tenía que buscar su significado. La primera página era una hoja detallada pero muy sintetizada de todas las pertenencias de la familia Potter. Arriba estaba escrito "ficha técnica de las posesiones de la familia".

_Estatus: asiento en el Wizenmagot (1), asiento en la Junta de Gobernadores (1), Lord Potter (título mágico), Duque de Eastwick (título muggle)._

_Dinero líquido: 200.000.000 galeones, 56.000 sickles, 4.500 knuts. _

_Residencias: Estado Potter (Eastwick Lane, Escocia), Dúplex Merodeador (Notting Hill, Londres Oeste, Inglaterra), Villa Potter (Ciudadela, Menorca, España), Castillo Potter (Lacanau-Océan, Bordeaux, Francia), Dúplex Potter (Roma, Italia), Chalet Potter (Isla Santorini, Grecia)._

_Objetos: joyas (50.000.000 galeones líquidos), reliquias de familia (70.000.000 galeones líquidos), armas (40.000.000 galeones líquidos), libros (30.000.000 galeones líquidos), retratos (no remunerado), cuadros (50.000.000 galeones liquidos)._

_Seres: 12 Elfos domésticos (2 per residencia), 2 Griffins (Estado Potter), 4 Abraxas (Estado Potter), 6 Hipogrifos (Estado Potter), 1 Dragón Ridgeback Noruego (guardián de la Cámara Potter, Gringotts), 4 Lechuzas (Estado Potter)._

_Inversiones: Daily Prophet (15% de la compañía), Nimbus (15% de la compañía), Apple (20% de la compañía), Coca Cola (20% de la compañía), Google (20% de la compañía). _

Harry cerró de golpe la boca, al notar que la tenía abierta. Era rico, asquerosamente rico. Sacó corriendo la calculadora de Dudley, y convirtió rápidamente los galeones a libras; casi un billón y medio solamente en monedas. Empezaron a aparecer estrellas en sus ojos y tuvo que sentarse en la cama, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Ni siquiera miró las fichas de las demás familias, tenía tiempo para ello. Lo primero que pensó fue que no había manera que se pudiera independizar con 7 años. Es decir, no podría tocar nada de sus posesiones hasta que no tuviera un guardián, seguramente.

De repente una sensación le sobresaltó. Otra vez volvía a olvidarse de algo esencial. Miró el libro de leyes del Wizenmagot y lo recordó. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Cogió de nuevo el libro y hojeó rápidamente las páginas hasta que volvió a la página 153, "Herederos". Harry era el heredero directo de la Casa Potter y el único superviviente de dicha familia. Si hubiera sobrevivido su abuelo o su padre, uno de ellos hubiera sido Lord Potter y Harry hubiera sido el heredero. Si, en caso contrario, hubieran sobrevivido su abuela y su madre, una de las dos hubiera sido la Regente Potter hasta que Harry se hubiera emancipado a los 15 años, al acabar los T.I.M.O en quinto curso.

Sin embargo, Harry era el único superviviente y podía emanciparse a los 11 años, al empezar una educación mágica. ¿Qué Lord sería si no pudiera hacer magia fuera de clases? Las leyes estaban dispuestas para que los de sangre pura se beneficiasen pero a Harry, en ese preciso momento, ya le iba bien. Empezó a emocionarse de sobremanera, solamente poco más de 4 años y podría olvidarse de los Dursley.

Harry sabía, después de haber leído el libro de leyes, que un menor no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela. No obstante, sabía que había varias maneras de escapar dicha ley. Para empezar, Harry llevaba haciendo magia durante meses y nadie le había avisado que no lo hiciera. ¿Cómo sabían entonces que no estaban haciendo magia? Además, había momentos que Harry no sabía que había usado magia y suponía que a muchos otros niños les pasaba lo mismo. Así pues, ¿cómo lo hacían? Después de pensar durante varios minutos, Harry decidió apuntarlo a su lista de preguntas para Razorblade.

Se levantó de la cama y sacó del escritorio las cartas de sus padres. Todavía no las había abierto y no sabía si tendría fuerzas suficientes para ello. Tampoco había abierto el pequeño baúl negro con bordados dorados que sus padres le habían preparado. Miró la carta y repasó con las manos temblorosas su nombre escrito en letra femenina. Era de Lily Potter, su madre. La abrió, después de 10 días pensándolo y empezó a leer.

"_Querido Harry, _

_Si estás leyendo esto es que tu padre y yo ya no estamos contigo, lo peor ha pasado, como temíamos. Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que, a pesar de la guerra tan terrible que azotaba Inglaterra, tu padre y yo no pasaba un día que no nos alegráramos de tenerte. ¡No sabes lo feliz que fui al saber que estaba embarazada! También tuvimos miedo, Harry, mi pequeño Hadrian, pero no dudamos en tenerte. _

_Si lees esta carta, entonces habrás conocido a Razorblade, el duende de la Casa Potter, y te habrá dado nuestras cartas y nuestro baúl, como acordamos. En el baúl, que podrás abrir con una gota de tu sangre, solamente, encontrarás una serie de diarios escritos por mí que te serán imprescindibles. ¡Cuídalos como si de ellos dependiera tu vida! Hay 17 diarios, cada uno por año que pasa hasta que cumplas tu mayoría de edad. Nada, salvo tu sangre, podrá abrirlos y, aun así, no podrás abrirlos todos de golpe, solo uno por año que pase. Ya lo comprobarás._

_También le pedimos a Razorble que te hiciera llegar una lista de libros que deberías memorizar antes de empezar Hogwarts. Tú, mi querido Harry, eres el último Potter y, si no me equivoco, el último de otras varias Casas. Debes saber que habrá gente ahí fuera que querrá aprovecharse de ti, nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que eso no pase pero tú debes poner de tu parte también. Deberás aprender a ser un Lord._

_Oh, Harry, no puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que te quiero, lo que haría por ti con tal que sobrevivieses aun acosta de mi vida. Recuerda Harry, nunca me he arrepentido de tenerte, cada día que pasaba estaba más enamorada de ti, de James, de mi vida. Siempre te querré, no lo dudes nunca._

_Con amor, _

_Mamá (Lily Potter)"._

* * *

Harry, Hedwig, el sapo Grundel, y la serpiente de jardín, ahora apodada Ga, miraron el huevo con impaciencia. Ga había estado escondida bajo los arbustos de Petunia cuando Harry escuchó un grito. Petunia entró corriendo a avisar a su marido, seguramente con tal que éste la matara, cuando Harry se asomó por la ventana y, utilizando su magia, elevó la serpiente hasta el poyete de la ventana, riendo al escuchar a los Dursley buscar una serpiente que había desaparecido. Ga, que desde entonces se negó a dejar el césped de los Dursley, pasaba más rato en el cuarto de Harry que fuera.

Ga era la primera serpiente con quien Harry había hablado y descubierto su talento Parsel. También era Ga quien le había dicho cómo criar un basilisco, información que pasaba de generación en generación de serpiente por lo visto. Como era normal, Ga estaba emocionada con la crianza, tanto que Harry había tenido que buscar runas para silenciar su cuarto a menos que quisiera que los Dursley escucharan los silbidos del reptil.

Entonces, se escuchó un crujido. Poco a poco el huevo de color blanco se fue abriendo, parte de la cáscara cayendo. Apareció un diminuto morro de color verde oscuro, brillante, y Harry aguantó la respiración con el corazón a mil. ¡Lo había conseguido! Demonios, había tenido suerte, se dijo. Ayudó despacio a sacarle el resto del cascaron y miró con asombro a la serpiente.

"_¡El rey! ¡Esss el rey!"_, dijo Ga, silbando a su derecha, mientras su pequeño cuerpo de color marrón con rayas negras haciendo zigzag se movía ladeándose.

Harry miró la cabeza de la serpiente y vio que, efectivamente, el basilisco era macho a juzgar por la pequeña cresta de espinas de color rojo que tenía en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un amarillo apagado pero él sabía que un día brillarían con intensidad asesina. Empezó a susurrar en Parsel a su nuevo familiar y pronto éste se fijó en Harry, reconociéndolo. Harry alargó la mano y dejó que le mordiera, algo nervioso, para acabar con el ritual.

Sintió un pinchazo y pronto se vieron un par de diminutos agujeros. Sintió la magia del basilisco y la suya combinarse, como había pasado con Hedwig, y suspiró. Sacó un saltamontes vivo y lo dejó suelto en el terrario, con el basilisco. Vio como éste se alzó temblorosamente y se abalanzaba contra el insecto, dispuesto a devorarlo. El ululo de su lechuza le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Volvió a mirar y vio que el basilisco se había enroscado y estaba durmiendo.

Les dio de comer a sus otros animales y volvió a la cama, donde el diario _2 – Aprendizaje primer grado_ estaba abierto por la mitad. Era el segundo diario de su madre. El primero había sido un diario de las vidas escolares y familiares de sus padres, algo que Harry había devorado en tan solo 24 horas. Después de eso, Harry había leído la carta de su padre y, aunque el tono era distinto, más bromista, su padre también le había recordado lo mucho que le querían.

Su padre, James Potter, solo le había dejado 4 diarios íntegramente suyos pero había colaborado en otros 4 diarios más con su madre, la cual había escrito el resto. Harry había puesto una gota de su sangre en cada diario pero solo 6 de ellos se habían abierto, aunque sospechaba que el día de su cumpleaños podría abrir el siguiente diario, que tenía grabado en dorado el número VII.

El libro que estaba leyendo ahora había resultado ser una guía detallada pero concisa de todas las clases del primer curso en Hogwarts. Sabía, gracias a la carta de su padre, que todos los diarios eran más profundos que el temario de Hogwarts pero Harry no tenía ningún problema con ello. Quizá antes se hubiera hecho pasar por mediocre, a causa de las palizas que recibía si sacaba mejor nota que Dudley, pero ahora que Harry había cambiado las cosas, intentaría ser el mejor en todo.

Por otro lado, Harry se notaba más ligero, sobretodo desde su visita a Gringotts. Las pociones del médico habían dado sus frutos, ahora Harry parecía un niño bien alimentado y había crecido unos centímetros, superando a varios niños de su clase. ¡Y eso que todavía le quedaba 3 días para acabar su tratamiento! Su mente era más rápida, se sentía más limpio, más conectado con su magia.

Acarició al basilisco, Zar, que significaba rey en alemán, y dejó que se metiera en uno de los bolsillos de su nueva chaqueta gris clara con capucha y cremallera al lado. Después de pensar qué hacer con las 300 libras que había decidido gastar, se dedicó a comprarse un armario muggle entero. Cuando había ido al Callejón ni siquiera se había planteado comprarse una túnica. Después de todo, ¿para qué? No pensaba mezclarse en los distritos mágicos todavía o, por lo menos, lo suficiente como para necesitar una túnica.

Volvió a pensar en Gringotts, banco que volvería a visitar dentro de unos días y se echó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y, sin darse cuenta, el ululo de Hedwig acompañado con los silbidos de las serpientes y el croar del sapo le hicieron perder la batalla contra el sueño.

* * *

Harry leyó la carta nuevamente. Miró el reloj de pulsera que Dudley no había querido y que Harry le había quitado a escondidas. Faltaban 5 minutos para que la carta se "activara", en ese momento, Harry debía cogerla y decir en voz alta y clara "Oficina Potter" y aparecería justo en el banco. Sintió el estómago revolverse. Razorblade le había dicho que no pasaba nada si vomitaba. ¿Sería tan horrible el transporte mágico?

Volvió a mirar el reloj y contó los segundos que faltan para irse. Tocó su bolsillo y comprobó que su baúl seguía ahí, empequeñecido. Al ver que ya habían pasado segundos de las 9, dijo:

"Oficina Potter", y desapareció.

Se movía en vueltas y más vueltas, cayendo. Los colores eran borrosos y el escenario cambiante. Finalmente, Harry se golpeó con algo duro. Gimió de dolor y se levantó, viendo el suelo tan peculiar de Gringotts. Escuchó una voz áspera reír.

"¿Buen viaje, Harry?", preguntó Razorblade.

Harry se levantó y se sentó en la silla que le indicaba el duende, con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en Razorblade. Suspiró y se recostó en la cómoda silla.

"Espero que los otros tipos de transporte sean mejores", dijo únicamente.

Razorblade, divertido, miró con detenimiento al niño que tenía delante de sí. Harry parecía otro con ropa moderna y de su talla, sin las gafas y con un aspecto más saludable; sin duda gracias a las pociones del médico Goldstein. Ahora era incluso más alto que hace poco más de un mes. El duende sonrió, contento de haber podido mejorar la situación de su cliente. Poco a poco las cosas iban corrigiéndose.

"Bien, Harry, ¿tiene alguna pregunta qué hacerme?"

"Sí, para empezar me gustaría saber cómo detecta el Ministerio el uso indebido de magia en menores", explicó Harry.

"Eso es fácil de responder; la varita tiene un, digamos, detector que registra cada tipo de encantamiento que usa un mago con la varita", explicó el duende. "Cuando los magos y brujas van a comprar su varita, dicha varita queda registrada en el Ministerio bajo el nombre del mago o bruja. La información del Ministerio permite saber si la persona con dicha varita es menor o adulto, cuando la persona cumple 17 años, el detector, en principio, deja de funcionar en la varita registrada".

"Eso conlleva varios problemas: primero, si un menor coge la varita de un adulto, al no tener detector, podría ejercer la magia con impunidad y, segundo, las varitas, al estar registradas, pueden ser usadas para inculpar a otro mago o bruja de un crimen que no cometió, que cometió otra persona con su varita".

Harry reflexionó la información. Así que la magia en sí no se podía registrar, solamente la varita.

"¿Entonces si uso magia sin varita no me pueden detectar? Y además, ¿todas las varitas tienen detector?", preguntó Harry.

"La magia usada no conduce al Ministerio a ningún mago o bruja ya que existen muchas otras criaturas que también tienen magia o, simplemente, la naturaleza en sí; por eso se usa la varita. El detector solo se pone una vez la varita se ha acabado de fabricar, así que si va a un artesano de varitas le harán una varita ajustada a usted y no llevará detector, eso sí, pagará más por la creación pero los beneficios son mayores que las pérdidas".

"Mi siguiente pregunta tiene a ver con mi padrino, Sirius Black, quiero saberlo todo. ¿Por qué no recibió un juicio? ¿Quién impidió que se hiciera? ¿Podría hacerse algo con su encarcelamiento?"

"Lord Black no recibió un juicio a causa de Bartemius Crouch y Albus Dumbledore, los dos hombres tenían la suficiente influencia como para presionar al Wizenmagot para llevar a cabo el juicio, sin embargo no fue así. La Ministra de ese entonces, Milicent Bagnold, no estaba totalmente en sí; meses después murió incluso. No obstante, ya he estado pensando en algo para solucionar el problema, sencillamente déjemelo a mí, si eso es lo que quiere", sugirió Razorblade.

Harry asintió, mucho más relajado. "¿Cómo lo hará?", preguntó.

"Los prisioneros, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo piensa, pueden ser visitados durante 1 hora, una vez al mes, esta misma tarde enviaré a alguien de confianza para que visite a Lord Black. Durante la visita, el visitante hará un juramente afirmando que la poción que le da a Lord Black será veritaserum, una poción que obliga a decir la verdad a las preguntas formuladas. Lord Black tomará la poción y entonces se le hará una serie de preguntas relacionadas con su encarcelamiento y sobre los Potter. Si resulta que es cierto que Lord Black es inocente, el visitante depositará sus memorias en un vial que yo mismo entregaré a Madame Bones, Cabeza del Departamento de Magia de Aplicación de la Ley. Lo bonito de dicho plan es que las memorias no pueden mentir ya que vienen directamente de la mente, por lo tanto, Madame Bones sabrá que el visitante dice la verdad respecto la poción y que Lord Black, bajo la influencia del veritaserum, se ha comprobado es inocente".

Harry miró al duende con un nuevo respeto. ¿Sería tan fácil? Era mejor de lo que pensaba. Si Sirius Black quedaba libre entonces podría tomar la custodia de Harry y ya no volvería a vivir con los Dursley. Harry estaba arriesgando mucho. Según sus padres, Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de James Potter, casi hermanos, y su padrino, pero Sirius Black también había pasado cerca de 5 años en la cárcel por algo que, supuestamente, no había hecho. Quizá necesitaba ayuda médica durante bastante tiempo y Harry entonces tendría que estar con los Dursley igualmente.

"Es perfecto. Espero que mi padrino sea realmente inocente", dijo Harry.

"Un tema más zanjado, entonces. ¿Ha leído los documentos del portafolios?", preguntó Razorblade, "¿Y los libros?"

"He leído los libros recomendados, las cartas de mis padres y los dos primeros diarios del baúl. También he repasado los documentos del portafolio, sobretodo la ficha técnica, pero no he entrado en detalle", contestó Harry, algo frustrado por la falta de tiempo para leer.

"Mejor de lo esperado, Harry. Sobre el señor Dumbledore, ¿piensa dejar que crea que le está manipulando o cortará de raíz con todo?", preguntó Razorblade, con cautela.

"Si corto de raíz Dumbledore me perseguirá mucho antes que si le dejo creer lo que quiero pero sino lo hago, me quedaré con los Dursley hasta los 11 años cuando podría estar viviendo felizmente con mi padrino. Además, me gustaría que Sirius, si todo va según lo acordado, abriera de nuevo el testamento de mis padres para que todos lo pudieran ver. Sino, lo haré yo a los 11 años", dijo Harry, que estaba decidido a mandar a tomar por saco a Dumbledore. Nadie se mete con un Potter y sale ileso.

"No se si sabrá que Daily Prophet es un periódico, para ser exactos es el único periódico de noticias de Gran Bretaña. Usted tiene un 15% de la compañía y, en el caso que el señor Black participe, otro 20%. Las Casas Slytherin, Peverell y Gryffindor dejaron de existir, prácticamente, para cuando se creó el periódico así que no tienen inversiones en él, sin embargo, la Casa Dalaras cuenta con un 20% de la compañía y eso le da en total más de la mitad del periódico. Podríamos usarlo para su petición, publicando el testamento", dijo Razorblade.

"Me he fijado que Slytherin, Peverell y Gryffindor no tienen inversiones en nada. ¿Sería posible, una vez se resuelva el caso de la custodia, hacer alguna inversión?", preguntó Harry, recordando la ficha técnica de dichas Casas.

"En respuesta a su pregunta, una vez Lord Black obtenga su custodia entonces usted podrá ponerse los anillos de heredero y podrá, a través de su tutor, hacer las inversiones que quiera. En realidad sí que tenían invertido dinero en diferentes actividades pero, al morir las líneas de sangre y las compañías en las que invirtieron, el dinero pasó a aumentar a través de los intereses y no con inversiones", dijo Razorblade, mirando los papeles que tenía esparcidos sistemáticamente por su mesa. "La Casa Dalaras, sin embargo, parece que, al contrario de lo que todos creían, si que continuó y siguió cambiando de inversiones hasta el momento en que su madre murió. Es, con diferencia, la Casa más rica".

"Me gustaría también, contratar a una firma de abogados y a un inversor en bolsa muggle, una vez el tema de la custodia se resuelva", dijo Harry, miró su libreta de cosas para hablar con el duende. "Si Dumbledore se cree que es mi tutor mágico, ¿ha usado él mis asientos en el Wizenmagot?"

Razorblade miró pensativo a Harry, sacó otro papel y leyó las últimas leyes admitidas. Casi medio centenar de leyes. Sintió su sangre hervir, esto en su territorio era penado con la muerte. ¿Cómo se atrevía Dumbledore a hacer semejante cosa, aprovechándose de un niño que él mismo había condenado a una familia muggle con fobia a la magia?

"Sí, al parecer alrededor de 50 leyes fueron pasadas usando sus votos", el duende vio como los ojos de su cliente brillaban maliciosamente.

"Una vez tenga mis anillos me gustaría prepararme para una sesión en el Wizenmagot con tal de invalidar todas esas leyes", susurró con ira Harry.

"Así se hará", prometió con firmeza el duende.

* * *

Amelia Bones se consideraba una mujer justa, trabajadora y firme. Había conseguido llegar hasta el Departamento de Magia y Aplicación de la Ley por méritos propios y sin jugar sucio, partiéndose la espalda trabajando. No obstante, Madame Bones no siempre había tenido el mismo poder en el Ministerio del que gozaba ahora y antes las cosas eran aun peor de lo que ya estaban hoy.

Fue entonces, esa misma tarde del 24 de Mayo que Amelia comprobó la corrupción del Ministerio como nunca antes había visto. Un duende de Gringotts, Razorblade, había enviado unas memorias para que la Cabeza de la DMAL (DMLE) las viera. Con cautela, y un auror estacionado en su oficina por si algo fallaba, Madame Bones sacó su pensadera del armario.

Una vez entró en el recuerdo, Amelia Bones vio a Sirius Black y otro hombre, Alexander Greengrass, en lo que reconoció era la sala de visitas de Azkaban. Lord Greengrass, abogado de profesión, juró en la memoria lo siguiente: "Juro solemnemente en mi magia que yo, Alexander Thomas Greengrass, voy a administrarle la poción veritaserum y no otra a Sirius Orión Black. Que así sea". El juramento fue efectivo y Sirius Black, prisionero y traidor extraordinario, se dejó drogar. Lo que viene a continuación la dejó helada.

"_Cuál es tu nombre", pidió Greengrass._

_"Sirius Orión Black", dijo con voz robótica el prisionero. _

_"Cuál es la fecha de tu nacimiento", volvió a decir el abogado._

_"23 de Febrero de 1960", contestó Black._

_"¿Traicionaste a los Potter aquella noche del 31 de Octubre?"_

_"No"._

_"¿No eras tú el guardador del secreto?"_

_"No"._

_"¿Sabes quién lo era?"_

_"Peter Pettigrew"_

_"Qué pasó aquella noche del 31 de Octubre"_

_"Estaba trabajando en el Ministerio cuando sonaron las alarmas, un par de ellas, una en casa de los Longbottom y otra donde residían James y Lily en ese entonces. Yo no era el guardador del secreto pero sabía donde estaban, llegué y la casa estaba en ruinas. Encontré el cuerpo de James en el salón, muerto, y minutos después corrí buscando a Lily y a Harry. Lily estaba delante de la cuna, muerta, y Harry lloraba a pocos metros de su cuerpo", su voz sonaba totalmente libre de sentimientos, Amelia sabía que era efecto de la poción. "Cogí a Harry y vi que tenía un corte en la frente, en forma de rayo, entonces apareció Hagrid y me dijo que Dumbledore necesitaba a Harry. Se lo di, junto con mi moto, y fui en busca de Peter, el traidor". _

_"¿Qué pasó luego?"_

_"Nos encontramos en una calle llena de muggles, en cuanto me vio empezó a chilar, diciendo que yo había traicionado a James y a Lily. Lanzó una maldición y la calle explotó, matando a varias personas, luego se transformó en una rata". _

_"¿Una rata? ¿Era un animago?"_

_"Sí, ilegalmente"._

_"¿Eres fiel a Voldemort? ¿Lo has sido alguna vez?"_

_"No, nunca"._

Amelia salió de la memoria y se encontró mirando a su auror, Kingsley, con los ojos abiertos. Entonces no perdió tiempo. Un hombre inocente había pasado 5 años en la cárcel por la ineptitud del Ministerio para el cual ella misma trabajaba. No iba a dejar que pasara. Sacó un papel oficial de su escritorio y, rellenando la petición, se la pasó al auror.

"Organiza un equipo para traer a Sirius Black al Ministerio, a las celdas para los acusados", ordenó con un ladrido.

El auror cogió la carta y, con grandes zanjadas, se marchó con un asentimiento. Sabía que hasta mañana no podría convocar una sesión de emergencia así que guardó a cal y canto la memoria y se dedicó a escribir una solicitud a Alexander Greengrass. Él sería un testigo para la defensa de Sirius Black. Seguidamente, preparó una orden de busca y captura contra el traidor, Peter Pettigrew. Sin pensarlo más, salió de la oficina y se dirigió a los archivos del Wizenmagot. Buscó el nombre de Sirius Black y, para su horror, encontró nada. Sirius Black no había tenido un juicio.

Frunció el ceño, recordando que para ese entonces Bartemius Crouch era el responsable de la DMAL. Esperaba que tuviera respuestas mañana, junto con Dumbledore, el líder del Wizenmagot. Satisfecha, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su oficina, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar en el Ministerio. Empezando por Sirius Black.

* * *

"Hoy, Madame Bones ha convocado una sesión de emergencia. Madame, el escenario es suyo", dijo Dumbledore, con su actitud afable que Amelia a veces odiaba.

Se levantó de su asiento y bajó las escaleras hasta encarar a todo el Wizenmagot.

"Ayer recibí noticias sobre un caso cerrado de hace 5 años que me dejaron horrorizada. No solamente se había encarcelado a un Lord en Azkaban por traición, ¡sino que se había encarcelado a un Lord en Akzaban sin juicio por una traición de la cual resultó ser inocente!", exclamó Amelia, sobre las voces que empezaban a murmurar. "Hablo de Sirius Black, el alegado traidor de los Potter. Ni siquiera recibió un juicio, Bartemius Crouch lo negó y el líder del Wizenmago no apeló contra su decisión".

Amelia estaba furiosa. Conocía los jueguecitos que Dumbledore se traía, algunos de ellos, y no le gustaba nada saber que un hombre así sería el Director de la escuela de su sobrina, Susan. Haría todo lo posible para descubrir la verdad entre tanta corrupción.

"Tengo pruebas claras que el juicio no se llevó a cabo y que Sirius Black es inocente, para probarlo, el prisionero y acusado se ha querido someter voluntariamente a veritaserum".

Nadie se atrevió a refutar sus palabras aunque sabía que algunos querían gritar que Sirius Black no era más que un traidor. Sí, Amelia los tenía bien vigilados a esos.

"Que pase el acusado".

Este Sirius Black era una mera sombra de su pasado. Donde antes hubiera un joven apuesto y brillante, ahora había un hombre atormentado y en mal estado. Sus ropas raídas y sucias, así como su piel y su cabello, su rostro delgado y osudo, sus ojos tristes y marcados por un gran cansancio. Aun así, Amelia podía ver una nueva fuerza en el hombre, que se movía decido a probar su inocencia. Madame Bones le administró la poción y siguió el mismo procedimiento que había seguido Greengrass.

Tal y como sabía Amelia, Black era inocente y alguien le había condenado ilegalmente. Empezó un murmulló general. Todas las miradas se posaron en Crouch y, algunas de soslayo, en Dumbledore. ¿Qué hombre deja que un Lord no tenga un juicio justo?, se preguntaba la mayoría de los tradicionalistas.

"¿Cuál es el veredicto?", preguntó Amelia, retándolos a volver a culpar a Black.

"Sirius Black recibirá una compensación económica por cada mes pasado en Azkaban, de unos 100000 galeones. Podrá volver a comprar otra varita, recibir todos sus títulos heredados y vivir una vida normal", expuso la Regente Longbottom, una mujer que no se dejaba pisar por nadie.

Sirius bajó la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas de alivio y de felicidad. No obstante, Amelia tenía otros planes. Hizo que Sirius se levantara de la silla de madera y que le siguiera hasta el Departamento apropiado. Cogió los papeles pertinentes antes que Dumbledore pudiera atraparlos y le hizo coger la conexión floo más cercana. Los dos aparecieron en Gringotts, en una sala privada. Allí les esperaba un médico y un duende, Razorblade. Mientras el duende tramitaba todos los permisos para Lord Black, éste era estudiado por el médico.

"Lo primero que deberá hacer será bañarse con estas pociones, desinfectaran cualquier corte o herida que tenga en la piel. Después deberá tomarse pociones nutricionales antes de cada comida, tres veces al día, pociones reforzadoras del sistema inmunitario, tres veces al día después de comer, pociones rejuvenecedoras, una vez antes de acostarse", dijo el médico. "Será un tratamiento de 2 meses, pero veré su desarrollo cada semana".

Sirius asintió. Razorblade le pasó unos papeles para que firmara.

"Nos hemos tomado la molestia de llamar a una profesional para que le arregle el cabello y la ropa, si me sigue, le mostraré un baño ya preparado. La ropa aparecerá en el baño una vez acabe de bañarse", dijo el duende. "No es la primera vez que casos similares suceden y siempre tenemos uno para clientes como usted, Lord Black".

Sirius volvió a asentir y se enjuagó las lágrimas de nuevo. Era libre.

* * *

**AN: **

**Para todos aquellos que han enviado un review o un mensaje privado, gracias. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Leí que me preguntabais cuándo aparecería Daphne, bueno pues, quizá no en el siguiente capítulo pero ya mismo. En este ya aparece alguien relacionado con ella. **

**R&R. **


	4. Padrino y ahijado

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes, a menos que no existan en las sagas, así como parte de la trama, no me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Harry es un niño que se da cuenta de sus poderes mucho antes de lo previsto. Al crecer con los Dursley, maltratado, deja de ser un niño y empieza a pensar como un adulto para sobrevivir. Poco a poco, irá desentramando los misterios de su familia y las manipulaciones a las que ha sido sometido, ganado un poder sin precedentes. El poder de la profecía.

* * *

**Chimaera**

**Capítulo 4 – Padrino y ahijado.**

Sirius Black estaba anonadado. Hacia solamente 4 días que se recostaba incómodamente sobre su celda inhóspita en Azkaban por un crimen que no había cometido. Ahora se encontraba tumbado en una de las pocas habitaciones para clientes del banco Gringotts. Había sido exculpado, perdonado y compensado aunque Sirius seguía creyendo que no era suficiente. ¿Por qué demonios no le habían dado un juicio justo, para empezar? No sabía si la ira que sentía contra unas cuantas personas en particular del Wizenmagot mitigaría nunca.

Sin embargo, Sirius Black tenía un nuevo propósito, varios en realidad. El primero era recuperar su antiguo brillo o parte de él. Para ello, aunque había odiado a sus padres, lo primero que había hecho fue aceptar su título de Lord Black. Era más fácil culpar a un pobre inocente que a un Lord, aunque dicho Lord fuera culpable. Y no tenía ganas de pisar Azkaban en lo que le quedaba de vida. Lo negara o no, sabía la influencia que tenía el título familiar.

Después de eso, había pasado por las manos de distintos médicos y estilistas, a los cuales les había dado carta blanca para que le compraran un armario muggle y otro mágico. Sirius había sido bañado, exfoliado, curado y dosificado con no quería saber cuántas pociones, le habían cortado el pelo y afeitado la barba, dejándole un fino bigote moderno. Le habían hecho las cejas, la manicura y la pedicura así como una docena más de tratamientos de belleza. Incluso sus dientes volvían a brillar como perlas. ¡Amaba la magia!

El segundo propósito había sido revisar sus cuentas. Después de un informe detallado de Razorblade, Sirius se había informado a consciencia de las posibles inversiones que podía hacer en el mundo muggle, aprovechando las horas muertas informándose de los sucesos de los últimos 5 años. Después de 2 días, Sirius contrató a un abogado y, junto con su duende contable, se propusieron aumentar la riqueza de los Black.

Su tercer propósito fue cercionarse del estado de sus residencias. Aunque Sirius odiaba la casa de ciudad de los Black, Grimauld Place 12, sabía que era una de las casas más fortificada y guardada de la historia. Así pues, después de darse cuenta que el único elfo vivo de los Black era Kreacher, compró un equipo de elfos domésticos y vendió al antiguo elfo a los duendes. No sabía qué harían con él pero a Sirius tampoco le quitaba el sueño. Dudaba que se lo comieran y un elfo muerto no valía nada.

Su cuarto propósito fue ponerse en día con sus antiguos amigos y contactos. La prioridad dentro de la prioridad eran Remus Lupin y Harry Potter. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar pero tenía claro que Remus sería más fácil de encontrar que su ahijado, Hadrian. Esperaba que, una vez se volviera a encontrar con Remus, éste le ayudaría a encontrar a Harry. Con ese pensamiento en mente, cogió pluma y papel y empezó a escribir una carta. Había estado siguiendo el Daily Prophet pero estos no habían mencionado nada sobre su excarcelación. Se preguntaba cuándo sería eso o si debía salir a la calle y esperar que todos empezaran a chillar y llegaran las autoridades para explicar que sí, que Sirius Black era inocente.

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó la carta. Tenía bastantes cosas en las que preocuparse y muy poco tiempo para arreglarlas. De lo que estaba totalmente seguro era que ya no era el Sirius de antes, el joven despreocupado y rebelde que se marchó de casa de sus padres con tan solo 16 años. La cárcel le había hecho crecer a marchas forzadas, le había hecho darse cuenta de sus propias taras. Tener tiempo y silencio casi le había vuelto loco. El único alivio que sentía en la negra y tormentosa isla de Azkaban era su propia inocencia. Irónico.

Se levantó y se dirigió al duende más cercano. Le pidió una lechuza y éste le condujo a un pequeño patio interior cubierto donde centenares de lechuzas estaban posadas en distintos lugares. Miró a los ojos a la primera que vio y ésta saltó y planeó hasta su hombro, sacando su pata para que le colocara la carta.

"¿Podrías llevar esto a Remus Lupin?", dijo Sirius, acariciando su pecho.

La lechuza marrón ululó y se elevó en el aire, saliendo por uno de los conductos del patio al exterior. Con un nuevo propósito en mente, Sirius se adentró en Gringotts y se movió por los pasillos de las oficinas de las Casas Nobles y Ancestrales. Llegó a la que ponía "Potter" y se paró unos segundos, nostálgico, observando el escudo que su mejor amigo había llevado en el pecho durante años. Sirius había fallado como padrino, había fallado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, pero estaba dispuesto a corregir sus errores. Más vale tarde que nunca.

Tocó un par de veces en la puerta y esperó a que le dejaran entrar. Al escuchar el pase, abrió la puerta y miró al duende de la Casa Potter. Paró en seco. Era Razorblade. El mismo duende que le había ayudado con su encarcelamiento. ¿Sería también contable de la Casa Black? Sirius tenía muchas preguntas pero pocas respuestas.

"Lord Black, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?", preguntó el duende.

"Me gustaría preguntar acerca de mi ahijado, Hadrian Potter", dijo él, entonces, sin poder contenerse, preguntó, "¿Cómo es que me ayudó usted con mi caso?"

Razorblade le miró por encima de sus manos cruzadas. Sabía que debía tomar una decisión, u omitir la verdad o explicarle exactamente el por qué de sus acciones. Eso, sin duda, llevaría a explicar también las visitas de su ahijado, Harry. No obstante, miró de reojo las cuentas de la Casa Potter en las que había estado trabajando y se dijo que su cliente así lo quería. Quería un guardián para su custodia y abandonar los Dursley. Y esta era la mejor salida.

"Las dos preguntas están relacionadas, Lord Black", dijo, decidiéndose, "su ahijado visitó por primera vez Gringotts el 23 de Abril de este mismo año. Estaba bastante confundido respecto a varias cosas, una de ellas era su encarcelamiento".

"¿Harry visitó el banco? ¿Dónde vive Harry, para empezar?", preguntó con el ceño fruncido Sirius.

"Será mejor que se lo explique desde el inicio, Lord Black", dijo el duende. "Harry Potter fue dejado con la familia Dursley, aquella noche del 31 de Octubre, a manos de Albus Dumbledore. No obstante, durante 5 años no se le contó absolutamente nada, y de nada. Era incluso abusado y maltratado. No fue sino hasta que tuvo control de su magia que puso amenazar a su familia con tal de evitar el maltrato y, aprovechando un día en el cual fue dejado solo en casa, encontró varias cartas de Gringotts que nunca recibió".

Sirius no sabía que decir, tenía la mandíbula suelta del horror. ¿Harry con Petunia? ¡No lo podía creer! Lily no lo hubiera consentido jamás. Su hermana estaba loca y, lo peor de todo, odiaba con fiereza cualquier mención de magia. Dejarle al huérfano de la hermana a la que envidiaba y, a la vez, odiaba simplemente por el hecho de no tener magia era una absurdidad y una crueldad en toda regla.

¡Oh, el día que cogiera a Dumbledore! El mismo hombre que podía haber pedido un juicio justo para evitar su encarcelamiento. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¡Incluso la loca de su prima, Bellatrix, y los otros Lestrange tuvieron uno! Todavía recordaba sus voces riendo en la oscuridad de Azkaban. Apretó los puños, intentando no prenderle fuego a nada sin querer. No hubiera sido la primera vez.

Harry había sido maltratado y era todo por culpa suya. Si no hubiera sugerido cambiar de guardador del secreto, Lily y James todavía seguirían vivos. Si no hubiera dejado a Harry en manos de Dumbledore aquella noche, no hubiera vivido con los Dursley y su abuso. Si no hubiera ido en busca del traidor Peter Pettigrew, no habría sido encarcelado al día siguiente. Si no, si no, si no… Había tantas cosas de las que se arrepentía.

"¿Por qué sigue mi ahijado allí?", gruñó, su animal interior al borde de la superficie.

"Harry ahora está en buen estado, un médico le revisó y lo trató. Podría decirle muchas más cosas de Harry, pero el caso es que fue él precisamente quien quería que lo liberaran. Ahora podrá recuperar la custodia de su ahijado. Lo primero que debe hacer es abrir por primera vez el testamento de los Potter, que fue cerrado ilegalmente por Dumbledore".

"¡Otra vez ese maldito! ¿¡Qué demonios pretende!"

Sirius se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado, furioso. ¿Cómo era posible que un solo hombre liara semejante berenjenal? Lo que Sirius no tenía claro era el porqué. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le había ayudado? ¿Con qué motivo había dejado a Harry con los Dursley si sabía que Petunia resentía a Lily, si sabía que la odiaba? ¿A caso era tan ingenuo Dumbledore como para creer que Petunia cuidaría a Harry como si fuera su propio hijo, aun teniendo Harry los ojos de Lily? ¿Era tan crédulo e incompetente Dumbledore como para considerarle un traidor?

Si la respuesta a esas preguntas hubiera sido sí, entonces Sirius podría entender algunas cosas pero Lord Black sabía que Dumbledore no era ni crédulo ni incompetente, y también sabía con certeza la relación entre las hermanas Evans. Así pues, ¿qué ganaba Dumbledore encarcelándolo y dejando a Harry en manos de los Dursley? Eran preguntas cuyas respuestas serían primordiales.

"Hazlo, ábrelo", dijo Sirius.

Razorblade tendió el pergamino a Sirius y éste lo leyó con las manos temblorosas. Era, quizá, una de las últimas cosas que sus amigos habían escrito. Como pensaba, una parte del dinero iba a Remus, quien siempre tenía dificultades económicas, otra iba a los Longbottom, otra iba para él y para el traidor, que no podría hacerse con su dinero ahora que se sabía la verdad, y el resto iba para Harry. Conciso y corto. Más abajo, había una lista de 10 personas que serían responsables de la custodia de Harry. Él siendo el primero, seguido de los Longbottom, Remus, McKingnon, Amelia Bones, Flitwick, McGonagall, su prima Andrómeda, y Poppy Pomphrey.

Más abajo, resaltado, la letra cursiva de Lily había escrito "En ningún caso Harry vivirá y estará bajo la custodia de Petunia y Vernon Durlsey". Claramente eso no había sido así. Para colmo, pensó Sirius, había sido el mismo Dumbledore quien había sellado el testamento y, haciendo caso omiso de sus deseos, había hecho exactamente lo contrario a lo que querían los Potter.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para tener la custodia de Harry?", preguntó al final.

"Deberá pasar un test psicológico y luego firmar unos papeles que los Potter ya tenían preparados para usted", informó el duende.

"Me gustaría pasar cuanto antes el test además tengo que pensar dónde viviremos Harry y yo", dijo Sirius, pensando en voz alta.

"Si me lo permite, Lord Black", empezó Razorblade, "una vez tenga la custodia de Harry podrá tener acceso, aunque en distintas situaciones limitado, a las pertenencias de su ahijado. Entre ellas está el Estado Potter, que está en perfectas condiciones. Sé que preferiría esperar a su ahijado para hablar de ello pero mientras no pase el test puede pensar en sus posibilidades. Una vez tenga la custodia y resida permanentemente en una de sus residencias, entonces podrá hacer lo que quiera".

Sirius pensó en las palabras del duende. Evitaría a toda costa Grimauld Place pero prefería tener todas sus residencias en orden. Dejaría que los elfos domésticos arreglaran las propiedades Black y hablaría con Harry sobre vivir en el Estado Potter, que estaba disponible en ese mismo momento.

"¿Le gustaría hacer el test psicológico mañana? Puedo arreglar un médico de St. Mungo y una visita al Ministerio el mismo día, así acabará antes con el papeleo", dijo Razorblade.

"Sí, por favor", asintió Sirius.

"Entonces enviaré una lechuza al señor Potter dentro de un par de días cuando sea seguro que tiene usted su custodia para que visite Gringotts", respondió el contable de la Casa Potter.

"Bien pues, voy a enviarle mi propia lechuza para preguntarle con respecto a la residencia", se levantó de la silla e hizo una leve reverencia como marcaba el protocolo. "Gracias por todo, Razorblade".

* * *

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama, acabando de leer el diario _2 – Aprendizaje primer grado _de su madre. Había ciertas cosas que tendría que volver a leerlas y practicar con una varita, sin duda. No obstante, Harry también había entrenado sin varita. La primera vez que repitió un encantamiento mentalmente, "wingardium leviosa", se preguntó de golpe por qué debía decir el hechizo en voz alta. ¿A caso no había estado haciendo Harry magia sin hablar?

Entonces pensó las palabras y no las dijo, se concentró y vio como un bolígrafo se alzaba en el aire. Después de eso se preguntó si aquel día que alzó Ga desde el jardín hasta su ventana no habría usado ese mismo encantamiento. Acto seguido sacudió la cabeza. Era obvio que no, Harry no sabía que dicho encantamiento existía hasta que lo había usado. O quizá no lo había usado.

¿Quería decir eso que podía hacer cualquier cosa con su magia de solo pensarlo? De ser así, ¿por qué existían los encantamientos y sus palabras? ¿Por qué se tenían que decir en voz alta? Harry pensaba que era una tontería. Se imaginaba peleando con su primo y diciéndole:

"¡Ahora voy a pegarte un puñetazo en la nariz!"

¿No era obvio que Dudley intentaría esquivarlo? ¿Qué pasaría con los encantamientos ofensivos? Decirlos en voz alta le daría a su atacante ventaja. ¿Cómo acabaría una pelea, entonces, si ambos adversarios sabían segundos antes qué hechizo se iba a utilizar? Harry se masajeó la sien, notando un dolor de cabeza empezar. Había tantas cosas que no entendía y que estaban mal. Si las cosas no tenían sentido, ¿por qué seguían existiendo? O quizá Harry desconocía la lógica de muchas cosas, aunque lo dudaba.

Acabó la última página del diario y lo cerró, dejándolo en la cama. Entonces escuchó un golpe en la ventana. Miró y vio una lechuza desconocida aunque suponía era de Gringotts. Se levantó y la dejó entrar. Le cogió la carta de la pata y vio que, aunque el pergamino era el mismo que usaban en el banco, no era de Razorblade sino de Sirius Black, su padrino.

"_Querido Harry, _

_Si lees esto es porque obviamente he salido de Azkaban. Estos últimos días han sido épicos, todavía no me creo que esté fuera de esa espantosa isla. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte que no tengo ni idea por dónde empezar. Empezaré por la más urgente. _

_Mañana mismo me harán un test psicológico para probar que puedo hacerme cargo de ti, lo que me lleva a hablarte sobre la custodia. Razorblade me ha informado de tu situación y de que estás al tanto de la mayor parte de ello. Ni siquiera yo sé que 'ello' es, para serte sincero. Tus padres querían que estuvieras conmigo, espero que no te importe. No quiero no volver a fallarte._

_Si todo va bien, también será mañana cuando tenga tu custodia oficialmente. Aquí viene otro problema, la residencia. Sé que entre ambos tenemos varios lugares para vivir pero Razorblade me ha comentado que quizá prefieras hacerlo en el Estado Potter que está en perfectas condiciones, al contrario de las propiedades Black, que necesitan un repaso. ¿Te gustaría vivir ahí?_

_No espero una respuesta inmediata, solamente que lo pienses antes de tu próxima visita a Gringotts. De eso te informará Razorblade. Hay cosas que preferiría decirte en persona ya que las palabras no pueden expresar lo que siento ahora mismo. Aun así, quiero que sepas que no hubo día que tus padres se arrepintieran de nada. Para mí, ese primer año fue como tener a mi propio hijo al igual que James era mi hermano. _

_Sinceramente, _

_Sirius Black._

Harry releyó la carta, emocionado. ¡Las cosas habían salido según lo previsto! Esperaba que Razorblade le enviara la próxima carta y traslador en unos días. Ya mismo conocería en persona a su padrino y podría ir a vivir al Estado Potter. Ni siquiera tenía que pensárselo, cualquier sitio era mejor que los Dursley. ¿Y dónde mejor que en su propia casa? El Estado donde todos los Potter habían vivido durante siglos.

Se preguntó si debería recoger todas sus cosas dentro del baúl y decidió dejarlo para más tarde. Cogió el siguiente diario _"3 – Aprendizaje segundo grado_" y dudó sobre si empezarlo. Estaba tan contento que no podía concentrarse. Miró los otros diarios que se habían abierto y leyó, por primera vez, el título de cada uno: _4 – Aprendizaje tercer grado, 5 – Oclumancia para la animagia _y, por último_, 6 – Ser Lord y Potter. _

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió seguir el orden que había impuesto su madre, después de todo, ella tendría más idea que él, seguramente. Se movió hacia la ventana, donde estaban todos sus animales, y miró la calle llena de casas iguales, tan monótono. Ga estaba hablando con Zar y Grundel y Hedwig estaban observándoles callados. Ahora ya no tendría que independizarse a los 11 años y buscar un lugar para Zar. El Estado Potter era tan grande como para acoger a varios basiliscos. Esperaba que a su padrino no se dejara intimidar por las serpientes.

* * *

"Aquí tiene, Lord Black, los papeles de la custodia firmados y todo en orden", dijo la encargada del Departamento de Menores. "Que tenga un buen día".

Sirius Black había pasado con colores las pruebas del médico y esa misma tarde se había dirigido al Ministerio. Nada más salir del banco, un duende le había dicho que Albus Dumbledore había visitado Gringotts con la intención de citarse con él. Pero a Sirius no le hacía falta encontrarse con Dumbledore para saber qué quería. Era obvio que, ahora que Lord Black había aceptado su título y era totalmente inocente, podría hacerse con la custodia de Harry Potter.

Si Harry pasa a estar bajo la tutela de Lord Black, Dumbledore no podría entrometerse ya que no era ni guardián mágico ni su tutor y si intentaba negar su participación en cualquier cosa relacionada con Harry Potter, Sirius tenía el poder de publicar el testamento de los Potter que el mismo Dumbledore había congelado. Es decir, Dumbledore estaba sudando de miedo. Lo único que le quedaba era convencer a Sirius de su fachada inocente y amable.

Así fue como se lo encontró en el Ministerio. El otro mago había dicho unas cuantas palabras expresando su alegría por su excarcelamiento pero Sirius Black ya le había calado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Dándose cuenta que Sirius no iba a dejarse manipular, resumió su patética charla y se marchó a saber dónde aunque Sirius sabía que no se daría por vencido. Minutos más tarde, sin perder tiempo, Sirius entraba en la oficina y, presentando todos los papeles necesarios, esperaba 10 minutos a que la bruja, Cabeza del Departamento de Menores, los comprobara. Después firmaba los documentos y éstos resplandecieron y desaparecieron, confirmando la veracidad de los papeles.

A continuación, Lord Black cogió el floo más próximo y volvió a Gringotts, con rapidez, sabiendo que le esperaba su ahijado en la oficina de la Casa Potter. Caminó nervioso entre los pasillos del banco y se paró delante del escudo Potter. Tocó un par de veces y pasó cuando escuchó a Razorblade. De nuevo, paró en seco al ver que no era el único visitante, además de Harry. Allí había, quizás, las dos personas más importantes en la vida de Sirius. Harry Potter y Remus Lupin.

No sabía a quién mirar primero. Iba preparado para encontrarse a su ahijado solamente y ahora estaba parado delante del amigo del que sospechó, la razón por la cual le hizo elegir a Peter y no Remus aquella ocasión en la cual se dio cuenta que él, Sirius Black, mejor amigo de James Potter, sería un blanco fácil. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Por otro lado, Remus había llegado hacia justamente media hora al banco. Había sido una casualidad encontrarse con el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos cuando había ido a visitar a Sirius. Rápidamente le había observado, en silencio, hasta que Harry se acercó y le dijo algo como:

"Tú debes ser Remus Lupin, con un problema peludo, ¿no?", preguntó Harry, que recordaba las palabras del primer diario de sus padres.

Remus había asentido, sin respiración, al escuchar las palabras de James en la boca de su hijo. Éste le cogió de la mano y le hizo caminar a través de los pasillos del banco. Remus no perdía de vista a Harry, tan fascinado que no se dio cuenta que había entrado en una oficina del banco. Siendo él un mestizo y sin Casa propia, era la primera vez que entraba en una oficina de la élite, por así decirlo. Pronto se dio cuenta del escudo encima de la cabeza del duende. El escudo Potter.

"Mi madre escribió en mi diario que eras el más estudioso de los 4 merodeadores, ¿me puedes decir qué significa el lema de mi familia?", preguntó Harry.

Remus, agradecido por el cambio de tema, dijo "Virtute acquiritur honos, significa 'El Honor se adquiere con la Virtud', el lema perfecto para la Casa Potter".

A partir de ahí, Remus y Harry empezaron a hablar sin parar, Razorblade añadiendo algo a la conversación de vez en cuando. Remus no se había sentido tan furioso desde el 31 de Octubre de hacía casi 6 años. No obstante, viendo las pruebas contra Dumbledore sobre el caso Potter le había hecho pensar lo contrario. Hasta ahora, Remus había estado tremendamente agradecido de Dumbledore por dejarle estudiar en Hogwarts; allí había conocido a unos amigos maravillosos sin los cuales Remus no hubiera sido nada.

Y, aunque le debía mucho al Director, habían sido James y Sirius los que le habían acompañado con su enfermedad, la licantropía, los que se habían burlado de los prejuicios y habían encontrado una solución para no dejarle solo. Como mejores amigos que eran. Le habían ayudado económicamente cuando no tenía nada, le habían incluido en sus vidas como si fuera una persona normal y corriente. Si le debía algo a alguien era a Sirius Black y a la fallecida pareja Potter. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio, por primera vez en casi más de media década, a su mejor amigo, Sirius Black.

Sirius observó a Remus, que estaba delgado y pálido. Tenía puestas unas ropas que, claramente, eran antiguas y raídas. Su cabello era más gris de lo que un hombre de 28 años normal hubiera sido. Las cicatrices en su cara, quizá por la palidez de su piel, parecían más marcadas que nunca.

Por otro lado, Sirius dirigió su mirada a Harry, y en silencio, le observó. Ropa moderna y sin gafas. Fue lo primero que vio, seguidamente de los ojos resplandecientes de Lily Potter. El cabello de James, ondeando sin control, y una cara joven pero inteligente. Hadrian James Potter era una mezcla de sus padres en toda regla. Sirius apretó los puños, intentando apartar los pensamientos pesimistas y se adelantó, sin saber a quién abrazar primero. Entonces, sin pensarlo, los cogió a los dos a la vez.

Después de unos minutos, en los que cada hombre intentaba rehacerse de la cantidad de emociones del momento, Razorblade carraspeó. Sirius dejó ir el abrazo pero mantuvo una mano en los hombros de su ahijado, que se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey. Remus le condujo hasta una silla y luego se sentó cerca de él, Harry sentado en el lado derecho de Sirius.

"Ahora que ya están todos presentes, me gustaría seguir con nuestros planes", Razorblade sacó 6 cajas de joyería de su escritorio y las posó delante de Harry. "Estos son los anillos de heredero de las Casas Peverell, Gryffindor, Potter, Black, Dalaras y Slytherin".

"¿La Casa Dalaras?", preguntó Remus, con intriga.

"¿¡Slytherin!", exclamó Sirius, incrédulo. "¡Oh, si estuviera mi madre viva, le hubiera dado algo al ver que el conquistador de su querido Señor Tenebroso es el heredero de su supuesta línea!".

Sirius se echó a reír. El destino tenía humor. Los demás miembros de la oficina sonrieron. Entonces Razorblade volvió a carraspear su garganta.

"Lily Potter era miembro de la casa Dalaras", dijo el duende. Remus y Sirius alzaron ambas cejas. "Lily Potter no fue nunca una Evans, tampoco era nacida de muggles, era una Dalaras de sangre pura".

Remus se tocó la sien. ¿Cuántas cosas más había que no sabían? Sirius, por otro lado, miró a Harry. Heredero de 6 Casas, nada menos. Antes, Sirius le habría dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera con los títulos, pero sabía que algún día podía ayudarle ser Lord de, al menos, 5 Casas. Harry le miró desde su asiento, como preguntando qué hacer y Sirius asintió significativamente. Harry cogió primero la caja con el escudo Potter y la abrió.

"Ese anillo deberá ponérselo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha", informó Razorblade, "si no quiere que todos sepan de qué Casas es heredero, ponga los otros anillos en el mismo dedo anular, o meñique, y solo aparecerá el anillo Potter a menos que usted cambie mentalmente los anillos según lo desee".

"También puedes ponerte otro anillo en el dedo meñique de tu mano derecha, significando que eres heredero de una segunda Casa, aunque no tu Casa principal", dijo Sirius, recordando las clases de protocolo con su familia. "Las Casas Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin y Dalaras causarían un gran revuelo si te vieran con ellos ahora, yo me esperaría hasta, al menos, los 11 años. No obstante, muchos saben que soy tu padrino y que eres mi heredero, así que si te pusieras en anillo Black no pasaría nada".

Harry cogió asintiendo el anillo Potter, dorado con el escudo Potter en miniatura y con un fondo negro. Se lo puso donde le indicó el duende y sintió como la magia del anillo entraba rápidamente en él, reconociéndolo. Sintió brevemente todo lo que le pertenecía, desde las mansiones hasta los elfos moverse. En lo profundo de su mente encontró un hilo conectado con el anillo que le permitía volver a notar la misma sensación.

Rápidamente cogió el anillo Black, escudo del cual se acordaba de la primera vez que vino a Gringotts y se lo puso en el meñique. Era un anillo plateado con el emblema Black esculpido sobre un fondo negro. Dos galgos de pie mirando un escudo negro con una V invertida y un par de estrellas, una a cada lado del pico. Debajo de la V había una espada y, encima del escudo, un casco con una corona de rosas. Se lo puso en el dedo meñique y experimentó la misma sensación.

Los otros 4 anillos se los puso en el dedo meñique, sin darles mucha importancia. Después de todo, ahora no le servirían de mucho.

"¡Perfecto! Ahora, Lord Black, Harry me dice que le gustaría vivir en el Estado Potter y también que Remus Lupin, tal y como le pidieron sus padres, fuera a vivir con ambos", dijo Razorblade.

Remus miró rápidamente a Harry y éste sonrió, asintiendo. Sacó de su bolsillo el primer diario de sus padres y se lo entregó.

"Es uno de los diarios que me dejaron mis padres. Deberíamos haber vivido todos juntos, en realidad", dijo Harry.

Remus tomó el diario con cuidado y hojeó la letra de sus mejores amigos, sin aliento. ¿Sabría Harry sobre su infección? Volvió a mirar el diario y casi rodó los ojos. Claro que lo sabía. Por lo visto era más parecido a sus padres de lo normal. Miró a Sirius y vio que éste le miraba fijamente, casi suplicándole con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía decirles que no a semejante pareja?

"Está bien, está bien, pero debería arreglar unos asuntos primero", dijo, pacificador.

Sirius y Harry sonrieron a la vez. Remus notó un parecido y recordó que la abuela paterna de Harry era también una Black. Sacudió la cabeza pensando en los genes.

"Lo siguiente es abrir oficialmente el testamento", siguió Razorblade, sacó unos papeles y se los pasó al hombre lobo. "Necesitará firmar aquí para recibir los 500000 galeones que los pasados Lord y Lady Potter le dejaron en su testamento. Lord Black ya ha firmado su parte. Regente Longbottom llegará dentro de un par de horas para firmar por los antiguos Lord y Lady Longbottom".

Remus se echó atrás, recostado en la silla. El dinero siempre era una de sus peores pesadillas. Sintió un escozor en sus ojos al darse cuenta que, incluso muertos, sus amigos seguían cuidando de él. Cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, firmó el papel, sabiendo que eso habrían querido James y Lily Potter.

"Ahora queda el caso de creación de leyes ilegalmente con los votos de Harry", dijo Razorblade, "casi 50 leyes fueron pasadas por el señor Dumbledore. Como Lord Black será el apoderado del Heredero Potter hasta los 11 o, quizá, 15 años, le toca a usted convocar una sesión en el Wizenmagot con tal de anular dichas leyes. Aquí está el sumario de las leyes".

Sirius cogió los documentos y los hojeó por encima. Quizá alguna podría ser salvable pero debería consultarlo con Harry, después de todo, había sido con sus votos con los que se había jugado.

"Una vez nos mudemos al Estado Potter podremos mirar estos documentos, ¿qué te parece?", dijo Sirius mirando a Harry, éste asintió. "¿Quieres que vayamos a comer luego y después recojamos tus cosas de casa de los Dursley?"

"Vale", dijo Harry vacilando, que todavía no sabía cómo comportarse con Sirius y Remus.

"¿Piensan publicar en el Daily Prophet el testamento de los Potter?", preguntó Razorblade.

"Porqué no, tarde o temprano la gente tendrá que saber la verdad sobre mi encarcelamiento y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro", dijo Sirius, viendo que Harry asentía con firmeza a la pregunta del duende.

"Puedo pedir que un reportero venga al banco en poco más de media hora, una vez el Director del periódico sepa que entre ustedes dos tienen el 55% de la compañía", dijo sonriente Razorblade.

Sirius asintió y vio como Razorblade cogía un sobre y llamaba a otro duende. Se podía apostar toda su fortuna que Razorblade ya había escrito la carta y solo estaba esperando su confirmación. Los duendes eran así de trabajadores y eficaces. Había dicho que en media hora un reportero vendría al banco y Sirius no dudaba ni un momento la palabra de un duende. Vio que había un montón de documentos apartados y se podía imaginar que eran para que el reportero verificase que todo lo que Sirius le dijera fuera cierto.

* * *

Harry escuchó los gritos de su padrino dirigidos a la familia Dursley, que estaba sentada al completo en el salón. Harry estaba recogiendo todas sus cosas en su baúl, ayudado por Remus, cuando recordó las cartas que guardaban los Dursley en la pequeña caja negra. Estaba seguro que el tal Dumbledore intentaría negar su participación con los Dursley pero a Harry se le había ocurrido una idea perfecta.

Sabía que la reportera, Rita Skeeter, a juzgar por su personalidad, no le importaría destrozar la reputación de Dumbledore o del Ministerio, con tal que la gente comprara el Daily Prophet. Si no hubieran tenido el 55% de la compañía, Harry no dudaba en pensar que Skeeter también le hubiera destrozado a él. Aun así, después de varios minutos hablando con Skeeter, Harry había concluido que ésta no parecía odiarle, quizá lo contrario.

Le dijo a Remus que volvería en unos minutos y, aprovechando que los Dursley estaban siendo maltratados verbalmente por su padrino, se dirigió hasta la habitación de Petunia y Vernon. Al ver que no estaba cerrada con llave, entró rápidamente y se dirigió al armario donde sabía que se encontraba la caja negra. Abrió el mueble y movió las batas de su tía, repitió el proceso de la última vez y escuchó nuevamente un 'pop'.

Ahora el dinero había desaparecido casi al completo y solo quedaban joyas y las cartas. Sacó el paquete de cartas y se guardó en el bolsillo de los tejanos la carta de Dumbledore, la cual pensaba enviar a Skeeter, o al menos, una copia de ella. Dejó las cartas de Gringotts, sabiendo que Razorblade podría adjuntar pruebas si quisiera y cerró la caja negra. De camino a su cuarto pensó si el dinero que había desaparecido era para pagar el fraude de 132000 libras que los Durlsey le habían debido y que, según su duende, ya había sido pagado.

Al entrar en su habitación, Remus ya había acabado de empaquetarlo todo y solo quedaba el terrario en la habitación desnuda. Hedwig, quien si podía evitaba a toda costa la jaula, había sido enviada al Estado Potter en Eastwick Lane. Ga y Zar se habían enroscado alrededor de su cuello, la única parte de su cuerpo que normalmente estaba quieta, según las serpientes, y Grundel sobresalía del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Con el baúl y el terrario empequeñecidos, Remus y Harry bajaron hacia el salón donde pararon en seco. Dudley estaba temblando en el sofá y sus pantalones tenían una mancha húmeda. Petunia estaba tiesa con la boca abierta y Vernon temblaba con su rostro pálido, casi verde. Harry, en un momento de inspiración, cogió una sartén de la cocina y, con todas sus ganas, le dio en la cabeza a cada uno de ellos. Disfrutando. Quizás todavía no podía hacer nada más pero tarde o temprano los Dursley se arrepentirían de haberlo maltratado.

Salieron a la calle, Sirius riendo a carcajadas y Remus tapándose la boca con una mano cuando Harry vio a la señora Figg. La mujer que sabía de su maltrato pero no había hecho nada más que vigilarlo e informar al maldito Albus Dumbledore de ello. Se acercó dando grandes zancadas y carraspeó la garganta, viendo como se giraba y dejaba la puerta a medio abrir, su carrito de plástico al lado sin tocar.

"¿Señor Figg?", dijo Harry, con los labios rizados. "Que sepa que sé perfectamente que me espiaba y que sabía cómo me trataban los Dursley, espero que se arrepienta toda la vida porque me parece usted una mujer despreciable".

Se giró y cogió la mano de Sirius que ahora sonreía abiertamente, ni siquiera miró atrás para ver la cara de horror de Figg. Remus, que si la vio, pensó si era por ver al presunto traidor Sirius Black o por ser sermoneada por un niño de casi 7 años. Caminando calle abajo, al lado de Harry y Sirius, escuchó su conversación.

"Dudley dormirá los próximos 5 años en la alacena bajo la escalera. La he agrandado un poco más con la varita de Remus, todavía tengo que comprarme una nueva, ya sabes", dijo Sirius, riendo. "Petunia y Vernon dormirán en el segundo cuarto de Dudley, he cerrado permanentemente las otras habitaciones y he roto el coche, no creo que puedan repararlo. Además, los próximos 5 años los van a pasar comiendo una rebanada de pan y una loncha de queso en cada comida".

"No te olvides de las pesadillas cada noche, Sirius", dijo él, que había visto el último hechizo de Sirius antes de salir por la puerta.

"Sí, sí, las pesadillas", rió Sirius, "aunque lo mejor ha sido el golpe con la sartén".

Cuando llegaron al parque, bajo una sombra entre los árboles, Sirius apretó la mano de Harry y los dos adultos se desaparecieron de Little Whinging para siempre y aparecieron, por primera vez en 5 años, en el Estado Potter.

* * *

**AN: **

**Gracias por los reviews y mensajes privados, me ha hecho pensar en varias cosas que todavía tengo que resolver con esta historia. **

**R&R. **


	5. El cumpleaños de Harry

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes, a menos que no existan en las sagas, así como parte de la trama, no me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Harry es un niño que se da cuenta de sus poderes mucho antes de lo previsto. Al crecer con los Dursley, maltratado, deja de ser un niño y empieza a pensar como un adulto para sobrevivir. Poco a poco, irá desentramando los misterios de su familia y las manipulaciones a las que ha sido sometido, ganado un poder sin precedentes. El poder de la profecía.

* * *

**Chimaera**

**Capítulo 5 – El cumpleaños de Harry.**

Los 3 meses antes de Agosto fueron los mejores meses de la vida de Harry, que no se acordaba de su primer año y medio de vida. Nada más llegar había hecho un tour completo por el Estado Potter, que era más grande que una simple mansión.

Tenía 6 plantas y un sótano, además de una azotea. El edificio en sí era de piedra de color marrón claro acogedor con grandes ventanales de cristal. El Estado Potter tenía un edificio principal y luego 2 alas a cada banda, conectadas, que rodeaban un enorme patio interior; era como un hexágono al que le faltaba una cara, según Remus. Más allá del patio había unos establos enormes con diferentes animales, ninguno de ellos era un animal que Harry hubiera visto antes.

El primer par de animales que había visto eran, según su enciclopedia mágica Remus, unos Gryffins. Tenían el cuerpo de un león y la cabeza de un águila, además, median el doble de un león normal. No obstante, Harry siempre había sido amigo de cualquier tipo de animales así que, cuando se le acercaron lentamente, tendió la mano y dejó que uno de ellos rozara la cabeza contra ésta. A lo que Remus había sacudido, incrédulo, la cabeza y Sirius había dicho:

"Como Lily".

Al entrar al Estado, aparecieron un par de criaturas muy bajitas que Sirius presentó como elfos domésticos. Uno de cada sexo, Biby y Niny. Ambos llevaban una pequeña túnica blanca con el escudo Potter en el pecho. Las pertenencias de Remus y Sirius fueron llevadas al ala oeste, donde habían residido cuando sus padres estaban vivos, y Harry fue llevado al ala este donde residían los Herederos y Lord y Lady Potter. Harry observó su habitación y se dio cuenta que era un apartamento en sí, tenía salón, dormitorio, lavabo y un armario enorme empotrado.

Como todo el Estado, el suelo era de mármol blanco sin manchas negras, las paredes de su habitación habían sido de color blanco pero según Sirius era porque cada miembro de la familia Potter tenía derecho a decorar su propia habitación. Las cortinas, las sábanas, los muebles y todas las demás cosas habían estado guardadas en un gran almacén cerca de la cocina. Lo único que había tenido que hacer Harry era seleccionar los distintos muebles que le gustaron y Biby los había situado en su habitación.

Ahora ésta tenía las paredes de color castaño claro y las cortinas eran de seda blanca. Los muebles eran antiguos pero bien conservados, de tonos en marrón oscuro y bordados dorados. En el suelo había, una gran alfombra india con un gran dibujo intrincado de fondo beige y bordados azules, negros y rojos, cubría gran parte del cuarto hasta llegar al dormitorio, que se accedía desde el salón y estaba elevado dos escalones.

Su cama era aún más grande que una cama de matrimonio y tenía las sábanas de seda negra con una manta de terciopelo azul marino. A cada lado de la cama colgaban un par de cuadros de paisajes que todavía Harry no había identificado. Al armario empotrado se accedía desde el dormitorio a través de unas puertas dobles de madera y tenía, en medio del armario, un taburete rectangular blanco.

Por último, la puerta del baño se encontraba en el salón, a mano izquierda, y era lo suficientemente grande como para tener una bañera para 10 personas situada en una de las paredes del baño. También colgaba una ducha desde el techo, la cual se activaba con los mismos botones de la bañera. Un lavamanos de porcelana blanco colgaba bajo un gran espejo rectangular con bordes dorados. Bajo el lavamanos había un armario caoba con las toallas y diferentes productos de belleza. Para finalizar, el retrete era blanco con toques dorados que resaltaba magníficamente con el suelo de mármol negro del baño que, curiosamente, era uno de los pocos suelos no blancos del Estado.

Harry, que había pasado más tiempo fuera que dentro, había aprendido los alrededores del Estado Potter como la palma de su mano. Lo primero que había hecho fue montar los Abraxas que tenían en el establo, unos caballos blancos enormes con alas y ojos rojos que únicamente bebían un tipo de alcohol específico. Después de eso, había conocido a la manada de Hipogrifos que vivían en el terrero del Estado.

Sirius y Remus se habían dado cuenta que, cada vez que Harry salía fuera del Estado, los Gryffins le estaban esperando para acompañarle a cualquier sitio, ya sea mientras Harry seguía leyendo los diarios de Lily bajo la sombra de un árbol o para explorar la zona. Desde entonces, Sirius dejó de preocuparse tanto por su ahijado, sabiendo que tenía un par de guardaespaldas siguiéndolo.

Los hombres en cuestión, sentados en el salón privado del Estado con enormes ventanales de cristal en dirección al patio interior, veían como Harry, que estaba sentado junto a una fuente circular con un dragón de mármol negro con toques dorados, leía el diario _4 – Aprendizaje tercer grado_. A Remus le parecía curioso que, fuera donde fuera, Harry siempre estuviera leyendo acompañado de animales. En ese mismo instante, el par de Gryffins estaban acostados a sus pies, Hedwig estaba parada en el borde de la fuente con Grundel, el sapo, cerca de sus talones. Las serpientes, Ga y Zar, estaban rodeando el cuello de Harry y, acercándose a lo lejos se veía un par de Hipogrifos y el Abraxas, Akenaton, que Harry acostumbraba a montar.

Se preguntó si el Heredero Potter tendría algún don con los animales y apuntó mentalmente que deberían ir a Gringotts a que le hicieran un test de herencia mágica. A Sirius y a Remus, aquel día que comieron los tres juntos por primera vez, les sorprendió en sobremanera saber que Harry hablaba Parsel y que, para colmo, había criado un basilisco al cual había llamado Zar. Remus, que siempre había sido de mente abierta gracias a su enfermedad, había temido la reacción de Sirius pero éste le había sorprendido. Al parecer la cárcel le había curado los prejuicios de su juventud. Lo único que Sirius dijo fue:

"Si te hace caso podrá defenderte y seguir tus órdenes, sales ganando".

Habían pasado 3 meses y el cumpleaños de Harry se acercaba. Ya mismo tendría 7 años y no conocía a ningún otro niño mágico, sin contar la escuela muggle que había frecuentado hasta hacia poco y de la cual le habían sacado.

Para volver a recuperar el brillo de la Casa Potter, Sirius había propuesto un cumpleaños con distintos invitados, la lista definitiva era: Amelia Bones y su sobrina, Susan, Augusta Longbottom y su nieto, Neville, Alexander Greengrass con su mujer y sus dos hijas, Daphne y Astoria, Xenofilius Lovegood y su hija, Luna, Steven Goldstein con su mujer y su único hijo, Anthony, Andrómeda y Ted Tonks con su hija, Nymphadora… Entre otros que Alexander, el abogado y antiguo amigo de Sirius, había sugerido, como: Belladonna Zabini y su hijo, Blaise, Paul Davis, su esposa y su hija, Tracey, Thobias Boot con su hijo, Terry, las gemelas Padma y Parvati Patil junto con sus padres y, por último, Albert Turpin y su hija, Lisa.

Esperaban que Harry empezara a hacer amigos antes de llegar a Hogwarts y, a la vez, reafirmar y crear alianzas con distintas familias, ya fueran de la luz o neutrales. Sirius sabía que debían tener una base sólida de aliados si, llegado el día y la guerra, quisieran sobrevivir. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales decidieron quitar a Harry de la escuela muggle con la esperanza de poder entrenarlo lo mejor posible antes que empezara la escuela de magia.

No obstante, Remus, quien era el que había probado a Harry sobre los conocimientos de los diarios que había leído, estaba sorprendido de las múltiples teorías del niño. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue el amplio control sobre su magia que tenía Harry; su voluntad y su magia estaban tan enredadas entre sí que Remus sospechaba que hacia magia solamente porque quería hacerla. Quería mover algo y su magia movía lo que quisiera sin contemplaciones.

A raíz de dicho suceso, Remus se había visto obligado a explicarle que los encantamientos y hechizos no verbales no se estudiaban hasta quinto curso. No obstante, Remus había obligado a Harry a practicarlos todos sin hablar. Eso le sería tremendamente ventajoso en Hogwarts y en la vida real.

Lo siguiente que Remus había contemplado era si dejarle su varita a Harry para practicar, comprar una de entrenamiento (no una real) o dejar que siguiera haciendo magia sin varita. Era lógico que, si Harry podía usar magia sin varita, aprovechara sus capacidades al máximo pero Remus sabía que un niño tan poderoso llamaría mucho la atención. Habría gente en Hogwarts que estudiarían incluso el más mínimo detalle de las habilidades de Harry y Remus sabía que un as en la manga podría salvarle la vida al joven Potter un día de estos. Al final, después de hablarlo con Sirius y con Harry, se llegó a la decisión de entrenar sin varita y, al llegar a Hogwarts, utilizar la varita pero los encantamientos no verbales.

Sirius, que había visto los diarios de Lily y James, sabía que el próximo libro que Harry tenía pendiente era _Oclumancia para la Animagia._ Remus sospechaba que James era el causante de que el diario fuera el número 5 y no, por ejemplo, el número 15. Podía deducir que James había convencido a Lily de la necesidad de ser un animago, sobre todo antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Convertirse en un insecto, por ejemplo, podía ser perfecto para espiar o salir de situaciones peligrosas. Pero ser animago era un proceso largo y duro, quizá Harry necesitaría años para conseguirlo y con quién mejor que aprendiendo de Sirius, que se podía transformar en un Grim.

Para ello, una de las formas más rápidas de éxito era empleando la Oclumancia. La Oclumancia es el arte de proteger la mente de intrusiones extrañas, salvaguardando secretos peligrosos o, simplemente, privados. Dicho arte era usado en las familias Nobles y Ancentrales, desde tiempos remotos, para que los hijos pudieran protegerse en el mundo exterior sin la ayuda de sus padres. James había sido bastante astuto, matando dos pájaros de un tiro, quizá otra de las razones por las que Lily había consentido dicho diario. Harry, lo quisiera o no, tendría que ser maestro de Oclumancia tarde o temprano si pensaba ser un Lord.

* * *

Harry tosió una pluma, dando gracias que no llevara gafas ya que estaba seguro que éstas habrían saltado después del primer almohadazo. Era el primer cumpleaños que Harry celebraba, al menos sin que lo hubiera olvidado, y la primera vez que hacia amigos. Sobre todo amigos tan parecidos a él, magos y brujas. Cuando Sirius y Remus le dijeron que querían hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños Harry pensó que solamente estarían ellos tres, más tarde vio la lista de invitados y, aunque no reconoció a ninguno salvo el médico Goldstein, había decidido dejarlo todo en manos de su padrino y tíos extraoficiales.

Había resultado ser una excelente opción. Rápidamente se acercó el momento y los tres residentes del Estado Potter esperaban a sus primeros invitados para pasar el fin de semana. Los primeros en llegar fueron la familia Greengrass acompañados de los Longbottom. Lord Alexander Greengrass, que trabajaba en sus ratos libres de abogado y había sido amigo de Sirius y Remus, era un hombre alto con el cabello moreno y ojos azules. Su mujer, Dalia, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos violetas; era la viva imagen de su primogénita, Daphne, mientras que Astoria, 4 años menor que su hermana, había heredado el cabello moreno y los ojos claros de su padre, a pesar de tener un par de años solamente.

Por otro lado, se encontraba la Regente Longbottom, que vestía unas túnicas verdes con un sombrero de plumas. Su cabello blanco estaba recogido en un moño apretado en su nuca y sus ojos marrones eran directos y abiertos. De su mano iba un niño algo rechoncho, Neville, con el cabello algo rizado cortado corto, con las paletas un poco más largas de lo normal y ojos marrones nerviosos.

Seguidamente aparecieron Amelia y Susan Bones, la primera rubia y la segunda pelirroja, las dos con ojos oscuros. Después Andrómeda, morena con el cabello rizado y ojos marrones, y Ted Tonks, moreno con ojos claro, con su hija, Nymphadora "llámame Tonks", que tenía el cabello de color purpura y ojos oscuros. Después siguieron Tracey y sus padres, Paul y Morag Davis, los tres castaños con ojos azules, seguidos de Belladonna y Blaise Zabini, de tez morena y cabello liso oscuro con ojos marrones.

Luego Xenophilius y Luna Lovegood, ambos rubios platino con ojos claros, Terry Boot, rubio y ojos morenos, Lisa Turpin, que parecía un clon femenino de Terry, Anthony Goldstein con su padre, el médico Steven, ambos de imagen parecida, morenos y ojos azules y, por último, las gemelas indias, Padma y Parvati, morenas con ojos castaños.

Rápidamente los padres presentaron a los niños que no se conocían y estos fueron a jugar a una de las salas de juego preparadas por Niny. Los adultos fueron al salón público de los Potter y tomaron refrescos mientras los elfos domésticos recopilaban las maletas para el fin de semana de los invitados.

Después de varias rondas de "20 preguntas" sugerido por Terry, todos ellos empezaron a relajarse en presencia de los demás extraños. Jugaron a varios juegos muggle como el parchís y al final, acabaron haciendo tirándose cojines cuando alguien creía que otro había hecho trampa. Lo que ocasionó una guerra monumental de almohadas. Así fue como los encontraron los adultos, una hora más tarde.

"¿Una guerra de almohadas, eh?", dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Todos los niños, menos Astoria que estaba en los brazos de Dalia, alargando sus propios brazos en dirección a Daphne, miraron a los adultos con caras de horror. Al final, Morag Davis acabó riendo a carcajadas acompañada de Sirius y, aunque con menos intensidad, Remus. Los otros adultos sonrieron o, en el caso de Amelia y Augusta, intentaron suprimir una sonrisa.

"Veníamos a avisaros que es la hora de comer pero parece que estabais bastante entretenidos", dijo Sirius, que seguía sonriendo.

Nymphadora cambió su color de cabello a marrón, poniendo cara de aburrimiento. Susan, Lisa y las gemelas rieron detrás de las manos pero siguieron a los demás niños salir de la sala.

"No me puedo creer que ya os estéis dando con los cojines", dijo Sirius, "no ha pasado ni una hora".

"Ha sido divertido", dijo Terry, "algún día deberíamos montar con las escobas".

"Todavía no lo he probado", pensó en voz alta Harry, "aunque podemos montar luego de comer".

Sirius que estaba escuchando, dijo "Si con vuestros padres no hay problema entonces podéis ir a dar una vuelta con los Abraxas, hay 4 pero tenemos 6 Hipogrifos y 2 Gryffins así que podréis montar solos si no os apetece compartir".

"¡Lord Black!", exclamó escandalizada Amelia Bones, que no sabía si reírse o no.

"Vamos Amelia, ya sabes que Lord Black no le quitará ojo de encima a los niños", dijo Augusta Longbottom. "Será bueno que aprendan a comportarse delante de cualquier cosa".

Neville, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no parecía muy convencido de poder aprender a "comportarse". No era que no lo intentara, simplemente tenía muy mala suerte con todo. Si no había nada con lo que tropezar, Neville tropezaba con nada. Miró a sus nuevos amigos, a Harry, el niño que sobrevivió, que caminaba a su lado y se sintió temblar de vergüenza. Si alguien caía esta tarde, iba a ser él. Entonces Nymphadora tropezó con una alfombra.

"¡Ups!", dijo, su color de cabello volviéndose rosa.

Andrómeda la miró y suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. La comida pasó rápidamente, los niños sentados todos juntos al final de la mesa hablando sin parar. Harry era el único que sabía responder cosas como "¿Qué es una tostadora?" o "¿Cómo hacen los muggles para tener el pelo rosa?". Después de contestar como pudo a una larga lista de preguntas, se giró hacia Tonks, que tenía 6 años más que Harry, y le preguntó:

"¿Vas a Hogwarts, no? ¿Cómo es?"

Entonces todos los demás niños se quedaron en silencio, dispuestos a escuchar.

"¡Genial! Yo soy de la Casa Hufflepuff, el siguiente curso será mi tercer año", dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿Y cómo sabes a que Casa perteneces?", preguntó Daphne Greengrass, que estaba sentada al lado derecho de Harry.

Tonks sonrió misteriosamente, "Eso es algo que solo se sabe al llegar al Gran Salón".

Otros niños gimieron con decepción y Blaise Zabini gritó, "¡Tonks!" a la vez que Terry se daba un golpe en la frente. Harry rodó los ojos y se resignó a esperar 4 años para enterarse. Estaba claro que _Hogwarts, una historia _no iba a responder a sus preguntas, de lo contrario todo el mundo lo sabría. No obstante, el joven Potter se sentía bastante complacido de su conocimiento sobre el mundo mágico. Seguramente, gracias a los libros dejados por sus padres.

Cuando llegaron al postre, los otros platos desaparecieron y aparecieron las distintas tartas, helados y otros platos. Harry alargó el brazo y cogió la cuchara para echarse mousse de chocolate en su copa.

"¿Me pasas la cuchara?", dijo la rubia sentada a su derecha.

"Toma".

"Leí el artículo en el Daily Prophet", volvió a decir Daphne, girándose a mirarle, "¿es cierto?"

"Sí, Sirius y Remus se ocuparon de que Rita Skeeter no se equivocara con nada", le respondió después de tragar el primer bocado, que estaba delicioso. "Hasta hace unos meses no sabía de nada de esto, solamente que mi familia eran unos muggles y ahora resulta que ni eso es cierto".

"Y todo eso por culpa de Dumbledore", musitó ella, "a mis padres nunca les ha gustado ese hombre. Dicen que se esconde bajo una apariencia amable, como el extraño con los caramelos".

Harry rio, "Eso no lo sé, pero sí sé que Dumbledore ha hecho cosas ilegales que deberían meterlo en la cárcel".

"No creo que lo hagan, después de todo, Dumbledore seguramente hizo lo que hizo porque creía que podía hacerlo y salir de rositas. Ser un héroe de guerra tiene eso, aún así, Grindelwald sigue vivo y fue el último Señor Tenebroso", informó en un murmuro ella. "Si hubieran querido, una docena de aurores también podrían haberle derrotado. No sé porque tanto alboroto".

"Quizá, pero a veces la gente está demasiado aterrorizada como para hacer algo con sus problemas", dijo Harry, sabiendo de lo que hablaba. "Hasta que no te das cuenta que no tienes nada que perder no haces algo para arreglarlo. Así estaba yo con los Dursley".

Daphne le miró a los ojos y luego miró su cuchara llena de mousse. Daphne Greengrass era la Heredera Greengrass y, aunque su familia no era Ancestral, si que era Noble y había aprendido de memoria las lecciones de su padre. No podía imaginar perder todo ese conocimiento e irse a vivir con unos muggle desconocidos. No imaginaba un mundo sin magia. Y, aun así, el niño que tenía a su lado era testigo de esos horrores y más.

Quizá una vez, antes de conocerle, Daphne pensara que Harry Potter era un niño arrogante pero, al ver que todos sus esquemas eran mentira, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. Miró de reojo los resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas de Harry y sintió un ligero ardor en sus mejillas. Quizá el niño que sobrevivió no existía, solamente vivía Hadrian Potter, pero no pudo evitar estar contenta de ello.

"Bien niños, ¿habéis acabado de comer?", preguntó media hora más tarde Sirius.

Sirius, que había estado mirando a los niños de vez en cuando, notó que Harry había entablado conversación muy a menudo con la mayor Greengrass. Una mirada de reojo le informó que los padres de la niña, Alexander y Dalia, también lo habían visto. Pudo ver en los ojos de Dalia, que eran de un violeta calculador, formarse un plan.

Dalia Greengrass, Maestra de Herbología, era una mujer muy astuta. No habían pasado ni un par de minutos desde que empezó la comida que rápidamente vio que Daphne, inconscientemente, se había sentado al lado del Heredero Potter y lo mejor de todo era que éste había favorecido la conversación con Daphne en lugar de Parvati Patil, a su derecha. Sabía que era muy pronto para jugar a ser Cupido pero no podía dejar pasar tal entretenimiento.

"¿Os apetece ir a montar ahora?", dijo Sirius, levantándose. "Podemos ir caminando tranquilamente y así hacemos algo de tiempo para que se os baje la comida".

Augusta y Amelia, que llevaban la retaguardia del grupo, miraban a su nieto y sobrina, respectivamente, moverse nerviosamente cerca de un par de Abraxas enormes. Para Augusta que Neville se involucrara con distintos niños era la perfecta oportunidad para sacarlo de casa y que creciera de esos nervios tan ridículos. Sabía que no era justo tratar al niño como un adulto pero sus padres no estaban y cuanto antes creciera y aprendiera a servirse por sí mismo mejor. Augusta podría morir tranquila.

Por otro lado, Amelia sacudía la cabeza viendo como Sirius Black ayudaba a su sobrina a subirse a un Abraxas acompañada de la excéntrica Luna Lovegood. Era una pena que los Abbott estuvieran de vacaciones en Francia ya que si no hubiera montado con Hannah seguro. No obstante, a Amelia le gustaba que su sobrina hiciera nuevas, y diferentes, amistades.

Finalmente, Dalia, que estaba ayudando a montar a los otros niños, llegó hasta donde su hija y Harry Potter estaban parados hablando. Los demás niños ya se habían repartido entre los enormes animales del Estado Potter. Susan y Luna llevaban unos minutos acostumbrándose al Abraxas, en realidad más Susan que Luna, quien miraba al cielo con aire soñador. Neville y Tonks montaban juntos otro Abraxas, Akenaton, quien Harry le había asegurado a Neville era el que normalmente montaba y el más inteligente.

Los otros 2 Abraxas estaban ocupados por las gemelas Patil y Tracey Davis con Lisa Turpin, quien miraba al suelo desde la espalda del animal algo cautelosa. En los Hipogrifos se habían montado los más aventureros, después de hacerles una reverencia y tocarles el pico. Blaise Zabini montaba solo, así como Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein. Harry, quien ya había montado tanto el Abraxas como los Hipogrifos y Gryffins, acariciaba el pico de uno de sus Gryffins, haciéndole ver a Daphne que no era peligroso. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a ellos.

"¿Por qué no subes con Harry, Daphne?", preguntó de forma neutral Dalia. "No creo que quieras subir sola al otro Gryffin así que podrías darte aunque sea un paseo con Harry. Todos estaremos mirando por si sucede algo".

Daphne, que miraba a los Hipogrifos con las cejas medio levantas, volvió a mirar a Harry que había encogido los hombros, asintiendo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que montara, no quería hacerlo sola. Entonces asintió y dejó que Harry se montara primero, dejándole espacio delante. Cogió una de las manos de Harry y la otra de su madre, dándose un empujón para subir al enorme cruce león.

Una vez estuvieron todos en sus puestos, Sirius silbó llevándose los dedos a la boca. Extendieron las alas y, después de una corta carrera en la que más de uno chilló, empezaron a volar. Cuando los niños estuvieron fuera de alcance auditivo, los adultos empezaron a hablar.

"No lo me puedo creer, Dalia", murmuró Alexander de pie junto a su esposa y Sirius Black, que hablaban entretenidos.

"¡Oh, calla! Ha sido divertido", rio Dalia. "Además, ni que los hubiéramos comprometido".

Alexander se estremeció. ¡Menudas ideas tenía su mujer! Remus rió calladamente y vio como Sirius entablaba conversación con Amelia, que se había acercado para preguntar algo sobre el caso de Dumbledore. No quería ni saber de lo que estaban hablando, realmente; había sido una decepción que el gran hombre que le dejó entrar en la escuela a pesar de su licantropía fuera el mismo hombre que había arruinado la vida de otro niño por unos motivos todavía misteriosos. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para olvidarse de que se está tratando con personas, y no con objetos?

Sabía que tarde o temprano eran incógnitas que deberían averiguar. Dumbledore había perdido una batalla con la custodia de Harry pero todavía no habían ganado la guerra. Se imaginaba que el único motivo por el cual había desistido tan fácilmente era porque Sirius tenía pruebas que le podrían hacer mucho daño a su imagen pública. Aun así, Dumbledore con su estatus y sus cargos importantes era alguien casi con inmunidad total.

Seguramente esperaría a que todos olvidaran el enorme fiasco que había supuesto para algunos en el Ministerio la falta de juicio de Sirius. La única razón por la cual el testamento de los Potter no fue publicado en el Daily Prophet fue por esa misma suposición pero Sirius convocaría otra entrevista con el periódico, una vez pasara un tiempo y se olvidara el público del primer artículo, para volver a mostrar pruebas de los agravios del Director de Hogwarts.

Remus y Razorblade coincidían en ir dosificando las noticias sobre Dumbledore. De esa manera, una vez se olvidaran del primer artículo y apareciera un segundo, y luego un tercero, la sociedad se daría cuenta de las repetidas reincidencias de Dumbledore en diferentes asuntos. Si lo hubieran publicado al mismo tiempo, una vez pasado un periodo de tiempo, Dumbledore volvería a ser visto como un héroe y todos olvidarían sus hazañas más oscuras.

Por otro lado, Remus estaba aliviado de haberle dicho a Harry que guardara su anillo de Heredero Dalaras. Algunos, siempre hay algunos, se preguntarán si Daily Prophet intenta desacreditar al Director y, aunque es cierto, nadie debía saberlo. No obstante, si todos pensaban que entre Lord Black y Heredero Potter solo controlan un 35% de la compañía, era obvio que no era suficiente para hacerse dueño y, así, publicar lo que el dueño quisiera. Claro está, lo que no sabían todos, excepto 4 personas, era que Harry tenía otro 20% de la compañía, siendo el Heredero Dalaras y, por lo tanto, controlando el periódico.

Miró a los niños, que volaban en los diferentes animales no muy lejos de las miradas atentas de los adultos, y se preguntó si, una vez Sirius renovara las antiguas alianzas con los Longbottom, los Lovegood y los Bones, aliados Potter, y con los Greengrass, aliados Black, los niños de dichas familias querrían estudiar con Harry en el Estado Potter unas 5 horas al día. Sabía que Sirius planeaba informar a las familias firmemente aliadas que pensaban entrenar a Harry antes de entrar en Hogwarts y así ofrecerles una invitación a sus hijos con tal que Harry no fuera el único niño en el Estado.

Dudó si Sirius pensaba ayudarles a convertirse en animago a todos ellos, en caso que aceptaran la invitación, pero no lo descartó. Sirius era impredecible. Fuera como fuera, los amigos y aliados de Harry deberían estar igual de preparados que él. Remus tenía la certeza que Harry era un imán para los problemas. Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y vio que Sirius apuntaba a los niños, que estaban a punto de descender.

Miró la mesa a sus espaldas donde había un pastel de grandes proporciones, era un pastel llamado Reina de Saba, según Biby, el cual había estado escondido en la cocina, preparándose los últimos detalles mientras los invitados comían. Los regalos, que también habían sido recogido por los elfos, ahora yacían al lado de la mesa, amontonados unos encima de otros en forma de pirámide de colores.

"¡Oh!", gritó Susan, dando un bote encima de su Abraxas cuando éste aterrizó de manera algo brusca.

"¡Mira cuantos regalos, Harry! Si son más de 20 me debes un galeón", dijo Terry, mirando por encima del hombro al niño del cumpleaños mientras dejaba que su padre le ayudara a bajar del Hipogrifo.

Remus, por otro lado, miró a Neville, que sonreía ampliamente pero callado. Justamente ayer había sido su cumpleaños, un día antes que el de Harry, pero los Longbottom lo habían celebrado hacía una semana todos juntos en París. Tanto Sirius como él le habían enviado un regalo de parte de la familia Lupin-Potter-Black, y Harry le había mandado una carta de felicitaciones. No sabía si los demás niños estaban enterados de su reciente cumpleaños pero Sirius había mandado a los elfos hacer otra tarta más pequeña de nata y vainilla con las letras "Feliz Aniversario Neville", que aparecería después de que Harry apagara sus propias velas.

"¿Estás preparado para soplar las velas, Prongslet?", preguntó afectuosamente el padrino de Harry.

Al ver que éste asentía energéticamente, todos se acercaron rodeando la mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco y empezaron a cantar una vez Sirius agitó su varita y el número siete prendió.

"…Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Harry, cumpleaños feliz".

Harry cerró los ojos y, con una sonrisa, sopló las velas. Los aplausos sonaron por todo el patio. Remus incluso pudo ver a Biby y Niny aplaudir al lado de la fuente, que estaba repleta de los animales de Harry. Los otros 10 elfos domésticos que, una vez habían vuelto a residir en el Estado, habían dejado las otras propiedades de forma estática y habían vuelto a la residencia principal para ayudar con la carga, aparecieron al lado de Biby y Niny; Mova, Nesa, Jerau, Visi, Rave, Sephi, Roth, Gige, Saval y Bubba.

Mientras Remus seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, Sirius había cortado la tarta en varias porciones, poniendo los trozos en los platos de porcelana antigua. La vajilla Potter también tenía platos de plata y de oro pero debido a la infección de Remus y el color tan llamativo dorado, se había decidido emplear porcelana. Justo cuando todos tuvieron el plato en las manos, Niny volvió a reaparecer con otro pastel más pequeño.

Augusta les había informado que Neville favorecía la vainilla así que, cuando todos los niños vieron que Neville también cumplía años, le cogieron de las orejas y empezaron a tirarle 7 veces mientras los adultos reían y cantaban. El Heredero Longbottom, como no, se puso rojo como un tomate mientras soplaba sus velas.

Remus no pudo evitar pensar, mientras miraba el caos que reinaba en el patio de la propiedad Potter, que era, posiblemente, uno de los mejores días que había pasado desde hacía años. La guerra estaba, relativamente, terminada, Harry había vuelto con sus raíces, Sirius había salido de Azkaban, él había dejado de estar solo y deprimido, falto de todo menos de sufrimiento… Lo único que enturbiaba su humor era la falta de dos personas muy importantes que lo habían dado todo para que, Harry, el niño de cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas, pudiera sobrevivir y, lo que era más importante, ser feliz.

* * *

**AN: **

**Gracias por los reviews y por vuestros ánimos. Siento haber tardado más de lo normal pero estoy escribiendo varias historias a la vez que he tenido aparcadas bastante tiempo. Ahora ya vuelvo a estar bastantes capítulos adelantada. :) **

**Para alguien que me dijo que Zar era ruso, efectivamente lo es, pero el alemán y el ruso tienen algunas palabras iguales. Zar, en alemán, también es rey (y Zar de los Zares Rusos es otro significado de la misma palabra), así como "könig" y "liebling", que significan de igual manera "rey" en alemán. Todo esto a partir de la influencia rusa gracias a la immigración a Alemania, que empezó en la Edad Media y continua en la actualidad. **

**R&R.**


	6. Cuatro años más tarde

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes, a menos que no existan en las sagas, así como parte de la trama, no me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Harry es un niño que se da cuenta de sus poderes mucho antes de lo previsto. Al crecer con los Dursley, maltratado, deja de ser un niño y empieza a pensar como un adulto para sobrevivir. Poco a poco, irá desentramando los misterios de su familia y las manipulaciones a las que ha sido sometido, ganado un poder sin precedentes. El poder de la profecía.

* * *

**Chimaera**

**Capítulo 6 – Cuatro años más tarde.**

Harry Potter, el chico que sobrevivió, Heredero de las Casas Nobles y Ancestrales Potter, Black, Dalaras, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Peverell, suspiró al ver que le temblaban las manos de cansancio. Casi media década había pasado desde que descubrió la verdad sobre sus raíces, desde que dejó a los Dursley sin siquiera un vistazo atrás, desde que empezó a desconfiar plenamente de Dumbledore y volvió a ganar la familia que no recordaba haber tenido en Sirius y Remus.

Los años habían pasado no en vano para el joven Harry. Atrás quedó el niño maltratado e inseguro con la confianza de Sirius y la mano gentil pero segura de Remus. De no ser por ellos Harry no lo habría dado todo de sí, aprendiendo hechizos, encantamientos, haciendo pociones y transfigurando piedras en el jardín. No habría protegido su mente con la Oclumancia, no habría resistido a aquellos que intentasen fisgonear en su mente.

Lo que era obvio, pensó para sí, era que en Hogwarts iba a tener mucho tiempo libre. Remus le había ofrecido otra salida, después de hablarlo con Razorblade, el duende de la Casa Potter. Harry se emanciparía a los 11 años, pasando a ser Lord Potter oficialmente pero siguiendo bajo la custodia de Sirius y Remus. Como Harry sería considerado un adulto podría tener acceso a los exámenes T.I.M.O (OWLs) que normalmente se hacen en quinto curso.

Si aprobará los exámenes, podría pedir clases con los alumnos de sexto curso y, el año siguiente, con los de séptimo curso y luego cursar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S (NEWTs) con tan solo 12 años. De conseguirlo, seguidamente podría cursar Masters en las asignaturas que aprobará. Al tener 5 años por delante, Harry podría cursar varios Master a la vez, que era lo que realmente quería el Heredero Potter.

Harry estaba empeñado en hacer de la Casa Potter y, en consecuencia todas aquellas Casas bajo su poder, la élite; eso y que todavía no sabía qué quería hacer con su futuro. Durante los últimos años, Harry había contratado a Lord Alexander Greengrass como el abogado familiar y también había consultado cada mes unos asesores de bolsa muggles para poder invertir en el mundo sin magia. Por otra parte, Razorblade seguía invirtiendo en el mundo mágico y ocupándose de las cuentas. En el tiempo pasado, todas las Casas pertenecientes a Harry habían duplicado y, en el caso de la Casa Potter, triplicado la cantidad de dinero de sus cámaras en Gringotts.

Además, Harry, que había visitado hasta la última residencia de su propiedad, había arreglado los edificios con desperfectos y los había renovado en caso de necesitarlo, para después volver a poner las propiedades en forma estática. No obstante, Sirius, Remus y Harry no habían vivido de forma permanente en el Estado Potter. A insistencia de Sirius, Harry había pasado varios meses en Francia, España, Grecia y en unos cuantos países más, aprendiendo el idioma de forma bastante rápida.

Gracias a la tutela de Sirius, que había sido forzado de pequeño a aprender idiomas, Harry había acabado por aprender francés, español, griego, alemán y ruso; aunque los dos últimos habían sido un dolor. Aun así, Harry le había cogido el gusto a los idiomas y había puesto en práctica sus conocimientos leyendo novelas de ficción que habían sido compradas por Remus justamente para dicho propósito.

Otra de las fuentes de conocimiento habían sido los diarios de sus padres, que había absorbido con tremenda rapidez, para consternación de Sirius y la satisfacción divertida de Remus. Harry era capaz de utilizar cualquier hechizo, encantamiento o maldición del currículum de primer año hasta el del sexto año; sin varita y sin hablar.

Sirius se había quejado varias veces que Harry tenía tiempo para divertirse y estudiar a la vez pero no parecía entender del todo que a Harry le divertía practicar la magia, sobre todo cuando sus amigos tenían lecciones con él 4 horas por las mañanas los días de entre semana, como habían quedado los padres de sus amigos.

Remus era quien planificaba las lecciones mientras que Sirius buscaba nuevos libros que añadir a la colección Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Dalaras-Peverell. Una de las primeras cosas que había pedido Remus a los élfos domésticos, después de ver el entusiasmo por comprar libros de Harry en Flourish y Blotts, fue que hicieran una lista de todos los libros, con título, año y autor, de la librería conjunta del Heredero Potter.

Después de todo, Sirius sabía que Harry acabaría siendo Lord Black, esperaba que en un futuro muy lejano, y no había ningún motivo por el cual no juntar todas las Casas que le pertenecían, que acabarían siendo de su descendencia igualmente. Otra de las cosas que Sirius, en su capacidad de Lord, había hecho fue cancelar el contrato matrimonial entre Bellatrix y Rodolfus Lestrange, citando el ingreso en un grupo terrorista de una de las cláusulas del contrato, para después desheredar a Bellatrix Black, haciéndola Bellatrix Sin Nombre.

Seguidamente, con la ayuda de Razorblade, pidieron todas las deudas que la Casa Lestrange debía a los Black y a todas las otras Casas de Harry. Era tal la deuda que los Lestrange, Rodolfus y Rabastan, los últimos, se quedaron sin nada. La mansión y las propiedades fueron exploradas por un equipo de duendes, los objetos maléficos destruidos y todo lo de valor fue trasladado a Gringotts para una revisión tardía. Los elfos limpiaron las residencias, que habían sido abandonadas durante años al no ser cuidadas por ningún elfo, y después hicieron que los duendes vendieran aquellas residencias que no les interesaban, quedándose con unas pocas.

Sirius sabía que podría haber hecho lo mismo con Narcissa, ahora Malfoy, pero la familia Malfoy era importante en el Ministerio. Llegaría un momento que podría necesitar su ayuda o hundir la Casa Malfoy. Al contrario de lo que había hecho con Bellatrix, Andrómeda volvía a formar parte de los Black, Casa de la cual había sido desheredada por casarse con un nacido de muggle, y había recibido la dote que le hubiera pertenecido.

Por otro lado, Harry estaba contento con sus progresos. En solo un mes recibiría compraría su varita y el 1 de Setiembre empezaría Hogwarts. Había dejado sus asientos del Wizenmagot a Sirius, quien había negado casi 40 leyes aprobadas ilegalmente con los votos que Dumbledore había usado, así como modificado las otras 10 leyes restantes.

Además, gracias a un recordatorio de la deuda Potter a las distintas familias de reputación oscura, Sirius había conseguido frenar leyes contra las criaturas mágicas normalmente vistas como oscuras y había ayudado a mejorar el Departamento de Magia de la Aplicación de la Ley, dándole dinero para aumentar el número de aurores y ralentizando la corrupción del ahora Ministro Fudge. Amelia, Regente de la Casa Bones, aliada de la Casa Potter, había aprovechado perfectamente la oportunidad, investigando fraude en el Ministerio y asegurando la protección del pueblo.

Los otros aliados de la Casa Potter, y sus otras Casas, eran los Longbottom, los Lovegood, los Boot, los Greengrass, Davis, Abbot, Goldstein, Patil, los Turpin y los Zabini. Unas familias eran más discretas respecto a la alianza, como los Zabini o los Turpin, pero todos ayudaban en secreto a Lord Black.

Con el tiempo, Sirius contactó con Minerva McGonagall y Poppy Pomphrey, quienes estaban en el testamento de los Potter. Decir que estaban furiosas era un eufemismo, lo única cosa que las retuvo antes de partir a Hogwarts para maldecir al Director fue ver a Harry después de tantos años. Después de muchas disculpas y promesas de remediar la relación con Harry, Minerva y Poppy se fueron del Estado Potter.

Si Sirius no tuviera tantas cosas por las que preocuparse, se habría reído de la mala suerte de Harry. Esas dos no lo iban a dejar solo en Hogwarts ni un segundo. No obstante, un objeto en la cámara Lestrange le había llamado la atención. Era precisamente Razorblade quien lo había descubierto, o uno de los duendes a su cargo, y el que había contactado a Lord Black. Tanto él como Remus dejaron una mañana a Harry holgazanear en el jardín con sus mascotas mientras se ocupaban de ciertos asuntos en el banco.

Después de varios minutos de deliberación, uno de los duendes que trabajaban rompiendo maldiciones en Gringotts, había expuesto el objeto como un horcrux. Remus, a pesar de su naturaleza estudiosa, no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba un horcrux. Al contrario que Sirius que, a pesar de ser un bromista y poco estudioso, había sido forzado a estudiar las Artes Oscuras en su entrenamiento para ser Lord Black.

Nunca, no obstante, había pensando que le serviría de algo. Que delante de si hubiera un objeto maligno, algo que muy pocos, incluso magos oscuros, se atrevían a hacer. Después de explicarle con simpleza todo el "ancla de alma, inmortalidad figurativa" a Remus, se quedó en silencio pensando de quién era el horcrux. Bellatrix, por muy loca que fuera, no habría sabido cómo crear uno.

El conocimiento solo lo tenían Lord y Herederos de Casas oscuras, como era la Casa Black, y los Lestrange no eran una Casa que seconociea por sus tomos ancestrales de magia oscura. No, si Sirius tenía que adivinar de quién podía ser, podría apostar un riñón a que era de Voldemort, quien se atrevería a matar a cualquiera con tal de obtener el conocimiento. Si algo era Bellatrix, algo que todos sabían con certeza, era leal y fanática del Señor Tenebroso.

Podía imaginar que él le habría pedido que lo guardara a cal y canto, quizá incluso le había dicho qué era. Después de escuchar el juicio de su prima era obvio que ella jamás iba a traicionarle, eso debía haber sabido también Voldemort. ¿Dónde mejor que guardar un horcrux que en Gringotts? Nadie, exceptuando los miembros de la Casa Lestrange podrían haberse hecho con él. Lo que no había previsto Voldemort era que el título de Lord Black pasara a Sirius, en lugar de Regulus, quien era mortífago. La única persona que podía disolver el matrimonio y hacerse con la cámara de Bellatrix, al ser ésta una Black.

Lo peor de todo había sido enterarse de las sospechas del duende sobre la cicatriz de Harry. Remus, quien todavía no estaba del todo enterado del tema, había necesitado una explicación.

"No lo entiendes, Remus", había empezado Sirius, con un dolor de cabeza monumental, "crear un horcrux es posible en un número finito de veces, no tiene nada que ver con el tres, el siete o el trece siendo números mágicos; es pura matemática. Un cuerpo, el tuyo por ejemplo, tiene una alma entera al 100%, al crear un horcrux se divide en la mitad y la persona que crea el horcrux queda con 50% del alma y el otro 50% lo guarda en un objeto".

Razorblade asintió y ofreció té a sus clientes, que claramente estaban afectados. Crear algo tan vil no lo hacían ni los duendes y ellos no tenían tantos escrúpulos como los magos.

"Si Harry tenía un tanto por ciento del alma de Voldemort y esta copa es otro horcrux de la misma persona, Voldemort, eso quiere decir que ha creado más de uno. La pregunta es cuántos", dijo Sirius. "Como dije antes, es pura matemática, la media alma después de crear un primer horcrux, en caso de crear otro, se vuelve a partir por la mitad y quedará 25% del alma y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a 0, lo que significa que ya no queda más alma por partir".

"Entonces, ¿quizá la copa no es ni el primer horcrux?", preguntó con voz ahogada Remus. "¿Cuántas veces se puede partir el alma?"

"Unas 7 veces, incluyendo el cuerpo físico que debe contener una porción del alma original, de lo contrario, si no hay alma, el cuerpo dejará de ser físico y pasará a ser espiritual, es decir, un espectro", informó Razorblade.

Remus, quien se había llevado las manos a la cara, rápidamente dedujo lo que Sirius había conocido desde el momento al ver la copa y saber que Harry también había sido un horcrux.

"Entonces está vivo, si este horcrux es de Voldemort, significa que sigue vivo", susurró él.

"Eso no es lo peor", dijo Sirius, que sentía un malestar general y un sentimiento de pavor al pensar en el futuro, "lo peor es que si el cuerpo de Voldemort desapareció la noche del 31 de Octubre, significa que al menos ha creado 6 horcrux".

"¿6?"

"A lo que alude Lord Black es que si la maldición mortal le hubiera dado con, pongamos, un par de horcrux, Voldemort no habría ni pestañeado pero la maldición mortal se puede usar para partir el alma antes del ritual para crear un horcrux. Aquella noche, al emplear la maldición Avada Kedavra con James y Lily Potter, Voldemort partió lo poco de alma que tenía en su cuerpo, que salió fuera de éste y, al rebotar la maldición en Harry, antes de que su alma volviera a su cuerpo, como ya había creado otros tantos horcrux, ya no tenía alma y el cuerpo se destruyó dejando el alma sin cuerpo físico y alojándose en lo más cercano, Harry".

"Cuando se crea un sexto horcrux, el alma está al límite, la persona solo tiene en su cuerpo un 0.01% de alma, no es suficiente para crear otro horcrux", acabó Sirius.

"¿Cuándo se destruye un horcrux, el alma vuelve al cuerpo original?", preguntó Remus, horrorizado por esa nueva posibilidad.

"Solo un ritual específico podría hacerlo", negó Razorblade, "el alma que residía en Harry ya no existe en este plano".

A partir de ese momento, Razorblade los condujo hacia una cámara hermética donde pidió a Sirius que utilizara la maldición _Fiendfyre _para acabar con el objeto, que era la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Una vez ésta empezó a arder, un humo negro salió del objeto con un chillido espectral que les erizó el bello. Remus sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. Según la información de Sirius, quedaban otros 5 horcrux que destruir y, luego, matar a Voldemort en persona. Una locura.

¿Dónde empezarían a buscar? Dichos objetos podían ser cualquier cosa, desde un humano hasta una copa, como habían descubierto. Lo que le había llamado la atención a Razorblade, era que la copa justamente fuera de Helga Hufflepuff, una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts. Voldemort no tenía relación alguna con dicha fundadora. ¿Quería decir eso que había usado los legendarios objetos de los fundadores para crear 4 horcrux?

Según el duende, Slytherin tenía un guardapelo, Gryffindor una espada y Ravenclaw una diadema. La cuestión era encontrar dichos objetos. Aun así, si sus cavilaciones eran correctas, aún faltaban otros 2 horcrux y ninguno de los tres, duende o mago, tenían ni la menor idea de lo que podían ser. Ni siquiera dónde empezar a buscar.

Después de varios meses de búsqueda, Sirius tuvo una revelación. Recordó las imágenes que habían encontrado investigando la apariencia de los distintos objetos legendarios y supo que había visto el guardapelo en persona. ¡Kreacher! ¡Eso era! Cuando limpiaban Grimauld Place antes de cerrarlo, Sirius había reunido todos los objetos malignos en una misma habitación, dispuestos a destruirlos cuando Kreacher había entrado corriendo, gritando sobre el amo Regulus.

¿Quería decir eso que su hermano había sido el guardador de uno de los horcrux de Voldemort? La muerte de Regulus todavía seguía siendo incierta, en realidad, pero ahora Sirius creía que su hermano había traicionado al Señor Tenebroso. Lord Black dudaba mucho que Voldemort le dejara un horcrux, algo tan significante, a Regulus para que lo guardara en Grimauld Place. Sobre todo cuando sabía que Sirius tenía acceso al lugar.

A no ser que su hermano lo hubiera robado mientras Sirius estaba en Azkaban y, aprovechando que no existía ningún otro Black capaz de entrar en Grimauld Place, lo hubiera dejado con Kreacher, que no se hubiera movido jamás de la casa. Todas las piezas encajaban en su cabeza. Kreacher se había mostrado tan histérico al partir de Grimauld Place ya que, seguramente, Regulus le había ordenado proteger, o destruir, el guardapelo.

Después de una nueva visita a Gringotts, Sirius le contó todo a Razorblade y éste llamó a Kreacher. Al aparecer, inmediatamente empezó a murmurar maldiciones en voz baja pero el duende le cortó rápidamente. Unas preguntas después Sirius aprendió la verdad sobre la muerte de Regulus, ahora convertido en inferi. Le habló de la cueva, de la poción, del guardapelo y el cambio con el horcrux falso.

Sirius no tardó en aparecerse en Grimauld Place, con la ayuda de Kreacher, a quien Razorblade le había dado permiso para que le acompañase, encontraron el horcrux en media hora. Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, tan aprisa que Sirius no notó nada exceptuando la destrucción de horcrux. De ese día se alegró al recordar la verdad sobre su hermano y la destrucción de un ancla más al mundo mortal de Voldemort.

Más días y semanas pasaron pero Harry seguía concentrado en sus estudios. Si podían, Remus y Sirius evitaban hablar de Voldemort en su presencia, hasta el momento en que tuviera que partir a Hogwarts. Mientras tanto, a Sirius le interesaba otro misterio relacionado con su ahijado. Un mes más tarde después del séptimo cumpleaños de Harry, todos los niños se habían reunido para tomar una poción reveladora de animagus.

No obstante, todos tenían un solo animal, exceptuando Harry. La cosa más extraña había pasado, en lugar de reconocer un animal, Harry había explicado que las visiones habían sido infinitas, una tras de otra, pasando en su mente de forma tan rápida que no había visto con claridad ningún animal. Sirius, que había estudiado la Animagia a fondo, se encontraba sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que leyó el diario de James y vio una nota de Lily.

"Sirius, si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que Harry ha tenido problemas con su forma animal. No te preocupes, todo se revelará el día 31 de Julio, en su undécimo cumpleaños, para ello, tendréis que ir a Gringotts y pedir un test de herencia mágica. ¡No sin antes haber estudiado Oclumancia!", citó Lady Potter. "El siguiente mes antes de ir a Hogwarts será suficiente para que Harry consiga, al menos, una forma animal".

Decir que Sirius estaba sorprendido era poco. Claramente Lily sabía que podía pasar y había tomado medidas. Remus, quien había pensado varias veces que Harry tenía un don mágico, estuvo más seguro que nunca cuando Lily mencionó el test de Gringotts. Por otra parte, Harry estaba algo decepcionado de no poder estudiar Animagia con sus amigos aunque solo 5 de ellos pudieron conseguir transformarse: Luna siendo una paloma blanca, Daphne un puma, Terry un suricata, Tonks un perro border collie y, curiosamente, Neville siendo un oso pardo.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Sirius, Remus y Harry se adentraron en Gringotts después de aparecerse en la entrada. Uno de los duendes los envió con Griphook hacia una cámara utilizada para el test de herencia mágica. Razorblade, que les esperaba allí de pie, saludó a sus clientes e hizo a Harry moverse hasta quedar frente un cuenco de plata.

"Este cuenco está creado con una serie de complejas runas que se utilizaran para cambiar la sangre vertida en un líquido revelador. Para ello, utilice esta daga", le entregó una daga dorada a Harry, quien vio relucir los símbolos grabados en ella, "y córtese la palma de la mano, dejándola sangrar sobre el cuenco hasta que las runas brillen. El corte sanará una vez ya no sea necesaria más sangre".

Sirius y Remus se miraron de reojo y luego asintieron cuando Harry alzó una ceja. Era el momento de descubrir las habilidades heredadas de Harry. Remus creía estar incluso más emocionado que Harry. Sabía que hablar Parsel saldría en la lista, aun sin el horcrux en su cicatriz, Harry había conquistado la línea Slytherin aquella noche y había hecho suyo el idioma. Lo que no se imagina, claro, era la sorpresa siguiente.

Harry dejó su palma encima del cuenco, viendo con morbidez como la sangre fluía y hacía brillar, progresivamente, las runas. La herida dejó de sangrar y el corte desapareció lentamente. Las runas seguían brillante fuertemente hasta la sangre fue oscureciéndose hasta quedar un líquido negro, de color azabache. Razorblade tendió un pergamino al lado del cuenco situado en la mesa y cogió el cuenco, vertiendo el contenido en el papel. Éste lo absorbió y después aparecieron lentamente unas letras, llenando gran parte del pergamino.

El duende cogió el pergamino y lo escaneó rápidamente, con más práctica que los tres magos, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa. Miró al joven Potter que tenía delante de sí, más tarde Lord Potter, y sonrió sabiendo que sería uno de los más grandes magos de la historia. Enrolló el pergamino y les hizo seguirles a un lugar más seguro, la Oficina Potter. Una vez allí, dejó que se sentaran, mandó pedir bebida y aperitivos y desenrolló el pergamino.

"Harry, es usted una caja de sorpresa", dijo el duende, que leía con atención el resultado del test, "Lea".

Harry cogió el rollo y leyó en voz alta.

_Nombre: Hadrian James Potter._

_Edad: 11 años (31/07/80)._

_Estatus de sangre: pura._

_Familia actual directa: Sirius Black (padrino)._

_IM: 756 puntos._

_IMF: 1000 puntos._

_AM: Encantamientos (grado 2), Transfiguración (grado 2), Pociones (grado 2), Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (grado 2), Herbología (grado 2), Astrología (grado 1), Magia de Sangre (grado 2), Runas Ancestrales (grado 2), Aritmancia (grado 2), Adivinación (grado 1), Magia Ritual (grado 2), Artes Oscuras (grado 2), Necromancia (grado 1), Sanación (grado 2), Magia Parsel (grado 2), Oclumancia (grado 2), Legimancia (grado 1)._

_HM: Parsel (total), Beastspeak (total), Elemental tipo Agua (total), Elemental tipo Rayo (total), Elemental tipo Sombra (total), Elemental tipo Fuego (total), Elemental tipo Tierra (total), Elemental tipo Viento (total), Atractivo (total – múltiple), Invisibilidad (total), Transformación (total – múltiple), Metamormagia (total)._

_CH: Chimaera (bloqueado)._

"Imposible", susurró Remus, mirando a Harry como si fuera el siguiente Merlin.

"Muy posible, señor Lupin", dijo Razorblade, despertando a Sirius de su ensimismamiento, "y todo se debe al hecho que Harry tiene herencia Chimaera, muy peculiar y, hasta ahora, extinta".

"¿Qué significan las letras abreviadas?", preguntó Harry, que seguía confundido y frustrado. Le pasó el pergamino al duende.

"IM significa Índice de Merlin, básicamente es una escala de poder del 1 a 1000, los muggle tienen de 0 a 50, los squibs de 50 a 100. Los magos y brujas mediocres de 100 a 300, después están los 300 a 500 que son la mayoría de la población, y luego hay aquellos que tienen de 500 a 600 puntos, que son mejores que la media. La Profesora McGonagall, por ejemplo, es una bruja con mayor potencial de la media", explicó Razorblade, "después estarían Dumbledore y Voldemort, seguramente rondando los 850 puntos ambos, y por último, Merlin con 1000 puntos.

Antes de que me lo pregunte, IMF significa Índice de Merlín Futuro, un cálculo aproximado de lo que llegará a crecer su magia después de su madurez, entre los 16 y 17 años. AM es Afinidad Mágica y se divide en 2 grados, el primero es considerado alguien que podría tener un Master en dicha rama con algo de esfuerzo y el segundo grado es alguien que se considera prodigio, son personas muy intuitivas y normalmente ni siquiera necesitan conocer a fondo un encantamiento para saber qué y cómo funciona".

"¿Es normal tener tantas afinidades?", preguntó Sirius.

"No, la mitad sería posible pero muchos ni consideran hacerse este test para saber en qué pueden perfeccionarse y solo consiguen uno o dos Masters", negó Razorblade, volvió a mirar al pergamino y luego a Harry. "HM significa Habilidad Mágica y son, tal como indica el título, habilidades tanto heredadas como conquistadas y al parecer sugiere que tiene acceso total a dicha habilidad".

"¿Pero cómo es posible que hasta ahora no hubiéramos notado nada?", preguntó incrédulo Sirius.

"Porque la raíz de todo está bloqueada", dijo Remus, "¿No es así? Razoblade dijo que todo tenía que ver con la herencia Chimaera y Harry ha leído que está bloqueada".

El duende asintió, dándole la razón. Sacó una carta sellada de aspecto antiguo y la dejó encima de su escritorio.

"Esta carta fue escrita por Lady Potter, nada más nacer Harry. Mis instrucciones fueron avisar al Heredero Potter de los deseos de sus padres, así como el baúl que ya le pasé, y esperar a que Harry hiciera un test de herencia mágica. Seguidamente, esta carta sería dada a los guardianes del Heredero Potter o a Lord Potter directamente", Sirius cogió la carta y, mirando a Harry, que tenía la vista perdida, la guardó. "Lo último que queda por hacer es desbloquear las habilidades de Harry, según los deseos de Lady Potter".

Harry miró fijamente a Sirius, su padrino, y le comunicó con la mirada que quería hacer. Sirius, suspirando, sonrió y asintió a Razorblade. El duende se levantó de su asiento e indicó a todos que le siguieran. La cámara a la que los condujo era de paredes blancas de piedra con miles de runas grabadas, en mitad de la sala había un bajo altar de madera.

Al lado de la cámara había un pequeño cuarto en el que Razorblade le hizo quitarse la ropa a Harry, dándole unos pantalones holgados de algodón, que no intervenían en el ritual. Sirius y Remus salieron de la cámara y dejaron que el duende le grabara unas runas a Harry en el cuerpo. Después, salió de la cámara y alzó un dedo, sellándola con magia.

Durante media hora, Sirius, Remus y Razorblade esperaron en el abandonado pasillo del banco a que la puerta volviera a aparecer, una vez acabado el ritual. Mientras tanto, Razorblade informó con todo lujo de detalles qué significaba ser una Chimaera.

"Una Chimaera es considerada una criatura terrorífica aunque eso no es cierto", empezó el duende, "aquí en Gringotts tuvimos la suerte hace siglos de conocer la verdad. Las Chimaeras son en realidad personas que tienen la capacidad de utilizar el 100% de su ADN para transformarlo a placer".

"¿ADN? ¿Se refiere a la sangre, a como lo dicen los muggle?", preguntó Sirius, recordando a Remus que en realidad su amigo seguía siendo de sangre pura.

"Sí, se lo explicaré de forma muy sencilla. El ADN es una secuencia de componentes en la sangre, en cada raza y especia distinta, que nos hace como somos, es decir, los humanos tienen una secuencia, pongamos ABCDE, mientras que los perros tienen otra, por ejemplo, ABCDF; aunque técnicamente no es cierto, solo hágase la idea", dijo el duende, Sirius asintió, intrigado. "Los muggles descubrieron hace muchos años esto que le estoy explicando pero se toparon con un problema, solamente pudieron descubrir los códigos de un tanto por ciento del ADN humano, así como el de otros organismos, y aquello que no pudieron descubrir lo llamaron 'ADN no codificante o basura'.

Es aquí donde entra la Chimaera, ser Chimaera es tener la habilidad de modificar el ADN humano y combinarlo con el ADN no codificante para transformarse en nuevos organismos. Significa que Harry podría modificar sus genes con tal de convertirse en un dragón, por ejemplo. No hablo de Animagia o Transfiguración, hablo de convertirse 100% en otro animal.

Lo que es más, las Chimaeras tienen la habilidad de modificar solamente una parte del ADN, digamos la de los ojos, y cambiar dicha parte manteniendo un cuerpo distinto. Por ejemplo, tener cuerpo humano y ojos de basilisco; un arma letal. Es a consecuencia de dichas habilidades que las Chimaeras ocultaron la verdad, hicieron ver que eran monstruos legendarios, ya saben, el león con una cabeza de cabra en la espalda y cola de serpiente.

Así se ocultó que, en realidad, había personas con esta habilidad. Todas las personas pertenecientes a la misma familia, la Casa Dalaras, originaria de Grecia, tenían sangre Chimaera. Seguramente, por lo que he podido investigar, Lord y Lady Dalaras, padres de Lady Potter, cambiaron sus nombres al aparecer Grindelwald, quien estaba obsesionado con las criaturas oscuras y quien no dudaría en usar a las Chimaeras o matarlos si se negaran a cooperar".

"Y para parecer nacidos de muggle, los padres de Lily adoptaron a Petunia, sabiendo que no sería una bruja pero sería una coartada perfecta para Lily", susurró Remus, quien estaba estupefacto con las noticias, "y cambiaron de nombre a Evans, un nombre muggle muy común".

"Sí, en efecto eso es lo más cercano a la verdad sin que podamos comprobarlo", dijo Razorblade.

"Si era tan poderosa Lily, ¿cómo murió? ¿¡Por qué no pudieron defenderse!?", preguntó Sirius, angustiado.

"Los poderes de las Chimaera suelen estar bloqueados hasta que, en la madurez, el bloqueo se disuelve naturalmente y, entonces, se empieza a entrenar sus poderes; a no ser que se quiera controlarlos antes, claro", explicó el duende. "Lily Potter hasta los 17 años no empezó a controlar sus poderes y un año más tarde, Andrew y Melisa Dalaras fueron asesinados".

"La única Evans que quedaba era Petunia y ella ni siquiera era Dalaras, Lily no tendría a nadie que le ayudara a controlar sus poderes", dijo Remus, vio como Razorblade asentía y como Sirius agachaba la cabeza.

"Lady Potter heredó una enorme colección de libros que le ayudarían con sus poderes pero, al no tener a alguien como tutor, su aprendizaje se ralentizó de sobre manera. Además, al mismo tiempo estudiaba su Master en Encantamientos y, más tarde, se casó con Lord Potter y tuvo a Harry", dijo el duende. "Simplemente no hubo tiempo suficiente".

"Y ahora Lily quiere que Harry pueda controlar sus poderes antes de su madurez, para contrarrestar el no tener un tutor", dijo Sirius, que podía imaginarse a Lily pensando lo mismo.

"Sí, Lady Potter le informará de lo que hay que hacer seguidamente en la carta que le entregué", entonces pareció recordar algo más, "Con respecto a los poderes mágicos de Harry, todo eso también entra dentro de ser Chimaera. El atractivo, por ejemplo, sería cuando Harry cambiara en su forma Veela u otros seres que tienen el atractivo; de ahí lo de múltiple. El hecho de que pueda hablar Beastspeak se debe puramente a que puede cambiar en todos los animales y así entenderlos. Los elementales son otro cambio más en el ADN humano, así como la invisibilidad y otros talentos".

Entonces Remus tuvo una revelación, "¡Por eso Harry no tiene una sola visión sobre su animal interior! No puede ser animago siendo una Chimaera".

Razorblade le miró pestañeando y dijo, "Ser una Chimaera sobre pasa ser un animago".

"Lily parecía muy segura que Harry podría transformarse en tan solo un mes a partir de su undécimo cumpleaños", pensó en voz alta Lord Black.

"Transformarse es instintivo para las Chimaeras, lo difícil es cambiar partes del cuerpo en particular y retener la mente humana en otro cuerpo".

Entonces se escuchó un 'clic' y la puerta volvió a aparecer. En el altar, Harry se estremecía, como un perro a punto de saltar y echarse a correr. Remus, pensando en todo lo que les había dicho el duende, dedujo que Harry luchaba contra el instinto de transformarse, prevaleciendo humano gracias a que ésa era su forma original. No obstante, era obvio que tendrían que enfocar sus esfuerzos durante un mes en enseñarle a controlar sus instintos.

Sirius se acercó a su ahijado y le ayudó a levantarse, con cuidado, ambos fueron al cuarto de la ropa y volvieron a ponerle su ropa. Cogió a Harry en brazos y caminó hasta la Oficina Potter, otra vez. Tomaron sus antiguos asientos, esta vez Harry en el regazo de Sirius, exhausto, y continuaron con sus asuntos del día.

"Aquí están los anillos, Heredero Potter", dijo Razorblade.

Harry, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, no perdió tiempo y se puso el anillo Potter, seguidamente, Dalaras, Peverell, Gryffindor y Slytherin, manteniendo el anillo Black de Heredero en el dedo meñique. Notó dos sensaciones, los anillos de Lord aceptándole y los anillos de Heredero disolviéndose. Suponía que volvían a reaparecer de donde los había cogido.

"Necesitarán recoger los libros de la Mansión Dalaras, en Atenas, así como solicitar los exámenes T.I.M.O en el Ministerio, ahora que puede presentarse. También hacerse un chequeo médico, si es posible, mañana".

Remus asintió y observó como Harry se quedaba dormido en los brazos de Sirius. Sabía que él no podría pedir los exámenes, siendo hombre lobo y sin ser el padrino de Harry, así que cogió al nuevo Lord Potter y, después de despedirse del duende, Sirius y él caminaron hasta el Callejón. Sirius se despidió temporalmente y se desapareció, suspirando de cansancio, Remus hizo lo mismo. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer pero estaba exhausto y, claramente, pensó mirando a Harry, no era el único.

* * *

**AN: **

**¡Gracias por los reviews! He estado liada con otras historias y estudiando este verano pero espero no tardar tanto en acabar los próximos capítulos. **

**R&R.**


	7. La compañera de Harry

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes, a menos que no existan en las sagas, así como parte de la trama, no me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Harry es un niño que se da cuenta de sus poderes mucho antes de lo previsto. Al crecer con los Dursley, maltratado, deja de ser un niño y empieza a pensar como un adulto para sobrevivir. Poco a poco, irá desentramando los misterios de su familia y las manipulaciones a las que ha sido sometido, ganado un poder sin precedentes. El poder de la profecía.

* * *

**Chimaera**

**Capítulo 7 – La compañera de Harry.**

Cuando se despertó, lo primero que vio fue una cabeza rubia apoyada en su cojín. Segundos después se dio cuenta que era Daphne. Habían pasado 3 semanas desde la visita a Gringotts y Daphne había sido la primera en enterarse de su secreto, aunque suponía que tampoco le había importado mucho contárselo.

Los días siguientes de su despertar, como decía Sirius, habían sido muy confusos. Tenía ganas de cambiar de forma, instintos que lo tenían saltando cada vez que oía algo más fuerte de lo normal, y unas ansias tremendas de volver a ver a Daphne. Remus, que gracias a su licantropía podía entenderle perfectamente, empezó a sospechar algo sobre la reacción de Harry con la primogénita Greengrass.

Sabía que algunos animales y criaturas tenían solamente un compañero o compañera. Los cisnes, por ejemplo, solamente tenían uno y si éste moría, el otro le seguía incapaz de superar la pérdida de su compañero. Cada día que pasaba, Remus estaba más convencido que lo mismo le pasaba a Harry. Lo curioso de todo era que incluso antes del despertar, Harry y Daphne ya habían gravitado hacia el otro.

Ella, sin ser Chimaera, sentía la misma atracción que Harry. Así fue como Daphne pasó a ser una figura permanente en el Estado Potter, una vez Harry no pudo contenerse y le contó la verdad. Dalia, que estaba muy contenta de que sus predicciones se hubieran hecho verdad, aprovechaba el día para trabajar con sus proyectos de Herbología que tenía aparcados cuidando a sus hijas. Así pues, Astoria y Daphne viajaban cada mañana con el floo al Estado y tenían lecciones con Remus.

Sirius, que había cambiado más horas de enseñanza por el Wizenmagot, se encontraba por las mañanas con Lord Greengrass y, al medio día, ambos volvían al Estado al mismo tiempo que Dalia, y así comían las dos familias juntas. Por la tarde, la familia Greengrass, exceptuando Daphne, volvía a su propia residencia y los niños seguían juntos hasta la hora de cenar.

Harry, que había leído _Hogwarts, una historia, _tenía pensado entrar en Ravenclaw aun sin saber qué se necesitaba para entrar. Si entraba en Slytherin todos pensarían que era el siguiente Señor Oscuro y si entraba en Gryffindor todos esperarían que fuera el típico Golden Boy, el héroe de la luz. Sin embargo, Harry era neutral en la mayoría de cosas y ser miembro de dichas Casas le entorpecería los planes; por mucho que fuera Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin.

Eso le dejaba con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. No obstante, Harry quería tener amigos y aliados de todas las Casas y Ravenclaw era la única Casa que los Slytherin toleraban, pensando que los Hufflepuff eran unos inútiles. Una vez le explicó su razonamiento a Daphne, esta se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que sería una serpiente o un cuervo. Igualmente, ella no pensaba hacer aliados activamente, así que no le importó demasiado su colocación.

Si hubiera estudiado tanto como Harry, también le hubiera gustado hacer sus T.I.M.O pero estaba contenta con su conocimiento de tercer curso y su transformación en puma. Tenía la certeza que Harry había pasado todos sus exámenes y que cursaría en Setiembre el sexto curso. Esperaba que él pudiera ayudarla a seguir con sus estudios adelantados, aunque no se hacía ilusiones, después de enterarse de los planes de su amigo.

Por otro lado, Daphne estaba encantada con el nuevo horario. Aunque le sabía mal no ver a Tracey entre semana más que unas pocas horas, prefería estar con Harry la mayor parte del tiempo. Le era extraño sentirse así, sentir como una atracción hacia su amigo. Éste siempre había sido un niño muy atractivo y, ahora que eran preadolescentes, no podía evitar mirarle más a menudo.

Alto, delgado con el físico de un nadador, media melena de color azabache de aspecto suave, ojos esmeraldas brillando apasionadamente, mandíbula fuerte y labios que, a ratos, Daphne anhelaba besar. Lo más frustrante era saber que, dentro de unos años, Harry sería uno de los más deseados en Hogwarts y en el mundo, tanto por su título, por su personalidad como por su aspecto.

A veces le enfurecía pensar que alguien más pudiera estar con Harry pero cada día que pasaba Daphne se encontraba pensando menos en eso hasta que se dio cuenta que quizá él pensaba en ella de la misma forma. Sintiéndose nuevamente feliz, Daphne había pedido a sus padres quedarse a dormir el sábado y, para su sorpresa, tanto su madre como Sirius habían dicho que sí. Ni siquiera intentó deducir por qué Remus sonreía y su padre sacudía la cabeza.

Claro está, la habitación que le habían dado era exquisita pero Daphne acabó durmiendo con Harry, quien, curiosamente, le había abierto la puerta antes de que ella picara. Después de hablar durante un par de horas, sin darse cuenta, ambos se habían dormido en los brazos del otro. Así fue como los encontró Sirius, pero en lugar de sermonearlos, rio y se transformó en Padfoot, lamiéndoles la cara.

"¡Mira Harry!", exclamó Daphne que, como no, estaba sentada junto a Harry en el sofá de su suite.

Una lechuza, de aspecto pomposo, se acercaba volando con una carta en el pico. Harry supo en seguida que era del Ministerio con las notas de los exámenes que había hecho hacia una semana. Sabía que necesitarían una semana para calificarle, otra semana para acabar el papeleo sobre sus estudios y después comprar los libros de sexto curso, de haber pasado los exámenes.

Con manos nerviosas, cogió la carta y suspiró cuando Daphne le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Apoyando su cuerpo contra su costado y su cabeza en su hombro. Abrió la carta y leyó despistadamente la información sobre las calificaciones: E (extraordinario), S (supera las expectativas), A (aceptable), D (desastroso), T (troll). Sacudió la cabeza y fue directamente a las notas.

"¡Increíble, Harry!", gritó Daphne, saltando de su asiento al ver las notas por encima de su hombro. "¡10 extraordinarios y 2 supera expectativas!"

Harry se quedó mirando las notas, Astronomía y Adivinación habían sido sus puntos flojos pero nunca pensó que sacaría tan buenas notas. Suspiró de cansancio y sintió como su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad. Podría seguir con sus planes tal y como quería. Sacudió su cabeza y abrazó riendo a Daphne.

"¡Lo he hecho! ¡Lo he hecho!", Daphne empezó a reír y a saltar también.

"¿Has hecho el qué?", preguntó una voz en el marco de la puerta, era Remus, "¿Son esas tus notas? Déjame ver".

Remus escaneó con precisión los resultados y acabó sonriendo ampliamente. No dudaba de Harry pero ahora era más que obvio que éste era un prodigio. Aun así, no podía negar que Harry se había esforzado mucho en conseguirlo. El fruto de su trabajo estaba entre sus manos. Además, estaba seguro que cuando Sirius lo viera, se desmayaría, siendo tan poco estudioso él.

"¡Enhorabuena Harry!", dijo, mirando como los preadolescentes hacían un baile de la victoria cogidos de las manos. "Ahora mismo voy a enviarle una lechuza a Minerva con tus resultados, le dará algo saber que, en lugar de empezar primero, empezarás sexto curso".

Harry y Daphne se miraron de reojo. Remus era un Merodeador a pesar de su apariencia tan seria. Estaban seguros que no iba a perder la perfecta oportunidad de bromear con su antigua Profesora.

"Ahora ya puedo concentrarme en convertirme en un animal", dijo Harry, mirando a Remus con expectación.

"Cierto, ¿por qué no buscáis una enciclopedia animal y elegís uno?", respondió Remus, que sabía que Harry estaba deseando ir a correr con sus amigos en forma animal.

Ambos niños salieron en dirección a la biblioteca y Remus se encaminó hacia su estudio. Por más que quisiera jugar un poco con Minerva, tenía que hacerle saber los planes de Harry. Otra de las razones por las que Remus había empujado a tomar los T.I.M.O era para que Harry estuviera el menor tiempo posible con Dumbledore. Nueve meses internados con el Director sin ayuda externa podían cambiar mucho las cosas. Se alegró que Sirius hubiera contactado con Minerva y Poppy, así Harry no estaría del todo en desventaja.

Pensó también en Snape que, según Tonks, era el Profesor de Pociones. Esperaba que el ligero parecido a James de Harry no fuera un problema para Snape, pero lo dudaba. Después de todo, Lily había sido la primera amiga y el primer amor de Snape y justamente se había casado con su némesis, James Potter. Para colmo, Harry sería muy semejante, físicamente, a James, sin contar las gafas y los ojos.

Por el bien de Snape, esperaba que no hiciera enfurecer a Harry, ahora Lord de 5 Casas. Solamente su estatus como el chico que sobrevivió sería suficiente para que Harry pudiera echar a Snape de Hogwarts. Y si encima era tan cruel como había mencionado Tonks… Merlin lo salve. Sin pensarlo más, escribió sus preocupaciones en la carta a Minerva. Harry estaba empeñado en ser un Ravenclaw pero Minerva seguía siendo la Subdirectora.

Observó entrar a Hedwig, una de las 5 lechuzas del Estado y la más joven, sin tan siquiera llamarla y sacudió la cabeza. Solamente Harry tendría una lechuza tan inteligente, otra vez se preguntó si sería cosa de su herencia. Le dio un caramelo a la lechuza nival y le tendió la carta, batió sus alas unas cuantas veces y salió por la ventana, en dirección a Hogwarts. Se recostó en la butaca y suspiró.

Por otro lado, en la biblioteca, Daphne y Harry estaban enroscados en una butaca de cuero. Daphne, quien estaba en el regazo de Harry ya que el sillón no era suficiente para dos, pasó de página. Habían descartado insectos directamente porque Harry quería correr con ellos, así que pasaron a los felinos, canes y pájaros. Harry recostó su barbilla en la cabeza de Daphne, sujetando el libro con las dos manos. Pensando.

"¿Quieres que tu forma sea tirando a grande o pequeña para pasar desapercibido y espiar?", preguntó Daphne.

"Mmm, es mi primera forma así que supongo que algo que pase más desapercibido sería mejor", pensó en voz alta él, murmurando sin darse cuenta cerca del oído de Daphne, ella se estremeció, "Además, no sabemos lo que puede pasar en Hogwarts, si necesitásemos espiar, solamente Luna, el año que viene, o Terry podrían, siendo una paloma y un suricata, animales pequeños".

"Quizá deberías ser un gato", dijo la rubia, "se pueden llevar gatos, lechuzas y sapos a Hogwarts, nadie sospecharía de ti".

"Es decir que un pájaro o un gato", acabó Harry, "¿Qué prefieres?"

"Un gato, podrías visitarme en mi Sala Común, mientras que una lechuza llamaría mucho la atención", respondió Daphne. "¿Lo harías?"

"¿El qué?", preguntó confuso él, observó como Daphne giraba su cabeza, apoyándola en su hombro y le miraba.

"Visitarme digo".

"Claro", besó su mejilla sin pensarlo y, acto seguido, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Daphne, que no había dicho nada, sintió sus orejas arder, "pasemos directamente a gatos, entonces".

Daphne volvió al índice y buscó gatos. Apareció una entrada y luego cuatro secciones: de pelo corto, de pelo semilargo, de pelo largo, de pelo rizado. Sin saber qué hacer, pasó las páginas y empezó a mirar las fotos, lo que resultó ser una mala decisión. ¡No sabía cual descartar! Todos eran tan adorables. Harry, viendo que no se decidiría nunca, descartó rápidamente los de pelo largo y rizado. No quería parecer una bola de pelo y los otros eran francamente extraños.

"Los que tienen la nariz chata no, esos de orejas enormes tampoco; quiero parecer un gato no un alien", dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver las fotografías, "¡Y por Merlin, he dicho poco pelo, no nada!"

Daphne rio, cogiéndose el estómago, al ver un gato llamado Peterbald. Le encantaban los gatos pero eso ya era pasarse. Finalmente, tanto Harry como Daphne se pusieron de acuerdo para elegir entre dos razas distintas: el Mau Egipcio y el Abisinio. Después de leer la historia de ambos, Daphne escogió el Mau, siendo el gato sagrado de los egipcios desde hacía siglos.

* * *

"Simplemente no me puedo creer que estés a punto de ir a Hogwarts, quien lo hubiera dicho", murmuró Sirius, que veía a Harry repasar las cosas que había metido en el baúl una última vez. "¿Llevas el espejo que te regalé?

"Sí, Sirius, lo llevo", dijo Harry, exasperado, "nos volveremos a ver el 20 de Diciembre, tampoco es tanto tiempo".

"Tienes que pensar, Harry, que Sirius y yo no nos hemos separado de ti durante casi 5 años", contestó Remus, apareciendo en su suite.

Harry rodó los ojos y cerró definitivamente el baúl. Sirius llamó a Biby y le hizo bajar el baúl hasta la puerta de entrada. Zar, Ga y Grundel se quedarían con Sirius y Remus en el Estado y Hedwig iría con Harry, muy a pesar de las serpientes. Zar ya media lo mismo que una cobra y solamente tenía 5 años, los amigos de Harry habían conocido al basilisco, al igual que los cautelosos adultos, pero dudaba mucho que el resto de Hogwarts quisiera enfrentarse a su serpiente sin saber Parsel.

Las últimas dos semanas Harry había leído tres veces el diario _11 – Controla tus poderes, _para el divertimiento de Remus, y después había devorado otros par más de libros de la biblioteca Dalaras, que ahora formaba parte de su propia biblioteca. Usando un encantamiento ligado a su sangre, Sirius había sido capaz de hechizar los libros para que se los pudiera llevar a Hogwarts sin levantar sospechas. Era otra de las ocasiones en que Sirius dio las gracias por haber crecido siendo un Black.

Su transformación en el Mau Egipcio había sido la más rápida de la historia, según Remus. Nada más decidir el animal, Harry había sentido ganas de levantarse. Había dejado su butaca a Daphne y, al segundo, se había encontrado a cuatro patas. Daphne, que había dejado caer el libro de la sorpresa, había pedido a uno de los elfos domésticos que enviara a Remus. Éste, que entró corriendo, se echó a reír al ver un gato de espalda plateada con manchas negras estilo leopardo y pecho blanco. A partir de ahí, Remus le dio el nombre Merodeador a Harry de Bastet, Diosa egipcia de los gatos; para la indignación de Harry.

"¿Estás listo, Bast?", preguntó Sirius, "tenemos una hora antes de las 11".

"¿No habíamos quedado con Daphne y los otros en media hora?", preguntó Harry, que algo recordaba de la conversación de los mayores.

Remus asintió y los hizo bajar a todos al salón. Allí le dio a Harry un monedero sin fondo y sin límite de galeones, más que suficiente para que Harry no pudiera quedarse sin dinero en Hogsmeade. Una de las ventajas de ser Lord y haber pasado los T.I.M.O era que Harry podía entrar y salir del castillo como un adulto, lo que significaba que podía visitar la aldea cercana a Hogwarts.

Además, suponía que Harry los usaría para comprar los regalos de Navidad. Quizá si no fuera Harry tan increíblemente rico le hubiera dicho que gastara con moderación pero Harry era rico y prudente, así que no había problema. Miró su reloj de pulsera y asintió, era hora de irse. Cogió la mano de su sobrino extraoficial y desapareció, dejando a Sirius con el baúl. Hedwig había salido esa misma mañana hacia Hogwarts ya que no quería pasar todo el viaje enjaulada.

"¡Harry!", escuchó una voz corriendo hacia ellos.

Daphne se tiró en plancha hacia su mejor amigo y éste la cogió por la cintura, aguantando su peso. Besó su mejilla, como había hecho desde aquella mañana en la biblioteca y le cogió de la mano, tirando de él hacia dónde esperaban los otros amigos.

"¡Harry! Felicidades, hemos escuchado sobre tus T.I.M.O", dijo Terry, dándole unas palmadas en su espalda, su cabeza castaña moviéndose con energía.

"Felicidades Harry", dijeron varias voces, ellas dándole abrazos y besos en las mejillas y ellos levantando sus manos para chocarlas.

"Nunca pensé que alguien de 11 años fuera a hacer clase con los de sexto", contó Neville, quien había perdido la timidez y ahora se mostraba mucho más abierto con sus amigos, "Yo lo habría hecho si pudiera, con tal de no tener que ver si lo que dice Tonks de Snape es cierto".

Las gemelas Patil, Susan, Hannah y Neville se estremecieron. Severus Snape decían que era el murciélago del subsuelo, dónde se hacía la clase de pociones. Su fama le precedía y, aunque no le conocían en persona, Tonks les había contado con todo lujo de detalles los castigos que Snape solía dar por "respirar muy alto" a todos aquellos que no fueran de su Casa. No hacía falta decir que ninguno de ellos, exceptuando Blaise, quien seguramente sería un Slytherin, quería saber la verdad.

Los padres, que estaban hablando detrás de ellos, rieron al darse cuenta del miedo que le tenían a Snape sus hijos. Por lo demás, esperaban que todo fuera bien en Hogwarts. Ayudaron a meter los baúles en el tren, antes de que llegara el momento de partir y estuviesen todos llenos, y se despidieron por última vez de los niños.

"Pórtate bien, Prongslet", dijo Sirius, luego, murmurando, "Y dale un buen repaso a Quejicus si se atreve a meterse contigo".

"¡Sirius!", la voz de Augusta Longbottom sonó detrás de ellos.

"Si yo no he dicho nada", dijo Sirius, alzando las manos en son de paz.

"¿No?", preguntó sarcástica Augusta, "Creí haber escuchado Quejicus y repaso".

"Bueno", se encogió de hombros con cara de poker, "eso lo he murmurado".

Dalia, Alexander, Remus y Steven rieron al ver a Amelia sacudir la cabeza rodando los ojos y a Augusta suspirar. Entonces se escuchó un silbido. El tren estaba a punto de partir.

"¡Adiós!"

"Portaos bien y no le hagáis caso a Sirius"

"¡Eh!"

Sacaron las manos por la ventana y se despidieron cuando empezó a avanzar el tren, riendo de la mala fortuna de Sirius, quien ahora parecía estar siendo sermoneado por Augusta, mientras los demás padres reían.

"Sirius", dijeron al unísono todos, sonriendo.

"No me puedo creer que empecemos Hogwarts, al fin", dijo Lisa mirando el compartimento, que había sido expandido automáticamente una vez entraron todos, del tren.

"Lo sé, llevó días repasando el temario de primer curso, creí haberlo olvidado de los nervios", exclamó Padma, que era acompañada por los asentimientos de más de uno.

"¿Queréis jugar a Exploding Snap?", preguntó Blaise, sacando una baraja de cartas.

Aquellos que quisieron jugar se sentaron junto a la ventana mientras que los demás cerca de la puerta, dispuestos a no quemarse las cejas. Padma y Parvati se levantaron, dispuestas a hacer una ronda en el tren para ver a los alumnos y a demás niños de primer curso. Era una pena que Luna y Astoria no pudieran asistir a Hogwarts hasta el siguiente curso.

"Me ha dicho Daphne que conseguiste ver por fin tu forma", dijo Tracey, que había conseguido esas últimas semanas transformarse en un halcón negro.

"La vi y la conseguí", dijo divertido Harry, se levantó y, en medio del compartimento, se transformó en su forma felina.

Susan, Tracey, Lisa y Hannah dijeron "aww", al ver el adorable gato. Entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció un niño con el cabello platino y ojos grises, su cara estaba marcada por una expresión calculadora. Detrás de él había dos niños que parecían gorilas, sacándole una cabeza al rubio.

"¿Habéis visto a Harry Potter?", dijo el desconocido, mirando a algunos con sorpresa y a otros con asco. "Me han dicho que estaba en este compartimiento".

Harry, que estaba sentado en el regazo de Daphne, sacudió la cabeza cuando Tracey le miró. Los demás siguieron jugando y las niñas se giraron a responderle.

"No, aquí no está", dijo Tracey.

Parecía que iba a decir algo pero se encogió de hombros y se fue, los gorilas siguiéndole detrás. Daphne alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué quería pero Malfoy siempre era un problema tratar con él, o por lo menos su padre, Lucius. Dio las gracias silenciosamente que Harry se hubiera transformado y entabló conversación con sus amigas, acariciando a Harry que parecía no querer cambiar de forma.

Otras minutos más pasaron cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, apareció un chico de cabello naranja con ojos marrones, sus pecas contrastando con su piel pálida. Miró a los ocupantes del vagón y se giró hacia Daphne, que le miraba con una ceja alzada.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Lo demás está lleno".

Daphne dudaba claramente que todo el tren estuviera lleno, sobre todo cuando los vagones aumentaban automáticamente de espacio. No era el primero que venía a dicho vagón y, según las palabras de Malfoy, alguien había reconocido a Harry y había corrido la voz de cuál era su vagón. El nuevo visitante que, por su aspecto, era un Weasley, buscaba a Harry, también.

"Está completo pero dudo que el tren esté, como dices, lleno", dijo Susan, quien había sido interrumpida, de nuevo, en su conversación con Hannah y Lisa.

Weasley frunció las cejas, dándole un aspecto aún más penoso y se marchó sin decir adiós. Harry rodó los ojos cuando Tracey, Susan, Hannah y Lisa le miraron y sacudieron la cabeza. Entonces entraron las gemelas Patil y se sentaron al lado de Daphne, mirando al gato en su regazo. Una vez las informó Lisa de lo ocurrido, las gemelas se miraron y dijeron "típico" al unísono.

Entonces, de un portazo, apareció una niña con el cabello rizado y ojos marrones, sus dientes frontales eran algo más grande de lo normal según pudo ver Harry cuando empezó a hablar. Daphne, quien se estaba hartando de interrupciones en menos de una hora, deseó fervientemente que las próximas 7 horas de trayecto fueran sin tanto meneo.

"¿Habéis visto un sapo?", preguntó con voz demandante, el pelo de Harry se le erizo, "Un chico llamado Justin ha perdido uno".

"No, no hemos visto un sapo", contestó con vehemencia Hannah, su párpado derecho temblando en un tic.

"Me llamo Hermione Granger, ¿vosotras?", preguntó la nueva visitante, entonces vio a Neville sacar la varita, "¿Estáis haciendo magia? Yo he leído todos los hechizos de primer curso, he probado algunos este verano y me han servido, claro"

En ese momento todos dejaron de jugar y hablar y se giraron a mirarla. Blaise, que había sido el único de los niños que se había dado cuenta de las anteriores interrupciones, se giró.

"Sabes, eres un poco pesada", dijo él, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. "Eres nacida de muggles, ¿no?"

Hermione alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, con expresión petulante.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?", preguntó ella, "el Profesor Dumbledore me visitó este verano y me aconsejó que aprendiera de antemano los libros".

"¿El Profesor Dumbledore?", preguntó retóricamente con indignación Susan, entonces Tracey le cogió la mano, apretándosela, podía ver a dónde quería ir Blaise.

"Bueno, pues nosotros, de sangre pura, llevamos años estudiando el temario de Hogwarts", dijo Tracey, fingiendo una pose pomposa.

"¡Pero eso es imposible e injusto!", exclamó Hermione, dándose la vuelta para mirar de cara a Tracey.

"¿A sí? ¿Entonces cómo es justo que tú puedas practicar hechizos este verano?", preguntó Lisa, con expresión de fastidio.

Hermione, que se acababa de dar cuenta en la trampa en la que había caído ella sola, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que exhaló fuertemente y cerró la puerta de mala gana, enfadada. Entonces Harry saltó de su sitio y se transformó de nuevo, bajó la persiana del tren y, con una pasada de la mano, cerró la puerta con varios encantamientos y un hechizo de invisibilidad.

"Gracias", dijeron varias personas a la vez, suspirando.

"¿Habéis escuchando eso?", preguntó Hannah, "Si fuera verdad debería haber recibido una notificación del Ministerio".

"O está mintiendo o Dumbledore está detrás de ello", dijo Daphne, con la boca fruncida del asco, "seguramente lo segundo, si es cierto que Dumbledore fue a visitarla".

"¿Pero por qué?", preguntó Parvati, "El Director no visita a ningún nacido de muggle".

"Seguramente lo mismo pasó con Weasley", dijo Harry, "ha venido aquí sabiendo que yo estaría en este vagón, no por otra cosa, pensándose que podríamos ser amigos".

"Todos saben que la familia Weasley está en el bolsillo de Dumbledore", rodó los ojos Anthony, "quién sabe qué le habrá dicho para que crea que puede convertirse en amigo tuyo".

Harry se encogió de hombros. Se frotó el brazo con su nueva y sin estrenar, varita, madera Yggdrasil e Irminsul con cabello de Thestral y lágrimas de Fénix. Una varita neutral y poderosa para todo tipo de artes, sin detector. Esperaba no tener que dar explicaciones de por qué su varita tenía doble madera y corazón. Volvió a cambiar y, una vez se posó en el regazo de Daphne, esta vez sin interrupciones, dejó que Morfeo se lo llevara.

* * *

Los alumnos de primer curso eran bastantes, quizá menos de lo que siempre solía haber a causa de la guerra, pero Harry nunca había visto a tantos niños juntos. Había evitado la confrontación con Malfoy y Weasley, así como Granger, que todavía seguía de brazos cruzados. Rodó los ojos y se fijó en el sombrero que aguantaba la Profesora McGonagall.

"Cuando diga vuestro nombre, acercaos hasta aquí y el Sombrero Seleccionador elegirá vuestra Casa", dijo brevemente, abrió el pergamino con su mano libre y leyó, "Hannah Abbot".

"Hufflelpuff".

La mesa de color amarillo y negro empezó a vitorear a Hannah, todos sus amigos le aplaudieron al pasar a su lado y ella sonrió. Seguidamente, Susan pasó a Hufflelpuff, Terry a Ravenclaw, Tracey a Slytherin al igual que Daphne, Granger fue a Gryffindor, Anthony a Ravenclaw, Neville en Gryffindor, Malfoy a Slytherin, después las gemelas Patil, Padma con los cuervos y Parvati con los leones, y llegó su turno.

"Hadrian Potter", dijo la Subdirectora.

Los murmullos empezaron a cobrar vida en el Gran Salón y Harry evitó rodar los ojos al ver que Snape, quien seguro buscaba munición contra él, le estaba mirando. Subió los escalones y se sentó en el taburete, colocándose el sombrero en la cabeza.

"Interesante…", susurró la voz del sombrero en su mente, una vez Harry bajó las barreras protectoras.

"Quiero que me pongas en Ravenclaw, si ves mi mente verás mi razonamiento", dijo Harry, sin inmutarse.

"¿Sabes que dicho nivel de ambición podría ponerte en Slytherin, no? Lord Slytherin…", respondió el Sombrero, burlesco.

"O me pones en Ravenclaw o te prendo fuego", dijo Harry, tranquilamente, dejándole ver al objeto mágico que no tenía manías en hacerlo.

"¡Bien, bien! Te pondré donde desees", susurró de nuevo, entonces, en voz alta gritó, "¡Ravenclaw!"

Harry se sacó el sombrero y bajó hasta la mesa decorada en bronce y azul, donde todos aplaudían por haberse llevado al chico que sobrevivió. Se sentó al lado de Terry, frente a Anthony y Padma, y esperó a que sus otros amigos fueran sorteados. Finalmente, Lisa se reunió con ellos y Blaise fue a Slytherin. Harry ahogó la voz del Director y esperó a que apareciera la comida.

"¿En qué está pensando, Dumbledore?", murmuró Lisa, frunciendo el ceño, "¿Una muerte segura? ¿En el tercer piso?"

"Ni lo intentes", rodó los ojos Padma y agitó su mano, empuñando su tenedor como una batuta, "a ese hombre le falta un hervor".

Terry, Harry y Anthony rieron mientras se servían el primer planto. Entonces apareció una mano delante de Harry.

"Roger Davis, mucho gusto", Harry la sacudió y sonrió, "Bienvenidos a Ravenclaw, soy el prefecto de quinto curso junto con Penelope Clearwater".

"Hadrian Potter, ¿me podrías indicar quiénes son los alumnos de sexto curso?", preguntó Harry, que quería conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, después de soltar su mano.

Roger puso cara de confusión, "¿Sexto curso?"

"Aquí Harry ha pasado sus T.I.M.O hace poco más de un mes, ahora hará clase con los de sexto curso", dijo Terry, riendo.

Roger abrió la boca mirando a Harry, con incredulidad. Él se alzó de hombros. Debería empezar a acostumbrarse a semejante reacción.

"¿Sexto curso?", volvió a preguntar, sacudió la cabeza.

"Al haberme emancipado gracias a ser el único en mi Casa, pude pedir que me hicieran los exámenes en el Ministerio", explicó Harry.

Roger miró su mano derecha y observó el anillo de Lord Potter así como el anillo plateado de Heredero Black. Entonces era verdad lo que escribió Rita Skeeter en el profeta. Sería la primera vez. Justo delante de si tenía a un niño de 11 años que sabía más que él. Rio y le presentó a los alumnos de sexto, después de explicarles la situación y ver como ellos, también, alzaban las cejas incrédulos.

"Tendrás que explicarnos como van tus clases mañana, tío", dijo Terry, que caminaba al lado de Anthony y de Harry, Padma y Lisa delante de ellos, "Estoy seguro que serán más interesantes que las nuestras".

"Quien sabe, probablemente para después de Navidades ya habré acabado de estudiar sexto curso así que tampoco espero aprender nada nuevo", contestó.

Todos los de primer año se pararon frente a una pared con un pomo en forma de cabeza de águila. Entonces Roger se giró y encaró a los de primer curso, o mejor dicho, primer año en Hogwarts, viendo a Potter.

"Al contrario que Hufflepuff y Gryffindor que tienen contraseña y que Slytherin que esconde su Casa en el subsuelo, detrás de una serie de intrincados pasadizos, Ravenclaw está parcialmente escondida y no tiene contraseña. Para entrar tendréis que contestar a la adivinanza, esperar que alguien entre o salga de la Casa o la adivine por vosotros", se apartó y dejó que ver la pared de piedra con el pomo.

"¿Qué cosa es que mientras más grande menos se ve?"

"La oscuridad".

El pomo giró y la piedra formó un perfecto arco con una puerta de madera. Roger miró a Potter y sacudió la cabeza. Había visto, por las expresiones de los otros niños, que éstos también sabían la respuesta pero ninguno de ellos había hecho el ademán de hablar. Ni siquiera habían mirado a Potter, por si él sabía la respuesta, simplemente todos habían aceptado que Potter iba a contestar; era el líder del grupo. Se preguntó si ya se habían conocido de antes, claramente eran familiares unos con otros.

"Bien, por las escaleras hacia la derecha, las chicas, a la izquierda, los chicos. Lord Potter, tu dormirás en el primer piso, que es para los de primer curso, ya que en el sexto piso no hay camas suficientes", explicó Penélope Clearwater.

"Llámame Harry. No me importa, ya conozco a Terry y a Anthony", informó él, sacudiendo los hombros.

Los prefectos asintieron. Ellos se despidieron de Padma y Lisa y se encaminaron hacia su dormitorio. Estaban tan cansados que ni pararon a mirar la Sala Común, tendrían 7 años para acostumbrarse a ella, después de todo. Había, en el primer piso de dormitorios, 5 camas pero un par de ellas estarían vacías, cogieron las más cercanas a la puerta y se cambiaron de ropa.

Lo último que pensó Harry antes de acostarse en la cama fue si le daba tiempo a visitar a Daphne, su magia le obedeció cuando pensó en el encantamiento _Tempus _y los números de vapor grisáceo aparecieron frente a él. Era tarde y tenía sueño, además, todavía no sabía dónde se encontraba la Casa Slytherin. Decidiendo dejar la visita para el día siguiente, se recostó bajo las mantas y lo último que pensó fue en la cara de Daphne y en si dormiría igual de bien como lo había hecho las anteriores 3 semanas en el Estado.

* * *

**AN: **

**Gracias por los reviews, ahora contestaré a vuestras dudas. **

**Obviamente es un Daphne/Harry, la pareja se supo desde que colgué la historia como Daphne - Harry. ¿Por qué no hay romance? Tienen 11 años, no creo que esa sea la edad de una relación seria, en este capítulo ya podéis ver que, aunque han pasado 4 años, es ahora cuando se dan cuenta que el otro es atractivo como chico y chica. Además, ni Harry ni Daphne se relacionan con nadie fuera de su círculo pero al llegar a Hogwarts, como piensa Daphne en este capítulo, habrá más chicas que también se interesen por Harry y eso puede provocar un sin fin de situaciones... ****No es una historia harem, es decir, que ni Fleur ni Tonks ni nadie más que Daphne. **

**Además, los capítulos son igual de cortos y livianos que los pensamientos de un niño de 6, ahora 11 años. A medida que sucedan más cosas es obvio que necesitaré hacerlos más largos (para que os hagáis una idea ahora son de 11 páginas de word). A partir del próximo capítulo es cuando Harry dejará de estar aislado e irá a Hogwarts, donde en la Saga sucede casi todo. Sin contar que los capítulos anteriores eran necesarios para que os hicierais una idea de todo aquello que me he inventado como ser una Chimaera.**

**R&R.**


	8. La piedra Filosofal

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes, a menos que no existan en las sagas, así como parte de la trama, no me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Harry es un niño que se da cuenta de sus poderes mucho antes de lo previsto. Al crecer con los Dursley, maltratado, deja de ser un niño y empieza a pensar como un adulto para sobrevivir. Poco a poco, irá desentramando los misterios de su familia y las manipulaciones a las que ha sido sometido, ganado un poder sin precedentes. El poder de la profecía.

* * *

**Chimaera**

**Capítulo 8 – La piedra Filosofal.**

El décimo aniversario de la muerte de sus padres se presentaba como un día como otro cualquiera. Harry llevaba 2 meses en Hogwarts y le parecía una eternidad a veces. Rápidamente se había tenido que acostumbrar a las miradas, cuchicheos y los dedos que le apuntaban cuando caminaba por los pasillos. La privacidad y la tranquilidad del Estado Potter era algo que había tomado por sentado pero que, ahora más que nunca, echaba de menos.

La primera reacción de sus compañeros de sexto curso fue bastante predecible; primero se burlaron de Harry, pensando que no daría la talla, más tarde, tuvieron que agachar sus cabezas, avergonzados, pues Harry era el primero en todo el curso, siendo 5 años más joven que ellos. Después todos dieron pensaron que Harry debería ser el primero en todo al ser el niño que sobrevivió. A veces le daban ganas de chillar.

Algunos quisieron hacerse amigos de él, solamente por la fama, como Ron Weasley, un tipo al que no parecía caerle bien a nadie, exceptuando a Seamus Finnigan y Harry suponía que solo le soportaba ya que Weasley no le pedía a él los deberes, viendo que Finnigan tampoco era una lumbrera.

Otra persona que Harry no soportaba era a Hermione Granger, nacida de muggles. No tenía nada en contra de los muggles, excepto los Dursley, pero Harry pensaba que Granger tendría que ser más humilde. ¿A caso los sangre pura o mestizos levantaban sus brazos como si les fuera la vida en ello cuando un Profesor les preguntaba algo? Las ganas que tenía Granger de hacer ver que era la mejor en todo eran vomitivas y Harry había tenido que sacudir varias veces a Daphne cuando ésta parecía a punto de sacar su varita.

Después estaba la incógnita Snape, quien parecía odiar a Harry desde que entró en la clase de las mazmorras del castillo con los demás compañeros de pociones del sexto curso. El primer viaje que Hedwig había hecho hacia el Estado fue para preguntar por qué Snape le tenía tanta manía; cuando se enteró de las terribles bromas que su padre y sus amigos le habían gastado y del amor no devuelto de su madre, bueno, desistió. No iba a preocuparse por algo fuera de su alcance.

Con sus amigos, por otro lado, había creado una rutina bastante llevadera. Daphne había recogido todos sus horarios y había creado otro distinto con los ratos libres. Se reunían por las tardes después de cenar en la biblioteca y acababan sus deberes, de esa forma no tenían nunca trabajos pendientes, después, iban a una clase abandonada del séptimo piso y practicaban distintas cosas.

Al empezar Octubre, Tracey, Blaise, Anthony, Padma y Susan ya habían conseguido acabar con su transformación de Animagia, respectivamente: halcón, cocodrilo, libélula, conejo y caballo. Tanto a Lisa, Parvati y a Hannah, les faltaba lo más difícil, la cabeza, pero Harry estaba seguro que en poco tiempo todos podrían ir a correr juntos por el Bosque Prohibido, o por lo menos, antes de que Tonks se graduara ese mismo año.

Dumbledore había "invitado" a Harry varias veces a su despacho pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir a visitarle. Dumbledore no era nadie en su vida y cuanto antes se lo grabara en la mente, mejor. Además, estaba seguro que Dumbledore intentaría forzar sus barreras de Oclumancia, tal y como había hecho Snape, y no sabía si podría volver a controlar sus instintos de "matar o huir".

Cada vez odiaba más a Dumbledore pero veía que éste ya no podía hacer gran cosa contra él. En el Wizenmagot la mayoría con la que antes contaba gracias a los votos ilegales de sus Casas le habían sido denegados, ya no era su guardián mágico ni tutor, el acceso a sus cuentas le había sido refutado y el dinero que había robado devuelto… Dumbledore solo era su Director en la escuela y no había hecho nada como para merecerse ir a su despacho.

Así pues, caminando junto a Terry, Lisa, Padma y Anthony, se encaminaron hacia el Gran Salón donde esa noche las festividades de Halloween estaban más presentes que nunca. En la mesa de Ravenclaw se encontraron con todos los demás amigos de las otras Casas, como habían hecho desde que empezaron el curso. Snape había intentado que sus Slytherins volvieran a su mesa pero nada en las reglas decía que no podían comer, cenar o desayunar en otra mesa que no fuera la suya. La satisfacción que sintió Harry fue mayor de lo normal aquel día.

Otra gente, nuevos amigos y amigos de Tonks, empezaron a reunirse con ellos de vez en cuando y eso dificultó el espacio en la mesa Ravenclaw. A raíz de dicha situación, algunos cuervos se sentaron en otras mesas con sus amigos de otras Casas. Parecía que la escuela se estaba uniendo más que nunca. Harry, quien al ser alumno de sexto curso le estaba permitido traer su propia _Nimbus 2000, _había rechazado formar parte del equipo Ravenclaw, ya que algunos lo verían como favoritismo y, además, no tenía ganas de que todos esperaran que siempre cogiera la snitch solo por ser quién era.

"¿Dónde está Tonks?", preguntó Daphne, que estaba sentada en el lado derecho de Harry, comiendo pudding.

Fue Susan quien respondió, asientos más hacia allá, "Me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta, calores menstruales o algo así".

Neville, Terry, Anthony, Blaise y Harry pusieron mala cara al escuchar algo "de chicas". Harry sabía que seguramente también le apetecía dar un paseo en su forma de border collie, que cantaría menos la atención fuera del castillo. Entonces las enormes y pesadas puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de golpe y entró corriendo, jadeante, el Profesor Quirrell. Su turbante estaba algo caído y sus ropas arrugadas.

"¡Troll en las mazmorras!", paró en seco y miró a Dumbledore, en medio del Gran Salón, "Pensé que deberíais saberlo".

Se desmayó, plantando su cara en el suelo de piedra causando el pandemónium entre los alumnos. Unos a otros se miraban con caras de horror y chillaban. Harry rodó los ojos pensando que si todos se quedaban en el Gran Salón mientras un par de profesores salían en busca del troll no habría problema alguno. Sin embargo algo siempre podía ir a peor, como bien decía la Ley de Murphy. Recordó que Tonks no estaba en el Salón pero sabía que vendría a cenar más tarde, después de su paseo, y quizá se encontrase con el troll.

Justamente cuando sus compañeros cuervos giraron de pasillo en dirección a sus dormitorios, como había pedido Dumbledore, miró a un lado y a otro y tocó los hombros de Terry y Anthony.

"¡Tonks!", chilló y susurró a la vez, vio como sus amigos ponían cara de horror, "Por aquí".

Corrieron entre la melee de gente y se escondieron tras una estatua de piedra.

"Anthony, tu forma de libélula es más pequeña, ves a mirar si Tonks está fuera del castillo todavía", le dijo Harry, el otro asintió y se transformó con algo de dificultad, "Si la encuentras a fuera id hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y cuando pase todo os enviaré un _Patronus_".

"¿Qué hacemos nosotros?", preguntó Terry.

"Sabemos que Tonks siempre utiliza el mismo camino para ir al Gran Salón", dijo Harry.

"Entonces pasará por las cocinas, ¿no? Cerca de la Hufflepuff", afirmó el otro niño.

Harry asintió y, sin perder tiempo, cambio a su forma de Mau. Observó a cuatro patas como aparecía un suricata de pelaje castaño claro y ojos marrones. Ambos se dirigieron hacia las cocinas, guareciéndose en las sombras cada vez que pasaban los alumnos, y no vieron a Tonks. El gato maulló y señaló con la pata al final del pasillo, cuando pasaron por delante de los baños escucharon un ruido.

Harry pensó que se trataba de Tonks pero vio que el baño no era el de mujeres. Se acercó algo más y notó un olor que le sorprendió haber pasado desapercibido. Olía a lavabo sucio, calcetines malolientes, a vomito y no quería saber cuántas cosas más. Notó que Terry también miraba el baño fijamente, alzado en las patas traseras con el cuello estirado. Obviamente era el troll. Entonces escuchó un chillido ahogado; había alguien más ahí dentro.

Sin pensarlo, trotó por el hueco entornado de la puerta y observó como Draco Malfoy intentaba desaparecer con la pared, blanco como la tiza. El troll no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ni la de Malfoy. Pensó en llamar su atención al pasillo pero eso pondría en peligro a más gente que si lo encerraba en el baño. El problema era Malfoy, entre él y la puerta de salida estaba el troll y, aunque el muy estúpido estaba distraído con los espejos, dudaba que tardara mucho más en darse cuenta de Malfoy.

Se poso tras una de las cabinas verdes y cambió de forma, sin que Malfoy se diera cuenta. Entonces utilizó en sí mismo un hechizo de invisibilidad y se asomó. Hizo un gesto con el brazo y le dio al otro chico con un_ Silencio_ para silenciarlo. Entonces lo alzó sin perder tiempo en el aire, por encima de la cabeza del troll. Como había predicho, Malfoy abrió la boca para gritar pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba mudo. Sobre voló a la bestia sin que se diera cuenta y Harry lo dejó en la puerta.

Malfoy salió a prisa y Harry le siguió de inmediato, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y poniendo un encantamiento para que no pudiera salir. Vio como Terry seguía en forma de suricata y como Malfoy jadeaba en silencio aguantándose con la pared. Harry deshizo el hechizo que le hacía invisible, sabiendo que algún día podría necesitar la ayuda de Malfoy en deuda por haberle salvado la vida, y observó su reacción.

Sacó su varita y usó un _Finite _para cancelar el hechizo silenciador. Sabía que Malfoy podía cambiar de parecer respecto a sus creencias pero no quería que Lucius Malfoy se enterara que podía hacer magia sin varita. Sirius le había explicado que, junto con Razorblade, habían encontrado pruebas que Voldemort no estaba muerto del todo. Quizá no supiera toda la verdad pero confiaza en su padrino y sabía que Voldemort intentaría volver a la vida.

Lucius Malfoy, a pesar de haber sido perdonado por estar bajo el _Imperius_, no era más que un mortífago disfrazado de víctima. No obstante, Harry sabía que el dinero que había 'donado' a distintos consorcios y, seguramente, al Ministro de Magia, Fudge, le habían servido para no pisar Azkaban. Draco era una creación de su padre y, hasta que no diera cuenta de que era su propia persona, seguiría sin tener su confianza.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?", preguntó, pasmado. Harry escuchó pasos a lo lejos y le cogió del brazo, perdiéndose a través de los pasillos y llegando a una habitación vacía, "¿Potter?"

"Estaba buscando a Tonks cuando me cruce con el troll y te escuché, ahora, quédate aquí un segundo", sin darle tiempo a contestar le dejó solo en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, "Casi me olvido del _Patronus_…"

Vio como de su varita salía una figura de luz, con forma de ciervo, y focalizó en su mente la imagen de Tonks. Después de enviar su mensaje, volvió a dentro donde le esperaba Draco, ahora sentado sobre una mesa vieja. Sabía que querría respuestas y esperaba que pudiera plantar la semilla de la duda en Draco y que, con el tiempo, éste se diera cuenta de la verdad.

"¿No estabas en el Gran Salón cuando entró Quirrell chillando sobre el troll?", preguntó con una ceja alzada.

"Claro que no, Potter, soy un Slytherin no un Gryffindor, si lo hubiera sabido no habría ido en su búsqueda", frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza, "Mi padre estaba seguro que serías un Gryffindor pero resultó que no y para colmo te llevas con gente de todas las Casas".

"Pues ya has visto que no, aunque no sé porque tu padre iba a pensar eso de mí, no me conoce y yo a él tampoco", contestó, era la oportunidad perfecta, "además, me dan igual las Casas, si quiero hablar con un Slytherin lo haré, lo mismo con cualquier otro. Nadie me va a decir qué hacer o no".

Draco le miró pensativo. Su padre le había dicho bastantes cosas de Potter que resultaron ser mentira, ahora empezaba a dudar si todo lo que pensaba de él era cierto. Pero, ¿cómo iba a ser cierto o no, si no conocía de nada a Potter? Quizá tuviera que mantener sus prejuicios al margen y conocer a Potter él mismo. Después de todo, su padrino Severus había dicho que Potter sería arrogante, usando su fama para sus fines, y Potter le había salvado la vida sin ridiculizarle ni pedirle nada a cambio.

"¿Hacer lo que quieras?", preguntó con algo de incredulidad. Su padre esperaba que siguiera sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

"¿Por qué tendría que hacer lo que los demás quisieran?", preguntó retóricamente Harry, "Al fin y al cabo, quien va a vivir mi vida soy yo, ni mis tíos, ni mis amigos, ni mis conocidos. El dinero puede ganarse de nuevo, las casas volver a construirse, la ropa y otras posesiones puedes volver a comprarlas pero la vida es algo que no se puede comprar o devolver. Si me equivoco, que así sea, pero no podré arrepentirme de haber actuado como yo creía que era correcto".

"¿Cómo puedes hablar como si no te importara?", preguntó con asombro Draco, olvidando su actuación de niño mimado.

"¡Claro que me importa! Mira, te podré un ejemplo, piensa en los contratos matrimoniales", dijo Harry, Draco asintió, "Normalmente son entre gente que no se conoce y acaban mal, a excepciones de algunos matrimonios, el contrato lo hacen los padres pero quien se casan son los hijos. Te casarás y pasará el tiempo, quizá serás feliz pero seguramente te sientas atrapado en un matrimonio desgraciado. Con el paso del tiempo, tus padres morirán pero tú seguirás casado, infeliz, y solo te tendrás a ti para culparte porque, aunque fueron tus padres quienes hicieron el contrato, tú no te negaste y quien se arrepiente ahora eres tú".

"Tú te negarías, ¿no es así?", dijo Draco, que sabía que Harry tenía mucha razón.

"Si mis padres hicieran algo así me pondría furioso, es decir, ellos se casaron por amor, ¿por qué iban a hacerle algo tan ruin a su hijo? ¿Te quieren realmente tus padres si te meten en un matrimonio que quizá no sea feliz? Mira, si fueras mi amigo y tus padres te casaran con, no sé, imagina Pansy Parkinson", hizo una mueca y Draco suprimió un escalofrío, "te diría que pensaras con tu corazón y no con la mente; si amas a Parkinson y quieres casarte con ella, hazlo, pero si no, renuncia a ello. Si te preocupa tu herencia, te apostaría a ti, y a tus padres, que si te dejara un millón de galeones podrías hacerlo crecer en una fortuna y que me lo devolverías cuando pudieras".

"Sabes, no existe gente así", sacudió Draco la cabeza, "Este mundo se mueve con la política y con el dinero".

"Oh, eso ya lo sé, mira a tu padre, por ejemplo, un mortífago de los de verdad que le donó dinero a quien importaba y ahora anda suelto", le dijo Harry, que vio que la conversación iba mejor de lo esperado, "Pero sabes, es solamente por eso que este mundo está tan corrupto y te aseguro que yo haría lo que te acabo de decir".

"¿Es eso lo que cree todo el mundo de mi padre?", preguntó algo angustiado Draco.

"Es un secreto a voces, más que conjeturas", le contestó, "tu padre siguió a un hombre por los motivos que fueran pero ese hombre estaba equivocado, matar a los muggles es un error, ellos son muchos más que nosotros y no son tan idiotas como se os hace creer. Además, si solamente fuera eso, quizá sería viable, pero Voldemort también mató a hijos, hermanos, padres y madres, de distintas familias mágicas. ¿Qué crees tú sobre eso?"

"¿Sobre los muggles y nacidos de muggles? En realidad, no sé nada de ellos, ahora que lo pienso, solo sé lo que mis padres me han dicho", sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado de su propia ignorancia.

"Bueno, ahora es muy tarde, deberíamos ir a nuestras Casas pero quizá mañana puedas venir con mis amigos y así te enterarás de la verdad y de nuestro punto de vista, en lugar del de tu padre", le dijo Harry, que sabía que Terry habría vuelto a Ravenclaw.

Draco asintió y saltó del escritorio, siguió a Harry en silencio por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela y pensó en lo que había descubierto. Lo que era cierto era que tenía una confusión general acerca de todo lo que había creído cierto. Una parte de sí se negaba a aceptar las palabras de Potter pero reconocía que era, en parte, por una lealtad preconcebida a su padre.

Por otro lado, sabía que lo que Potter decía tenía algo de razón, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era obvia la lógica en sus palabras. Además, no le había forzado a nada y le había prometido reunirse con sus otros amigos, de otras Casas, con tal que Draco pudiera ver con sus propios ojos la verdad. Despidiéndose de Potter de camino a Slytherin, siguió perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo único que podría hacer ahora era dejar de lado todo y dormir.

Tan ensimismado como iba, no se había dado cuenta del elegante gato plateado con manchas negras y pecho blanco que le seguía hacia su Sala Común. Allí no había nadie así que subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y no vio como el Mau Egipcio se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de primer curso femenino.

"¡Bast!", murmuró con urgencia Daphne, que había dejado las cortinas esmeraldas de su cama abiertas y le había visto entrar.

"¿Cómo es que no está siempre contigo? ¿No es tu familiar?", preguntó Milicent, que había visto el felino dormir con Daphne algunos días de la semana desde el segundo día de curso.

"No es mi familiar, me lo regaló Harry y también duerme con él de vez en cuando", dijo Daphne, quien no estaba dispuesta a divulgar los secretos de su mejor amigo.

Milicent se encogió de hombros, poco extrañada a esas alturas de la amistad entre Potter y Greengrass y cerró las cortinas deseándole buenas noches a la última serpiente despierta. Daphne hizo lo mismo y usó su varita, laurel y nerviós de dragón Ridgeback, para silenciar su cama y bloquear sus cortinas. Harry le había enseñado los hechizos la segunda noche en el castillo, cuando la visitó por primera vez. Vio como cambió rápidamente de forma y se le echó encima.

"¡Harry! ¿Dime que no has ido a por el troll?", preguntó ella, abrazándole.

"No, buscamos a Tonks pero nos encontramos con Malfoy encerrado en el lavabo con el troll", replicó él, devolviéndole el abrazo. "Lo saqué de allí y encerré al troll dentro, después ambos nos escondimos de los profesores y terminamos hablando".

"¿De qué?"

"De su padre y sus alianzas y de lo que pensaba él en realidad, no sé, Daph, creo que está perdido y solo tiene como guía las palabras de su padre".

"¿Piensas convertirlo?", dijo ella con risa en la voz.

"Le dije que mañana podría venir después de nuestra clase en el séptimo piso, para hablarlo todos", entonces se recostó en su cama y cogió los brazos de Daphne, tirando de ella para que se acostara a su lado, "Ahora quiero hablar de otras cosas que Draco Malfoy".

"Bueno, podemos hablar de Quirrell, ¿viste cómo se desmayó? Nunca vi caer a alguien de cara".

"¿Pero por qué iba a fingir desmayarse?"

"Míralo de esta manera, ¿cómo entró el troll en el castillo? Los trolls no son más estúpidos porque no se entrenan. Además, ¿quién fue el primero en ver al troll? Quirrell".

"También es el Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, quizá sepa cómo controlarlo, ¿no? Además tenemos que Quirrell se desmayó premeditadamente y que dejó entrar al troll", Harry pensó en todo lo que sabían, lo importante era reconocer todos los indicios sospechosos aunque no vieran cómo estaban conectados, "¡Ya sé! ¿Y si el troll resultó ser una distracción? Todos los profesores estarían buscándolo o intentando que los alumnos estuvieran seguros".

"Pero eso significa que Quirrell tiene una segunda intención, ¿cuál?", dijo Daphne, con las cejas alzadas.

"¿No te acuerdas que fue lo primero que dijo Dumbledore en el banquete de abertura? 'El tercer piso está terminantemente prohibido a no ser que busquéis una muerte segura' Quizá sea eso", pensó Harry en voz alta, "Pero de ser así, ¿qué hay en el tercer piso?"

"¿Y por qué Dumbledore lo dijo delante de todos los alumnos? ¿No sabe lo que es la psicología inversa?", preguntó retóricamente Daphne, resoplando.

"Quizá por eso lo ha hecho, Dumbledore no es idiota, tiene 150 años, ¿cómo algo tan pequeño iba a escapársele? Él quiso que todos nos enteráramos, pero, ¿por qué?"

"¿Crees que lo hizo para que tú te enterarás? Dumbledore sabía que este sería tu primer año y, según nos contó Tonks, sus años aquí han sido de lo más tranquilos. ¿Por qué ahora, sino porque estás tú?", dijo Daphne, mirando al techo con los ojos desenfocados, pensando.

"¿Quieres decir cómo para probarme?", preguntó con indignación Harry, apoyándose en una mano y mirándola, "Aquí falta algo, lo sé. Lo primero que deberíamos saber es qué hay en el tercer piso".

"Mmhmm, eso es exactamente lo que él quiere que hagas, de ser nuestras sospechas ciertas. Pero, ¿qué más podrías hacer?"

"Podemos buscar una prueba sobre si es cierto o no, y decirlo a Sirius", dijo Harry, que sabía que Dumbledore intentaría tapar el escándalo, "Un troll en Hogwarts hará saltar las alarmas, por si solo no ha entrado, está claro que alguien le ha dejado entrar".

"Pero aunque intente tapar el escándalo, ¿cómo podría? Nos advirtió del tercer piso a todos y, otra vez, todos se han enterado del troll. Mañana las lechuzas llevarán las cartas de sus hijos con lo que ha pasado".

Harry volvió a tumbarse al notar que se le dormía el brazo, y se quedó mirando el cabello rubio de Daphne. Alargó la mano y acarició su cabellera, sintiendo su tacto de seda entre sus dedos. Daphne se acercó a Harry y posó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aferrándose de su uniforme. Cada vez que Harry la visitaba llevaba puesto el pijama de antemano, hoy, a consecuencia de los eventos nocturnos, Harry tendría que dormir con el uniforme.

"¿Dormirás con tu uniforme?", preguntó con voz callada Daphne, que sentía las orejas arder con su osadía, "Parece muy incómodo".

Harry dudó unos segundos y, con el corazón latiendo a prisa, dijo, "Podría quitármelo, si no te importa".

Daphne sintió un nudo en la garganta y se maldijo interiormente, pensando que Harry en ropa interior era lo mismo que en bañador. No obstante, no pudo evitar pensar que la situación era distinta. Solo una prenda y estaría desnudo. Asintió, antes de que Harry pudiera pensar que estaba mortificada de vergüenza, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como se quitaba la túnica, la corbata, la camisa, los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones de forma lenta.

Sabía que si se giraba a mirarle directamente Harry sabría que le gustaba y, a pesar de tener ambos 11 años, Daphne sabía que años más tarde podía llegar a enamorarse de él. Observó como doblaba la ropa precariamente en los pies de la cama, lo más lejos posible, y se volvió a mirarla. Daphne llevaba una camisa de dormir de una marca muggle con la que su madre estaba obsesionada, Victoria's Secret.

Seguramente su madre no tenía la intención de que Harry viera a su hija en un camisón púrpura de magas largas y que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas pero su madre tampoco sabía que Harry solía visitarla por las noches, durmiendo con ella de vez en cuando. Daphne tenía más pijamas, dos pares, en realidad, el otro siendo pantalones y camisa azul marino con estrellas blancas y celestes de franela. No obstante, no había podido evitar utilizar el más atrevido, sabiendo que Harry iba a verla.

La segunda noche en Hogwarts, cuando supo que Harry planeaba visitarla, se fue a cambiar de pijama en el baño y se sonrojó cuando se quitó la ropa, exceptuando su ropa interior, y se puso la fina prenda. Claro está, el camisón iba con un largo batín de color lavanda pero Daphne no tenía intención de ir a la Sala Común con semejante vestimenta. Harry, que le había esperado tras las cortinas, se la quedó mirando varios segundos.

No sabía que pensaba, estando transformado en gato, pero cuando cambió y la miró, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando en la oscuridad, Daphne supo porque su madre cuidaba tanto su imagen, su armario, con tal que su padre la mirara de igual manera. Se quedó sin aliento al mismo tiempo que sintió un escalofrío y, extrañamente, no fue de miedo. Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero quería que Harry la observara con los mismos ojos una y otra vez.

Fue a partir de ahí que Daphne empezó a cuidar más de lo normal su aspecto, se peinaba el cabello más veces, se lavaba los dientes con más cuidado, incluso le pidió a su madre que le trajera un paquete de cremas perfumadas. Era una Slytherin y quería algo, a Harry. Quería que cuando él oliera a rosas y gardenias se acordara de ella. Así fue como empezó a ponerse body milk después de ducharse y perfume antes de ir a clase. Rosas y gardenias.

Harry no le había dicho nada sobre su perfume pero Daphne sabía que él lo había olido. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando él la abrazaba y apoyaba su cara en su hombro, cerca de su cuello. No debía importarle mucho, pensaba que le agradaba, había notado que sus abrazos ahora eran más largos. Su cabello, reluciente, era más acariciado.

Lo que no sabía ella era que Harry notaba su presencia cada vez más. Quizá fueran sus instintos animales, sus sentidos más desarrollados, pero cada vez que Daphne se le acercaba, lo primero que notaba era su perfume. Después su presencia, luego el sonido característico de sus pasos. Se le secaba la boca y tenía que tenerla entre sus brazos, como si algo en sí pensara que Daphne se iba a desvanecer.

"Buenas noches", dijo ella, metiéndose bajo el edredón, mantas y sábana.

"Buenas noches, Daph".

* * *

Daphne cerró los ojos, cansada. Llevaban 2 horas entrenando con Harry. Terry había ayudado a Lisa a convertirse en su forma de cuervo y Padma a Parvati en un tucán. La única que faltaba era Hannah, que estaba sentada con Susan, meditando, calmando sus nervios. Mientras tanto, los demás habían practicado transfiguración y encantamientos, como hacían todos los viernes, y Harry les había dado nueva materia una vez todos lo habían conseguido.

Ese mismo día, después del desastre del troll, había empezado el mes de Noviembre. Tonks les había comentado que había visto a Quirrell entrar por el ala oeste, desde su posición cerca de la entrada principal. Les había seguido a lo lejos cuando los perdió de vista y, 10 minutos más tarde, había aparecido Anthony. Los dos habían esperado a la señal de Harry durante más de media hora cuando por fin llegó el _Patronus_. Volvieron por las cocinas y Anthony volvió a tomar forma de libélula para ir a Ravenclaw, sobrevolando a los profesores que iban en dirección contraria.

A Harry le había quedado del todo claro que Quirrell era el sospechoso, por mucho que, inicialmente, algunos sospecharan del estereotipo de Snape. Daphne había rodado los ojos y todos habían coincidido con que Quirrell buscaba lo que fuera que se escondiera en el tercer piso. Esa misma noche, mientras los demás hablaran con Malfoy, Tracey, Anthony y Lisa irían al tercer piso en su forma animal para investigar.

Pasadas las nueve de la noche, sabiendo que Malfoy vendría a y media, la serpiente y ambos cuervos cambiaron de forma y volaron al tercer piso, no sin antes dejar que Harry los hechizara para silenciar el batir de sus alas. El castillo estaba iluminado únicamente por un camino de antorchas cuando Malfoy llegó. Miró la distribución del aula y observó a los ocupantes: 3 Hufflepuff, 3 Ravenclaw, 2 Slytherin y 2 Gryffindor.

"Puedes sentarte ahí", dijo Harry, apuntando a una butaca conjurada de cuero marrón.

El grupo estaba sentado en sofás y butacas, formando un círculo imperfecto. Todos se veían las caras y podían hablar entre ellos. Al otro lado, había un espacio vacío y una mesa pegada a la pared con objetos para practicar y con un par de calderos e ingredientes. Malfoy supo que la gran habitación era usada a menudo por Potter y los demás, viendo las ventanas limpias, sin cortinas, y los muebles sin polvo.

"Aquí el padre de Draco cree que los sangre pura son mejores que los demás, ¿qué pensáis de ello?", preguntó Daphne, que sabía que Draco no iba a romper el hielo sin ayuda.

"Aquí la mayoría son de sangre pura, exceptuando Terry y yo, quizá algunos son sangre pura de primera generación pero siguen siéndolo", dijo Tonks, que sabía que necesitaba hacerle ver que la sangre no era importante, "Mírame a mí, mi madre es tu tía, Andrómeda, pero mi padre es un nacido de muggles, de cualquier manera, tengo un talento que la mayoría no tienen y soy mestiza".

Entonces cambió su cabello rosa a uno azul, mostrando sus habilidades metamórficas. Draco la miró con interés, no sabía gran cosa sobre su tía Andrómeda, solamente que era una 'traidora' y solo porque su padre así lo había dicho. Su madre había callado mientras su padre hablaba. Era obvio que su prima tenía poder y talento.

"La sangre no significa nada, mira a Crabbe y a Goyle. Su sangre es pura pero ambos son unos idiotas", dijo Terry, alzando una ceja pensando en los gorilas que acostumbraban a seguir a Malfoy.

"Además, ¿sabías que si los de sangre pura continúan familiarizándose terminaran extinguiendo la magia?", dijo Susan, que sabía de las investigaciones de su tía Amelia.

"¿Extinguiéndose?", preguntó con incredulidad Malfoy, "Eso es todo lo contrario a lo que mi padre me ha dicho".

"Los reyes muggles hicieron lo mismo, ¿lo sabías? Se casaban con los príncipes de otros reinos y, con el paso de los siglos, todos acabaron emparentados, la sangre acabó siendo la misma", dijo Padma, que estaba interesada en la historia, "Relacionarse con alguien de parentesco cercano es peligroso ya que causa enfermedades, como el mongolismo".

Harry vio que Draco estaba confundido. Seguramente no sabía por qué era peligroso mezclar sangre entre parientes. Después de todo, lo que Padma y Susan le estaban diciendo era algo que iba contra todo lo que los sangre pura creían. Había crecido pensando en la pureza de sangre era algo bueno, una meta, y ahora se enteraba que era todo lo contrario. Sabía que tendría que explicarle algo de genética muggle. Solo esperaba que Remus le perdonara por utilizar unos términos científicos poco ciertos.

"Mira Malfoy, ¿sabes qué es la genética?", preguntó Harry, al ver que el rubio negaba siguió, "La genética es, digamos, un Arte muggle que explica por qué existen distintos tipos de especies y subespecies y que intenta entender la herencia de cada individuo".

"¿Herencia de sangre?", preguntó él, con curiosidad, esto era algo que su padre no sabía.

"Algo así. La genética ha descubierto que en la sangre se puede encontrar unas cadenas de sustancias, muy pequeñas, que nos hacen como somos. Casi todas las especies tenemos acceso a las mismas sustancias pero lo que hace que nosotros seamos humanos y no elefantes, por ejemplo, es el orden de estas sustancias", dijo Harry, que recordaba bien la explicación de Remus sobre ser una Chimaera.

"Por ponerte un ejemplo, hay 20 sustancias, del 1 al 20, cada número es una sustancia. Los muggle son 123456 mientras que los magos y brujas son 123465, es la combinación de estas sustancias que nos hace magos y brujas", dijo Daphne, que veía que Draco necesitaba un ejemplo para captar totalmente la teoría de Harry.

"¿Eso es?", preguntó con asombro. Nunca pensaba que la magia y su origen pudiera explicarse con métodos muggles, "¿Qué pasa entonces con los nacidos de muggle?"

"Aquí viene lo importante, una pareja de muggles puede producir una bruja o un mago a causa de una mutación; también sería posible que los muggles fueran en realidad squibs, o hijos de squibs provenientes de distintas familias mágicas", dijo Susan, tal y como su tía le había explicado.

"¿Qué es una mutación?"

"Para entender las mutaciones debes entender cómo actúa la genética en un bebé", dijo Daphne, "el bebé no tiene por si solo su cadena de ADN, sino que tiene la mitad de cadena de su padre y otra de su madre; mira a Harry, se parece a su padre pero tiene los ojos de su madre".

"Las dos cadenas, de los padres, se juntan dentro del bebé, pero hay distintos factores que pueden hacer que estas no se junten como es debido, uno de ellos es si la sangre es muy parecida, puede hacer que el orden de sustancias cambie de tal manera que el bebé puede tener una enfermedad, o que mute, que cambie de orden por completo", dijo Harry, "El problema en si no es que un hombre se case con su hermana y tenga un hijo con deformaciones, el problema está en la carga de la herencia biológica de ambos".

Sabía que Draco no iba a entender nada de recesivos y dominantes así que decidió dejarlo así. Al parecer, según la expresión de su rostro, parecía haber descubierto que el ratoncito Perez no existía, figurativamente. Le enviaría a Hedwig a Remus para que les enviara un libro bastante simple sobre genética, sabía que a Draco le gustaría tener pruebas externas de lo comentado.

"Dejando la sangre de lado", dijo Blaise, que se había mantenido callado durante toda la charla, "Lo que de verdad importa es la magia, si es que quieres pensar que los magos y brujas son mejores que los muggles".

"Hay personas que tienen más magia que otras y no por eso se debe pensar que son peores que tú", dijo Hannah, que sabía que Lucius Malfoy también le habría dicho lo contrario a Draco, "Son peores aquellos que no se esfuerzan por ser mejores; si no eres tan poderoso, intenta buscar algo que puedas ser el mejor, pociones, herbología, hay muchas cosas".

"¿No sería un desperdicio que alguien con mucho poder se volviera arrogante?", dijo Neville, "¿Qué pensara que, solo por tener tanto poder, fuera el mejor de todos sin apenas esforzarse, dando su magia por sentado?".

"Lo que intentamos decir es que hay personas, como Ron Weasley, que son de sangre pura y que, aun siendo moderadamente poderosos, son despreocupados, vagos y poco estudiosos", dijo Hannah, que recordaba la actuación de Weasley en el tren, "Mira a Crabbe y a Goyle, un cero a la izquierda, mira a Granger, nacida de muggles, una sabelotodo con pretensiones, pero que, al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo alguien inteligente y con talento".

"Nadie es perfecto y tampoco algunos son basura", resumió Harry, que sabía que Draco necesitaría días para pensar en todo lo que había escuchado. "Mira a Voldemort, es poderoso, sí, pero ha utilizado el mal camino para exponer sus ideas. Si hubiera usado el Wizenmagot quizá habrían aprobado algunas de sus propuestas, otras quizá no, pero no habría matado a amigos y enemigos, habría conseguido más de lo que ha conseguido hasta ahora".

"¿Pero cómo iba el Wizenmagot a escuharle? Es un Señor Oscuro", replicó Draco.

"¿Si hubiera entrado en el Wizenmagot seguiría siendo un Señor Oscuro?", preguntó Blaise, con sarcasmo, "Venga, Malfoy, si hubiera progresado legalmente no habría tenido que usar la fuerza".

"¿Entonces por qué no lo hizo?", preguntó Draco, que no podía imaginarse al Señor Oscuro haciendo leyes y constituciones.

"Eso es algo que tendremos que investigar", dijo Daphne, sabiendo que alguien debía saber cómo se llamaba el hombre antes de que se convirtiera en Voldemort, "pero las cosas son así. El Wizenmagot no debería ser solo de brujas y magos de la luz, debería representar a toda la población y, reconozcámoslo, todos nosotros no somos de la luz, o neutrales, o oscuros".

"¿Cómo puede el Ministerio representar los intereses de todos si solo un tercio del total está representado y elige por los otros dos tercios?", preguntó Neville de forma retórica.

"Estáis hablando de una reforma general, de cambiar enteramente al Ministerio", dijo Draco, con los ojos como platos.

"Pero míranos, representamos a Herederos y Herederas de más de la mitad del Wizenmagot", dijo Harry, abriendo los brazos, "Si tú te unieras, tendríamos al Heredero Malfoy y, si otros como tu se unieran, acabaríamos siendo mayoría".

"Es muy tarde, deberíamos dejarlo para otro día, tú piénsalo con la almohada", dijo Susan, que sabía que Anthony y los otros estarían a punto de llegar.

Draco se levantó del asiento, notando como crujía confortablemente bajo su peso y les dio las buenas noches a todos. Al unísono, le devolvieron la despedida y se quedaron en silencio. Harry miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Tuvieron que esperar 5 minutos más antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe, aunque sin dar un portazo. Aparecieron allí los tres, jadeando y Harry supo que algo había pasado.

Anthony abrió la boca, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, "¡Quirrell busca la piedra Filosofal!"

* * *

**AN: **

**Gracias por los reviews. He ido apuntando vuestras dudas y aquí os las contesto.**

**- ¿Dumbledore es gris u oscuro? Es gris ya que, en comparación con Voldemort, no usa la tortura y el asesinato para divertirse y forzar sus creencias. Eso no quita que muchas de sus decisiones tuvieran consecuencias nefastas para otras personas. Lo que le pasa a este Dumbledore es que hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ver los intereses individuales y solamente ve el bien mayor, por así decirlo. Pagó a los Dursley para que cuidaran de Harry pero luego se desentendió totalmente, pensando que él estaría en buenas manos. Tampoco quería que Sirius cuidara de Harry porque, seguramente, Sirius no hubiera accedido a muchas de las peticiones de Dumbledore, siendo el padrino de Harry; y así sucesivamente.**

**- ¿Ron y Hermione? Ron es un personaje que incluso en la Saga pienso que está cargado de mierda, sobre todo después de la situación en cuarto curso y del abandono en la búsqueda de horcrux. Está celoso de la fama de Harry y de su dinero, pues él es el hijo menor de una serie de hermanos mayores exitosos (Bill - Premio Anual, Charlie - Capitán de Quidditch, Percy - Premio Anual, Fred/George - Dueños de su propia tienda) de los que recibe todas sus pertinencias de segunda mano y, encima, tiene una hermana pequeña que, al ser la única hija, recibe, sin querer, más cariño que él. **

**Hermione llega a Hogwarts con bastantes pretensiones y siendo una sabelotodo, aunque eso va aminorando con el paso del tiempo. El caso es que este Harry tiene amigos antes de conocer a Hermione y a Ron y se da cuenta de que muchos intentarán usarlo; no es tan inocente y sediento de afecto como en la Saga. Si Hermione, con los años, ve que no tiene amigos, seguramente, cambiará de parecer al darse cuenta de su actitud. Hasta ese entonces...**

**- ¿Quidditch? Los de primer año no pueden jugar a Quidditch y Harry, aunque podría siendo de sexto curso, no quiere que otros piensen que se le está favoreciendo. Por lo demás, el siguiente curso es posible que lo intente. **

**- Nombres en inglés. A veces escribo las siglas en inglés u otras palabras que no tienen traducción y son inventadas como hechizos y juegos ya que estoy acostumbrada a leer en inglés. Por ejemplo, Exploding Snap me suena mucho mejor en inglés.**

**R&R.**


	9. Las vacaciones de Navidad

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes, a menos que no existan en las sagas, así como parte de la trama, no me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Harry es un niño que se da cuenta de sus poderes mucho antes de lo previsto. Al crecer con los Dursley, maltratado, deja de ser un niño y empieza a pensar como un adulto para sobrevivir. Poco a poco, irá desentramando los misterios de su familia y las manipulaciones a las que ha sido sometido, ganado un poder sin precedentes. El poder de la profecía.

* * *

**Chimaera**

**Capítulo 9– Las vacaciones de Navidad.**

El descubrimiento sobre Quirrell había implicado que Harry tuviera que sacar la mayor arma de su arsenal. El espejo gemelo. En ese mismo instante, en la clase del séptimo piso, Harry había llamado a Sirius y le había contado todo lo que sucedía en Hogwarts. Decir que Sirius estaba furioso era un eufemismo. Como pensaban, Dumbledore no había avisado a los padres.

Remus había tenido que convencer a su padrino para que no implicara al Consejo de Gobernadores, del cual tenía bastantes asientos gracias a Harry, dispuesto a pedir respuestas a Dumbledore. Remus le había dicho que no sabían qué planeaba contra Harry y que, de despedirlo, no lo sabrían nunca y eso les hacía vulnerables.

Así fue como Sirius le dijo que se mantuviera alerta, si algo pasaba antes de vacaciones de Navidad, se encargaría personalmente de ello. Mientras tanto le había dicho a Harry que encontrara el Mapa Meordeador, que había acabado en manos de Filch; el caso es que Harry lo había buscado pero allí el mapa no estaba. Eso los dejaba con un nuevo problema, alguien lo tenía o se lo habían llevado del castillo.

Con la lógica de un Ravenclaw, Lisa le había dicho a Harry que buscara en las personas que hubieran tenido castillo con Filch en los últimos 30 años. Hubiera sido más fácil decirlo que hacerlo de no haber sido por el registro que Filch mantenía de sus víctimas. Con un nuevo propósito, descartó a todos aquellos castigados que ya no fueran alumnos y les dio una lista a sus amigos de otras Casas para que buscaran a alguien con un pergamino raído.

Daphne y Tonks rápidamente pudieron descartar a Slytherin y Hufflepuff y Harry sabía que ningún cuervo tenía el mapa, eso los dejaba con Gryffindor. Miró su lista de personas castigas y vio que los gemelos Weasley eran los que más castigos habían tenido. Así fue como los empezó a vigilar muy de cerca. Suponía que podía hacer otro mapa pero ese papel perdido era especial. Fue la primera semana de Diciembre cuando se les acercó.

"Vosotros sois Fred y George, ¿no?", preguntó Harry, un día que los encontró mirando en el Mapa en pleno pasillo.

"¡Hombre! Si es",

"Harry Potter",

"Sí, sí, Padfoot me envía a por el Mapa", dijo Harry, sonriendo, al contrario que Ronald, los gemelos le caían bien.

"¿Mapa?", preguntaron a la vez, mirándose de reojo, entonces le miraron boquiabiertos, "¿¡Padfoot!?"

"Mi padrino, Sirius Black, mi padre fue Prongs", explicó, sabiendo que no se lo iban a dar tan fácilmente, "Lo necesito para una misión secreta".

Los gemelos le miraron con expresión entre asombrada y calculadora y le tendieron el mapa, "Te daremos el mapa si nos presentas al genial Padfoot", dijeron a la vez.

"Hecho", cogió el mapa y les guiñó el ojo, "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

Observó cómo a sus amigos caminar por las distintas superficies y luego buscó a Quirrell. Estaba en su despacho, dando vueltas. Seguramente estaría inquieto ya que la piedra seguía fuera de su alcance. Según Anthony, había distintos retos por los cuales la persona tenía que pasar si quería conseguir la piedra.

El primero era un Cerberus y Quirrell lo había dormido con música, tal y como narraba el mito. El segundo era un Lazo del Diablo, que se puede derrotar con la luz. Después un reto de Flitwick, el Profesor de Encantamientos, unas llaves aladas que solo una de ellas puede abrir la puerta y su encantamiento, para ello era necesario volar con una escoba.

Y por último, un gran tablero de ajedrez mágico, mucho más brutal que el juego muggle. Quizá sus amigos no habían podido saber qué más había allí abajo pero era obvio que faltaban unos cuantos retos más. La bestia era de Hagrid, la planta de Sprout, Flitwick con sus llaves y McGonagall con el ajedrez. Eso les dejaba Snape y el propio Quirrell que, aunque fuera el criminal, seguramente había sido obligado a poner un reto para mantener su coartada.

Lo que le quitaba el sueño era por qué las trampas eran tan fáciles. Es decir, el Lazo del Diablo era una de las plantas que ya habían dado los de primer curso. ¿A qué estaba jugando Dumbledore? Otra noche de reunión, todos habían acordado que el Director de Hogwarts quería que Harry fuera tras Quirrell. ¿Por qué sino anunciaría que en el tercer piso había algo? ¿No se daba cuenta Dumbledore que Quirrell había usado el troll como distracción?

No obstante, tal y como había dicho Tracey, si un grupo de niños de 11 años pueden desenredar el misterio, ¿cómo no lo iba a hacer Dumbledore? Harry estaba considerando sinceramente hacer un libro negro con material para chantaje, en vista de las perspectivas. Sacudió la cabeza y fue caminando hasta la biblioteca, allí se encontraban Blaise, Daphne y Tracey en su periodo libre.

"¡Harry!", exclamó Daphne cuando alguien le tapó los ojos, nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo, temerosos de enfadarla.

"¿Cómo va todo?", preguntó sentándose al lado de Daphne, frente a los otros dos Slytherin.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y Tracey dijo, "Estamos acabando una redacción de Transfiguración, después tenemos pociones con Neville así que Snape nos mandará algo largo".

Harry asintió y sacó su libro de Encantamientos de sexto curso, no tenía más ejercicios por hacer pero se figuró que sería bueno duplicar el Mapa. El caso era que _Geminio _no permitía duplicar las cualidades mágicas y Harry, aunque podía duplicar el pergamino, tendría que estudiar los encantamientos antes de traspasarlos.

"¿Cómo va con Q?", preguntó Blaise, viendo de reojo el Mapa.

"Está en su oficina, dando vueltas, nervioso, seguro", respondió.

"No me extraña, el tiempo se le echa encima y en vacaciones la piedra estará más protegida aún, con Dumbledore teniendo más tiempo libre", murmuró Tracey.

Daphne asintió, escribiendo su nombre en el pie de su pergamino acabado. Se preguntó Harry podría comprarle unos cuantos regalos de Navidad el día siguiente, cuando Harry fuera a Hogsmeade. Aunque podía ir cada fin de semana, Harry solo había ido 3 veces. Ahora que tenían el Mapa, les sería posible utilizar los pasillos escondidos para salir del castillo en caso de emergencia. Daphne sabía que podían castigarla por ir antes del tercer curso pero era eso o dejar a Harry con sus regalos.

"¿Mañana vas a Hogsmeade, no?", preguntó, en voz callada.

"Sí", dijo, entonces levantó una ceja, sacó su varita y utilizó un _Muffliato_, un encantamiento que Sirius le había enseñado y que no estaba en los libros de Encantamientos, "¿Venís?"

Blaise le miró y asintió, mirando a Tracey que sonrió, "¿Llevaremos un encantamiento de imagen, no?"

"Sí, yo también llevaré uno, sería extraño que fuera acompañado de desconocidos cuando todos saben que suelo ir con vosotros", respondió Harry.

"Entonces deberíamos utilizar nuestros segundos nombres, ¿cuántos Blaise existen en Hogwarts?", dijo el otro niño.

"No sé si los demás querrán venir", musitó Daphne.

Harry se alzó de hombros, miró su reloj y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "Nos vemos, tengo que ir a la cabaña de Hagrid para Cuidado de Criaturas".

"Hasta luego", dijeron al unísono.

* * *

"Tía Amelia nos mataría si supiera lo que vamos a hacer", dijo Susan, que miraba en el espejo del baño del cuarto piso su nueva apariencia.

Tonks había ayudado a las chicas a cambiar de apariencia y ahora todas ellas parecían tener 7 años más. Tonks había hecho que sus apariencias fueran totalmente contrarias a cómo eran normalmente, siendo Daphne ahora morena y Susan rubia. Les había conjurado unos pantalones y unos jerséis, así como unas chaquetas. Eran sencillas pero daban el pego, así como las botas de piel.

"No sigas quejándote, Amelia, que alguien podrá oírte", dijo Tracey, que se estaba peinando el cabello un par de espejos más a la izquierda.

Daphne, o ahora Rose, según su segundo nombre, miró sus ojos grises y resopló. Esperaba que pudieran terminar ya de prepararse, los chicos hacía rato habían dado la señal que las estaban esperando fuera del baño. Por fin Hannah salió del baño y se colocó el abrigo. Padma y Parvati estaban recostadas en la pared, hablando, mientras que Lisa hablaba con Tonks cerca de la puerta.

Salió a paso ligero del lavabo y se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos negros, Harry, pensó, para luego recordarse que ahora era James. Miró a ambos lados y observó el espejo de cuerpo entero al final del pasillo, con bordes dorados y un marco con una flor en medio. Sabía que si le daban ahí se abriría y conduciría hasta las afueras de Hogsmeade, cerca de la estación de tren.

"¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?", preguntó Terry, con los brazos cruzados, ahora le sacaba dos cabezas a Daphne.

"Va, va, chicas", dijo Tonks, que había seguido a Daphne, "Id tirando, yo vigilaré y bajaré a reunirme con mis amigos después".

Harry asintió y cogió la mano de Daphne, conduciéndola hacia el pasadizo. Tocó la flor dorada y el espejo se abrió como una puerta, en silencio. El pasillo estaba en la penumbra y Harry alzó la mano e iluminó el camino. Detrás de ellos iban los chicos y después siguieron ellas, cerrando la puerta detrás de Padma. Alguien, seguramente Padma, había iluminado la parte trasera del grupo.

Después de una media hora charlando calladamente, Harry topó con el final, que tenía un escalón. Se hizo invisible y salió, mirando a ambos lados. Al no ver a nadie, pues el lugar estaba apartado a consciencia, le indicó a Daphne que saliera y deshizo su hechizo. Pronto se encaminaron hacia la villa, hablando como si fueran visitantes. Nadie se paró a mirarlos.

"¿Quién va a comprar los regalos de Navidad?", preguntó Tracey.

"Yo".

"Y yo".

"¿Por qué no nos separamos en grupos de 4? Más tarde podemos ir a las Tres Escobas y volvemos a cambiar de grupo", propuso Harry, "Así podremos comprar los regalos de todos sin que nadie se entere de la sorpresa".

Finalmente, Susan, Hannah y las gemelas partieron en dirección a Zonko mientras que Terry, Neville, Blaise y Anthony fueron a Dervish y Banges, siguiendo las instrucciones de Harry. Por otro lado, Harry, Daphne, Tracey y Lisa fueron a Honeydukes, caminando tranquilamente entre la gente.

Harry pensaba comprarle una caja de bombones edición limitada a Padma y a Astoria, adictas del chocolate. Era tan grande como para aguantar dos semanas comiendo chocolate a diario. A Susan y a Hannah les iba a regalar unos pendientes a juego con una pulsera. También cogió un juego de peines negros con bordados plateados para Parvati.

"Vera, ¿crees que a Susan le gustará este collar?", preguntó Daphne a Tracey, que pensaba complementar el regalo de Harry.

"Sí, claro, y además hace juego con el regalo de James", respondió, Lisa miró el colgante y asintió, se giro a mirar a Lisa y dijo, "¿Qué te parece si entre ambas le compramos un vestido para que se ponga con la joyería?"

Lisa sonrió, "Me parece genial, para Amelia le compraría uno de color negro, sé que es muy extravagante para alguien tan joven pero así su cabello pelirrojo luciría más brillante".

"Me gusta, sí, sí, y con su piel blanca resaltaría más", Tracey acabó asintiendo, con la mirada perdida, claramente imaginándolo.

Harry rodó los ojos y, junto con Daphne, esperó a que ambas salieran de la tienda de ropa con el vestido. Después de 20 minutos y una pregunta a Daphne sobre, ¿cuál es la talla de Susan? Pudieron volver a caminar, ahora en dirección a la Casa de Plumas. Allí compró un set de plumas con sus herramientas de cuidado para Anthony y un maletín de múltiples botes de tinta de colores para Blaise. A Terry le compró un set de bromas de Zonko así como un libro sobre magia para travesuras y a Neville una colección de libros de Herbología así como unas semillas de distintas plantas.

Cuando llegó el momento acordado, todos se reunieron en las Tres Escobas. Allí ellos fueron los últimos en llegar y ocuparon el sitio que les habían guardado. Harry pensó en sus regalos de Navidad y no pudo evitar pensar lo poco que los había planeado, exceptuando el de Daphne. Aun así, aunque era un negado comprando para tanta gente, cuando llegaban sus cumpleaños se encontraba que siempre acertaba con lo regalado. Quizá era porque no tenía que pensar en 30 personas más.

Suspiró, por eso, al recordar que Sirius y Remus se encargarían de los regalos a los adultos. Quizá para el día de Navidad ya tendría hecha una copia del Mapa y podría darle una copia a cada uno de sus amigos. Por otro lado, no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle a Tracey y a Lisa, simplemente no se le ocurría qué.

"Es cansado, esto de ir de compras", dijo Anthony, recostándose en su asiento y bebiendo su Butterbeer.

Harry sacó su varita y puso un _Muffliato _alrededor de gran mesa. Ahora podían hablar tranquilamente. Cogió su vaso y le dio un trago largo, estaba agotado y todavía faltaba una segunda ronda de compras. Entonces Hannah se giró a mirarle.

"¿Cómo va con el seguimiento?", preguntó, mordiendo su galleta de chocolate.

"Bien, supongo. Quirrell es claramente el sospechoso, varias veces ha ido al pasillo del tercer piso pero no ha vuelto a entrar", informó él.

"¿Snape otra vez?", preguntó Terry que había visto con Harry como el Profesor de Pociones seguía a Quirrell, "Obviamente sospecha de Quirrell".

"¿Sospecha?", dijo Blaise, "Yo creo que lo sabe".

Daphne asintió, mirando fijamente su bebida. No habían progresado mucho con la vigilancia. La investigación sobre la piedra, sin embargo, iba viento en popa. Como sabían, Flamel había creado la piedra, también sabían qué efectos tenía e intuían quién quería la piedra. Justamente después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas, Harry había escuchado algo sobre un unicornio muerto en el Bosque Prohibido. Naturalmente, había espiado la reunión entre Granger, que no había podido evitar fisgonear, al igual que él, y Hagrid.

Era obvio que alguien estaba desesperado por sobrevivir, incluso a costa de una existencia maldita. Daphne había sido la primera en pensar que quien quisiera que bebiese sangre de unicornio era la misma persona que quería la piedra filosofal. No necesariamente tenía que ser Quirrell, podía estar robando la piedra para otra persona y Daphne sabía que, de ser cierto, Voldemort estaba tras ello.

"Quizá deberíamos cogerla primero", dijo Daphne, hablando de la piedra, "Claramente Dumbledore quiere que vayamos tras ella y no podemos dejar que Quirrell la obtenga".

"¿Qué pasa si es falsa?", preguntó Padma, con los ojos entrecerrados, "Ni siquiera Dumbledore dejaría la verdadera piedra a merced de un criminal chupa unicornios".

"Quizá es por eso que está tan confiado como para indicar dónde está escondida la piedra", musitó Lisa, moviendo un mechón de cabello.

"¿Entonces qué gana con todo este montaje?", pregunto incrédulo Neville, sentado al lado de Susan, con las manos rodeando su Butterbeer.

"Bueno, lo primero que pensamos fue que estaba probando a Harry, ¿no?", preguntó Anthony, "Quizá quiera ver si Harry podría superar los retos, si se sacrificaría salvando la piedra".

"Eso es una estupidez", contestó Harry, sacudiendo con vehemencia la cabeza, "Obviamente no bajaría a buscar la piedra aunque Quirrell intentara robarla, no sé si él es más poderoso que yo, sería suicida. Lo que sí que haría sería cogerla antes que él, lógicamente no puedo dejar semejante tesoros en las manos de un criminal".

"Entonces deberíamos hacer lo que sugiera Daphne", dijo Tracey que sabía que no había otro remedio, "quizá la piedra es falsa pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que no lo sea".

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando.

"Deberíamos seguir observando a Quirrell", dijo por fin Parvati, "También a Snape y a Dumbledore, que parecen saber quién va tras la piedra".

"Faltan 2 semanas para volver a casa, el momento perfecto. No podemos irnos sin que nadie vigile de cerca a Quirrell y actúe por si ocurre algo", dijo Terry, acabándose su bebida.

"Y si algo va mal podemos volver a intentarlo", siguió Neville.

"Deberíamos reemplazar la piedra con una copia", dijo Lisa, "Así Quirrell no sospechará que ya ha sido robada".

"Falta comprobar qué otros retos existen, no lo olvidéis", Harry miró a los tres animagos voladores y ellos asintieron, esperándolo desde el primer momento, "Esta misma noche, en el banquete, mientras Quirrell y los otros profesores estén comiendo, iréis a mirar".

"Nos veremos en el séptimo piso", dijo Tracey, asintiendo.

"¿No tendrá Dumbledore algún sensor para saber si alguien intenta ir a por la piedra?", preguntó Susan, que recordaba las lecciones de auror de su tía.

"Quizá, la última vez entrasteis con Quirrell, podemos pedir a Tonks que intente detectar alguna barrera", dijo Harry de nuevo.

* * *

"Vamos Tracey, Harry te está esperando fuera de la Sala Común", dijo Daphne, quien iba a ir junto con Harry, Anthony y Lisa a coger la piedra.

"Demonios, espero que los próximos años en Hogwarts no sean tan movidos como este", dijo ella, poniéndose las zapatillas de correr.

Daphne hubiera estado encantada de ir en lugar de Tracey pero, a consenso general, habían decidido que aquellos que pudieran volar, y Harry, que tenía más conocimiento que los demás, fueran a buscar la piedra. De nuevo Anthony, Lisa y Tracey iban a bajar allí, esta vez para robar algo de valor. Una vez cogieran la piedra, se la darían a Hannah, para que la guardara en un baúl especial mágico, como una caja fuerte, por si Dumbledore supiera, de alguna forma, que habían sido ellos quienes habían robado la piedra.

Después, Lisa y Anthony irían a Ravenclaw y Tracey y Harry volverían a Slytherin, donde Daphne estaría en todo momeno atenta del Mapa Merodeador. Harry, la misma tarde que fueron de compras de Navidad, le había comprado un espejo como el que tenía para comunicarse con Sirius, utilizando el suyo, que llevaba siempre consigo, para hacer una copia gemela. Cuando llegaran al juego de ajedrez de McGonagall, Harry llamaría a Daphne y ésta le diría dónde estaban Dumbledore, Quirrell y Snape, por si alguno se acercaba al tercer piso.

"Ya era hora, Tracey", dijo Harry, gruñendo impaciente. Anthony y Lisa deberían encontrarse con ellos frente las cocinas.

"Ya, ya".

Tal y como habían previsto, Anthony y Lisa les esperaban tras una estatua de piedra, en las sombras. Al llegar ellos, los cuatro se pusieron en marcha hacia el tercer piso. Todo el mundo, exceptuando los prefectos, estaba en sus dormitorios. Harry, que había puesto un hechizo silenciador en sus amigos, cambio de forma. Corrió entre los pasillos, pegado a las sombras de las paredes, y pasó a Roger y a Penélope, que hablaba murmullando en el segundo piso.

Cuando llegaron al piso prohibido, esperaron unos segundos en silencio, por si alguien venía. Al ver que estaban solos, cambió de forma y, utilizando la varita, abrió la puerta. Tal y como habían predicho, el Cerberus se encontraba tras la puerta, despierto. Harry conjuró una flauta y tocó lo primero que se le vino en mente. Aunque no era precisamente una canción, el Cerberus se durmió, casualmente cruzando las patas y dejando ver la trampilla.

Con su mano derecha, hizo un gesto con la varita y la trampilla se abrió de golpe. El halcón negro y el cuervo entraron después de la libélula. Se acercó al hueco y envió un _Lumus Solem_, que hizo retroceder al Lazo del Diablo. Se dejó caer, utilizando magia sin varita para levitarse a sí mismo y tocó el suelo como si flotara. Abrió la puerta y miró las llaves aladas, la más antigua era de bronce, como el pomo de la puerta. Con un rápido _Accio llave antigua_, ésta voló a su mano.

Abrió la siguiente puerta y miró el ajedrez de McGonagall. Para poder pasar, después de varias preguntas de Tracey, Anthony y Lisa, Harry debería ser un pájaro o algo que volara. Harry podía cambiar rápidamente en una paloma, por ejemplo, como había estado practicando con Remus, pero significaría explicar por qué tenía más de una forma.

Así pues, intentó primero levitarse por encima del ajedrez y descubrió que, mientras no pisara el tablero, el encantamiento no se pondría en marcha. Sintiendo una profunda satisfacción, aterrizó cerca de la próxima puerta y sacó su espejo.

"Daphne Greengrass", llamó él.

"¡Harry!", dijo una voz femenina, el rostro de Daphne, enmarcado por su cabello dorado, apareció.

"¿Situación?"

"Dumbledore y Snape están reunidos, supongo que en el despacho del Director. Quirrell no sale en el mapa", dijo ella, escaneando algo que Harry no podía ver, "Antes salió del castillo en dirección al Bosque".

Harry se preguntó si volvería a por algún otro unicornio del que alimentarse. Sintió nauseas de pensar tan siquiera que algo tan bello pudiera ser tocado por alguien tan malvado. Sacudió la cabeza y asintió a lo que Daphne le decía.

"Todo va según lo previsto aquí", dijo Harry, "cuando tengamos la piedra volvemos a hablar. Hasta luego".

"Adiós".

Miró al halcón colgado en su hombro y asintió. Éste batió sus alas y pasó la puerta que Harry acababa de abrir. Dentro había un par de trolls igual de apestosos y grandes que el que había encerrado aquella noche del 31 de Octubre. Sacó rápidamente la poción que Tonks y Neville habían preparado, con hierbas mágicas, y utilizó el efecto burbuja para que no pudiera dormirse al momento de lanzarla a los trolls.

Los demás ya habían sobrevolado sus cabezas y esperaban escaleras abajo, en la mesa con el reto de Snape. Tiró las dos pociones y un humo gris envolvió gran parte del lugar. Harry pudo ver que el troll más afectado caía al suelo, roncando, y el otro miraba a su compañero tendido con cara de póker. Claramente no sabía qué le había pasado. Pronto empezó a tambalearse y acabó desmayándose encima de las piernas del primer troll.

Harry corrió, rodeando los cuerpos caídos, y bajó las escaleras aprisa. Cancelando con un movimiento de varita su burbuja. Allí se encontró con sus amigos reposando en la mesa, callados, todavía bajo el encantamiento silenciador. Leyó con rapidez el enigma y miró las llamas con una ceja alzada. Con un movimiento de varita probó si el encantamiento _Congela Llamas_. Pasó la mano por las llamas, ni muy despacio ni muy rápido y comprobó que había funcionado. En lugar de quemar notaba un calor veraniego.

Les hizo un gesto a los demás y pasó las llamas. Allí había un espejo vertical con marco de bronce y aspecto antiguo. El cristal estaba algo sucio pero Harry podía verse en la lejanía. En la parte superior, con letras arqueadas y góticas, se leía:

"Nozaroc ut ed oesed le onis ortsor ut ortseum on".

Tracey que, la segunda vez que había bajado a investigar, había apuntado la frase, había sido vital para saber dónde estaba la piedra. Neville, curiosamente, había sido quien había adivinado lo que quería decir:

"No muestro tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón".

Un espejo mágico. Si Harry deseaba buscar la piedra, el espejo le mostraría dónde estaba. Fácil para aquellos que solamente querían buscar, y no usar, la piedra. Dumbledore era un bastardo, no literalmente, pero tenían que reconocer que era un genio. Si Quirrell quisiera la piedra para usarla, el espejo le mostraría a él mismo utilizando la piedra Filosofal, no su localización.

Esperaba que Daphne estuviera atenta de los pasos de Dumbledore, Snape y Quirrell. Se posó delante del espejo y miró su reflejo. Era él, sí, pero su reflejo no tenía nada de extraordinario. ¿Quería decir eso que no deseaba nada? ¿Qué era totalmente feliz? Tonterías, Harry ahora deseaba encontrar la piedra, de eso estaba seguro.

Justamente cuando lo pensó, su reflejo sonrió, triunfante. Miró como su otro yo alzaba la mano y la metía en el bolsillo de sus tejanos. Notó un bulto y tocó su bolsillo, ahora estaba lleno, y vio como su reflejo sacaba una piedra reluciente de color ámbar oscuro, rojizo, y la volvía a meter en su bolsillo. ¡La tenía!

Sin aliento, sacó la piedra de su bolsillo y la aguantó con su mano izquierda. Con su varita usó el hechizo _Geminio _y apareció otra piedra del aire, que empezó a caer. ¿Cómo demonios iba a meter la falsa piedra en el espejo ahora? Eso se había preguntado cuando Neville le había dado la respuesta al acertijo de la piedra. Tonks, a modo de broma, le había dicho que se volviera a mirar en el espejo, deseando saber cómo devolver la piedra falsa.

En ese mismo momento, se apartó, dejando que el espejo no captara su imagen, y luego volvió a su anterior posición. De nuevo allí, con la piedra falsa en su mano derecha y la original en su bolsillo. Vio como su reflejo alzaba la mano y empujaba la piedra contra el espejo. Hizo lo mismo, pensando en todo momento "buscar y no usar", y empujó la piedra falsa.

Dio un pequeño bote de alegría cuando funcionó. Volvió a sacar su espejo y llamó a Daphne.

"¡Harry! Quirrell lleva 5 minutos en la cabaña de Hagrid y Snape sigue con Dumbledore", dijo ella, nada más aparecer su cara.

"Hemos conseguido la piedra, ¿está Hannah en su sitio?", preguntó Harry.

"No, vais con 13 minutos de adelanto, debería estar allí en 10 minutos", dijo ella.

"Nos vamos, no tentemos a la suerte", contestó él, "Hasta luego".

"Hasta ahora".

Harry sacó una bolsita negra y metió la piedra, colgándola del cuello de Tracey. Se convirtió en Mau y fueron a toda prisa por las escaleras.

* * *

"Ah, por fin libres", dijo Terry, recostándose en el mullido asiento del compartimento del tren.

La mayoría de ellos no refutaron sus palabras. Habían pasado dos días desde su robo y todo había salido demasiado bien. Ni Dumbledore buscando entre sus pertenecías, ni Snape fisgoneando más de lo normal contra sus barreras de Oclumancia… Quirrell, no obstante, seguía intentando el recorrido que un niño de 11 años, con 3 de sus amigos como soporte, había hecho.

Harry no sabía si reír por su incompetencia. Lo más extraño de todo, era que cada vez que Quirrell volvía del Bosque, de alimentarse de unicornios, una etiqueta en el Mapa aparecía con más fuerza. Seguía a Quirrell allá donde fuera, como su sombra. Lo más insólito, era que Tom Riddle, que así se leía el Mapa, no era ni alumno ni profesor. Pensaron si se trataba de alguna mascota pero el Mapa no leía a los animales.

Susan, Terry, Daphne y Neville habían preguntado a sus respectivas Casas si conocían al tal Riddle. A algunos les sonaba vagamente pero fueron los gemelos los se acordaron.

"¿Tom Riddle?"

"Era un tipo",

"Al que le dieron",

"Un Premio por",

"Servicios Especiales",

Entonces al unísono, dijeron, "En 1943".

No era que los gemelos se interesaran por cosas tan banales del pasado pero los castigos de Filch consistían muchas veces en limpiar los trofeos de los antiguos alumnos. Uno de ellos era de Tom Riddle. Si fuera cierto, Tom Riddle tendría ahora 65 años y ningún profesor estaba mintiendo sobre su nombre, según el Mapa. Con un nuevo misterio en sus manos, habían decidido aplazarlo hasta después de preguntar sobre Tom Riddle a sus padres.

La piedra estaba en el baúl de 5 niveles de Harry y todos los regalos ya estaban comprados y guardados. Harry la escondería en la cámara más segura del Estado, por si necesitaban su fácil acceso. Habían sentido culpabilidad, privándoles de la piedra a los Flamel, pero en casi 700 años pensaban que habrían creado una segunda piedra o que no la hubieran dado a no ser que su futuro hubiera estado asegurado. De cualquier forma, todavía necesitaban saber si la piedra robada era falsa o no. Harry sabía que se habían negado principalmente por si Flamel le dijera a Dumbledore quién había sido el ladrón.

"¿Qué pasó con Malfoy, al final?", preguntó con curiosidad Parvati.

"Remus me envió un par de libros sobre genética y Daphne se los dio", se encogió de hombros Lord Potter.

"A ver si cuando acaba el curso hemos conseguido algún cambio", dijo su gemela, mirando por la ventana.

"No me resultaría extraño", empezó Blaise que leía entretenidamente el _Quisquilloso_ que Luna les había enviado esa misma mañana, "¿No visteis la duda en su rostro?"

Harry pasó los brazos por la cintura de Daphne cuando ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro, intentando descansar sus párpados exhaustos. Aunque los asientos del tren eran muy cómodos, Daphne no encontraba la postura para dormir unas horas. Harry, viendo la dificultad de Daphne, la cogió en brazos y la posó en su regazo, ignorando las miradas burlonas de algunos de sus amigos.

Con el movimiento calmante del tren, Daphne cerró los ojos, apoyando su rostro en el cuello de Harry y posó sus manos entre sus cuerpos. Sintiendo los brazos seguros rodeando su cuerpo y su cabello y el cuello de él tapándole la luz, respiró con satisfacción y pronto dejó de escuchar la conversación para entrar en un sueño ligero.

* * *

**AN: **

**Gracias por los reviews. Espero hacer la historia con algo de profundidad, ahora que los protagonistas, que antes eran niños, se dan cuenta de más cosas. Igualmente, me encuentro indecisa ya que hacer una historia que embarque los 7 años de Harry, y algo más, sería muy larga y demasiadas cosas pasan como para hacer los capítulos más detallados. De cualquier manera, los capítulos serán más largos a medida que pasen los años (no voy a repetir aquello que ya habéis leído en la Saga, obviamente).**

**R&R.**


	10. Doble captura

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes, a menos que no existan en las sagas, así como parte de la trama, no me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Harry es un niño que se da cuenta de sus poderes mucho antes de lo previsto. Al crecer con los Dursley, maltratado, deja de ser un niño y empieza a pensar como un adulto para sobrevivir. Poco a poco, irá desentramando los misterios de su familia y las manipulaciones a las que ha sido sometido, ganado un poder sin precedentes. El poder de la profecía.

* * *

**Chimaera**

**Capítulo 10 – Doble captura.**

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían pasado muy rápido. Todos los amigos de Harry, juntamente con sus familias, habían sido invitados a pasar las 2 semanas de vacaciones en el Estado. Allí, habían recibido nuevas instrucciones de Remus para practicar en Hogwarts y Hannah había conseguido transformarse, por fin, en una gacela. Para celebrarlo, todos habían paseado juntos en los bosques del Estado y habían sido iniciados como los nuevos Merodeadores. Exceptuando Astoria que era la más joven del grupo.

Respecto a Tom Riddle, Harry y compañía se habían esperado al momento de la cena, el mismo día de vuelta. Fue Augusta Longbottom quien reconoció dicho nombre. A pesar de haber nacido en 1940, fue el hermano mayor de Augusta el que había conocido a Riddle, el que había ido a Hogwarts durante 5 años con él. Augusta recordaba que Riddle había sido Premio Anual en séptimo curso, prefecto desde el quinto curso y, ese mismo año, había ganado un Premio a Servicios Especiales; aunque nadie sabía por qué.

"Es curioso que me preguntéis por Tom Riddle, mi hermano, que en paz descanse, me explicó varias cosas sobre él", dijo Augusta, con la mirada pensativa. Todos los adultos y los niños esperaban que hablara, después de sorber su té, "En aquel entonces estaba Grindelwald aterrorizando Inglaterra y rápidamente las miradas se pusieron en familias como Malfoy, los Black, los Nott y otras de la misma calaña".

"¿Tom Riddle era un miembro de alguna de estas familias?", preguntó Terry.

"No, eso es lo curioso. Tom Riddle era, como mucho, un mestizo. No fue hasta quinto curso que todos supieron que no era nacido de muggles, supongo que buscaría sus raíces, como no. El caso es que Abraxas Malfoy, Orión Black y Renatus Nott seguían a Riddle como si él fuera el sangre pura y los demás los mestizos, Riddle claramente tenía influencia dentro de su Casa, Slytherin y quién sabe si no abrió sus horizontes", dijo Augusta, que recordaba perfectamente haber visto con brevedad a Riddle en el Callejón Diagón, comprando con su hermano, "Mi hermano me dijo que Minerva McGonagall era amiga de Riddle, siendo ambos Premio Anual del mismo año".

Harry y los demás se miraron de reojo. Sirius y Remus, que habían reconocido esa mirada, ellos la habían usado bastante en Hogwarts, alzaron una ceja. Algo se callaban los niños y tenía que ver con Tom Riddle, ¿el qué? Eso era algo que ambos pensaban sonsacar a Harry.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos estaban yéndose a la cama, Sirius y Remus se dirigieron hacia la suite de Harry. Como no, allí estaba Daphne con él, la sorpresa fueron todos los otros niños, hablando. Sirius carraspeó y vio como pegaban un bote. Intentó no reírse y se sentó en un sofá del salón tal y como indicaba Harry.

"¿Qué pasa con Tom Riddle?", preguntó directamente.

Harry, que sabía que Sirius no desistiría, habló, suspirando, "Es una historia muy larga, será mejor que empecemos desde el principio".

"Como ya sabéis, el 31 de Octubre entró un troll en Hogwarts, el caso es que fue Quirrell quien lo hizo", dijo Tonks, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sirius, "Yo estaba dando una vuelta fuera del castillo cuando le vi conducir al troll dentro de la escuela".

"¿Quirrell? ¿Uno de los Profesores?", preguntó incrédulo Remus, que no le entraba en la cabeza semejante idea.

"¿Por qué demonios dejó pasar al troll?", preguntó iracundo Sirius, notando como latía su vena en la frente.

"Eso quisimos averiguar así que cogimos el Mapa de los gemelos Weasley y vimos como Quirrell se dirigía al tercer piso", explicó Daphne, entonces con sorna dijo, "El tercer piso, según Dumbledore nos dijo en el primer día, está prohibido a menos que queramos morir".

Sirius suspiró. Había sido demasiado bonito, claro que Dumbledore estaría metido en semejante berenjenal. Y, si unos niños de 11 años podían, era obvio que Dumbledore estaba al tanto de la situación.

"Queríamos saber qué buscaba Quirrell y Tracey, Lisa y Anthony bajaron, sobre volando los distintos retos de los Profesores y vieron que Quirrell buscaba la piedra Filosofal", dijo Padma, que todavía no podía creer que Dumbledore fuera tan insensato como para guardar un codiciado tesoro en una escuela llena de niños.

"Al mismo tiempo nos enteramos por Hagrid que alguien en el Bosque Prohibido estaba bebiendo la sangre de los unicornios y supimos entonces para qué quería Quirrell la piedra, o para quién", dijo Tracey, con expresión seria.

"Así que, antes de volver a casa, decidimos robar nosotros primero la piedra y la cambiamos por una falsa", se encogió de hombros Harry, entonces sacó una bolsita negra y se la pasó a Remus, "No queríamos que Quirrell aprovechara que nadie de nosotros estuviera en Hogwarts estas Navidades para robar la piedra".

Remus sacó, mudo, el bulto de la bolsa y vio una piedra lisa de aspecto rojizo y algo opaca. La piedra Filosofal. Sabía perfectamente qué podía hacer esa pequeña piedra en su mano y no le extrañaba que hubiera gente dispuesta a robarla. Pero alguien tan desesperado como para matar unicornios no debía tener muchos escrúpulos al matar un par de niños que se interponían entre él y la piedra.

"No quiero que volváis a bajar allí, ¿me habéis entendido?", dijo Remus, con voz ahogada, "Vigiladle con el Mapa lo que queráis pero al más mínimo señal de alerta usad el espejo para contactar con Sirius".

Sirius asintió, mirando la piedra de Flamel con cara estoica. Esos niños iban a matarle a disgustos un día. Se preguntó si era lo que había sentido tía Dorea cada vez que McGonagall le avisaba de las travesuras en las que los Merodeadores acababan metidos. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Harry. Estaba seguro que, en caso de que algo pasara, actuaría pero tenía más dedos de frente que un niño de 11 años. Rezó para que así fuera.

* * *

Snape pasó entre las mesas llenas de calderos humeantes, tocaba el _Filtro de los Muertos Vivientes_ y sabía que muchos de ellos serían incapaces de hacer ni siquiera la mitad bien. Niños idiotas. Quería creer que el peor de todos era Potter. La primera vez que Minerva le había dicho que Potter haría clase con los de sexto curso había sentido un mar de emociones.

Ira, porque claramente el bastardo de James Potter era lo suficientemente arrogante como para saltarse 5 años de clases; anticipación, ya que estaba a punto de poner en su sitio a Potter y, además, tendría munición para humillarle, después de todo no era posible que Potter fuera un genio; rabia, porque tendría que soportar ver al hijo de su némesis durante años.

Lo peor de todo no había sido que Minerva le hubiera advertido que meterse con Potter sería peligroso, no, ¿qué podía hacerle un niño de 11 años? Lo peor había sido que Potter claramente era más inteligente que la mayoría de idiotas a los cuales tenía el disgusto de dar clase. Había respondido a cada pregunta sin perder los papeles, de forma ordenada y sin recitar su libro de pociones; algo que Severus encontraba de lo más odioso en algunos individuos, como Granger.

Con el paso del tiempo Potter había evitado meterse en cualquier tipo de problemas, se había puesto en cabeza del sexto curso y, aunque le dolía admitirlo, Severus sabía que podía desbancar a unos cuantos alumnos del último curso. Con respecto a pociones, Potter tenía una intuición que había visto en poca gente, mejoraba las recetas sin darse cuenta, simplemente porque su base era la más sólida que había visto jamás.

Para colmo, Potter se relacionaba con gente de todo tipo, incluso con Slytherins. Es más, Daphne Greengrass parecía su sombra y viceversa. Incluso sus modales eran impecables. Pasar un par de semanas sin su compañía diaria le había hecho darse cuenta que Potter no era solamente hijo de James Potter sino que la otra mitad provenía de Lily Potter. No le gustaba admitir que había pasado gran parte de los años odiando a Hadrian Potter pero se tuvo que cuestionar algo: ¿cómo iba a ser Hadrian Potter como James Potter si no conocía a su padre?

Se encontró simpatizando con el niño, su madre había muerto pocos años después de empezar Hogwarts y su padre le maltrataba, lo que no le hacía parecer un padre en sus ojos. Él, por así decirlo, también había crecido huérfano. Harry Potter había terminado siendo mejor persona de lo que él jamás había sido, viendo como había salvado a su ahijado sin pedir nada a cambio. Era obvio que algo escondía pero Severus se encontró pensando que no tenía importancia, también él tenía secretos.

Así pues, saliendo de sus pensamientos, vio que Potter había acabado su poción 20 minutos antes de lo previsto. Claro que podía haberla acabado hace 15 minutos, de haber sido un Maestro en Pociones. Observó cómo embotellaba en un vial la poción de aspecto grisáceo y etiquetaba su nombre. La dejó en su escritorio, tal y como había pedido, y se marchó despidiéndose cortésmente.

Severus le vio marchar sin decir palabra, como acostumbraba a hacer con los otros idiotas. Si algo era Potter, no era un idiota. Eso lo había comprobado cuando, 2 meses después de las vacaciones de Navidad, había pillado a Quirrell merodeando por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Sin duda sabía que tramaba algo y sospechaba qué era. Lo que no esperaba era que, después de deshacerse del tartamudeante Quirrell, se encontrara con Potter de camino a Ravenclaw, segundos más tarde.

Se había preguntado si les habría escuchado pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca, mirando fijamente a los ojos esmeraldas de Potter; los ojos de Lily. Sin las gafas casi no podía reconocer el parecido a James Potter. El niño que tenía delante era más atractivo, más inteligente, más poderoso de lo que James había sido jamás. Así pues quizá no debió sorprenderse de las palabras de Harry.

"¿Sospecha de él, cierto?", preguntó como si ya supiera la respuesta, sospechó que, en realidad, la sabía.

Severus alzó una ceja, con sarcasmo, "¿Oh? Dígame, señor Potter, de quién debería sospechar".

"De Quirrell, obviamente, él dejó entrar el troll para distraernos e ir al tercer piso, ¿no es así?", volvió a preguntar, arqueando ligeramente el labio en una sonrisa, "En realidad no hace falta que responda, porque alguien le vio conduciendo el troll en la escuela y tampoco es tan difícil atar cabos. ¿Quién se desmaya de cara? ¿Quién fue la primera persona que ve al troll? ¿Los trolls son tan inteligentes como para entrar en Hogwarts, un lugar afamado por su seguridad?"

Severus sintió como se le quedaba la boca seca. Potter había descubierto todo, o casi todo, se dijo pensando en la piedra guardaba en el tercer piso.

"Sé lo que está pensando", rió él, "'Potter lo sabe todo, o casi todo', ¿no es así? ¿Cree que no sé lo de la piedra? Quirrell habla a veces consigo mismo cuando cree que está solo, es así de incompetente, eso o quiere que alguien le escuche".

"Sígame Potter", le dijo.

No era precisamente una conversación que quisiera tener en pleno pasillo de Hogwarts. Entró en la clase más próxima y silencio la habitación cuando cerró la puerta. Se giró deprisa, sus ropas negras moviéndose en el aire y fijó su mirada negra en Potter, que se había apoyado contra la pared.

"¿Cómo?", entonces se dio cuenta que preguntarle cómo lo había sabido era inútil, "¿Alguien más lo sabe?"

"Claro que sí, pero no se preocupe, no lo sabrá nadie más. El caso es que Dumbledore está jugando a un juego que no me gusta y no sé si sabe usted cuál es", le miró, sus ojos furiosos, y Severus sintió un escalofrío, pensando que Potter era más adulto de lo que su joven apariencia hacía creer.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore con esto?", preguntó, el Director nunca dejaba ver su mano antes de tiempo y Severus no era más especial que cualquier otro.

"¿Por qué cree que advirtió en el banquete de abertura que el tercer piso estaba prohibido? ¿Me puede decir usted qué hacen los niños cuando se les prohíbe una cosa?",

Severus no contestó pero tampoco le hizo falta. Ahora veía donde Potter quería ir a parar. Alguien suficientemente curioso iría al tercer piso, solamente para saber qué había allí. Además, Dumbledore estaba advertido por Flamel que alguien quería robar la piedra. Severus había pensado que Dumbledore le estaba parando una trampa a Quirrell pero, a la vez, se dio cuenta que también estaba retando a Potter.

Así que Dumbledore quería saber si Potter sería el típico Gryffindor, sacrificándose por los demás. Claramente, pensó mirando al joven delante de sí, no era cierto. Pocos minutos después, cerrando su breve conversación, cada uno fue en direcciones opuestas. Ahora tenía pruebas contra Quirrell pero Dumbledore, sabía, no actuaría contra él porque una confrontación entre Potter y el ladrón era justamente lo que quería.

Lo único que podía hacer él era vigilar a Quirrell e intentar que Potter saliera ileso. Al final, cuando se dio cuenta del cambio en su actitud, acabó reconociendo que Potter era uno de sus alumnos favoritos. No es que pensara reconocerlo, pero Potter, y McGonagall, al parecer habían notado el cambio en él, a juzgar por las sonrisas cargadas de significado que le enviaban. Sonrió cuando nadie le estaba mirando.

Por otro lado, Harry había dejado más apartado el estudio de Hogwarts para centrarse en los libros de la colección Dalaras. Lo primero que debía hacer era transformarse en todos los animales que pudiera, eso podía costarle años de esfuerzo ya que, aunque la transformación fuera instintiva, tenía que controlar los cuerpos perfectamente. Cómo batir las alas, cómo mover las aletas en agua, controlar los instintos, entre otros.

Para ello, había tenido que hacerle jurar en su magia a Madame Pomphrey sobre guardar su secreto sobre ser Chimaera. Si se quedaba atrapado necesitaría atención médica. Lo primero que pensó fue en dónde hacer sus entrenamientos, sorprendentemente, su anillo de Lord Slytherin – Gryffindor, se calentó y parecía como si le guiara a través de los pasillos hasta que acabó delante de una pintura con trolls bailando. Siguió las instrucciones mentales del anillo y vio como aparecía una puerta. La habitación era enorme, dio gracias a la magia por ello, y era de color blanco. Encogiéndose de hombros, se transformó en gato y observó como la habitación cambiaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba cambiando a raíz de sus deseos. Intentó pensar en un cuarto de baño y observó cómo aparecía el baño y el lavabo. Soltó un maullido de felicidad y volvió a ser humano. Sacó el libro _Tomar control sobre tu Chimaera_ y leyó la lista de animales con sus características y una imagen en movimiento. A partir de ahí pasó una hora cada día, entre semana, cambiando en el mismo animal y, cuando sentía que había acabado con cualquier animal con el que practicara, empezaba con otro.

Cuando llegó Marzo ya habían pasado 8 semanas y consiguió mantener un horario de 15 horas a la semana de práctica con lo que acabó siendo 25 animales distintos: Mau Egipcio, Dogo Alemán, Caballo Árabe, Errante Brasileña, Cisne, Cobra Real, Pantera, Lobo Ártico, León Africano, Halcón Sacre, Delfín, Orca, Anaconda, Tortuga Galápagos, Conejo English Spot, Mariquita, Pez Payaso, Mariposa, Tigre Siberiano y Mantis Religiosa. Muchos de ellos habían sido propuestos por Daphne, como no, pero Harry sabía que tarde o temprano los intentaría todos. Podía darle el gusto.

Además, había conseguido cambiar a distintos animales mágicos como la serpiente Runespoor, un Abraxas o un ave Fénix, pero no se había atrevido a cambiar en otros por el peligro que suponían para Poppy, si algo fuera mal. También se había transformado en un macho Veela, que están casi extintos en el mundo mágico, y en un elfo. Ambas transformaciones no habían supuesto pelear demasiado con sus instintos así que Harry había podido disfrutar probando el atractivo en Poppy y Daphne, para indignación de ambas.

Había sido divertido correr en la sábana o en la jungla con la Habitación de los Menesteres, como acabo sabiendo que se llamaba, pero nada más salir de la habitación, paseando tranquilamente con Daphne por los pasillos de camino al Gran Salón, giraron de pasillo y escucharon a las puertas del Salón a Dumbledore y Minerva hablando en susurros. Daphne se sonrojó al creer que Dumbledore les había pillado escuchando pero parecía que no sabía de su presencia.

"Esta noche tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos importantes en el Ministerio, Minerva", murmuró el Director, tocando el hombro de la Subdirectora, "Necesitaré que te encargues de Hogwarts mientras tanto".

Harry se giró, notando un picor en su nuca y vio que estaban solos de nuevos. Entonces supo quién había espiado la conversación entre los Profesores: Quirrell. Tiró de la mano de Daphne y, despacio, volvieron por donde habían venido y dieron un rodeo para ir al Gran Salón, allí se encontraron con varios de sus amigos, incluidos nuevas amistades como Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, de primer año, y Cedric Diggory, de cuarto año; de Hufflelpuff.

Sabiendo que Susan y Hannah, hacía meses, les habían explicado sus sospechas sobre Quirrell y sobre el tesoro guardado en Hogwarts, Harry pudo decir libremente que "hoy era el día". Algunos se giraron a mirar el asiento dorado de Dumbledore y vieron que estaba vacío; Harry había mirado el Mapa y sabía qué hacía un par de minutos había estado hablando con Snape, sin embargo ya debía haberse marchado. Quirrell estaba sentado cenando, los Profesores de Pociones y Transfiguración le miraban disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando.

Harry intentó cenar lo más aprisa posible pues sabía que Quirrell se daría cuenta de la ausencia de Dumbledore cuando viera que éste había partido al Ministerio antes de cenar; de haber estado espiando antes en el pasillo. Los amigos de Harry le imitaron, algunos ni comieron, de lo nerviosos que estaban por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. ¿Iría el mismo Voldemort a la cámara en busca de la piedra? ¿Se encontraría Quirrell con Voldemort fuera de las paredes del castillo para darle su preciado tesoro? Las dudas les carcomían.

Cuando el sospechoso se levantó, fingiendo no tener prisa alguna, dándoles las buenas noches a los demás profesores, Harry les indicó a los demás que fueran saliendo en pequeños grupos para no llamar la atención de Snape, quien sabía que Harry y los otros estaban enterados de todo. Habían acordado usar una clase abandonada del cuarto piso, en lugar de la habitación habitual. Correr 4 plantas en lugar de una era más pesado y llevaba más tiempo.

Cuando Harry y Daphne, junto con Tracey y Blaise, llegaron al aula, había un murmullo general. Harry tenía el Mapa así que habían estado sentados unos minutos, especulando sobre qué podría pasar esa noche.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", dijo Harry, extendió el usado pergamino en la gran mesa de roble y todos vieron como las líneas que formaban Hogwarts se iban extendiendo.

"Aquí está", dijeron al unísono los gemelos Weasley, con los que Harry había entablado una rápida y sincera amistad después del intercambio de bienes.

Dean Thomas, un nacido de muggles, con el que Neville se llevaba fantásticamente, era un nuevo miembro de la segunda generación de Merodeadores, así como Morag MacDougal y Millicent Bulstrode. Se habían preguntado si incluir a Draco pero ninguno de ellos se encontraba totalmente a gusto con su compañía, sobre todo sabiendo quién era su padre y dudando sobre su verdadera lealtad. Millicent, no obstante, había sido rechazada por Pansy Parkinson, la única chica Slytherin de primero a excepción de Daphne y Tracey, y éstas habían acabado acompañándola entre clases hasta que se dieron cuenta que Millicent no quería saber nada de su padre ni de Voldemort y acabaron por incluirla.

También estaban Penélope y Roger, Alicia Spinet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson y Oliver Wood, amigos de los gemelos. Era un grupo bastante variado, pensaban algunos, pero todos parecían llevarse de maravilla. Como veía Daphne, mirando a Millicent hablar sentada al lado de Dean y Ernie. Entonces Neville se irguió, con la expresión confusa, miró el Mapa unas cuantas veces y luego a Harry.

"¿Dijiste que Dumbledore había sido llamado al Ministerio?", preguntó.

"Sí, eso escuchamos Daphne y yo", se giró para confirmar que ella también lo había oído y Neville pareció aún más confuso.

"Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Dumbledore lleva en su oficina más de cinco minutos", dijo, volviendo a mirar el Mapa.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Daphne, acercándose al Mapa junto con Harry, "Debería estar ya fuera del castillo".

Harry y Daphne escanearon el Mapa y allí estaba Albus Dumbledore en su oficina, quieto. Quirrell, sin embargo, estaba saliendo de su despacho y se dirigía al tercer piso, tal y como Harry sabía que haría. Algo se les escapaba.

"¿Por qué no explicáis desde el principio cómo os habéis enterado de lo del Ministerio? Quizá así podamos saber qué pasa en realidad", sugirió Penélope, sentada con Roger en un sofá.

"Estábamos yendo hacia el Gran Salón y Dumbledore estaba parado en mitad del pasillo con McGonagall, ella parecía sorprendida por algo y Dumbledore le estaba diciendo que había recibido un aviso del Ministerio y que dejaría el castillo en sus manos hasta que no volviera", explicó Harry.

"También me pareció nada más verlos que Dumbledore había estado mirando en nuestra dirección pero, al escondernos, no hizo gesto alguno que nos diera a entender que sabía que estábamos allí", dijo Daphne, que ahora que se escuchaba empezaba a tener dudas sobre si era cierto.

"Entonces escuchamos a alguien detrás nuestro pero cuando nos giramos ya no había nadie y Dumbledore ya había acabado de hablar con McGonagall, dimos un rodeo para ir al Gran Salón y antes de entrar miré el Mapa y vi que Snape hablaba con Dumbledore en un pasillo cercano al Gran Salón", acabó Harry, que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, está claro, ¿no?", dijo Blaise, sin despegar su vista del Mapa.

"Dumbledore sabía que veníais en su dirección; te apuesto lo que quieras que por eso McGonagall estaba sorprendida", dijo Roger que sacudía la cabeza, "¿Por qué sino le iba a decir algo tan importante como eso en pleno pasillo cerca del Gran Salón? Normalmente Dumbledore hubiera llamado a sus Profesores a su despacho".

"Eso me hace pensar si Daphne o Harry pudieran llevar un localizador en ellos", musitó Tonks, "¿Cómo si no sabía que se acercaban?"

"Dumbledore siempre parece saberlo todo y no creo que cada alumno tenga un localizador o algo parecido en sí", negó Penélope, "seguramente es porque es el Director y tiene el control de las guardas".

"De cualquier manera, podemos hacer el test en todos nosotros, para saber descartar la posibilidad", replicó Cedric, que la sola idea de ser controlado por el Director le daba repelús.

Nadie intentó negarse a semejante petición.

"Siguiendo con este nuevo misterio", dijo Penélope, "Dumbledore obviamente ha querido que escucharais su conversación con McGonagall; o quizá que Quirrell se enterara que iba a ir al Ministerio, si es que ha sido él quien ha mandado la carta para que Dumbledore saliera de Hogwarts".

"¿Cómo para pararle una trampa?", preguntó Susan, "¿Entonces qué hace en su oficina? ¡Si Dumbledore no sabe que la piedra es falsa, que la hemos cambiado!"

"Quizá si lo sabe, Dumbledore sería un idiota dejando el tercer piso sin vigilancia", dijo Terry, dando su opinión por primera vez en todo el rato.

"Eso querría decir que nos ha dejado coger la piedra y que, o bien le da absolutamente igual lo que le pase a la piedra, que lo dudo, o bien la piedra que cogimos también era falsa", replicó Hannah.

"Si la que cogimos era falsa y la que hay ahora también es falsa explicaría por qué Dumbledore está tan tranquilo", dijo Anthony, "Si la que cogimos nosotros es la verdadera eso significaría que Dumbledore no sabe que la cogimos, si seguimos lo que ha dicho Hannah y descartamos que a Dumbledore no le importaría perder la verdadera".

"Y si la que cogimos es verdadera significa que Dumbledore tampoco sabe que Quirrell puede estar en el tercer piso pero eso no explicaría por qué Dumbledore está en su despacho sin hacer nada", pensó en voz alta Padma.

"En realidad sí que sabemos por qué Dumbledore no ha ido al Ministerio y tampoco parece que vaya a detener a Quirrell", murmuró Daphne, mirando a Harry. Entonces algunos comprendieron dónde quería ir a parar Daphne, "Quiere que Harry detenga a Quirrell y, quizá, luego ir en su búsqueda".

"Y así quedaría como un héroe a mi parecer", acabó Harry, furioso de nuevo. Dumbledore iba a matarlos a todos con sus jueguecitos algún día, "Para saber cuál hipótesis es cierta solo tenemos que saber si la piedra en el Estado es falsa o no".

Sacó el espejo que llevaba consigo a todas horas, a petición de Sirius y Remus y llamó a su padrino. Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Remus que utilizara la piedra para convertir un metal en oro. Los siguientes minutos, mientras Lord Black buscaba a Remus y éste buscaba a su vez la piedra y comprobaba lo que Harry le había preguntado, fueron eternos. Unos cuantos estaban mirando el Mapa sin perder de vista a los Profesores, a Dumbledore y a Quirrell.

"¿Bast?", dijo Sirius al otro lado del espejo, los que rodeaban a Harry le miraron, "Parece ser que la piedra es la verdadera, ¿eso era lo que querías saber?"

"Sí, Sirius, es una historia muy larga", dijo Daphne, cogiendo el espejo, viendo que Harry estaba mudo de la ira.

Se alejó del grupo para responder a las preguntas de Sirius mientras que Harry cerraba los ojos, usando sus barreras de Oclumancia para mantener a raya sus emociones. Normalmente, cuando estaba con sus amigos bajaba la guardia pero en momentos como este no podía permitir echar abajo el plan. Suspiró.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?", preguntó Parvati, "Digo, Dumbledore no piensa hacer nada y Quirrell puede llegar a conseguir la piedra, ¿qué pasará si se da cuenta que es falsa?"

"Se pondrá furioso", respondió Tonks, "lleva meses intentando descifrar los retos de los Profesores e incluso estuvo tan desesperado como para dejar entrar un troll sabiendo que los Profesores sospecharían de él".

Todos los demás asintieron, el Profesor de Defensa era un puesto que cada año cambiaba de persona y, con los años, los otros Profesores habían aprendido a confiar entre ellos y siempre desconfiaban levemente de un personaje nuevo entre sus paredes. Quirrell era el primer sospechoso, Snape lo había confirmado.

"Imaginad lo que pasaría si, volviendo del tercer piso, se encuentra con un alumno", pensó en voz alta Justin, nervioso.

"Lo que le haría Voldemort", dijo Blaise y vio, rodando los ojos, como algunos se estremecían, "si es que es él quien le ha ordenado la misión; le mataría".

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando los murmullos de la conversación entre Sirius y Daphne y vieron que Quirrell había entrado, al fin, en la habitación del Cerberus. Abrieron el Mapa y mostró el túnel y las habitaciones por las que debería pasar. Harry dudaba que a Quirrell le detuvieran el Cerberus, el Lazo del Diablo o las llaves aladas. Como mucho podía entretenerse con el ajedrez de McGonagall pero los trolls habían sido su especialidad y Harry dudaba que se detuviera con las pociones de Snape pudiendo utilizar un encantamiento. Esperaba que el espejo le retuviera.

"Sirius y Remus vienen hacia aquí", informó Daphne, sentándose en el regazo de Harry viendo que éste estaba rodeado, "Me han comentado que tienen algo que contarnos sobre Tom Riddle; parecía bastante serio".

Eso hizo que algunos mostraran curiosidad. Tom Riddle seguía pegado a Quirrell allá donde fuera pero Quirrell siempre iba solo así que al final acabaron por aceptar la teoría de Tracey de que, a lo mejor, Riddle fuera un animago. No habían visto a ningún animal con Quirrell pero era obvio que Riddle era una persona y que los animales no aparecían en el Mapa, según había comentado Daphne usando a Queenie de ejemplo, la gata siamesa que Harry le había regalado en las Navidades.

Sirius y Remus no tardaron en llegar, solamente habían aparecido en Hogsmeade y, usando el mismo pasillo del espejo que los otros habían usado para ir a la villa por primera vez, habían recorrido el túnel hasta el cuarto piso. Cuando vieron aparecer sus nombres en el Mapa, Anthony, el más cercano a la puerta, fue a recibirlos. Ambos iban vestidos con ropa negra aunque, por la expresión exasperada de Remus, había sido idea de Sirius vestirse como un ninja, a juzgar por la estrella metálica que sobresalía de su bolsillo.

"¡Bast!", dijo Sirius, abriendo sus brazos para un abrazo rápido, pasando a su ahijado luego a Remus, "Daphne nos ha contado. Hola chicos".

"Lord Black".

"Wotcher Sirius".

"Hemos descubierto algo sobre ese tal Tom Riddle y no nos ha gustado nada", empezó Remus, con cara preocupada, se sentó en una butaca después de conjurarla y miró a Sirius de reojo, "Investigamos sobre sus orígenes, viendo que habían algunas incongruencias en el relato de Augusta, pero resultó ser algo…"

Al ver que Remus no podía acabar la frase, siguió Sirius, "Tom Marvolo Riddle era el hijo de Tom Riddle Sr, un muggle inglés de origen noble; la familia Riddle falleció en su totalidad el año 1941".

"¿El año del quinto curso de Riddle?", preguntó Lisa, que había estado muy atenta al relato de la Regente Longbottom, "Augusta dijo que fue el año en que Riddle buscó su ancestría".

"¿Qué significa eso?", preguntó Susan, que sentía que algo faltaba.

"Tom Jr creció en un orfanato", respondió Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza, "su madre murió al darle a luz y su padre les había abandonado hacía meses".

"¿Queréis decir que Riddle mató a su padre y a su familia cuando se enteró que estaban vivos?", preguntó incrédula Hannah.

"Seguramente, su madre fue Merope Gaunt, una bruja, así que es posible que no le hubiera dicho la verdad a Riddle padre hasta que no se vio embarazada", contestó Sirius.

"No hay registros de un matrimonio así que quizá pensó que, estando embarazada, se casaría con ella incluso sabiendo que era una bruja", acabó Remus, pasando una mano por su cabello leonado, cansando de tantos misterios que, si bien le entretenían, acababan siendo malos para su salud.

"Entonces la abandona, ella muere, el hijo vive en el orfanato, se da cuenta que su padre está vivo y que le ha abandonado y decide matarlo", resumió Millicent, que había estado callada, pensando, "¿Merope Gaunt, ha dicho?"

"Sí, los últimos Gaunt que quedaban en ese momento eran Marvolo, su padre, y Morfin, su hermano", dijo Remus, pestañeando, "Ambos fueron condenados a Azkaban el mismo año de la muerte de los Riddle".

"¡Pero eso no concuerda!", exclamó Morag, que era la más tímida del grupo, "¿Por qué iban a esperar 15 años a vengarse de Riddle por lo que le hizo a Merope? Y justamente cuando aparece Tom Riddle Jr".

"Simple", resopló Daphne, "Seguramente fue Tom Jr quien mató a los Riddle pero tuvo que echarle la culpa a otro, claro, a no ser que quisiera ser encarcelado".

"Los Gaunt no fueron nunca una familia de bien, por así decirlo", pensó en voz alta Lord Black, "Es obvio que los aurores pensaron que ambos cometieron el crimen".

"Eso no es lo peor", dijo Remus, negando con la cabeza, "Lo peor es que los Gaunt fueron la última línea de sangre directa descendientes de Salazar Slytherin".

"Lo que significa…", susurró Daphne mirando a Harry con los ojos como platos, éste apretó los labios, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

"Lo que significa que Tom Riddle es Voldemort", acabó Harry.

Algunos jadearon de sorpresa e incredulidad, pestañeando rápidamente o sacudiendo las cabezas.

"¿¡Voldemort!?",

"Sí, aquella noche Voldemort y yo nos batimos en un duelo mágico del que yo salí victorioso y, por lo tanto, gané el derecho a ser Heredero a través de conquista mágica", alzó una mano y dejó que el anillo plateado, ónix con esmeraldas en forma de serpiente, apareciera, "Yo soy Lord Slytherin pero no de forma natural, sino a través de Voldemort".

"Morfin y Marvolo murieron cerca del 1950 y eran, a excepción de Riddle, la única familia con lazo sanguíneo a Slytherin, quienes conservaban con gran empeño su pureza y no se relacionaron con casi nadie", dijo Remus.

La mayoría seguía mirando el anillo posado en la mano de Harry, anonadados. Tanto tiempo pasado en la escuela con un psicópata, con el Señor Oscuro merodeando por los pasillos del castillo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Justin agarró la papelera de debajo de la mesa y vomitó. Neville hubiera vomitado sino estuviera como petrificado del miedo.

Tracey miró el Mapa con urgencia y vio que Riddle y Quirrell seguían juntos ahí abajo. Remus miró con cariño su antiguo Mapa, observando sus líneas, su aspecto viejo y amarillento, los nombres moviéndose arriba y abajo y acabó mirando el dormitorio Gryffindor. ¡Cuántos recuerdos le traía! Si Harry hubiera sido un gryffin habría acabado durmiendo con Finnigan y Weasley, con Neville y Dean. Justamente cuando apartó la mirada vio algo que le dejó helado. La etiqueta "Peter Pettigrew" se cernía entorno a Ronald Weasley.

"¡Sirius!", exclamó, cogiéndole el brazo con fuerza. Sirius le miró y observó como apuntaba con el dedo al Mapa.

Durante unos segundos se quedó en blanco, observando el nombre de aquel a quien todos habían creído, hacía tiempo, que había matado, junto con 12 muggles. Se encontraba ahora en la Casa Gryffindor. Se levantó de golpe, sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho, y le dirigió una mirada a Remus, que lo entendió en seguida.

"Quedaos aquí un momento, tenemos algo pendiente que hacer en Gryffindor", ordenó y, mirando la contraseña de su antigua Casa, echaron a correr.

Harry observó pasmado con sus dos tíos les dejaban solos después de soltarles semejante noticia. Miró aquello que tanto les había afectado y se dio cuenta, estupefacto, del nombre del traidor que vendió a sus padres. Sonrió, viendo como Remus y Sirius llegaban a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sabía que no tendrían problemas reduciendo a Peter sin ser vistos pues ya eran pasadas las once de la noche y casi todos dormían, incluyendo Weasley y Finnigan.

"¡Harry!", llamó alguien del grupo.

Vio como le señalaban a Snape, quien se dirigía hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Harry sabía que Snape estaba enterado de los actos del Director y creía que no estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones. Quizá intentaría hacer cambiar de parecer a Dumbledore, sabiendo que Quirrell estaba robando en ese mismo instante el tesoro que tanto se habían esforzado por guardar.

Observó cómo Sirius y Remus volvían con Pettigrew y supo que habían terminado con su captura. Entonces Quirrell pareció moverse en el Mapa, después de casi una hora parado en el tercer piso. A Harry casi le daba un vuelco, se iba a cruzar en pocos minutos con Sirius y Remus. Al parecer no había sido el único que lo había visto puesto que Blaise le miró fijamente.

"Ve, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí todos, no pasará nada, pero llévate a Tonks, al menos", Blaise sabía que nada podría detenerle pero al menos Tonks era de séptimo curso y fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por un Profesor.

Harry asintió y sacó las manos de Daphne cerradas como acero en su túnica. Sabía que tenía miedo pero no iba a dejar que le pasara algo a la única familia que tenía. Lo primero que pensó al salir de la habitación en el cuarto piso fue que debería cultivar sus capacidades de metamorfo si es que quería ser un buen espía y pasar desapercibido en todo tipo de situaciones, al ver que Tonks ya había cambiado su forma por la del Profesor Dumbledore; jugando con su túnica y sus colores y formas.

Miró el Mapa, que se había llevado, dejando a Daphne con la copia que consiguió regalarle, con ayuda de Sirius y Remus, en Navidad, y observaron en silencio, al principio de las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso, como Quirrell salía de la habitación prohibida. Sirius y Remus estaban a punto de cruzarse con él en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso así que ambos bajaron las escaleras, en un mudo silencio gracias al hechizo silenciador, y esperaron en el giro del tercer piso.

Quirrell les daba la espalda pero claramente veían que estaba temblando y murmurando enloquecidamente en voz baja. Parecía hablar con otra persona, justificando su fracaso.

"P-pero Maestro, lo he intentado", había escuchado Harry.

Entonces Tonks supo dónde estaba realmente, mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Quirrell, cuando este se tocó el turbante angustiado. Miró a Harry con los ojos como platos y éste la observó extrañado. Apuntó a Quirrell e hizo una burda imitación de una posesión, poniendo los brazos en cruz y rodando los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco, como había visto hacer en varias películas de terror que veía su padre a escondidas de su madre. Harry alzó una ceja y luego pestañeó cuando Tonks apuntó a Quirrell y señaló el turbante. ¡Poseído! Por fin lo había pillado. Miró le Mapa de nuevo y comprendió por qué no podían ver a Riddle, estaba en Quirrell, todo ese tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza y pensó en qué hacer justamente cuando sus tíos subían las escaleras y Quirrell empezaba a bajarlas. Jadeó sin aliento y corrió sin hacer ruido tras Quirrell. Entonces todo pasó muy deprisa. Sirius y Remus se pararon en seco cuando vieron a Quirrell y éste hizo lo mismo. Los tres se miraron sin moverse, callados, hasta que Quirrell pareció haber presentido que ambos sabían cuáles eran sus intenciones en realidad.

Quizá era el hecho de que Quirrell tuviera su varita en mano pero reaccionó antes que Sirius y Remus. Harry escuchó como Quirrell pronunciaba la primera palabra de la maldición mortal, _Avadra_, cuando levantó su propia varita, que había estado en su mano desde el primer momento, y la apuntó a la espalda de Quirrell. Con todas sus ganas, junto todo el poder dentro de sí que pudo y lanzó un _Stupefy_ a una potencia enorme, dejando cao a Quirrell, que cayó por las escaleras.

Sirius y Remus se giraron a mirarle y suspiraron cuando vieron que era Harry y Tonks, que acababa de cambiar de forma. Harry rápidamente usó un _Incarcerous_ y ató a Quirrell, viendo como Sirius le despojaba de su varita con _Expelliarmus. _Remus, quien era mejor en encantamientos, usó el hechizo _Obliviate_ y borró el encuentro entre ambos.

Harry viendo que no iban a dar la alarma sobre Quirrell, usó un hechizo que el Profesor de Pociones inventó en su juventud, _Levicorpus_. Quirrell voló en el aire y terminó sujetado por una fuerza invisible por los pies, ya lo encontraría alguien mañana. Probó un _Acció Piedra _pero nada surgió de entre sus ropas así que conjuró un pañuelo negro y lo ató debajo del turbante para que Quirrell no viera nada.

Vio como Tonks le hacía una seña a Sirius y a Remus y luego caminaban hasta el tercer pasillo, alzó su varita y, segundos después, una prenda morada apareció volando. La dejó caer al suelo, con cara de asco, y conjuró un espejo. Los otros se dieron cuenta que era el turbante de Quirrell, Sirius y Remus se miraron sin saber qué pasaba y echaron un vistazo al espejo, que estaba colocado de tal manera que se veía a Quirrell colgado de espaldas. No obstante, lo que más les conmocionó fue el rostro en la parte trasera de la cabeza del Profesor; unos ojos rojos miraban furiosos los alrededores por encima del nudo que Harry había hecho.

Salieron corriendo, una vez que Tonks había hecho desaparecer el espejo, camino al cuarto piso. Allí les esperaba Daphne en la puerta, con expresión preocupada, rápidamente, al verlos, echó a correr y se tiró en brazos de Harry. Los otros estaban demasiado horrorizados como para burlarse de los adolescentes. Entraron en la habitación y allí les esperaban todos, estaba vez en silencio. Observaron como los que acababan de llegar se sentaban, pálidos.

"¿Y bien?", preguntó Parvati, después de varios minutos esperando.

"Quirrell está poseído", dijo Harry, una nota de horror en su voz hizo que algunos se estremecieran, "El rostro de Voldemort estaba tapado bajo su turbante, en la parte trasera de su cabeza".

Los gemelos Weasley, quienes habían masacrado a Quirrell con bolas de nieve esas vacaciones con la intención de hacerle perder el turbante, perdieron todos sus colores. Sirius, sin embargo, miró la caja de hierro de la cual no se había desprendido. La patética rata vieja estaba bajo los efectos del _Stupefy _al que le había sometido Remus, pero mañana volvería a ser un hombre, después de 10 años. Amelia se enteraría de Quirrell, por supuesto, pensó, mientras los amigos de su ahijado se despedían y se iban en grupos, evitando a Quirrell. Lo último que vio, antes de acompañar a los Hufflepuff a su Sala Común, fue que Harry les daba su Mapa a Terry y a los otros cuervos y seguía a Daphne y a las demás serpientes. Sonrió.

Por otro lado, cuando Harry y los demás pasaron el segundo piso, juró que una voz en la lejanía decía algo como:

"100 puntos para Ravenclaw, Potter".

* * *

**AN: **

**Gracias por vuestras respuestas. **

**R&R.**


	11. Verano en París

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes, a menos que no existan en las sagas, así como parte de la trama, no me pertenece.

**Sumario:** Harry es un niño que se da cuenta de sus poderes mucho antes de lo previsto. Al crecer con los Dursley, maltratado, deja de ser un niño y empieza a pensar como un adulto para sobrevivir. Poco a poco, irá desentramando los misterios de su familia y las manipulaciones a las que ha sido sometido, ganado un poder sin precedentes. El poder de la profecía.

* * *

**Chimaera**

**Capítulo 11 – Verano en París.**

Harry sorbió el frapé de chocolate que Jerau le había dado. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el final de curso pero Harry lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Quirrell había sido encontrado por Dumbledore, claro, pero justamente cuando iba a deshacerse del muerto, por así decirlo, había aparecido Amelia con un par de aurores. Esa misma mañana había descubierto a Pettigrew y Amelia se había enterado de la verdad sobre todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts hasta el momento. Desde la piedra hasta Voldemort. Decir que estaba furiosa hubiera sido un eufemismo.

Dumbledore no había sido capaz de responder a sus preguntas sin parecer culpable, y un idiota. Así que no había tenido más remedio que dejar ir a Quirrell y permanecer callado ante la investigación de Amelia. Snape había mentido, citando que él había llamado a la DMLE pero era obvio quién lo había hecho, a juzgar por el hechizo que había sigo usado en Quirrell. Uno de su propia invención.

Más tarde, los de Ravenclaw se dieron cuenta que tenían 100 puntos más que el día anterior y, aunque Harry no dijo nada, casi todos interpretaron correctamente su sonrisa, al descubrir él, en ese mismo momento, que la voz que había escuchado había sido la del Profesor de Pociones. Ahora Ravenclaw iba casi 170 puntos en cabeza y sería la primera vez en 7 años que no ganara la Copa de la Casa Slytherin, aunque acabaron ganando la de Quidditch.

Pudiendo preocuparse de algo más que de la piedra, Harry había aumentado su entrenamiento de Chimaera y se había relajado con sus estudios de sexto curso; aunque continuaba siendo el primero del año. Ayudó a los demás a empezar el temario de cuarto curso y a Cedric, Roger y Penélope con sus respectivos cursos, exceptuando Tonks, quien acabó estudiando día si y día siguiente también para sus NEWTs. Fue justamente Tracey, Daphne y Blaise los que estuvieron más preocupados con una unión de tanta gente así que al final, todos acabaron utilizando un juramento para no revelar sus formas de animago a nadie, incluso bajo tortura o _Veritaserum_.

Algunos eran reacios pero al final, viendo que ninguno de ellos planeaba registrarse en un Ministerio corrupto como el de Fugde, accedieron. Terry, Susan, Tracey y Neville se ocuparon de enseñarles cómo transformarse una vez que Harry acabó con la poción reveladora de animago y descubrieron sus formas. Mientras tanto, Blaise y Daphne enseñaron a los que no sabían qué era la Oclumancia a usarla. Poco a poco todos fueron mejorando y pronto Lisa tuvo la idea de crear una pizarra donde todos apuntarían aquello que deseaban mejorar o aprender.

Harry se preguntaba si debería decirles a sus amigos su secreto pero dudaba sobre qué hacer. Al final, decidió esperarse un par de años antes de adelantar acontecimientos. Saber es poder y si su secreto se hiciera público Harry estaría en problemas y sin un as en la manga. Después de lo de Riddle todos sabían que no estaba muerto y, por lo visto, desesperado por volver a la vida. Era obvio que volvería a intentarlo año tras año hasta que lo consiguiera, solo se preguntaban qué pasaría el siguiente curso.

Para colmo, Amelia había mandado a Sirius que le explicara con más detalle todo sobre Voldemort y Hogwats pero Sirius había podido convencerla que sería mejor que todos los otros adultos y aliados estuvieran presentes. El mismo día 21 de Junio, al volver con el expreso de Hogwarts, se habían reunido todos para cenar en el Estado, que a menudo los niños pensaban como en el cuartel general, y Sirius había explicado con pelos y señales la situación de Hogwarts.

No fue sino hasta que Augusta habló de Tom Riddle en Navidades que Sirius y Remus tuvieron una pista para poder investigar a Voldemort y fue en Grimmauld Place 12 donde encontraron las pertinencias de Orión y Regulus Black y se dieron cuenta de quién era realmente Riddle. Fue Remus quien descubrió la pista final, observando el nombre completo de Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle. El nombre Voldemort era claramente inventado y Remus había investigado todo lo que tuviera que ver con el nombre pero se dio cuenta, finalmente, que era una palabra creada de su nombre real; un anagrama.

Las fechas concordaban, la línea de sangre, el nombre. No había duda que Tom Riddle era Voldemort y lo que más gracia le hacía a Remus era que los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, amantes de la pureza de sangre, seguían en realidad a un mestizo. Sabía que tarde o temprano esa información podía ser crucial en la guerra; muchos no querrían unirse a Voldemort, asqueados, o desertarían, sintiéndose ciertamente engañados. Por otro lado, había sido Harry quien había tenido la mejor idea de la noche.

"Es decir, que Voldemort está vivo y regresará tarde o temprano", había resumido Blaise, con el ceño fruncido al igual que su madre, Belladonna.

"Y lo peor es que sus aliados donan dinero al Ministerio y salen de rositas", dijo con indignación Parvati, la corrupción del Ministerio no tenía límites pero le gustaba saber que no caminaba ignorante como podía haberlo hecho, de no haber conocido a Harry.

"Eso es fácil de resolver", contestó sonriente Lord Potter, quien había estado callado durante minutos, escuchando las quejas sobre los mortífagos y Fudge, "La mayoría de los presentes aquí tienen asientos en el Wizenmagot, podéis presentar una ley que permita capturar a aquellos que tengan la marca de Voldemort y darles _Veritaserum _sin un juicio, es decir, usar parcialmente la ley Marcial. Solo se les preguntará tres cosas: el nombre, si se unieron a Voldemort por voluntad propia y si se arrepienten. De ser así serán condenados de forma instantánea a Azkaban".

"Fudge no permitirá que la ley pase, Lucius es su mejor 'amigo' y el que le llena los bolsillos", dijo Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Se podría hacer", negó pensativa Amelia, "Lo que deberíamos hacer sería persuadir a Fudge antes de presentar la ley en el Wizenmagot, si le pilla por sorpresa intentará denegar la ley de todas las maneras posibles".

"Sabéis que cuando vuelva Voldemort lo primero que hará será recuperar todos sus aliados", dijo Steven, algo contrariado, "Quizá sería mejor un beso con los Dementores".

"No, porque eso significaría matar a gran parte de la nobleza y luego los aliados de Voldemort podrían no estar marcados, temerosos de que los cojan, lo que complicaría más las cosas ya que nadie tendría la marca", refutó Harry, que no estaba en contra del beso, solamente de las consecuencias de hacerlo, "Cualquiera podría ser un mortífago y nadie confiaría en nadie, cualquier unión contra Voldemort se vería afectada por miedo a ser traicionados".

"¿Entonces cómo pensáis detener a aquellos con la marca?", preguntó Amos Diggory, quien se reunía por segunda vez con los demás, algo incrédulo, era como estar en un consejo de guerra.

"Fácil, los que están en Azkaban pueden volver a ser juzgados con el _Veritaserum _y pueden conocer los nombres de los mortífagos en libertad", dijo Dalia, sonriente de haber adelantado algo.

"Y una vez estén condenados pasarán a ser presos de Azkaban y, con la ley ya existente, es posible volverlos a interrogar bajo la influencia del _Veritaserum_", acabó Augusta, asintiendo, "Lo que significa que aquellos que se arrepientan serán libres y no podrán ser cuestionados ni juzgados a menos que se les atrape cometiendo otro crimen".

"¡Perfecto!", exclamó Sirius, "¿Os parece que vayamos al estudio y redactemos la ley? Cuanto antes sea creada, revisada y todo lo demás mejor".

"Cierto, yo diría que hasta Octubre no se aprobará oficialmente, de momento quizá deberíamos dejar las cosas como están para no alertar a Malfoy", dijo Amelia, levantándose con los demás y siguiendo a Sirius por los pasillos del Estado.

Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de visitas constantes. Alexander, Thobias, Amos, Augusta, Amelia, Albert entre otros visitaron a Sirius para informar de sus investigaciones en la ley u ofrecer alguna alternativa a ciertos problemas éticos. Una semana después, Sirius pasó todo su trabajo a Augusta y los Greengrass y los Potter-Black-Lupin se fueron a Francia, al Castillo Potter en Lacanau-Océan. El edificio era mucho más pequeño que el Estado, teniendo 3 plantas, además, era más largo que alto.

La fachada era de piedra blanca y el tejado era de color azul marino, contrastando con el color rojo de las persianas de las múltiples ventanas. La zona principal tenía torres, azoteas y terrazas y estaba posada sobre unos grandes muros de piedra en forma de arcos que aguantaban el Castillo encima de un enorme lago de la propiedad. La entrada a la residencia se hacia únicamente por una gran carretera de piedra que se perdía entre el bosque frondoso y los jardines que rodeaban la propiedad, y a los que se podían acceder por el final del ala secundaria.

A Harry le encantaba la propiedad francesa para veranear aunque no se veía viviendo los 12 meses del año, algo con lo que coincidía con Daphne. Ya habían acordado que, nada más cumplir los 17 años, ambos se irían un mes de vacaciones a visitar las otras propiedades de Harry. Él ya las había visto todas pero ninguna la había explorado con tiempo y con detalle.

Por otro lado, una de las tardes que los Greengrass y los P-B-L salieron a la playa, había desencadenado algo insólito. Harry y Daphne, juntamente con Astoria, habían ido al bar más cercano para pedir refrescos y helados cuando Harry se topó con alguien. Tendría la misma edad que Astoria, unos 8 años. Su cabello era de un rubio dorado y sus ojos eran azul cielo, contrastando con su pálido pero saludable tono de piel. Era como un pequeño ángel, incluso su vestido de tirantes de color azul con flores doradas le hacía ver más adorable de lo que en realidad era.

"Je suis désolé monsieur", exclamó sin ver a Harry, con quien se había chocado.

"Ne t'inquiète pas", la disculpó Harry, sonriente, entonces la niña le miró por primera vez.

Grabielle, que estaba pasando la tarde con Fleur y sus padres, Apolline y Jacques, estaba algo perdida siguiendo el rápido paso de su hermana, que no quería perderse su helado de chocolate con virutas favorito. Había corrido por la arena, cansada, cuando vio el paseo de madera y, agradecida, había dado un bote sin darse cuenta que alguien venía por detrás. Se había topado con un extraño y, para colmo, había caído de culo. Disculpándose apresuradamente, se levantó, y una voz le respondió.

Quizá fuera por el tono de voz o por la mano sobre la suya, bronceada y suave, que la había ayudado a poner en pie, pero cuando alzó la vista y miró al extraño, se quedó atrapada en unos ojos de color esmeralda. El cabello del extraño era del color de la noche, negro azabache, en forma de media melena despeinada que, más que hacerle parecer un impresentable, le daba un aire de rebelde. La sonrisa que él le dirigía era algo ladeada, mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Finalmente, se dio cuenta que el desconocido era casi 2 cabezas más alto que ella, quizá media 1.70 perfectamente.

"Grabielle!", dijo la voz de su hermana, acercándose a prisa, "Où étiez-vous?"

"Ici, Fleur", respondió ella, viendo que su hermana no sabía donde se había metido.

Fleur miró a los otros dos niños, menores que ella y vio que la pequeña, de la misma edad que su propia hermana, le preguntaba en susurros en inglés qué habían estado hablando Gabrielle y ella. Suspirando por su precario repertorio inglés, se dirigió al chico.

"Mi nombre es Fleur, gracias por ayudar a Gabrielle", señaló a su hermana, que se estaba despojando de la arena en el vestido y le tendió la mano.

"Mi nombre es Hadrian Potter", le tomó la mano y le dio un beso como marcaba el protocolo, seguidamente hizo lo mismo con Gabrielle, y vio como ambas se ruborizaban, "Me acompañan Daphne y Astoria Greengrass".

A partir de ahí, las dos francesas entablaron una conversación con ellos. Los padres acabaron conociéndose y pasando la tarde juntos, rápidamente Dalia y Apolline hicieron saltar la chispa de amistad entre ambas mientras que los hombres hablaban de leyes y del Wizenmagot, una vez vieron que Jacques era el Cabeza del mismo Departamento de Amelia en Francia. Descubrieron que Fleur y Gabrielle, así como Apolline, eran parte Veela aunque Fleur acababa de entrar en su madurez con 15 años y su atractivo estaba aún fuera de control.

A raíz de eso, Fleur había notado que muchas de sus antiguas amigas le estaban dando la espalda, temerosas y celosas de su belleza, mientras que muchos de sus compañeros se habían vuelto más salvajes de lo normal, intentado tener una cita con ella. Era curioso, para Apolline y Fleur, que Harry no notara nada del atractivo. Claro que Harry sabía que tenía inmunidad siendo Chimaera y, si quisiera, también podía ser un macho Veela como Fleur.

Daphne, curiosamente, había sido la que menos había abierto la boca esa tarde. Pronto los adultos, exceptuando los Delacour, se dieron cuenta que Daphne estaba celosa de Gabrielle, quien estaba prendada de Harry y estaba sentada prácticamente en su regazo. Por otro lado, Harry parecía no darse cuenta de Gabrielle y de sus sonrojos delatadores, aunque en realidad podía oler, con sus sentidos tan desarrollados, las feromonas en el aire.

Harry, al contrario de lo que todos pensaran, sus amigos, sus tíos, Profesores y desconocidos, conocía bien la atracción que Daphne sentía hacia él. Cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez fue al empezar el curso pero no fue hasta Navidades, cuando habló con Remus, que supo poner nombre a lo que olía. Después de practicar varias veces con las distintas parejas de Hogwarts, decidió aceptar por fin que Daphne y él sentían, mutuamente, algo más que amistad.

El problema era que no sabía qué hacer, cómo abarcar la situación. Tarde o temprano ambos tendrían que dar un paso adelante y no implicaba siempre declararse con palabras, pero ambos tenían solamente 12 años, o casi en su lugar, y dudaba que una relación tan jóvenes funcionara en un futuro si la empezaban tan deprisa. Así que se había propuesto ir dándole pistas a Daphne a partir del siguiente curso hasta que ella supiera, sin que él tuviera que decírselo, que él la… Lo que fuera.

Otro problema era saber si la atracción se convertiría en amor. ¿Qué sabe un niño de 12 años de amor? Lo único que podía hacer Harry era seguir siendo amigo de Daphne hasta estar seguro pero Gabrielle complicaría las cosas. Tenía que hacerle ver a Daphne, sin explicárselo con palabras, que ese bache no representaba nada. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

Entonces tuvo una genial idea. Esa misma tarde, cuando se despidieron de los Delacour para volver al Castillo, Harry redactó una corta carta y Hedwig la llevó a la floristería más cercana. Estas vacaciones Daphne tendría que dormir en otra suite pero eso jugaría en su favor, antes de irse a dormir, podría ver un ramo de rosas y gardenias en su mesita de noche. Con paso ligero, más contento, se dirigió a la biblioteca, pidió un frapé y esperó a que Jerau lo trajera, mirando por el ventanal de cara al jardín.

Esa misma noche, Daphne comió el postre sin ganas. Había pasado la tarde abatida, pensando que sus peores expectativas se iban a hacer realidad. ¿No había pensado ella que Harry sería el soltero más codiciado de todos? Lo que no se esperaba ella fue que solo meses después de pensarlo pasara. ¡Ni en sus peores pesadillas creía que eso pasaría antes de cuarto curso, por lo menos! Escuchar a Gabrielle decir que quizá iría a Hogwarts en lugar de Beauxbatons la había puesto furiosa.

¡Maldita francesa! No había puesto tanto esfuerzo para conquistar a Harry para que lo echara todo a perder. Ella nunca se arrastraría con pociones de amor o similares, lo único que podía hacer era esperar si Harry le correspondía pero alguien más compitiendo por su atención sería horrible. No obstante, era una satisfacción saber que Gabrielle no empezaría la escuela, fuera Hogwarts o Beauxbatons, hasta dentro de 3 años.

Despidiéndose de los demás, caminó con Harry hasta su cuarto y allí se despidió, sabedora que Harry quería ir a volar un rato ese atardecer. Cambiándose de ropa y peinándose, no se dio cuenta del ramo de flores rojas y blancas que estaba en su mesita de noche hasta que no se acostó y lo olió. Se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos y comprendió que eran sus flores favoritas. Se sonrojó al tener delante de sí una prueba de que realmente Harry había notado la diferencia en ella, pues no podían ser de otra persona.

Vio una carta en el pie del jarrón de cristal y la cogió con manos temblorosas; olvidando todos sus dramáticos pensamientos y su angustia. El sobre era blanco y el interior dorado. No había nombre, ni el sello de la Casa Potter. Solamente una tarjeta blanca con unas frases escritas en tinta roja; una vez más un detalle similar al color de sus flores. Entonces leyó, lo que parecía ser un poema:

"Mi rostro en tus ojos, en los míos el tuyo,

En los rostros descansan los fieles corazones;

¿Dónde podríamos encontrar dos hemisferios tan perfectos

Sin el Norte Glacial, sin el agonizante Ocaso?

Aquello que muere no está debidamente amalgamado;

Si son nuestros amores uno, o si nos amamos

Sin desmayo, de ningún modo moriremos".

Sin aliento, olió las flores y cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta del halcón Sacre de cuerpo negro con cabeza blanca que la observaba sentado en el bordillo del gran ventanal de la suite. Satisfecho, Harry voló hacia su propia habitación, y Daphne se durmió con el poema en mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Aww", un coro de voces femeninas sonó en la suite de la primogénita Greengrass, en la Mansión familiar.

Hacia un par de días de su vuelta de Bordeaux, donde veraneó con Harry y sus familias. Quizá los Greengrass no tuvieran tantas propiedades, en realidad solamente tenían 3 residencias, pero ellos se especializaban por los enormes jardines que envolvían sus edificios, los de placer y los invernaderos mágicos. La Mansión Greengrass era de piedra marrón y de estilo gótico, con 3 plantas y tejado oscuro. Daphne dormía en la planta más alta, donde las vistas al bosque eran las mejores.

Sirius y su padre estaban en el Wizenmagot, trabajando en la condena de Pettigrew, así que Harry se había quedado en el Estado con Remus, entrenando la materia del séptimo curso. Daphne sabía que, al acabar el próximo año, Harry quería presentarse a los exámenes de Maestro de Defensa, si los pasara, tendría más tiempo para estudiar otras Maestrías. Daphne sabía que lo conseguiría, no había visto a nadie aprender Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tan rápido como él.

Era por eso por lo que acabó invitando a todas sus amigas a su casa. Después de explicarse unas a otras su primer mes de vacaciones, Tracey y Parvati acabaron sonsacándole a Daphne cómo le fue con Harry. Debía admitir que eran un público bastante atento así que se encontró explicándole los distintos poemas que Harry le había enviado con un ramo de sus flores favoritas, cada noche. A partir del día siguiente, Daphne se había relajado, pero no lo suficiente como para hablar con Gabrielle, aunque sí entabló una amistad con Fleur.

Aprovechando la ocasión, recordó que Susan sabía algo más sobre la ley que iban a proponer en el Wizenmagot.

"Cierto, ¿consiguió Amelia convencer a Fudge?", preguntó Padma, sentada en la cama de Daphne.

"Pues sí, en realidad, Fudge intenta negar su propia corrupción pero cuando vio que todos sabían sobre las 'donaciones' le dio permiso a tía Amelia para seguir adelante", Susan sacudió la cabeza asqueada, "¡Como si mi tía necesitara su permiso!"

"Mmmh, quizá Fudge cree que Malfoy realmente es inocente sobre sus alianzas", se dijo en voz alta Tracey.

"Eso o piensa que su mascota mortífago estará a salvo de ser cuestionado", rio maliciosamente Hannah, quitando una hebra de cabello rubio de su rostro.

"Idiota", dijeron algunas al unísono para luego echarse a reír.

Entonces Daphne escuchó la voz de su madre saludar a alguien, a su padre. Bajó las escaleras con sus amigas y, esperando en las escaleras, preguntó cómo había ido todo.

"Peter ha sido condenado a vivir el resto de sus días en Azkaban", dijo Alexander, indicando que fueran todos al salón privado, "Ha sido un golpe maestro de Amelia ya que ahora podrá interrogarle a fondo sin esperar a que se aprueba la próxima ley, de lo contrario algunos mortífagos encubiertos del Wizenmagot habrían intentado darle el beso".

Dalia sacudió la cabeza, suspirando, al ver hasta donde llegaba la corrupción del Ministerio. Mirando a su hija y a sus amigas se preguntó si serían ellos, la próxima generación, los que devolverían el balance a todo. Lo que era cierto era la madurez con la que un grupo de niños podía seguirles el pensamiento a los adultos. Intentarían, con toda su voluntad, que los niños estuvieran preparados para una segunda guerra; algo que parecía inevitable.

Sabía que Amelia no perdería un segundo interrogando a Pettigrew pero no podría actuar hasta que la ley no pasara la aprobación del Wizenmagot. Eso significaba que durante meses se encontrarían en un camino sin salida; teniendo información vital pero sin recursos para hacer algo. Dumbledore no accedería a trabajar con ellos, sobre todo cuando estaba empeñado en controlar a Harry y eso era algo que no iban a permitir nunca. Por lo tanto, sus aliados estarían avisados de no ayudar a Lord Black y todos sus aliados.

Eso había partido el Wizenmagot en 4: las familias neutrales, las familias aliadas a Voldemort, las familias con Dumbledore y Lord Black y sus aliados. Para repeler cualquier contra ataque Augusta se encargaría de disuadir a aquellos que siguieran ciegamente a Dumbledore mientras que Alexander, que siempre había sido neutral, se acercaría a las familias neutrales restantes, que eran pocas.

Harry, que era el Lord de sus Casas, tenía el poder de pedir la vuelta de muchos de las deudas económicas de otras Casas; significaría la pérdida de capital de diversos miembros del Wizenmagot, pero no quería utilizar ese recurso antes de tiempo. Sabía que llegaría un momento en que Voldemort regresaría y necesitaría dinero y recursos para volver a formar su ejército, además de espías en el Ministerio y en distintos lugares. Sería entonces cuando Harry hundiría a las familias restantes, si era necesario, con tal que Voldemort fuera negado algo tan importante como la residencia o el dinero.

Sirius, que sabía de los planes de Harry, había enviado una carta encantada para que su prima, Narcisa, pudiera ir pensando qué haría en un futuro no muy lejano. ¿Se separaría de su marido? ¿Seguiría siendo una marioneta de Voldemort? Para que no pudiera decir nada a nadie, Sirius había unido a Narcisa con el _Familia Lex_, que permitía a Lord Black sellar el secreto de miembros de su propia sangre para que nadie pudiera enterarse de los secretos del Lord o los miembros Black.

Claro que lo que no sabían ellos era que Narcisa no tenía ni la más mínima duda sobre seguir a Voldemort o no, o separarse de Lucius o no. Después de escuchar los relatos de Draco sobre Harry y sus amigos, así como sus descubrimientos sobre la sangre pura, Narcisa comprendía que Draco no sería el aliado de alguien tan cruel y malvado como Voldemort, que usaba la maldición mortal incluso con sus propios mortífagos. No había sido difícil decidir. Narcisa podía ser muchas cosas pero primero de todo era una buena madre.

Por otro lado, Narcisa no era infértil y tampoco lo era Lucius, si solo había tenido un único hijo era porque no quería volverse a acercar a su marido de forma alguna. Había tenido suerte que su primogénito fuera un niño. Era por eso que Lady Malfoy de sangre Black supo que dejaría a su marido al instante cuando llegara el momento mientras tanto informaría a su primo y su verdadero Lord de la agenda de su marido. Empezando por el diario negro con aura maléfica que había sacado de su escondrijo de objetos oscuros.

Narcisa no era la típica mujer de sangre pura, quizá fingía ser una estirada en público pero seguía siendo una Black y éstos siempre pensaban en la supervivencia de su familia ante todo. A causa de ello, Narcisa sacó uno de sus baúles más grandes e informó discretamente a su hijo que guardara todas sus cosas en él. Lucius nunca entraba en sus suites, ni siquiera se mantenía en contacto con ambos durante el día a excepción de la cena. Narcisa sabía que, aunque prepararan ahora sus cosas para partir en unos años, Lucius no se daría cuenta.

La Mansión Malfoy era originalmente un regalo de los Lestrange así que Narcisa y Draco no podrían quedarse con la casa, cosa que realmente no la angustiaba. Al largo de los años Narcisa había ido drenando imperceptiblemente los baúles Malfoy, sabedora que algún día no podría soportar más la compañía de Lucius y necesitaría recursos para escapar. Gracias a eso, en los últimos 20 años había recaudado 2 millones de galeones, lo suficiente como para comprar una casa para Draco y para ella y vivir moderadamente mientras se buscase un trabajo en St. Mungo.

Ahora sabía que podrían contar con Sirius para su residencia así que se había relajado, aliviada. Hacía años que había dejado de sentir la seguridad y la confianza que sentía ahora; pensaba que, increíblemente, Draco y ella podrían salir sanos y salvos de todo el horrífico episodio que Voldemort les había causado entrando en sus vidas.

Cuando se fue acercando el fin del verano, Narcisa se dio cuenta que su esposo tramaba algo. Estaba más nervioso e irritable que nunca, murmurando para sí cuando creía estar solo. No era la primera vez que veía semejante situación pero siempre que Lucius se comportaba de dicha forma tenía algo que ver con una misión que Voldemort le había encomendado. Nervioso, por fallar a su amo; irritado, por pensar que podría fallar; frustrado, porque no sabía si saldría todo bien o mal… ¡Oh, sí! Narcisa sabía bien que Lucius tramaba algo, y juró averiguar el qué.

"Mamá", dijo una voz, era Draco vestido para ir al Callejón Diagon, "¿Qué hace Padre con ese diario viejo?"

"¿Diario?", preguntó Narcisa con una ceja alzada y de repente una imagen de un diario negro, con 'T. ' bordado se le apareció tras sus barreras de Oclumancia, "¿Es el diario negro y antiguo?"

"Bueno, solo lo he visto de reojo", contestó él, desconcertado al ver que su madre tampoco sabía qué quería hacer su padre con algo que, normalmente, de no ser algo nuevo y caro, no se habría molestado, "¿Es uno de esos objetos?"

Narcisa sabía bien a qué se refería Draco cuando decía 'esos objetos', objetos maléficos, magia oscura, y pensó que quizá sí que Draco tenía algo de razón. Esa misma noche, mientras Lucius dormía su borrachera en su suite personal, Narcisa buscó el diario en el estudio, donde Lucius lo habría dejado sin duda, era así de predecible, y notó en seguida su energía siniestra. Fuera lo que fuera era mucho peor que las cosas que Lucius compraba como colección y que mantenía en una habitación secreta; otra cosa de la que se ocuparía más tarde.

Pensó si debería enviárselo a Sirius pero, ¿cómo explicar que el objeto ya no estaba? Los elfos, si Lucius les ordenara, hablarían y vería que ellos no habían participado en su desaparición. Solo quedarían Draco y Narcisa, como sospechosos, y, en caso que replicase el objeto, éste perdería las propiedades mágicas y Lucius se daría cuenta que no era el verdadero. Pensando en qué hacer, lo dejó en el mismo sitio, dirigiéndose a su suite para mandarle una carta a Sirius. La enviaría ahora que Lucius no podría enterarse.

Cuando Draco volviera a Hogwarts podría ponerse en contacto con su primo a través de Harry, que, casualmente, también era un pariente cercano, y lejano, de Draco.

"Sirius, tienes una lechuza para ti", dijo Remus, mirando la pomposa lechuza por encima del periódico.

Sirius, que estaba tomándose un café para despertarse, algo que le costaba en sobre manera, miró el animal con expresión anonadada y reconoció, de un salto, que era de los Malfoy. Esperaba que su prima hubiese contestado a su propuesta positivamente y, casualmente, cuando leyó la carta con rapidez, pudo concluir, si es que no se equivocaba, que sí.

"Al parecer Cisy es más cuerda de lo que pensaba originalmente", rio Lord Black, sin levantar la mirada de la carta, "Hay algo que deberías leer, mira, esta parte del diario".

Le pasó la carta a Remus y él la leyó atentamente, una vez acabó miró a su amigo con expresión seria.

"¿Crees que es uno de ellos?", refiriéndose a los horcrux, "Quizá deberíamos decírselo a Harry, si hace Lucius lo que creo que piensa hacer, el horcrux llegará a Hogwarts en menos de lo que canta un gallo".

"¡Ah, sí! La maldición Potter", bromeó Sirius, cogiendo de nuevo su café, "A veces no sé si son realmente suertudos o al contrario".

"¿Decirme el qué?"

Sirius y Remus dieron un bote en sus respectivas sillas. Girándose a mirar a Harry, que tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello y parecía haber acabado sus ejercicios matutinos, observaron su ceja alzada y supieron que había escuchado su conversación pasillos más allá.

"¡Demonios, Harry, haz algo de ruido! ¿Quieres que me dé un sopapo antes de tiempo?", exclamó Sirius, cogiéndose el pecho.

Remus y Harry dieron una carcajada, viendo como Sirius había despertado de repente incluso sin beberse el café. Desde que Harry había empezado a entrenar duramente al volver de Hogwarts, leyendo medio centenar de libros Dalaras y practicando sus enseñanzas, habían notado una mejoría impresionante. Era capaz de oler, ver, oír y sentir la presencia de alguien desde más de un quilómetro de lejos. Nadie podía sorprenderle, algo que Astoria y Sirius habían intentado durante un par de semanas sin éxito. Era hiper consciente de su entorno. Algo que era bueno para su supervivencia pero malo para aquellos que quisieran hablar en secreto sin que se diera cuenta.

"No, en serio, ¿decirme qué?", tildó la cabeza hacia un lado y cogió la silla a su lado, sacándola, "Hola Daphne".

"Buenos días Harry, Sirius, Remus", le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía su mejor amigo, "¿Qué pasa?"

Ambos adultos se miraron de reojo y, viendo que sería imposible mentir u ocultar la verdad, suspiraron y pasaron a informarles de cómo Voldemort había sobrevivido.

"Es decir que Voldemort creó 6 horcrux y para matarle hay que destruir esos 6 objetos, uno de ellos fui yo, aparentemente", dijo Harry, con la mente en blanco, ya no podía sorprenderle nada de ese villano, "Y habéis acabado con 3 horcrux lo que significa que quedan otros 3".

"Me extraña que solo sean 6", musitó Daphne, "Voldemort está obsesionado con la magia y los números mágicos; yo creo que hay 7 horcrux".

"Sea como sea, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlos pero no sabemos qué son tan siquiera", dijo Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza, "Tenemos nuestras sospechas a juzgar por el guardapelo y la copa, ambos eran de 2 de los Fundadores de Hogwarts".

"Entonces es más que posible que otros 2 horcrux sean también objetos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor", contestó Harry, algo que Sirius y Remus ya habían pensado, "Pero creo que os estáis pasando algo por alto…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó confuso Sirius, a veces Harry le anonadaba con su intelecto.

"Sabemos que Voldemort nació y creció en un orfanato, maltratado, el primer lugar que en el que se sintió comprendido fue en Hogwarts, donde encontró a gente igual que él, gente en quien pudo confiar hasta tal punto que hizo que uno de ellos guardara un horcrux en Gringotts", dijo Harry, pensativo, "Voldemort tampoco tuvo dinero propio así que Gringotts, cuando tuvo su propia cuenta, debió ser otro lugar especial para él. El guardapelo estaba en una cueva pero también debió haberla encontrado o significado algo para él, eso no lo sabemos. También sabemos que mató por primera vez a sus restantes familiares en Little Hangletown, donde crecieron sus padres".

Sirius, Daphne y Remus se mantuvieron callados, viendo como Harry iba pensando y deduciendo a raíz de la información que conocía. Cortarle el hilo ahora sería fatal.

"Además, tenemos el diario de Malfoy, otra persona que es uno de sus mayores fans, así como Lestrange, que lo ha guardado en su Mansión, algo que Voldemort nunca tuvo: una propiedad en su nombre. Siguiendo todo esto que sabemos, es muy probable que, al menos un horcrux, se encuentre en Hogwarts, que el diario de Malfoy sea, en realidad, su diario de cuando era joven y que en la ciudad donde vivían sus padres, donde le abandonaron y donde mató a sus familiares, sea otro lugar que guarde el Horcrux", terminó.

"Caray Harry, eso sí que es darle a la olla", bromeó Sirius pero parecía estar pensando las palabras de su ahijado.

"Creo que Harry tiene razón", dijo al fin Remus, frunciendo la boca al pensar que Harry vivía en Hogwarts durante tanto tiempo con algo tan vil cerca, "En Hogwarts debe haber otro horcrux, seguramente la espada de Gryffindor o la tiara de Ravenclaw".

"¿Y qué pasa con el diario?", preguntó Sirius, que no le cuadraba esa pieza de información, "¿Por qué sacarlo ahora y no después, o antes?"

Harry y Daphne se miraron de reojo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los adultos, "Creemos que sabemos por qué. Veréis, hace un par de días nos encontramos con un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby, uno de los elfos de la familia Malfoy…"

* * *

**AN: **

**Gracias por vuestros reviews. Siento haber tardado más de lo normal pero he empezado de nuevo la universidad y tenía papeleo por hacer. Aquí está la continuación, a partir de ahora no serán tan seguidas como en el verano pero intentaré no dejaros colgados. Creo que entre el próximo capítulo y éste pondré una nota de autor para colgaros el link con las diversas fotografías de los edificios, si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo para que podáis verlo, os lo agradecería. **

**R&R.**


	12. Las petrificaciones en Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Las petrificaciones en Hogwarts.**

"Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts", anunció la jovial voz del Director de Hogwarts, poniéndose de pie después de que todos los nuevos alumnos fueran sorteados.

Harry rodó los ojos discretamente y miró por encima del hombro de Terry a Daphne, que estaba charlando con Blaise y Tracey. Suspiró y de pronto la comida apareció por arte de magia. Alzando una ceja, viendo que se había perdido toda la charla de Dumbledore, cogió sus cubiertos y se procuró algo de sopa de primer plato.

"¿Creéis que este año sea igual de movido que el anterior?", preguntó Anthony al lado de Terry, que estaba sentado frente a Harry.

Lisa y Padma se miraron de reojo, "Por supuesto".

"Estoy gafado", dijo Harry, sin levantar la mirada de su copa de zumo, "No sé si lo sabíais".

"Puede ser pero no puedes negar que tienes una suerte insana", comentó riendo Terry.

Harry no sabía por qué pero tenía la impresión que ese año tampoco iba a ser tranquilo. Quizá fuera por el hecho que Lucius Malfoy tramaba algo con un objeto extraño y maléfico. Dobby no había podido decirle directamente qué pasaba pero como Harry sabía qué quería decirle Dobby y qué no podía decirle, se las había ingeniado para que el elfo pudiera encontrar algún fallo en las órdenes de su amo. Como no, Malfoy pensaba utilizar el diario para desacreditar la nueva ley de Arthur Weasley en el Wizenmagot. Harry tenía la cierta sospecha que si Malfoy supiera qué era en realidad el diario ahora mismo estaría desesperado por volverlo a guardar en su Mansión.

Sea como fuere, el diario había sido entregado a Ginny Weasley mientras los Malfoy compraban en el Callejón Diagón, como pudo ver Draco estando presente cuando pasaba, y ahora estaba en el dormitorio femenino de primero en Gryffindor. Sería Parvati la que tendría que hacerse con el diario siendo la única enterada que estuviera en Gryffindor y pudiera colarse en el dormitorio sin hacer saltar las alarmas. Fue un golpe de mala suerte que las gemelas Patil estuvieran visitando un familiar enfermo en la India durante un par de semanas poco después de empezar el curso.

El contratiempo no le había gustado nada a ninguno. Tampoco podían enviar a Lisa o a Susan a coger el diario puesto que, después de comprobarlo, las guardias de los dormitorios también dejaban a fuera a chicas de otras Casas y no solamente al género masculino.

"Bueno, es un poco obvio, ¿no creéis?", dijo Tracey, comiendo en la mesa Hufflepuff con todos los demás. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su tostada con mantequilla para hablar, "Si cualquiera tuviera la contraseña de otra Casa todos podrían entrar a coger algo del dormitorio femenino sin que nadie pensara que no hubieran sido ellas mismas las que se robaran entre sí".

Harry fue asintiendo y miró a Daphne de reojo. Las guardas tenían ciertos aspectos que podían sobre pasarse. Para empezar, las guardas en los dormitorios femeninos no permitían que ninguna persona del género masculino pudiera entrar. Sin embargo, el Profesor Snape sí que podía entrar en el dormitorio sin que saltara la alarma, lo que significaba que las guardas estaban pensadas para los alumnos o para aquellos menores de edad, algo que Harry no podía comprobar. Tampoco le habían impedido que él, en forma de gato, pudiera entrar en la zona femenina, lo que era bastante corriente puesto que Hedwig dormía con él en Ravenclaw siendo un animal y estaba seguro que casi todos los gatos dormían con sus dueñas.

No obstante, Harry había cambiado de forma varias veces una vez hubo pasado las guardas en su forma de Mau Egipcio. Había sido algo estúpido de su parte, ahora que lo pensaba, pero, con algo de satisfacción, pudo ver que las guardas, en realidad, solo estaban hechas para no dejar pasar a los niños. Lo que suponía que, una vez se sobre pasaran las guardas, estas perdían efecto ya que no estaban programadas para no dejar que un hombre estuviera, y no intentara pasar, en los dormitorios. Un error de principiantes.

Pero claro, ¿quién iba a pensar que un grupo de niños adolescentes se convertirían en animagos e intentaran sobre pasar las guardas de los dormitorios femeninos? ¿Para qué, si las niñas podían entrar en el dormitorio masculino con total libertad, si es que quisieran dormir con ellos o algo parecido? Curioso, el funcionamiento de la mente adulta, pensó con un agrio divertimento. Cuando Harry llegó a esta conclusión, supo que, de exponerla a sus amigos, todos, irremediablemente, pensarían en cómo lo había sabido.

"Lo haré yo", había dicho antes de que pudiera rumiar sus palabras. Maldiciéndose mentalmente, continuó hablando, fingiendo una expresión pensativa "creo que puedo encontrar una manera, solo dejadme probarlo".

Daphne mantuvo su rostro estoico pero era obvio para Harry que estaba pensando en cómo. Intentando disuadirla con una mirada furtiva y rápida, cogió la leche y se llenó la copa. Suspiró. Estaba ansioso para coger ese maldito diario de las manos ineptas de Ginny Weasley que, con el paso de Setiembre, estaba cada vez más pálida. Neville que, en ausencia de Parvati, había estado espiando el movimiento del diario, había reportado que Weasley escribía habitualmente en él. Con un sentimiento de fatalidad, se preguntó qué podría hacerle el horcrux a Weasley después de una interacción seguida o si realmente escribir en él tenía un efecto negativo.

"Harry, ¿puedo usar a Hedwig para que mandar una carta a Astoria? Erato se fue antes de que pudiera ponerle la carta", dijo Daphne esa misma mañana, refiriéndose a la lechuza familiar a la vez que acariciaba el suave plumaje de Hedwig, sentada en el hombro de Harry.

"Claro", contestó él al mismo tiempo que la lechuza blanca ululaba su consentimiento.

El día pasó de una forma especialmente lenta. Transfiguración, pociones y encantamientos pasaron sin mucho problema y, cuando llegó el mediodía, aprovechó que todos estaban comiendo para hacerse con el diario. No fue difícil ya que el baúl de Weasley no tenía ningún encantamiento ni nada parecido. Sobre saltado se dio cuenta, al llegar a la lechucería, que Hedwig había partido a la Mansión Greengrass esa mañana. Suspiró e hizo bajar una lechuza común de Hogwarts, de repente, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la lechucería por encima del ruido de alas, ulules y demás. Miró por encima de su hombro pero no vio a nadie.

Encogiéndose de hombros, ató con un pañuelo el diario y la carta a la pata del pájaro y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la clase del séptimo piso donde allí le esperaban gran parte de sus amigos. Al escuchar de nuevo el sonido de pasos, miró por encima del hombro otra vez y vio a Ginny Weasley entrar en la lechuería con un sobre blanco en mano. Se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo. Weasley llevaba escribiendo a sus padres varias veces por semana según Neville.

"¿Lo has mandado ya?", preguntó Daphne nada más entrar. Él asintió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Me topé saliendo con Ginny Weasley, parecía que no se ha dado cuenta de nada", comentó sentándose en el sofá ocupado por Blaise y Tracey, quienes hablaban acaloradamente sobre por qué Cedric y compañía todavía no habían conseguido transformarse.

Esa semana pasó más lenta aun que de costumbre así que, al llegar el fin de semana y no haber recibido noticias de Sirius, redactó una pequeña carta y la ató en la pata de Hedwig. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? Supo que seguida que algo iba mal cuando, sin recibir una respuesta de sus tíos, pasaron un par de semanas entre las cuales la señora Norris quedó petrificada cerca de los baños del segundo piso. Sin perder un segundo, corrió a la lechucería para escribir a Sirius. Mientras esperaba que su lechuza volviera esta vez con una respuesta, todos parecían haberse relajado, como si la extraña petrificación del gato de Filch, quizá una de las personas más odiadas del castillo, fuera algo menor e insignificante. Harry suponía que, de haber sido un alumno o un profesor, las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Así pues, cuando llegó la carta y la leyó sentado en la cama de Daphne, una de las noches que habían quedado en verse, pudo comprobar que el diario nunca había llegado a las manos de su tío. La pregunta era, ¿dónde estaba el diario? Dudaba que la lechuza de la escuela lo hubiera soltado pero lo contrario significaba que alguien había cogido el diario queriendo.

"¿No dijiste que te encontraste con Weasley en la lechucería?", preguntó de repente Daphne, girándose a mirarle mientras se peinaba el cabello delante de un espejo apoyado en su almohada.

Harry alzó una ceja, "¿Sugieres que ella es quien lo volvió a robar?"

"No sé porque pero tengo la sensación que algo se nos escapaba. Si ella te vio poniendo el diario que le habíamos quitado en una lechuza es obvio que sabe que tú lo has cogido y habrá intentado recuperarlo", frunció el ceño y dejó que Harry cogiera el cepillo distraídamente.

"Eso significa que habrá que mirar si lo tiene de nuevo", comentó acariciando el cabello rubio de su amiga.

Daphne se relajó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos dejando de pensar en Weasley. Los dedos de Harry, masajeando su caballera, la estaban despeinando pero no veía el momento de decirle que parara; tampoco quería que lo hiciera. El trabajo de Harry parecía acumularse con cada hora que pasaba, ahora más que nunca Harry consumía todo su tiempo estudiando para sus NEWTs en la biblioteca o haciendo sus deberes y proyectos. Daphne y los demás seguían quedando por las tardes en su clase predilecta pero era obvio que las cosas no eran lo mismo sin Harry.

Tenía bastante tiempo para acabar su educación y ampliarla pero desde que descubrió que Voldemort todavía seguía vivo le era imposible sacarse de la cabeza pensamientos oscuros: ¿estaría preparado si en 6 meses se enfrentara cara a cara con su némesis? No, claro que no. ¿Qué podía hacer un niño de 12 años contra uno de los Señores Oscuros más terribles de la historia? Tenía tantas cosas por hacer pero poco tiempo para hacerlas. Es más, pensaba convencer a Daphne y a los demás para que intentaran adelantar un año al menos. No podía permitir que ninguno se quedara atrás.

Los nuevos amigos que habían hecho en Hogwarts tenían problemas para seguir su ritmo, ni siquiera podían transformarse en animagos. No debería asombrarle, después de todo, Harry y compañía habían tardado 5 años en conseguir transformarse. Suspiró y miró el cabello dorado de Daphne, que estaba revuelto sobre la almohada. Tenía la extraña sensación que pronto sucedería algo malo. Esa misma tarde había tenido que grabar unas runas de protección en las pertenencias de Luna; los otros Ravenclaw le habían tomado manía por comportarse de forma más anormal de lo ordinario. Lo que no sabían era que solamente hacía un año que Selene, la madre de Luna, había muerto delante de su hija en un accidente con un encantamiento experimental. Luna todavía estaba aprendiendo a canalizar sus emociones de forma normal, así como controlar su don de visión que, a raíz del accidente, había desbloqueado.

….

Harry observó con horror el fantasma flotando cerca de una luz tenue, que iluminaba tétricamente la pared en la cual rezaba, en sangre, que la Cámara de los Secretos había vuelto a abrirse. Cogió la mano de Daphne y salieron corriendo antes de que alguien los pillara en la escena del crimen. Ahora veía cómo su presentimiento tenía toda la pinta de ponerse en marcha: él era el único hablante de Parsel en la escuela. Si alguien lo supiera…

"Harry… ¿has visto eso? ¿Estaba… muerto?", preguntó en un susurro y con voz ahogada Daphne, su cabello rubio despeinado de la carrera, los ojos bien abiertos.

"Nick ya estaba muerto, mi pregunta es, ¿cómo puede un fantasma quedar petrificado?", solo pudo decir.

Tampoco podía preguntarle a Dumbledore, el muy desgraciado, porque entonces seguramente él pensaría que tenía algo que ver. Es más, seguro que lo pensaba ahora. Esa noche Harry durmió con Daphne, poco dispuesto a dejarla sola, ¿y si alguien los había visto con el fantasma de Gryffindor? ¿Y si el culpable los había visto? A los días siguientes Draco pudo informarles, secretamente claro, que el Heredero de Slytherin era el único que podía abrir la Cámara de los Secretos. Sin embargo, era imposible porque el Heredero de Slytherin era Harry y, anteriormente, Voldemort. Ahora se daba cuenta que algo más serio y peligroso de lo que habían intuido estaba pasando.

Entonces Parvati apareció corriendo en dirección a Harry, jadeando, dijo en un susurro, "¡El di-diario! ¡Ginny! ¡Lo tiene ella!"

"¡Maldición!"

En seguida supo que el diario, que era un horcrux, debía estar poseyendo a Ginny, eso explicaría como _ella_ podía abrir la Cámara sin hablar Parsel. Girándose a mirar a Neville, que había aparecido más sosegadamente, y a Parvati, utilizó un encantamiento para silenciar la conversación.

"Esta noche dejadme entrar en la torre Gryffindor, Neville, tu espera abajo por si Ginny escapa, Parvati, tú me ayudarás a reducir a Ginny", informó con fuerza, si dejaba el diario suelto los ataques seguirían y quizá el próximo muerto no fuera un gato.

"¿Harry? ¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó con algo de miedo Neville, intercambiando una mirada con su compañera de casa.

"Ginny está escribiendo en el diario y es ella quien ha abierto la Cámara, está poseída, al menos cuando escribe en el diario", dijo él, viendo como Daphne comprendía lo que estaba pasando a juzgar por su pequeño grito, "Necesitamos quitarle el diario, el que volvió a robar, ahora ya lo sabemos seguro, y destruirlo".

"-Los NEWTs serán los últimos exámenes que hagáis antes de salir a la vida real. La transfiguración, recordad, tiene muchos campos en los que seréis examinados. Ahora, comenzaré el antepenúltimo tema de vuestro temario", habló McGonagall y Harry la escuchó sin mucho ánimo, todavía pensando en el diario.

Era la última clase del día y pronto tendría el diario de vuelta a sus manos, sin embargo, esta vez pensaba enviarlo destruirlo él mismo. Ya le había contado a Sirius todo lo que estaba pasando y ambos coincidían en que no podían permitirse, una segunda vez, en perder el preciado horcrux. ¿Cómo matarían a Voldemort si no sabían dónde se encontraba uno de los trozos de su alma?

"Profesora McGonagall", alzó el brazo un chico con el rostro brillando de curiosidad, "¿Podría hablarnos de la Cámara de los Secretos?"

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Harry de pronto estuvo totalmente atento a las palabras de McGonagall que parecía reticente a hablar del tema pero que veía que sus alumnos no iban a dejarlo estar hasta conseguir respuestas. Harry se inclinó en su asiento cuando McGonagall desvaneció sus conjuraciones de ejemplo y empezó la historia.

"La Cámara de los Secretos fue creada, cuenta la historia, por Salazar Slytherin, sin que los otros fundadores supieran de su existencia. Solo el Heredero de Slytherin, el auténtico Heredero, podría abrir la Cámara y desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo contra aquellos que Slytherin creía que no tenían derecho a aprender magia", dijo McGonagall, mirando a todos por encima de sus gafas.

La Profesora continuó hablando pero Harry no la escuchaba, algo de la historia había hecho sonar las alarmas en su mente pero no sabía el qué. Necesitaba más información. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran quitarle el libro esa noche, algo más había pasado. Un Gryffindor de primer curso, Colin Creevey, había sido atacado. A la hora de la cena todos hablaban en susurros, hasta que llegó Neville, con la mano envuelta. Todos se sentaron en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor, ocupando casi 20 asientos entre todos.

"¿Habéis escuchado?", preguntó nada más llegar, con nerviosismo, "Al parecer Nick y Colin habían sido encontrados _ambos _en la misma escena del ataque".

"¿Fueron atacados en el mismo lugar?", preguntó Tracey, echándose zumo en su copa dorada, levantando la mirada.

"Sí, yo estaba en el hospital cuando trajeron a Colin, al parecer está petrificado", dijo Neville, enseñando su mano vendada. Harry sabía que Neville había tenido pociones anteriormente con Snape y los Slytherin (¡cómo no!).

"¿Petrificado?", intentó corroborar Terry, "¿Y no pueden hacer nada?"

"Tanto Nick, como el gato de Filch o Colin, todos petrificados. La Profesora Sprout habló sobre una poción de mandrágora".

"Para despetrificar", informó Harry viendo como todos le miraban, "Pero pasaran 2 meses antes de que pueda completar la poción y otros tantos más para que crezcan las mandrágoras del castillo".

"¿Queréis escuchar una cosa divertida?", preguntó alzando una ceja Susan, cuando todos se quedaron en un silencio sobre cogedor, inclinándose para verlos a todos, "Esta tarde Weasley ha estado toda la lección de Herbología sacudiéndose del terror, al parecer tiene miedo a las arañas, y ha visto, según él, casi un centenar salir del castillo una tras otra, cada cual más grande".

Todos rieron imaginándose la cara de Weasley, pero Harry finalmente había conectado los cabos y se había vuelto pálido. Dejó de comer, sintiendo una nausea aparecer, y observó cómo le temblaban las manos. Simplemente no podía creer que Slytherin hubiera guardado _eso _dentro de una escuela llena de niños.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?", preguntó preocupada Daphne, a su lado, todos se giraron a mirarle y observaron algo preocupados como Harry parecía haber visto al mismo ángel de la muerte.

"No", dijo en su susurro, luego se preguntó a sí mismo, "¡Merlín! ¿Cómo es posible que nadie lo supiera?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó Anthony sorprendido.

"Silenciad la charla", contestó él, levantando su mirada y bebiendo algo de zumo para hacer subir su azúcar. Le estaban apareciendo estrellas en su visión.

"¿Por qué da la impresión de que sabes algo?", preguntó alzando una ceja Padma.

"El monstruo de la Cámara es un basilisco", respondió secamente y los demás se apartaron como si les hubiera insultado, "Weasley no estaba inventando la historia de las arañas, éstas temen a los basiliscos. Luego los ataques, el basilisco mata solo directamente pero todos lo vieron a través de un reflejo: la gata de Filch en el agua del segundo piso, Nick ya estaba muerto y Colin siempre va acompañado de su cámara – debe haberlo visto a través de ésta".

Ahora todos estaban tan pálidos como él, entonces Daphne, Parvati y Neville comprendieron algo más, "¡El diario!"

"Sí, es Ginny quien está abriendo la cámara y, seguramente, quien está controlando al basilisco, si os fijáis la serpiente no se ha comido a nadie de los que ha atacado", sacudió la cabeza Harry, "Seguramente porque Slytherin le ordenó proteger la escuela y no matar a los alumnos como Voldemort intenta hacer".

"¿y qué hacemos ahora?", preguntó Lisa, casi tartamudeando.

"Robamos el diario y luego lo destruiré esta misma noche, como habíamos planeado al principio", le indicó con un ademán de cabeza a Parvati y Neville, "Así el basilisco debería quedar atrapado en la Cámara. Si hay más ataques podemos acabar con el basilisco".

"¿Cómo?", preguntó Neville.

"El sonido de un gallo es mortal para los basiliscos", contestó Daphne, que sabía que Harry tenía un basilisco, aunque ese no estaba tan hambriento o era adulto.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a comer lo que pudieron aguantar en sus débiles estómagos, esa noche todo acabaría. Cuando llegó el momento Parvati y Harry se encontraron de pie delante de la cama de Ginny, que tenía las cortinas cerradas, y Parvati se ocupó de silenciar las otras camas por si Ginny oponía resistencia. Miraron a través del baúl pero no estaba. Intercambiaron miradas y abrieron de golpe la cortina. Allí estaba ella sentada con las piernas cruzadas, escribiendo en el diabólico libro con los ojos rojos del color de la sangre.

"_¡Stupefy!_", exclamó Harry al instante, ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces. El diario parecía retorcerse cuando su mano se acercaba para cogerlo.

"¡Vámonos!", susurró en un grito Parvati y silenció las cortinas antes de volverlas a echar.

Minutos más tarde Harry vagaba solo por el castillo bajo su túnica de invisibilidad hasta que llegó a la sala de los menesteres y pidió una 'habitación para destruir un horcrux con _Fiendfyre_'. Segundos después, el diario ardía en llamas del infierno con vida propia; era curioso que la forma que tomó su fuego fuera un basilisco y que éste mordiera el diario como si de su presa se tratara. Un grito espeluznante resonó por toda la habitación blanca con paredes de diamante que eran casi imposibles de romper. La tinta negra y roja brotó del libro hasta que se esparció como un charco de sangre. A Harry le dio la impresión que se acababa de cometer un asesinato.

….

Antes de que partieran para Navidades Harry había descubierto que la Dama Gris no era ni más ni menos que la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena. Fue gracias a Luna que dio con la información y pudo convencer a la Dama Gris para que les dijera qué había pasado con la tiara de su madre. La inmensa satisfacción que Harry sintió al darse cuenta de que tenía razón pensando que otra reliquia de los fundadores era un horcrux se vio menguada cuando Helena le contó que Riddle se había llevado la tiara consigo a Albania en 1945, el año que acabó Hogwarts.

"Pero algo no cuadra, Harry, ¿no dijo Remus que Voldemort había vuelto a Hogwarts en 1950 para la posición de defensa y Dumbledore se negó?", pensó en voz alta Daphne, sentada en una de las esquinas de la biblioteca hablando sin preocupaciones con su mejor amigo bajo el _Muffliato_, "Eso quiere decir que antes de que volviera ya se había llevado la tiara, ¿por qué no podría esconderla al mismo tiempo que hacia la entrevista con Dumbledore?"

"¿Te refieres que solo volvió para dejar el horcrux?", preguntó algo incrédulo pensando en la terrible coartada de Riddle para volver a pisar el castillo.

"¿En serio crees que Voldemort hubiera querido la posición de defensa para ese entonces? En 1943 ya había matado a alguien para crear su primer… ancla", dijo Daphne sin poderlo evitar en un susurro, alzando una ceja a modo de '¿en serio?'.

"Entonces se reafirma la hipótesis de que un horcrux está en Hogwarts pero dónde..."

Sin embargo no tuvo más tiempo de plantearse una respuesta, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el tren de regreso a casa. Las horas pasaron de forma muy rápida en el compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts, acompañado por sus amigos y estando entretenido, apartando sus pensamientos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Lo cierto era que Harry tenía ganas de encontrarla. Slytherin había dejado, según uno de sus cortos diarios que encontró en la cámara Slytherin en Gringotts, libros y otros tomos de su colección escondidos en Hogwarts. Slytherin no se fiaba de nadie y menos aún de los duendes, al parecer. En Harry ardía una llama de la curiosidad que no sería apagada hasta que no tuviera una respuesta.

"¡Feliz Yule!",

"¡Adiós a todos!",

Cuando llegaron a casa, los Greengrass y su familia ya habían preparado un festín de bienvenida. Viendo a Astoria presente en la mesa, Harry y Daphne intercambiaron miradas y decidieron que no era el mejor momento para dar las noticias. Lo último que querían era que Astoria se entrometiera en un tema tan delicado. No obstante, Sirius comprendió la mirada y asintió. Esa misma noche, sentado en su cama en forma de león, Daphne hablaba mientras acariciaba su melena.

"Ya mismo acabarás el curso. ¿Qué piensas hacer después?", le preguntó pero no esperó una respuesta, Harry ronroneó, "Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con el resto de _su _cuerpo, ¿dónde estará escondido? ¿Quizá en Albania? Como dijo la Dama Gris…"

Lo cierto es que a Harry le preocupaba una larga serie de cuestiones. Muchos de los mortífagos que tenían el dinero que fundaba las campañas de Voldemort estaban ahí fuera, libres, mientras Voldemort intentaba recuperar su cuerpo; estaba lo suficiente desesperado como para poseer a un Profesor bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore. Sabía que tarde o temprano dejaría de molestarse por no llamar la atención e intentaría volver a la vida, solo era cuestión de tiempo. La pregunta era, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían para prepararse? A Harry le horrorizaba qué pasaría si sus amigos fueran atacados, su familia…

Sin contar que el Ministerio estaba demasiado corrupto. Sería fácil para Voldemort comprar su paso por éste y hacerse, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con el Ministerio y entonces llegarían las cacerías que serían legales y todos se verían en peligro y correrían, fuera de sus casas. Muertes y torturas… Tenía que acabar con todo lo antes posible, cuanto más tardase más muertes habría. De eso estaba seguro. No obstante, aunque él solo tenía poderes muy especiales por el mero hecho de no ser del todo humano, el mismo Ministerio le condenaba por ser una criatura. ¿Qué pasaría si se revelara accidentalmente? Un escalofrío le recorrió.

Nadie sabía la verdad sobre las Chimaeras y desde hacía siglos que nadie había visto una en forma monstruosa. Tenía la certeza que los indecibles querrían estudiarle y eso significaba cosas _horribles _para él. Ahora que lo pensaba se preguntó tan siquiera porqué luchaba por el mundo mágico, éste estaba tan corrupto que daban ganas de llorar y no precisamente de alegría. Si quería que un día fueran todos iguales, y verdaderamente libres, necesitaba cambiar también el Ministerio.

La propia figura de Dumbledore estaba manchada por una larga lista de delitos que nadie sabía o que parecían obviar por ser un _héroe. _A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que personas como él estuvieran libres. ¿Por qué estaba Lucius Malfoy libre? ¿O Nott? ¿O Parkinson? ¿A caso no sabían todos que su inocencia era una broma? ¿Qué se habían escapado de ir a Azkaban por unas jugosas donaciones? Prácticamente era un secreto a voces pero nadie hacía nada. Veía un patrón: todos esperaban que lo hiciera otro. Incluso Amelia Bones, que quería justicia, se veía obligada por la burocracia del Wizenmagot en lugar de poder interrogar a los criminales como cualquier gobierno muggle habría hecho.

"Sabes Harry, a pesar de tu Occlumancia a veces eres como un libro abierto", le informó una voz y Harry se sobresaltó. Miró a Daphne dándose cuenta que había olvidado dónde estaba a favor de sus cavilaciones, "Ya verás cómo lo arreglaremos todo".

….

"Simplemente no me lo puedo creer", dijo Tracey sacudiendo la cabeza cuando se encontraron, un mes después de su regreso a Hogwarts, la Cámara de los Secretos en el lavabo de chicas en el segundo piso, "Slytherin era un pervertido".

"O muy astuto", repuso Harry, "¿Habrías adivinado la entrada de buenas a primeras sin tener una sola pista de ella?"

Tracey no respondió pero Harry tampoco le había dado la oportunidad. Tocó los grifos del baño, que estaba inundado, y observó cómo había una serpiente grabada, de hierro, en la manecilla. Era de noche y solamente Blaise, Daphne, Tracey y él se encontraban parados frente al gran lavamanos de porcelana y piedra gris. Harry se había negado en rotundo a que todos le acompañaran. Estaba seguro que necesitaría abrir la puerta con Parsel y, por si fuera poco, tendría que preocuparse por todos sus amigos si le acompañaran. Lo cierto es que Daphne se había negado en rotundo a dejarle ir solo y Tracey hizo lo mismo con Daphne. Blaise simplemente no quiso perderse la aventura y ver la Cámara que nadie había visto en siglos.

"_Ábrete_", siseó muy flojo cerca del grifo. Éste se hundió y dio la vuelta y entonces el lavamanos empezó a desaparecer bajo tierra y clavándose contra la pared.

"¿Qué has tocado?", preguntó con curiosidad Blaise y Harry se dio cuenta, con algo de alivio, que no le habían escuchado hablar.

"No lo sé, he girado el grifo varias veces", contestó y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo vamos a bajar?", preguntó Tracey y todos se inclinaron a mirar el gran hueco hondo y negro que indicaba era profundo.

"¿Por qué no os preguntáis qué vamos a hacer si el basilisco está ahí abajo esperando?", preguntó con sarcasmo Daphne, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a los otros Slytherin.

"Fácil. Mirad esto", dijo él, y sacó una piedra del tamaño de su puño del bolsillo, un par de meneos de su varita más tarde, la piedra gris se había convertido en un gallo de color marrón con cresta roja y ojos amarillos, "Ahora solo tenemos que mandarlo primero y hacerle cantar".

"¡Perfecto!", exclamó Tracey y Harry pudo ver como Blaise y Daphne parecían aliviados de no tener que tirarse sin más.

Unos minutos más tarde escucharon al gallo cantar, sin embargo no pasó nada. Después de intercambiar miradas, Harry rodó los ojos y se sentó al borde, con un empujón cayó.

"¡Harry!"

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Podéis tiraros, no hay nada aquí!", dijo pero su mirada estaba fija en los centeneras, o miles, de huesos bajo sus pies.

Los elfos de Slytherin seguramente le echaran la comida por la entrada del baño puesto que era obvio que hacía siglos que el basilisco no se alimentaba de la misma forma. Eso le llevaba a pensar cómo había sobrevivido mil años sin su amo y sin que nadie supiera de su existencia. La única conclusión lógica es que la Cámara tendría una salida al Bosque donde el basilisco pudiera alimentarse por sí mismo. Escuchó 3 cuerpos bajando por el conducto y sonrió al ver el rostro de asco de Tracey cuando cayó de cara al suelo. Su chillido resonó por toda la sala.

"Vamos", les dijo antes de que se pusieran a hablar y le reprocharan haberles dicho que no había _nada_.

Media hora más tarde habían pasado por delante de una piel antigua de unos 20 metros de largo y 5 de ancho, se habían plantado delante de una puerta de piedra con serpientes negras y ojos esmeralda. Harry sabía que necesitaría hablar en Parsel de nuevo así que mandó a Tracey y a Blaise a inspeccionar los alrededores mientras Daphne y él buscaban entorno a la puerta.

"_¡Ábrete!_", el sonido de unas serpientes reptando por la piedra atrajo la atención de los otros dos, que se acercaron corriendo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Harry alzó su varita e hizo pasar a su transfiguración primero. Supo que había funcionado su plan cuando un enorme siseo furioso y angustiado les recibió dentro. Daphne y Tracey se cogieron en un abrazo, temblando al escuchar los chillidos de dolor del basilisco aun sin poder verlo, y Blaise dio unos pasos atrás. Minutos después, todo quedó en calma.

"Merlín y Morgana… ¿Y pensar que esto estaba bajo nuestros pies mientras dormíamos?", susurró con el rostro pálido Daphne cuando vieron el basilisco muerto, con la boca abierta y una dentadura de colmillos de color blanco chorreando veneno verde.

Tracey se sentó en el suelo, sus piernas temblorosas, mientras que Blaise se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos amarillos sin vida del basilisco, que ahora no podían matar.

…

Harry dejó su pluma en el pupitre y se estiró, aliviado. Su último examen. Era Junio y habían pasado casi 3 meses desde que mató al basilisco y luego descuartizó, quedándose con la mitad de sus bienes y vendiendo a los duendes la otra mitad. Al parecer un basilisco de semejantes proporciones era equivalente a una pequeña fortuna; ahora era 10 millones de galeones más rico. A Harry lo que más le interesó de todo fue el laboratorio de Slytherin, que estaba guardado en la Cámara, allí había tomos de pociones que Slytherin había inventado pero que no había vendido. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Slytherin encontrara la cura contra la licantropía?

Después de mirar sus diarios Harry vio que era una poción tremendamente complicada, costosa y larga. Tardaría casi 6 meses en preparar la poción y eso sin contar cómo comprar los ingredientes que hacían falta. Cosas tan extrañas como veneno de basilisco, sangre voluntariamente dada de unicornio, asfódelo y un par de cosas más que no aparecían en su lista de ingredientes de pociones NEWTs. Slytherin verdaderamente fue un prodigio en pociones. Sin embargo, Harry tenía la certeza que podría hacer dicha poción para después del Yule del año siguiente. En menos de 8 meses Remus podría librarse de su maldición.

"¡Harry!", dijo una voz, horas más tarde cuando bajaban del tren de vuelta a casa. Era Sirius y le acompañaba Remus como siempre, "¿Cómo te ha ido esta última semana? Merlín, no puedo creer que hayas acabado ya tus NEWTs. Corres demasiado".

"Sirius, deja al pobre Harry en paz, ¿quieres? Estoy segura que Lily estaría bailando de contento, James también", repuso el hombre lobo, sonriendo felizmente. Por fin se había acostumbrado a vivir con ellos y dejar ir su sentimiento de culpa.

"Sabes Remus, tengo una sorpresa para ti pero la recibirás dentro de unos meses", le dijo Harry, sin poder contenerse, y sonrió de forma amplia.

"¿Qué es?", le preguntó interesado y Sirius se inclinó, Harry sacudió la cabeza y caminó, "¡Harry!"

* * *

**¡Siento haber tardado taaaaanto! Empecé una historia que me rondaba la cabeza mientras pensaba cómo continuar esta y luego entré de pleno en época de exámenes en la universidad. No sabéis lo atareada que estoy pero ahora que acabo de terminar (de momento) intentaré ir colgando nuevos capítulos.**


	13. Un contratiempo inesperado

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Un contratiempo inesperado.**

Remus y Sirius miraron con atención todos los papeles esparcidos por la mesa, eran parte de su investigación sobre la localización de los horcruxes restantes. Tanto Harry, como el guardapelo de Slytherin, el diario de Riddle o la copa de Hufflepuff habían sido destruidos. Faltaban otras 3 anclas más para destruir y solo tenían pistas sobre un lugar para buscar. Little Hangleton. Allí habían residido los Riddle y también los Gaunt. Remus estaba seguro que debía haber algo escondido allí, solo era cuestión de momentos encontrarlo.

Era el tercer año en Hogwarts de Harry y se les acababa el tiempo. Hacía poco había sucedido un contratiempo de última hora: la desaparición de Peter Pettigrew. El traidor que vendió a los Potter había escapado de Azkaban aprovechando su vuelta a la prisión después de que Amelia le interrogara. El caso es que a Remus le parecía extraño, pensó con sarcasmo, que Pettigrew se hubiera fugado aun con sus ataduras mágicas que prevenían que usara su magia tanto para hacer hechizos como para transformarse. La conclusión más lógica era que alguien le había ayudado a huir.

"¿Sigues pensando en Peter?", escuchó una voz acercarse, era Sirius, que se había inclinado sobre la mesa con una pluma en la mano. Sus ojos grises le miraron con interés y su cabello negro estaba despeinado, sabía que había pasado las manos por su pelo con los nervios. Remus asintió, "Es obvio que alguien ha tenido que ayudarle".

"Lo sé…", suspiró y Sirius le miró con una ceja alzada, "El caso es… ¿por qué han esperado a que Peter fuera interrogado? ¿Por qué no antes?"

"Tal vez antes del interrogatorio les fuera imposible, Pettigrew estaba rodeado a todas horas", entonces frunció el ceño, pensativo, "pero tienes razón, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta que Peter ha podido escapar únicamente con ayuda".

"¿Sabes lo que me parece a mí? Que la información que poseía Peter había dejado de ser importante, no es realmente lo que _sabe _Peter sino lo que _puede _hacer. Ser animago es algo raro, cuesta tiempo y esfuerzo y, con el paso de los años, cuando uno va creciendo las posibilidades de transformarse son casi nulas. Peter, por muy mediocre que fuera, lo consiguió".

"¿Sugieres que Voldemort necesita la habilidad de Peter para transformarse?", suspiró Lord Black mientras se masajeaba las sienes, "Eso explicaría que le ayudaran tan poco disimuladamente".

"Sí pero, si fuera cierto, ¿para qué quiere Voldemort a una rata?"

Los dos amigos de toda la vida se miraron envueltos en un silencio tenso en el estudio de Remus en el Estado Potter. Ambos sabían dónde sería más posible que Voldemort enviara a Pettigrew y allí estaba su ahijado y sobrino. Sirius sacudió la cabeza y volvió a coger los papeles que había dejado en la mesa.

"Mejor concentrémonos en la búsqueda. Solo quedan 3, esperemos que, pase lo que pase, para ese momento Voldemort ya sea mortal de nuevo".

"Creo que deberíamos ir a Little Hangleton", dijo, sin aludir más al tema de Peter, "Allí debe haber algo, Voldemort es sorprendentemente sentimental, ¿no crees? Gringotts, Mansión Malfoy, Harry, la cueva cerca del orfanato,… Todo está relacionado con algún sitio que, para bien o para mal, fue importante en su vida".

"Siguiendo esa misma regla de tres, otro de los lugares donde debería haber guardado un horcrux es-", se miraron por encima de la mesa, expresiones igualmente preocupadas, y dijeron al unísono, "Hogwarts".

…..

Nicolas Flamel miró la carta que había escrito minutos antes y luego observó de reojo el Diario Profético. El niño de la profecía había terminado sus estudios 5 antes de lo esperado. Claro que para Nicolas, viendo la calidad actual del currículo de Hogwarts, sabía que cualquiera con un par de dedos de frente y ganas de esforzarse podía hacerlo también. Aun así, lo cierto era que Hadrian Potter-Black era brillante, un prodigio, sabía que pocas personas en el mundo mágico existían así, con esas ganas de superarse, de investigar, de aprender.

Los magos y las brujas, en general, había descubierto eran bastante perezosos. Quizá se debiera al tradicional estilo de vida, de Inglaterra al menos, que les enseñaba artes estancadas siglos antes. Poca gente se preguntaba cómo mejorar los actuales hechizos, o crear nuevos encantamientos, o pociones nuevas. Entre la última y la penúltima poción creadas habían pasado casi 20 años. A Nicolas le gustaba el movimiento así que, de haberle alguien leído la mente, no se habría extrañado de verle viviendo entre muggles. ¡Éstos avanzaban a diario!

Nicolas y su esposa, Perenelle, eran una de las pocas sino únicas personas que en su época habían sentido un fuerte deseo de ser _más_. Crearon ambos la Piedra Filosofal con la esperanza de vivir más tiempo y observar con sus propios ojos como su mundo se desarrollaba pero lo cierto era que el mundo mágico poco había cambiado desde 1400. Teniendo tanto para pensar y estudiar, Nicolas había almacenado en su mente todo tipo de conocimientos. Algunos ahora prohibidos, otros olvidados, otros aun enseñándose en las aulas…

El par de años que trabajó con Albus Dumbledore sobre los usos de sangre de dragón fueron sus primeros y últimos trabajando con alguien aparte de Perenelle antes de desaparecer de Inglaterra y mudarse a Francia. El joven Dumbledore había tenido un gran talento latente pero conocer a Gellert Grindelwald le había desviado del camino radiante que le esperaba su porvenir. Nicolas se había negado a trabajar más con Dumbledore y todavía no se arrepentía de haberlo dejado. Ese hombre había perdido el juicio. Sus contactos en el Ministerio le habían informado de todo lo correspondiente sobre Hadrian Potter y Nicolas, junto con Perenelle, su querida esposa, se habían sentido furiosos.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, repasó una última vez su carta antes de lacrarla con su anillo y darla a la inteligente lechuza Hedwig, que se le había aparecido esa mañana sin más con su preciada piedra. He aquí su pequeña venganza personal contra Albus Dumbledore.

"_Estimado Lord Black, _

_Mi nombre es Nicolas Flamel y, de mi parte y de mi mujer, Perenelle, les doy las gracias a su ahijado y Heredero por habernos devuelto la Piedra Filosofal. La razón de esta carta, no obstante, no era para agradecerle la vuelta de la reliquia que Albus Dumbledore tan buenamente adquirió con mi permiso pero usó sin mi consentimiento para semejante pamplina. _

_Ha llegado a mis oídos que su ahijado ha acabado con su educación obligatoria y me gustaría ofrecerle mis servicios, mi conocimiento, para que éste no fuera en vano. Este susto con la piedra me ha dejado claro que quizá sea el momento de tener un aprendiz, el primero desde siempre. Estaría dispuesto a ser el Maestro de Lord Potter en varias ramas y mi esposa Perenelle en otras tantas. Le aconsejo que se haga un test en Gringotts de herencia mágica, de esta manera sabrá las cualidades de su ahijado y evitará artes que le son imposibles de conquistar._

_Esperaré una respuesta pacientemente, _

_Lord Flamel de la Ancestral Casa Flamel"._

"Lo único que falta ahora es rellenar la solicitud en el Ministerio", dijo una voz femenina sobre su cabeza. Perenelle, con sus ojos azules y su melena de color fuego recogida en un moño le sonrió, "Me gustaría ver la cara de Albus cuando lleguemos al castillo sin que se entere".

"Todo a su tiempo querida".

….

Albus Dumbledore miró desde su oficina en lo alto de la torre de Hogwarts, una de las tantas torres. Llovía, chispeando, contra los ventanales exquisitos del castillo pero a lo lejos el cielo estaba despejado. No obstante, había algo más en el cielo que le tenía preocupado: dementores. La huida magistral de Peter Pettigrew había hecho saltar las alarmas en el Ministerio y es que claramente todos habían deducido dónde podía haber escapado Peter, o mejor dicho, tras quien. Harry Potter. El niño de los amigos a los que traicionó, el hijo que le había mirado con ira desde las escaleras del Wizenmagot cuando fue llamado a testificar contra el traidor de los Potter y que, realmente, fue quien mandó, con su influencia, a Peter a Azkaban.

Aun así, a Dumbledore poco le importaban los dementores, a él no podían perjudicarle y dentro de la escuela los niños estaban seguros. No obstante, tener a los dementores en Hogwarts, por muy buena que fuera la excusa del Ministerio para apostar a dichas criaturas en los terrenos, también les daba permiso a los aurores para ir y venir a sus anchas en _su _escuela. Dumbledore se encontraba algo más limitado que de costumbre y es que desde hacía un par de años, desde que Harry Potter empezó su educación en Hogwarts, Dumbledore había visto como todos sus planes se iban al garete.

Primero, Harry no había crecido con los Dursley y por lo tanto no era ignorante de la magia como a Dumbledore le habría gustado que fuera; lo peor de todo es que sus planes habían sido descubiertos por Sirius. Si Harry hubiera sido una tabla en blanco al empezar Hogwarts Dumbledore podría haber influenciado en su educación, podría haber manipulado al niño como a él le hubiera placido. Sin embargo Sirius había salido de Azkaban con la ayuda de Alexander Greengrass, Amelia Bones y una tercera persona cuya identidad aún desconocía. El hecho de que Sirius estuviera libre ni le importaba ni le dejaba de importar, era el hecho que Sirius tenía posibilidad de hacerse con la custodia de Harry lo que le preocupaba y resultó estar en lo cierto…

En segundo lugar, cuando contrató a Quirrell con Voldemort en la parte trasera de su cabeza no consiguió un enfrentamiento directo entre ambos que hubiera resultado en una muy esperada conversación entre Harry y él. Obviamente que sabía sobre lo de Tom; durante años había aclimatado sus sentidos para reconocer a distintos tipos de magia y la de Tom Riddle era francamente distinta a las demás por su crueldad. Aunque no había planeado usar a Quirrell para entablar una relación con Harry sino para tener a Voldemort cerca, no había dudado dos veces en cambiar su plan original con tal de convertir a Harry en el cebo de la piedra.

Tanto Hermione Granger como Ronald Weasley habían sido totalmente ignorados por el joven Potter pero a veces a él también le daban ganas de estrangular a ambos así que no podía culparle. Granger era ambiciosa, egocéntrica y una sabelotodo con reprimidos aires de grandeza mientras que Weasley era un holgazán, un celoso y algo idiota la mayoría de veces. Ambos querían algo que Potter tenía: reconocimiento. Había sido fácil manipularlos, a la niña guardando su habitación en su casa muggle para que pudiera hacer magia de forma privilegiada y a Weasley enviando una pequeña paga por cada informe sobre Harry que él recibiera (que no eran muchos o importantes) y cuyo dinero había tenido que tomar _prestado_ de los cofres de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, Harry había creado un grupo totalmente variopinto, desde Slytherins, a Ravenclaws de su misma casa o Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs. Incluso el mocoso de Lucius Malfoy había sido, poco a poco, convertido. El cambio era imperceptible pero teniendo él los informes de Granger y Weasley así como su inspección minuciosa de Potter era algo reconocible. Ese grupo de amigos se traía siempre algo entre manos pero Dumbledore, aunque fuera el Director, era incapaz de adivinar el qué. Los retratos nunca parecían captar nada importante de los quehaceres de Harry y Fawkes, su fiel mascota, se negaba a espiar al chico como último recurso.

Simplemente estaba a punto de estirarse de los pelos de la frustración. No solamente Quirrell había sido capturado in fraganti y condenado a Azkaban, aunque no llegó a pisar la cárcel al caer muerto cuando Voldemort abandonó su cuerpo, sino que Amelia había estado husmeando en Hogwarts sobre sus asuntos y él solo había podido mantener la boca cerrada. Por suerte el Diario Profético había detenido sus publicaciones, que de vez en cuando aparecían en su contra y que ya habían hecho bastante daño a su reputación. Ahora más que nunca el Ministerio se sentía lo suficiente osado como para entrar en sus dominios sin invitación, algo que le enfurecía en sobremanera.

Su último intento desesperado de entrar en contacto con Harry fue el horcrux de Riddle, el diario que las guardas de Hogwarts habían detectado nada más llegar en la maleta de Ginny Weasley. La niña resultó ser tan idiota como su hermano mayor, Ronald. ¡Ahí tenía la prueba de cómo Voldemort había sobrevivido! Después de tantos años preguntándose cómo, ahora lo sabía. Con una sonrisa en los brazos evitó que la lechuza con el diario, que todavía se preguntaba a quién era dirigida, saliera de Hogwarts, y así el diario volvió a manos de la pequeña Weasley que había estado gritando desde la lechucería para que el pájaro regresara y que, para su _sorpresa_, lo hizo.

No obstante, ahora el diario había desaparecido de nuevo y, fuera lo que fuera que iba a desatar el horcrux, quedó en un simple susto que luego fue destapado por Harry con la ayuda de su padrino, Sirius. No solamente no tenía el horcrux sino que tampoco su plan de acercarse a Harry había funcionado. Para colmo ese año no podría planificar nada peligroso o el Ministerio estaría respirando en su cuello en menos de lo que se tarda en decir Quidditch. Se encogió de hombros suspirando con cansancio y se dijo para sí mismo que podría tomarse ese año como unas vacaciones. Harry había cerrado un contrato con un par de Maestros y lo peor de todo era que, al haber pagado su estancia en Hogwarts sus padres al nacer, Dumbledore, por ley, no podía impedir que estudiara en Hogwarts o intentar influenciar sus nuevos Maestros.

Con algo de expectación y curiosidad, miró a Fawkes, que estaba comiendo en su percha, "Esta noche veremos quienes son los nuevos Profesores de Harry, no debe ser muy difícil intentar persuadirlos a que me dejen ayudarles con Harry, ¿no?"

Fawkes le miró fijamente y no musitó sonido alguno, "Aunque, por otra parte, lo de Pettigrew, por muy desgraciado que fuera nos ha beneficiado, ¿no crees? Ha sido fácil que Remus aceptara".

….

Daphne gritó cuando pudo, una vez la presencia huyó con pavor del _Patronus_ de Remus. Harry estaba recostado contra el asiento, pálido, y con un aspecto vagamente vulnerable. Los dementores habían entrado sin permiso en el tren y les había pillado a todos por sorpresa. Tracey, que había cogido fuertemente el brazo más cercano, el de Blaise, temblaba, mientras que Susan, Hannah y Blaise parecían estar petrificados en sus asientos. Terry, Anthony y Neville habían ido en busca de Trevor y de paso a comprar algo del carrito de dulces, Parvati, Padma, Lisa y Luna habían ido al baño; Daphne esperaba que estuvieran bien allí donde estuvieran.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?", preguntó en un susurro Hannah, con la mano en el pecho y los labios temblorosos.

"Dementores", contestó Harry, que estaba comiendo un trozo de chocolate y parecía haber recuperado el color.

"Voy a dar una vuelta en el tren, Harry, nos vemos luego", interrumpió momentáneamente Remus antes de irse y cerrar la puerta, su expresión cansada después de la luna llena.

"No pensé que los dementores pudieran ir contra las órdenes del Ministerio tan fácilmente", murmuró Susan, con la mirada perdida en el cielo oscuro. El tren había vuelto a ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

"¿Estás segura que no estaban haciendo lo que se les ordenaba?", preguntó con sarcasmo Harry, tenía el ceño fruncido. Daphne no podía imaginar qué estaría pensando.

"¿Sugieres que el Ministerio ha ordenado a los dementores entrar en un tren lleno de niños?", habló con voz cortante Tracey, que ya se había recuperado y estaba de pie con rostro iracundo.

"No. ¿Cuántos dementores han entrado en el tren? Solo uno, todos hemos escuchado como se abría una sola puerta. Es curioso que de 200 dementores que deben haber ahí fuera-",

"Solo entre uno y busque justamente en nuestro compartimento, habiendo quizá otros 10 compartimentos entre la puerta y este", terminó Blaise, con ojos calculadores, todos se giraron a mirarle, en tensión, "Crees que iban a por ti".

"Sí".

Todos callaron asimilando la situación. Daphne sintió ganas de vomitar, si lo que Harry creía era cierto eso significaba que alguien cercano al Ministro o el mismo Fudge habían podido intentar asesinarle. ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con la desaparición de Pettigrew? El resto del trayecto lo pasaron en silencio, Harry sabía que, de confirmarse que un único dementor había entrado en el tren, su teoría aumentaría en probabilidad. Eso le dejaba claro qué _no _debía hacer este año. Justamente el año que tenía permiso oficial para ir a Hogsmeade. Estaba seguro que los dementores también andarían por ahí, en la villa cerca de Hogwarts. En un simple momento podían dejarle idiotizado y sin alma para siempre. Suspiró, caminando las escaleras de Hogwarts, al darse cuenta que sería mejor no salir demasiado de las guardas del castillo.

Miró la pista de Quidditch, a lo lejos, y vio como el cielo estaba infectado de formas espectrales con capa negra y manos esqueléticas. _Este_ tampoco iba a ser un buen año para jugar a Quidditch. Aun así sabía que estaría muy ocupado con sus Maestrías con Nicolas y Perenelle y, por otro lado, notaba que había estado relajándose en su entrenamiento sobre su naturaleza Chimaera. Había preferido leer los diarios que se le habían abierto pero, gracias a sus estudios con Remus y Sirius, había pocas cosas que pudiera repasar de los diarios hasta que no se abriera el siguiente.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más-",

Harry se desinteresó de la bienvenida de Dumbledore, evitando rizar los labios en una mueca de asco, y giró a mirar la gran puerta del Gran Salón. Nicolas y Perenelle habían preferido obviar el tren, citando que tenían asuntos que atender esa mañana. Secretamente, a Harry le parecía que el matrimonio Flamel tenía ganas de ver la reacción de Dumbledore y humillarle delante de todos sus alumnos por mentirles acerca de la piedra. Lo cierto era que Harry, después de quedarse con ésta durante un par de semanas, no había podido sentirse algo culpable porque Nicolas y Perenelle habían perdido una de sus reliquias, y menos mal que les devolvió la piedra puesto que solo habían creado una, cosa que le sorprendió.

El hecho de que ahora pudiera ser el aprendiz de la pareja mágica más anciana de la historia era un bono. No uno esperado pero sí bien recibido. Sonrió maliciosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Dumbledore se levantó, juntamente con otros Profesores que sacaron sus varitas algo ansiosos, y allí apareció Filch, con su gato en brazos, jadeando y corriendo hacia el Director. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a su vera a decirle qué pasaba, Nicolas y Perenelle aparecieron cogidos elegantemente del brazo con ropas tradicionales de color negro para él, haciendo brillar su cabello dorado y sus ojos negros, y zafiro para ella.

"¿Nicolas? ¿Perenelle? ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?", preguntó Dumbledore haciendo un gesto a sus Profesores que se sentaron de nuevo en las sillas.

Nicolas sonrió ligeramente, "¿Oh? ¿Aún no te ha llegado la carta del Ministerio? Nosotros somos los nuevos Maestros del joven Hadrian".

Perenelle sonrió detrás de una mano con delicadeza y, cuando pasaron al lado de su mesa, le puso bien el flequillo antes de seguir caminando hasta el atril. Lo que no iba a decirle Nicolas a Dumbledore era que había pedido a uno de sus contactos que retrasara la notificación con tal de que Perenelle, y él también, pudiera ver la cara del Director tal y como le había prometido semanas antes. La mueca poco disimulada de horror fue suficiente para alegrarles el día.

…

Salazar Slytherin observó, como cada día, como su Heredero escuchaba atentamente a su Maestro, Nicolas Flamel. La transfiguración sin duda era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Desde que había empezado con Flamel, Hadrian había tenido que aprender cada uno de los hechizos que había aprendido hasta los NEWTs de tal manera que no tuviera que pronunciar encantamiento o incluso mover su varita de forma exagerada. La sorpresa, para los Flamel y para él, había sido enterarse que Hadrian tenía talento para la magia sin varita. Después de 3 semanas de empezar el curso, Nicolas tuvo que sentar a su pupilo.

"Hadrian, te seré sincero, hay poca cosa que puedas aprender de transfiguración. ¡Eres prácticamente un genio en esta rama! Incluso has conseguido transformarte".

Salazar no tardó ni un segundo en notar un deje de culpa en la expresión de Harry. Escondía algo pero Lord Slytherin nunca hubiera podido imaginarse el qué. Mientras Harry le explicaba, cada vez más aliviado, a su Maestro cuál era su secreto en realidad, Salazar indagó en sus memorias y poco a poco unió el rompecabezas. La familia Dalaras era sin duda excepcional.

Por otro lado, Nicolas, quien había estado francamente seguro que ya nada podía sorprenderle tanto como para dejarle mudo, se encontró sin palabras. Chimaera. Con razón Harry tenía ese talento prodigioso en transfiguración, prácticamente su raza nacía con conocimientos innatos en el arte de la transformación. Lo único que podía enseñarle a Harry era a cultivar su creatividad e innovar. Aun así, miró de reojo la estatua de cuerpo entero de diamante azul que Harry había conjurado y que luego había moldeado en forma de dragón, y pensó que su joven pupilo ya era suficientemente imaginativo. Además, por si fuera poco, sabía que Perenelle, quien le enseñaba encantamientos y runas, estaba dispuesta a combinar dicho trabajo con tal de crear una nueva línea defensiva. Nicolas a partir de ahora no volvería a ver con los mismos ojos a las estatuas del Estado Potter.

Salazar salió de su retrato en busca de un viejo amigo. Tenía algo muy importante que hacer desde hacía siglos y no podía esperar ni un segundo más. Quizá fuera poco astuto, haber mandado a los demás retratos que protegieran los secretos de su Heredero pero Salazar llevaba casi 60 años intentando arreglar y desmentir la infamia de su Casa causada por Voldemort. Solo le debía una cosa a ese monstruo y era haber sacado su retrato de la Cámara de los Secretos en 1945. Aun así, enterarse de cómo su línea de sangre había casi desaparecido y como su reputación estaba injustamente hecha trizas le había dejado mal sabor de boca. ¿Desde cuándo quería él deshacerse de los nacidos de muggle? Los llamados hijos de mundanos. ¡Si él era un mestizo!

…..

Daphne miró como Harry jugaba en el aire con Blaise, Terry y los demás niños. Tenía suerte que tanto Nicolas como Perenelle habían decidido cuadrar su horario para que coincidiera con las horas libres de sus amigos, aun así, Daphne estaba triste. Sentía que cada vez veía menos a su mejor amigo. Por otra parte también estaba contenta de haber hecho caso a Harry y haberse examinado con los de cuarto curso. No solamente había superado varias asignaturas con buena nota, lo que había hecho que la pasaran al siguiente curso, sino que ahora estaba más cerca de acabar Hogwarts y unirse a Harry. No era que quisiera hacerlo por amor, sino por amor propio y porque realmente, sabiendo la verdad sobre Voldemort, sentía que se le acababa la arena a su reloj.

No iba a dejar a Harry solo y eso la ponía en peligro, necesitaba saber protegerse, no ser una carga. Por lo visto todos y cada uno de sus amigos había pensado lo mismo puesto que se encontraba teniendo clases de encantamientos con Terry, Lisa, Padma, Tracey y Blaise; herbología con Susan y Neville; pociones con Hannah, Blaise y Terry… Obviamente no habían pasado todas las asignaturas pero Daphne estaba contenta habiendo superado encantamientos, pociones, herbología, defensa y transfiguración. También había pedido por encargo el libro de cuarto y quinto de historia, así como las notas y apuntes de Harry, que con _Gemino_ había copiado para todos sus amigos.

Daphne tenía un objetivo y era deshacerse de historia cuanto antes, al igual que encantamientos, asignatura que practicaba cada noche con Harry y en la cual progresaba rápidamente. No solamente así tendría más tiempo para estudiar runas y aritmancia, asignaturas que quería estudiar incluso en sexto y séptimo curso, sino que tendría más tiempo para entrenar. Las dagas parecían dársele bien.

"¿En qué piensas?", Daphne dio un bote y se giró a mirar a Harry, que había bajado a tierra firme desde hacía media hora.

"¡Demonios, Harry, haz algo de ruido!", le amonestó notando como su corazón latía fuertemente.

Desde que Harry había retomado su entrenamiento especial cada vez era más difícil encontrarse sino quería ser encontrado, o tan siquiera escucharle. Era capaz de oír y oler, y reconocer la magia de las personas, a casi un kilómetro de distancia. Eso sin contar como su agilidad, velocidad, fuerza y reflejos habían aumentado radicalmente. Había sido capaz de coger un cojín de espaldas y haciendo el pino antes de caer de puntillas. Daphne había quedado realmente impresionada, y no era la única. Los demás notaban que algo en Harry era distinto y él no había hecho nada para negarlo sin embargo tampoco había abierto la boca. Todos los amigos de Harry sabían que tarde o temprano les diría el qué, solo necesitaban ser pacientes.

Daphne suponía que no era que no quisiera contarles la verdad pero ninguno de ellos tenía unas barreras tan fuertes como las de Lord Potter, algunos incluso estaban totalmente vulnerables; razón por la cual Harry les había enseñado las bases de la Oclumancia y cómo practicar individualmente por las noches antes de ir a dormir. Todos habían notado un cambio, estaban más calmados y serenos, podían pensar más racionalmente. El que más diferente se comportaba era Neville, que había reducido su explosión de calderos de 4 al mes a la mitad, y ahora podía recordar pequeñas cosas que antes solía olvidar. Un gran logro.

"Solo estaba pensando en cuanto hemos cambiado, todos, este año. Apenas es Noviembre y parece como si hubiera pasado el curso entero", le informó Daphne, recordando que Harry le había hablado.

Los ojos esmeralda de Lord Potter estuvieron fijos en sus amigos, pensativos, antes de girarse a mirarla con una sonrisa, "Supongo pero lo prefiero así. Con todo lo que sabemos… es cuestión de tiempo".

Y Daphne entendió qué quería decirle. Era lo mismo que había estado pensando minutos antes. Veía a los demás, a Lavander, a Parkinson, a Crabbe y Goyle, a Granger y Weasley, y se preguntaba cómo era posible que teniendo la misma edad fueran tan diferentes, estuvieran tan poco… preparados. Era tan obvio que tanto Granger como Weasley intentaban espiar a Harry que Daphne no podía creer que no intuyeran que algo estaba a punto de pasar. El interrogatorio de Pettigrew había sido clasificado pero Arthur Weasley había estado presente puesto que la rata de la familia había resultado ser un criminal encubierto. ¿No sabían sus hijos, Ron y Ginny, lo que pasaba en realidad? ¿Acaso pensaban dejarlos en la ignorancia?

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y cerró los ojos. De solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza. Cuando una mano de cerró entorno a la suya sonrió.

…..

Peter Pettigrew estaba temblando de miedo, pavor era lo que sentía, y es que por primera vez en casi 12 años volvería a ver a su amo. No sabía quién le había ayudado a escapar pero entendía que debió ser bajo las órdenes de Lucius Malfoy, el único capaz de sobornar a uno de los aurores que custodiaban su bote hasta Azkaban. Aunque hubiera sido preferible que le hubieran soltado _antes _del interrogatorio pero, después de todo, Amelia Bones no les había dado ni una sola oportunidad para eso. Era una lástima pues ahora Peter ya había complicado la situación de una larga serie de mortífagos, como el propio Lucius, o Theodred Nott. Por lo menos _él _se había librado y lo mejor de todo era que ni siquiera había sido él quien se escapó: había sido liberado.

La única información que había recibido antes de partir de Inglaterra fue que se dirigiera a Albania, allí contactaría su amo con él y pronto recibiría órdenes sobre qué hacer. Peter no dudó ni dos segundos en empezar su largo viaje puesto que sabía que el Ministerio, muy probablemente, emplearía a los dementores para buscar a su prisionero escapado. Tardó exactamente 2 semanas y 4 días en toparse con su amo en Albania y, más bien, fue _él _capturado por la serpiente Nagini por error.

"Wormtail, tengo grandesss planesss para ti…", siseó la voz rasposa y cruel de su amo, en su estado de homúnculo que Peter, con las indicaciones de Lord Voldemort, había podido fabricar con el veneno de Nagini, "Espiarás en Hogwartsss este curso, observarás a Harry Potter".

"¿Q-qué pasará si me descubren, mi señor?", preguntó casi tímidamente Pettigrew, con un miedo mortal a ser castigado.

"¡Inútil! Si te descubren debes huir y ponerte en contacto con Lucius Malfoy, dile que requiero de transporte para entrar en el paísss"

"Como desee".

Y Peter se transformó de nuevo en una rata. Tardaría otras 3 semanas en llegar a Hogwarts, escondido en los barcos muggle que viajaban por el Mediterráneo, comiendo bien mientras pudiera y recuperando fuerzas. Cuando llegó a la escuela, nadie notó la pequeña rata gorda y gris, sin un dedo pulgar, que se escurría entre las raíces del sauce boxeador.

* * *

**Et voilà! He aquí el siguiente capítulo de Chimaera. Cosas que comentar:**

**- Harry sigue en Hogwarts, ya explico en este capítulo porqué y cómo. Aunque desde un principio había pensando que siguiera en la escuela para desarrollar la relación con Daphne, sino poco sentido tiene. **

**- Respecto a Harry prodigio: la magia puede hacer lo imposible, solo es cuestión de ponerse y averiguar cómo (eso sería si existiera, claro). Encuentro que con 7 años estudiando magia no se debería saberse todo así que si contamos los cursos que podrían estar prohibidos por el Ministerio y conocimientos perdidos como los de Flamel... Deberían ser más de 7 años.**

**- Tengo pendiente otra historia, en realidad 2, pero tengo trama para Chimaera así que actualizaré antes que ELP. **

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews.**


End file.
